Q&ARP
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: Ask questions to, or RP with any of my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

RP with or ask questions to any of my OC's.


	2. Chapter 2

THE CREATOR: Have you read the MLP story, Tales of the Oppressed? It's rated M, but there's no..."scenes"...It's really good, though. Over 460,000 words and 63 chapters. It's not even close to being done yet, too.

Me: No, I have not, and I don't plan on it.


	3. Chapter 3

THE CREATOR:...Well f*** you too... anyways, Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life, #SanicBall, yadda yadda yadda.

Me: I'm sorry if I sounded rude. I just have a lot to worry about with college coming soon, and on top of that, I have to get my wisdom teeth removed this week. But once I get a job and I get myself a laptop, I'll gladly read it. Until then, I'll only look up videos you want me to watch.


	4. Chapter 4

THE CREATOR: Oh dear lord. I got my wisdom tooth removed 2 years ago. Good times. I tried to eat a cheeseburger while I was still high on painkiller...needless to say, the painkiller didn't help at all. I sympathize with you. It's gonna hurt like a B***. Anyways, have you gotten the new Smash Bros.?

Me: No, I haven't, but I've heard really goodthings about it. I might be getting it for Christmas. Wanna start a new RP between Rare mind and your OC? I forgot her name, but I remember she was the daughter of blaze.


	5. Chapter 5

THE CREATOR:Also, here's a video for you to watch whenever you have spare time. Game Grumps: Battle Kid- FINALE.  
You don't need to watch the rest of the series, since it's just a stupid rage game. Needless to say, the rage Arin gets in this episode is arguably the biggest rage moment in all of Game Grumps history...then again, Arin literally broke his controller in half in Super Mario Sunshine.

Me: Okay. And here's a video for you, AVGN Halloween.


	6. Chapter 6

THE CREATOR:Alright, I'll watch it. My characters were Ray, Ember, and Nova. I also changed their stories a bit, so they're not drastically overpowered...exept Nova. He's even more OP than before.

Me: Okay. Wanna continue the RP between Ember and Rare mind? Also my Characters won't be so OP either. But there still needs to be a universe tournament.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: I just watched the video you wanted me to watch.


	8. Chapter 8

THE CREATOR: I haven't established the Universe Tournament in my new version of the story yet. I guess we can do that part together. Anyways, here's how their stories go: Nova doesn't have a story, he's just a badass. Ray was abused by his town mayor for the first 10 years of his life, until he escaped, but still protected his town for some reason. At 16 years old, the Freedom Fighters come to Ray's town because they think Dr. Eggman is hiding in it. The town mayor is revealed to be one of Eggmans robots. Eggman explains that he abused and beat Ray was just out of pure frustration whenever the Freedom Fighters beat him. He also explained that the entire town was just a facade, hiding a massive base underneath. Ray goes batshit insane, turns into his newly aquired Dark Form, destroys the entire town and the base, and nearly kills the Freedom Fighters too. After calming down, Ray joins the Freedom Fighters and befriends Blaze the Cat. 2 years later, Eggman unleashed a massive attack on Centeral City with an army of billions of robots and airships. The original Metal Sonic appears and fuses with every robot and turns into a Godlike mechanical being called Mecha Overkill. Mecha Overkill kills every living being on the planet exept Ray. Enraged beyond comprehension, Ray turns into his Dark Form, but is unable to land a single hit. Ray soon finds himself overwhelmed, boring Mecha Overkill. M.O. decides to "End the fight with a bang" and destroys Mobius completely, along with Ray in the process. Nova intervenes before Ray dies, however, and creates a new body for Ray out of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds. This body isn't very powerful on it's own, but it has the ability to fuse with the Master Emerald without being destroyed. Ray fuses with the Master Emerald and has a fight to the death with Mecha Overkill. Ray wins, but doesn't completely destroy Mecha Overkill, unbeknownst to him. Afterwards, Ray finds himself on Planet Nova where Nova himself offers to revive Mobius. On New Mobius, Ray and Blaze get married after 3 years, and have a daughter, Ember, who is a black cat with a black bodysuit and long hair and yellow eyes. Soon after birthing Ember, Blaze falls prey to an incurable disease and dies. In his depression, Ray stops training, so his body becomes weaker and eventually is unable to withstand the power of the Master Emerald. A 13 year-old Ember finds Ray in the woods, only to see him turn into nothingness when he is no longer able to withstand the Master Emeralds power. Nearly broken by both of her parents dying, Ember pulls off a Perfect Chaos Control and ends up in Rare Mind's world. I haven't really done anything with New Ember, so I guess I will now. But in the meantime, it's midnight and I need some sleep. See you after school tomorrow.

Me: It's only 10:28 here. DAMMIT TIME ZONES!


	9. Chapter 9

THE CREATOR:I'll be practicing my writing skillz)  
It was around midnight when a massive flash of light enveloped most of the Everfree Forest. It didn't last long, though. None of the civilians of the town closest to Everfree, Ponyville, noticed a difference - for all of them were asleep - when the flash occured. This flash was created by a 13 year old cat-girl named Ember. This young girl has black fur, wears a black, weighted bodysuit that covers her entire body, other than her head. Her eyes were a dark yellow and her black hair drooped down her back and covered most of her face. "W-where the hell am I?", she asked to no one in particular. Did she die? What was this place anyways? It appeared to be a forest of some sort. She pondered over her predicament for a few minutes before she decided to try and find an exit to the forest in case there were any hostile animals. Not that they could hurt her. "Besides," she said, her thoughts now being said out loud, "I could burn down this entire forest faster than they could blink."  
She kept boasting to herself about her ability to destroy anything that crossed her. However, she was getting nowhere, and nowhere fast. She began to panic and ramble to herself. Oh, why couldn't her dad have taught her how to fly before he-  
She stopped dead in her tracks as memories of her fathers passing flashed before her eyes.  
Her eyes began to water as she struggled to hold back her tears. The memory of her father disintegrating into nothingness kept flashing in front of her eyes.  
She shook her head and wiped away her incoming tears. It was his fault anyways. If only he kept training, then his body wouldn't have destroyed itself! He could've trained her too, but NOOO! He just HAD to give up on himself and let the Master Emerald's power get too much for him. And now she was stuck in the middle of scenic nowhere with not even an inkling of how to get out or find intelligent life.  
"Ugh," she complained to herself while putting a hand to her forehead, "I'm thinking into this too much."  
And with that, she resumed her search for a way out of the forest.

*A hand was but on her shoulder* (Pretty good)


	10. Chapter 10

THE CREATOR:Before the identity of the hand could react, he was suddenly met with a flaming finger pointed at his neck.  
"Who, and what, the hell are you?!"

?: My name is Rare mind!


	11. Chapter 11

THE CREATOR:(' is thoughts. " is speech)  
She didn't remove her finger. 'So, there are intelligent beings on this planet.' She mused to herself in her mind, 'But what the hell is this thing?! It looks like a freakish mixture of a Mobian and a horse for crying out loud!'  
"Well," She said, "What the hell are you, where the hell am I, and do you know where any form of civilization is?"

Rare mind: I'm the equestrian mobian prince of generosity, your in equestrian, and follow me.


	12. Chapter 12

THE CREATOR:Ember was only more confused.  
'Mobius Equestria?' She thought. 'So is this some alternate Mobius?'  
She shook the thoughts from her head. She'd get answers sooner or later.

Rare mind: No, you're iequestria.


	13. Chapter 13

(I meant equestria)


	14. Chapter 14

THE CREATOR: Ember put a hand to her head. Dear lord, this guy was confusing. Maybe she'd find better answers if she went along with him.  
"Alright," she conceded, "Lead the way."

Rare mind: *Leads her to a town full of ponies*

(What about Sai and troll broly, and sorry, I fell asleep)


	15. Chapter 15

THE CREATOR:(I got rid of Troll Broly. He didn't fit well with my story, so I just scrapped him altogether.)

They were walking for a few hours and Ember had the suspicion that this Rare Mind guy didn't know what he was doing.  
"Uhh," she started, "You lost or something?"

THE CREATOR:(I got rid of Troll Broly. He didn't fit well with my story, so I just scrapped him altogether.)

They were walking for a few hours and Ember had the suspicion that this Rare Mind guy didn't know what he was doing.  
"Uhh," she started, "You lost or something?"

Rare mind: No. *They arrive at ponyville* Here we are.


	16. Chapter 16

THE CREATOR:"Well", Ember replied, "This is your town, right? Wait a sec, aren't you a prince or something? Why do you live in a small town?!"  
'Then again, I'm the daughter of Blaze the Cat, which would make me a princess, and I lived in a small house on a mountain in the middle of a forest.'

Rare mind: I don't know.


	17. Chapter 17

THE CREATOR:Ember sweatdropped.  
"Geez, try not to talk my ear off." She said sarcastically.

Rare mind: Sorry, I don't talk a lot.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for taking so long.


	19. Chapter 19

THE CREATOR:She sighed. "Well, we're here. No use standing around waiting till night-"  
Ember was interupted by the Sun lowering and the Moon rising extremely fast.  
"-fall... The f*** was that?! How fast to night and day switch on this world?!

Rare mind: Aprincess raises and lowers the moon and another princess raises and lowers the sun.


	20. Chapter 20

THE CREATOR:Ember blinked.  
"Why do I not believe that? Oh yeah, cause that's the most b*** I've ever heard!"

Rare mind: Follow me, I can prove it.


	21. Chapter 21

THE CREATOR:(Watch: Metal Gear Rising Revengeance Final Boss)

Ember sighs and yawns.  
"Alright. Where to now?"

Rare mind: Canterlot.

Me: Then you watch gibbontake inspiration manifestation.


	22. Chapter 22

THE CREATOR:Ember put a hand to her head.  
"Do you mind if you say more than one word for once?"

Rare mind: You know, there's a reason why I don't talk much.


	23. Chapter 23

robert sikes:hi my name is robert sikes i just read the story that you made of dragon ball z meet mlp.  
i like the fact the you put broly in this story and goku have to save the plant i love thise.  
becus i am a anime fan and dragon ball z is one of thime and yes of seen broly the lagnedr dare.  
spuresany and i have seen all dragon ball z seonse ps plees do a sequle

Me: I've already made a sequel.


	24. Chapter 24

THE CREATOR: Ember put a hand to her head.  
"Do you mind if you say more than one word for once?"

Rare mind: Very well, I guess I'll talk more.

Me: Sorry for taking so long, I thought you didn't respond.


	25. Chapter 25

Me: Hello? Anyone there?


	26. Chapter 26

THE CREATOR:(Sorry for taking so long. In the words of Kakashi, I got lost on the road of life)

"Great," said Ember, "Now how far away are these so called Sun and Moon princesses?"

Rare mind: *Points to a city that was perched on a mountain* That's the city they live in, and from here the biggest and most visible thing in this city is the home of the princesses of the night and the day. Canterlot castle.


	27. Chapter 27

Me: Hello? Is anyone there?


	28. Chapter 28

THE CREATOR:(I was busy with homework...as far as you know)

Ember stared at the massive city, then her eyes drifted upwards to the colossal castle, which she guessed was the princesses.  
"That castle looks awfully close to the edge", she noted, "If an earthquake were to happen, that thing is gone."

Me: (Okay? By the way, I'm sorry for taking so long as well. I was being forced to help with the dishes)

Rare mind: Actually, It'reinforced by magic andwon't be destroyed.


	29. Chapter 29

THE CREATOR:Ember snapped out of her thoughts.  
"Umm...magic?"

Rare mind: Yes, magic.


	30. Chapter 30

THE CREATOR:Ember got a tick mark on her head.  
"I didn't need you to confirm it! I wanted an explanation!"

Rare mind: *Hornglows and Ember was lifted into the air*


	31. Chapter 31

THE CREATOR:Ember flailed helplessly in the air.  
"PUTMEDOWNPUTMEDOWNPUTMEDOWNPUTMEDOWNPUTMEDOWN! I'M AFRAID OF HIGHTS!"

Rare mind: Do you believe in magic yet?


	32. Chapter 32

THE CREATOR:Ember started breathing heavily.  
"YES, WHATEVER, JUST PUT ME THE HELL DOWN!"

Rare mind: *Gently puts her down*


	33. Chapter 33

THE CREATOR:Ember collapsed on her hands and knees, breathing heavily and wiping away any tears that threatened to escape.  
"Don't...you ever...do that again...I have...a terrible fear of heights..."  
She looked him dead in the eye  
"I know you didn't levitate me very high, but it felt like I was thousands of feet in the air! It felt like I was going to die and I just had to sit there and wait for it!"  
She grabbed him by the scruff of his neck  
Don't you EVER do that again!"

Rare mind: I'm sorry, I got carried away. Anyway, since you're here, we might as well build you a house.


	34. Chapter 34

THE CREATOR:Ember stood back up with a wobble as she nearly lost her balance.  
"Why?" She said, "I could easily burn down the entire Everfree, along with anything in it, before they could even make a move. I can survive without a house."  
'I did that for 5 years' She mentally added to herself.

Rare mind: Listen, I need to do some generous acts, or I won't become the element of generosity when I grow up, and my parents won't let me into the house. And we could use crystal to build the house.


	35. Chapter 35

THE CREATOR:Ember blinked  
"I didn't understand any of that. Generous acts? Element of Generosity? And why do we need to make it out of crystal?! That's gotta be expensive as s***!" She exclaimed.  
"And what's this about getting kicked outta your house?"

Rare mind: I hold magic that helps same the world, crystals are just hardened magic, and my parents are strict.


	36. Chapter 36

THE CREATOR:Ember put a hand on her hip  
"Hardened magic you say," she said, "Well, from my understanding, crystals are stone hardened through magma and underground pressure for millions of years. Also, your parents sound like d***."

Rare mind: Watch. Focuses his magic on a tree, and in a few minutes, the magic hardens and creates crystal*


	37. Chapter 37

THE CREATOR:Ember takes the crystal and inspects it.  
"It's fake," she said, "It looks more sparkly than regular crystals, it's nowhere near as clear, and it looks more like foggy glass than a real gemstone."  
Ember melted the gemstone

Rare mind: No, it's a strong crystal called the crystal of the unicorn. Only a dragon can break it, and the only way they can break it is by eating it.


	38. Chapter 38

THE CREATOR:Ember put a hand to her hip  
"I didn't break it," she said, "I melted it. I changed it's form, yes, but it's still in one piece."

Rare mind: I feel like you're trying to make sure I can't go home.


	39. Chapter 39

THE CREATOR:"And I feel like you're trying to guilt trip me into favors I don't need", she retorted.

(I'm going to bed. See ya in the morning)

Rare mind: *Horn starts pulsating in rage* LET ME MAKE YOU A HOUSE SO I CAN GO HOME! I HAVEN'T EATEN ANYTHING FOR A WEEK AND ALL I'VE HAD TO DRINK WAS FILTHY LAKE WATER THAT A SERPANT SWIMS IN!

(Okay)


	40. Chapter 40

THE CREATOR:Embers eyes narrowed  
"I've had to survive on my own for 5 years!" She yelled, "What's so different about us that you couldn't do the same?"

(Watch Azula VS Zuko The Last Agni Kai. Ember's powers are a mix of Natsu's from Fairy Tail, and Azula's from Avatar, the Last Airbender.)

Rare mind: No I couldn't! I was never taught to survive on my own! And I refuse to keep suffering for what my brother did! *Quickly covered his mouth*

(Rare mind was lying)


	41. Chapter 41

THE CREATOR:"That's the point about survival. You don't get taught. You learn it by yourself." She said.  
"If your family hates you so much, then just abandon them. They're obviously not worth being around."

Rare mind: Listen, I've actually been lying, I was accused of shop lifting, when it was actually my brother, I have to do some acts of generosity in order to go back home.


	42. Chapter 42

THE CREATOR:Ember sighed  
"Once again, your family isn't worth being around. If they don't even bother to find out the truth, then why should you care about them? Also, you want to to a generous act so that you'll be able to go back home. In other words, you want to do something generous so that you can get something out of it. That's mutual gain, not generosity."

Rare mind:But they're the only ones who ever-

*A silver hedgehog with weed shaped hair comes in*


	43. Chapter 43

THE CREATOR:Embers eyes widen  
"Silver?! So this IS an alternate Mobius!"

Silver: Rare mind, you're brother fessed up and told us that he was the one who shop lifted, I'm sorry we didn't believe you.

Rare mind: So can I come home?

Silver: Yes.

Me: I did that because Ember refused to help him.


	44. Chapter 44

THE CREATOR:Ember raised an eyebrow  
"So, Silver, I hear that you and the rest of your family treat Rare Mind here like s***. The f***, dude?"

(Ember lost both her parents, was forced to survive for 6 years in the wild on her own, and now finds herself in some alternate world that she knows nothing about. Ember is not a very cheery person."

Silver: *Face palms* We were disciplining him.


	45. Chapter 45

THE CREATOR:Ember put a hand on her hip

"There's a difference between discipline and cruelty."

Silver: Like you? You didn't let my son do a generous act for you.

(By the way, I already saw Zuko and Azula's agony kia, watch broly the pony lover, you don't need to watch the whole thing at once though)


	46. Chapter 46

THE CREATOR:"There's a difference between cruelty and refusing s*** I don't need."

(Watch Metal Gear Solid 4 Final Boss)

Silver: Grr...

Rare mind: Dad, she's too stubborn, there's no way you can get through to her.


	47. Chapter 47

THE CREATOR:Ember smirked  
"You seem awfully protective of someone you kicked out into the wilderness not to long ago."

(Holy Crap! Someone read your story?! That's awesome! Also, dat Game Grumps reference at the beginning.)

Rare mind: Let's leave dad.

*Silver and Rare mind leave*

(First of all, the video you're making me watch is boring as fuck, seconyes it is awesome, and third, what grumps reference?)


	48. Chapter 48

(Try again, because he never said that they abused him)


	49. Chapter 49

THE CREATOR:Ember scoffed  
She shook her head  
"It doesn't matter now," she said to no one in particular, "He led me to civilization and that's all that matters. Now let's see if I can find some food."  
She walked into town, ignoring the looks the locals were giving her. She kept walking until she spotted a massive field of apples.  
"Holy s***, that's a lot of apples", she said to herself, "There's gotta be thousands of them!"  
A devious grin grew on her face  
"Apples aren't usually my favorite food, but I don't see anything else on the menu. Besides, I doubt anyone would care if I took a few."  
And with that, she bounded into the orchard faster than anyone could blink.

(If that's boring you, then how about this? Fairy Tail - Natsu and Gajeel VS Sting and Rogue. There's plenty of action there. There was a Game Grumps reference towards the beginning of the video you told me to watch. "Put in in your mouth and put it in your vagin'"

Rare mind: *Rushes out* Don't you dare!


	50. Chapter 50

THE CREATOR:Ember looked back at Rare Mind  
"Oh, it's you. Shouldn't you and your family be m*** together or something?"

Rare mind: First of all, fuck you. Second of all, every apple is counted, and I won't let you take any without paying.


	51. Chapter 51

THE CREATOR:"Ember's eyes lit up in amusement  
First of all, about time you cursed. Second, how the f*** do you count this many god damn apples. Or what's to say a wild animal didn't just take an apple? So what's to stop me from taking one from the far end of the orchard?"

Rare mind: I'll cut you a deal. We need extra farm hands, if you're willing to work here, we'll give you a place to live, we'll give you food, and everything else you need to live.


	52. Chapter 52

(Really? She has to take the deal)


	53. Chapter 53

THE CREATOR:(UUUGGGGHHH...fine...but not without a little CREATOR spice to it)

Ember was rolling the deal around in her head. On one hand, she could easily survive in the forest and be free to do whatever she wanted, but on the other hand, she could finally live without worry of some creature attacking her in her sleep.  
"Alright. I'll take your deal..."  
Ember got into a battle stance as a blue, firey aura enveloped her  
"...If you can beat me in a fight."

Rare mind:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *Goes into his rainbow power form* You had me at fight*


	54. Chapter 54

THE CREATOR:Blue fireballs appear in Ember's hands, which mold into a bladelike form  
"I have to warn you. I have completely mastered pyrokinesis, or fire-manipulation if you will. I can mold flame into any shape or form. I can control what it burns and doesn't burn. I can even absorb flames to heal me, replenish energy, increase the power of my attacks, or I can store it away for later use. The only downside is that the effectiveness of my fire-absorbing abilities relies on the power of the flames I absorb. If you didn't catch that...,"  
hundreds of blades made from blue flame appeared around Ember,  
"If I get anywhere near fire in our battle, you're f***."

Rare mind: You have no idea of how powerful I really am. I am a master when it comes to magic.


	55. Chapter 55

THE CREATOR:"Maybe so," said Ember, "but how fast are you?"  
Before Rare Mind could make a move, the hundreds of Fireblades swarmed over Rare Mind, continuously slashing at him while Ember was charging a swirling ball of fire in her hands.

Rare mind: In the time you said that, I circled the planet 10 times.

(Rare mind has to win)


	56. Chapter 56

THE CREATOR:(Alright, but I'm not letting Ember be completely overpowered by Rare Mind. I want them to be more or less equal)

Ember growled in frustration  
"So, are you just going to hide behind your little transformation during our entire fight?!"

Rare mind: It's an ability I was born with, understand?


	57. Chapter 57

THE CREATOR:Ember growls and runs at Rare Mind, futilely trying to get a hit in.

Rare mind: *Dodges, kicks her in the the butt, causing her to fall to the ground and laughs*


	58. Chapter 58

THE CREATOR:(Music: KH Dream Drop Distance - The Early Years)

Ember stands back up and growls as her fires intensify and swirl around her to the point that it causes a vortex of blue flame. The grass and trees blacken and die as ash floats into the air and blackens the sky.  
"DO. NOT. UNDERESTIMATE. ME."

Rare mind: *Changes it to a bright and sunny day*


	59. Chapter 59

THE CREATOR:The sky blackens again as a shockwave ripples for miles on end, followed by more and more at a rapid pace.  
Ember's scowl turned into a psychotic grin as her eyes turned completely white and her fur turned a somehow even darker black.  
"I...WILL...MAKE...YOU...SUFFER..."  
Ember suddenly screamed out as a bubble of pure darkness overtook her for a few moments before separating, leaving an unconscious Ember and a mysterious dark figure who had yet to turn in to a recognizable shape.  
"HELLO...RARE MIND...", the dark figure spoke to Rare Mind in a strangely male-sounding voice.

Rare mind: Oh Celestia no.


	60. Chapter 60

THE CREATOR:The dark figure slowly molds into a hedgehog-like being similar to Ray.  
"HELLO RARE MIND," the creature spoke again, "I HAVE TO THANK YOU FOR PUSHING MY HOST PAST HER LIMITS. IT WOULD'VE BEEN MUCH HARDER OTHERWISE.  
The dark being turns back to Ember and points a finger at her  
"HOWEVER, NOW THAT I AM FREE, I HAVE NO MORE NEED OF HER. SHE FULFILLED HER USES THOUGH."

*Right before he could do anything, Rare mind jumped in front ember, and a beam of energy was shot out of Ray's hand causing a rather large hole to be put in Rare mind's chest*


	61. Chapter 61

"HOW FOOLISH", the dark figure spoke, "NOW THAT YOU ARE OUT OF THE COMMISSION, WHAT IS STOPPING ME FROM KILLING YOU BOTH?"  
Just as the dark figure was about to land the final blow, Ember let out a yell as she punched the dark figure with all her might, actually pushing him back.  
"Who are you and why do you look like my dad?!" She yelled at the dark figure  
"DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THE STORIES YOUR FATHER TOLD YOU WHEN YOUR MOTHER WAS STILL ALIVE?"  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
"DO YOU REMEMBER THE DARKER HALF OF YOUR FATHER?"  
A shocked, yet understanding look came over Ember  
"Y-you're my fathers darker half!" she yelled, "But how are you here? My father died!"  
"AFTER YOUR FATHER HAD ABSORBED THE MASTER EMERALD TO DEFEAT MECHA OVERKILL, HE UNINTENTIONALLY SEALED ME AWAY. THE MASTER EMERALD BLOCKED ME FROM HAVING ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE OUTSIDE WORLD. FOR 15 YEARS I HAD TO STAND IN FRONT OF THE EMERALD IMPRISONING ME. I NEARLY WENT INSANE. JUST WHEN I THOUGHT THAT I NEVER WOULD ESCAPE, YOUR FATHER PERISHED, ALONG WITH THE MASTER EMERALD. I HAD JUST ENOUGH TIME TO ESCAPE AND SEAL MYSELF INTO YOU AND TELEPORT US TO THIS ALTERNATE DIMENSION.  
"So it was you!" Ember cried  
"YES," Dark Ray spoke, " AS I WAS SAYING, I NEEDED TO BE AS FAR AWAY FROM THE MASTER EMERALD AS POSSIBLE. THE MASTER EMERALD FORMED A COLLOSAL BLACK HOLE WHEN IT PERISHED. NEEDLESS TO SAY, OUR OLD WORLD NO LONGER EXISTS.  
"So," said Ember, "You saved me?"  
"TEMPORARILY." , said Dark Ray, "ONLY SO THAT I COULD ESCAPE. HOWEVER, YOU WERE BORN WITH A NEW MASTER EMERALD INSIDE OF YOU."  
Ember reeled back. So the same thing that happened to her father could happen to her?!  
"YOU WON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT." Dark Ray said, "I WILL DESTROY YOU BEFORE YOUR MASTER EMERALD WILL GET THAT POWERFUL. I WILL NOT ALLOW THE SAME THING TO HAPPEN TWICE! EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING MY OWN DAUGHTER!"

*Rainbow hit dark ray, and there were six ponies behind the rainbow and it dispelled the darkness from Ray*


	62. Chapter 62

THE CREATOR:Dark Ray reformed and turned towards the 6 ponies  
"DO NOT INTERFERE! THE LONGER SHE LIVES, THE BIGGER DANGER THERE IS TO THIS WORLD!

(It's not Ray. It's Ray's darker half who separated from Ray. Ray's dead)

Twilight: What do you mean?!


	63. Chapter 63

THE CREATOR:(What took you so long?)

"SHE HAS AN OBJECT OF INFINITE ENERGY SEALED INSIDE HER. IF THAT POWER GETS OUT OF CONTROL, THIS ENTIRE GALAXY WILL BE ENVELOPED IN A BLACK HOLE! NOT EVEN MY LIGHT HALF, WHO WAS INFINITELY STRONGER THAN HER, COULD WITHSTAND IT!"

(I was at a football game)

Twilight: I can take it out of her without killing her.

(Make it so that can happen, because I won't have Rare mind completely miserable)


	64. Chapter 64

THE CREATOR:"OH, BE MY GUEST. IT'S NOT LIKE SHE'LL DIE IF THE MASTER EMERALD IS REMOVED FROM HER OR ANYTHING.

Twilight: Well... I can give her my alicorn magic to save her.


	65. Chapter 65

THE CREATOR:"THE MASTER EMERALD DOES NOT REACT KINDLY TO OUTSIDE FORCES. THERE ARE TWO WAYS THAT THIS WILL END. EMBER WILL SOMEHOW BECOME STRONGER THAN MY LIGHT HALF, OR SHE'LL DIE."  
"Wait," Ember cried out, " My father let himself be overwhelmed. He fell into a massive depression after my mother died. If I keep training, maybe I could keep the Master Emerald at bay."  
Dark Ray thought this over  
"AND HOW ARE YOU GOING TO FIND TRAINING CAPABLE TO MAKE YOU STRONG ENOUGH TO DO THAT?", challenged Dark Ray  
"Well," started Ember, "I was hoping that you'd train me. You're technically my dad, you know."  
"I AM FULLY AWARE OF OUR RELATION. JUST REMEMBER THIS. THE MASTER EMERALD WILL EVENTUALLY REACH THE POINT WHERE IT WILL CREATE A CATACLYSMIC BLACK HOLE IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE IT. IF THAT HAPPENS, KILLING YOU WILL NO LONGER BE AN OPTION. I WILL HAVE TO ERASE YOU FROM EXISTENCE ALTOGETHER."  
"Y-you actually have that kind of power?" Ember said.  
"CHAOS CONTROL. IT IS A BEYOND-USEFUL TECHNIQUE THAT LETS THE USER MANIPULATE TIME AND SPACE TO THEIR WILL. I WILL HAVE TO TEACH IT TO YOU DURING OUR TRAINING. HOWEVER, IF YOU DO NOT HAVE A SOURCE TO PULL THE ENERGY FROM, CHAOS CONTROL WILL DRAIN YOUR POWER IMMENSELY."

Rarity: *Goes up to Rare mind*


	66. Chapter 66

Rarity: Is there any way you can save Rare mind?


	67. Chapter 67

THE CREATOR: Dark Ray turned to Rarity.  
"YOU HAVE MAGICAL ABILITIES, DO YOU NOT? I AM A BEING OF PURE DARKNESS; PURE DESTRUCTION. I COULD NOT HEAL HIM EVEN IF I WANTED TO."

Twilight: I think I can heal him.


	68. Chapter 68

THE CREATOR:"THEN DO SO. IN THE MEANTIME, I WILL BE LEAVING WITH EMBER TO A PLACE WHERE WE CAN TRAIN WITHOUT DESTROYING ANYTHING IMPORTANT"

(Watch the 3 SFM videos of Game Grumps: Sakura Spirit. I forgot what the creator's name was, but it should be the first thing that pops up.)

*A couple days later, Rare mind was fully healed*


	69. Chapter 69

THE CREATOR: It had been 3 years since Dark Ray had made himself known and taken Ember to train. Most who had heard of Ember and Dark Ray had just discarded it as fake. After a year, Ember and Dark Ray seemed to have faded from existence entirely, exept in the memories of those who had seen them face-to-face, Rare Mind, Silver and the Mane 6. Even Celestia and Luna denied their existences. We now find Dark Ray and Ember in the Country of Dragons, where 3 of the locals aren't too pleased with their arrival.  
"Who and what the hell are you two," one of the dragons demanded, "And why are you here? This is our turf!"  
Ember huffed  
"Well you three sound like a cheery bunch." Ember said sarcastically. "Listen, we're just passing through. We don't want any trouble."  
The tallest of the three dragons went up to Ember and looked down at her  
"Well trouble is what you're gonna get if you don't scram," he threatened.  
Dark Ray was getting impatient.  
"WE DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"  
Dark Ray flared his energy and, in the blink of an eye, the 3 dragons were sent flying over the horizon.  
"LOOKS LIKE TEAM DRAGON IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN," Dark Ray joked.  
"Holy crap," Ember yelled, genuinely surprised, "You know how to make jokes?!"  
Dark Ray sighed.  
"LET'S JUST GO ALREADY"

(Your turn. Tell about how Rare Mind's life is going, but don't make him and Ember meet up until later. I have a plan. And it ends with Ember killing most of the dragon race.)

*Rare mind has been searching for ember for a while. He had developed a crush on her after she left, and he was planning on telling her of how he felt*

Rare mind: Ember wherever you are, I'll find you. *Gets a backpack with some camping supplies, and goes to search for Ember*


	70. Chapter 70

THE CREATOR: They had been walking for hours. Just how big IS this place?! And where are all the dragons? They hadn't seen one of those flying lizards since they got here, save for those first three that Dark Ray launched away.  
Ember was walking behind Dark Ray when she was knocked over by Dark Ray suddenly stopping.  
"Hey, gimme a warning next time you-"  
"SHH! THERE ARE DRAGONS APPROACHING. AND I THINK IT IS SAFE TO ASSUME THAT THEY ARE HOSTILE."  
Dark Ray was correct. As soon as he finished his sentence, 12 large dragons crashed down in front of them.  
"You there!", One of them spoke, "You are under arrest for trespassing on dragon territory and assaulting 3 teenage dragons! You are coming with us. Any attempts at resistence will be met with pain, along with any form of punishment our king decides."  
Ember was unimpressed.  
"Yeah, sure. It's not like I can move faster than the speed of sound and I'm completely immune to your fire breath or anything. C'mon, Dark Ray, let's trash these-"  
Ember was interrupted when Dark Ray clapped a hand over her mouth and shook his head.  
"PLEASE IGNORE MY DAUGHTER," he said, "SHE'S YOUNG. WE GIVE OURSELVES UP WITHOUT VIOLENCE."  
Ember shoved Dark Ray's hand away.  
"What are you doing?! Why are you just letting us be-"  
"QUIET, EMBER!" Dark Ray roared. "WE DO NOT NEED THE ENTIRE DRAGON RACE TO PUT A BOUNTY ON OUR HEADS!"  
"You should listen to your friend," one of the dragons said to Ember, "He knows what he's dealing with."  
They were both chained to two of the dragon's backs as they flew back to their kings castle.

(Your turn again. It's still not time for Rare Mind to come in. He'll come in during the fight when Ember finds herself overwhelmed by the Dragon King, Shruikan.)

*Rare mind was still walking through the forest. There was many things that could cause him harm, but he thought it was all worth it to tell Ember how he felt. The problem was, Rare mind didn't know if he was getting closer to ember or farther from ember. But he kept on going* *He noticed that it started to get dark*

Rare mind: I better set up camp.

*Rare mind started setting up camp, and by the time he finished, *he was eating some grass he picked and cooked*

Rare mind: Thank Celestia I'm able to digest grass. *Looks up at this stars and sees a constolation that looked like ember* I'll find you soon. *Finishes eating the grass, puts out the fire, gets into his sleeping bag, then falls asleep, having a dream about him and Ember*


	71. Chapter 71

THE CREATOR: (Dark Ray will no longer be speaking in all caps)

They had flown for what felt like hours. There was wasteland as far as Ember could see. Not she could see much, considering she was chained to the back of a flying dragon. Finally, they arrived at a colossal castle.  
"Do not say a word unless the king says so." One of the dragons said as they put chains on Ember and Dark Rays hands and led them to the throne room where a black dragon the size of a mountain was laying. Oddly enough, this dragon wan't bipedal like the others were.  
'Probably because of his size,' Ember thought.  
"LEAVE US!" The colossal dragon bellowed at his guards. Once Ember, Dark Ray, and the colossal dragon were the only ones in the room, the dragon asked, "DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE?"  
Ember was about to give a snarky reply, but was shut up by a look from Dark Ray that said 'let me do the talking'  
"Me and my daughter trespassed on your land and knocked out three teenage dragons."  
"YOU ADMIT TO IT?"  
Dark Ray nodded.  
"I ADMIRE YOUR BRAVERY, BUT PUNISHMENT IS INESCAPABLE FOR YOU.  
Dark Ray nodded.  
"I see. Is there by any chance a way that we could escape our punishments."  
The dragon looked deep in thought.  
"THERE IS ONE WAY. ARE YOU EXPERIENCED FIGHTERS?"  
Dark Ray incinerated the chains on his arms.  
"Highly experienced."  
Ember followed suit.  
"Now what would you have us do?" Asked Dark Ray.  
The dragon grinned with sharper teeth than a shark.  
"VERY WELL THEN. YOU MAY CALL ME KING SHRUIKAN OR LORD SHRUIKAN, UNDERLINGS. MY BEAUTIFUL, PROUD RACE OF DRAGONS WERE THE ORIGINAL INTELLIGENT RACE ON THIS PLANET, BUT OUR SOCIAL RANK HAS DECREASED IMMENSELY WITH THOSE FILTHY PONIES SHOWING UP. TIME AND TIME AGAIN OVER THE CENTURIES WE HAVE TRIED TO CONQUER THEM, AND TIME AND TIME WE FAILED. BUT I AM THE STRONGEST DRAGON IN ALL OF HISTORY! I WILL TAKE EVERY DRAGON ALIVE AND DESTROY EVERY LAST PONY ON THIS PLANET, AND THEN THE OTHER RACES. GRIFFONS, ZEBRAS, EVERYTHING! DRAGONS WILL ONCE AGAIN BE THE RULERS OF THIS PLANET! AND IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES, YOU WILL HELP ME."  
Ember was horrified. All those lives being destroyed with no remains. She looked over at Dark Ray, but his face was unreadable. She looked back at the Dragon King, Shruikan and was about to yell at him, but Dark Ray beat him to the punch.  
"I'm afraid we have to decline. Mass murder of innocents usually isn't our kinda thing."  
Shruikan closed his eyes and smirked.  
"THEN YOU WILL DIE WITH ALL THE OTHER RACES, YOU FILTHY RATS!)

*Rare mind was looking over Equestria in ruins, everything was destroyed, Rare mind shed a tear as a dragon killed him. Rare mind woke up panting*

Rare mind: Was that just a dream?

*Rare mind now knew where to go. He quickly packed up his camp site, and bolted towards the castle of the Dragon king*


	72. Chapter 72

Shruikan roared as loud as he could, making Ember fall to her knees and cover her ears. Dark Ray, seeing her predicament, raised a hand towards her and chaos controlled both of them onto the outskirts of the castle.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, rubbing a finger in her ear.  
"Good, because in a few minutes, we'll be fighting the entire dragon army.  
Ember's heart skipped a beat. She knew she and Dark Ray were powerful, but the entire dragon army?! She didn't see a way that they would even make a dent in an army of that size and power.  
"Quick, they're coming!" Dark Ray shouted, snapping Ember out of her thoughts.  
He was right. Millions of dragons were flying above them, blocking out the sun. They flew above them in a circle for a few more moments before they rushed at Ember and Ray at top speed! Ember knew that she would die in this battle.

(Music: Naruto Shippuden - Kokuten)  
They were swarmed with dragons from all sides. For every dragon they killed, 10 more immediatly took its place. There were too many dragons to count, but Ember wasn't about to give up. She punched, kicked, clawed, anything that she could manage to do. She tried to look for Dark Ray, but he was nowhere to be seen. Probably trying to direct as many dragons as she could away from her as possible. After what felt like hours, her muscles burned, her bones were broken, and she could barely move. She heard a loud, deep cackling off in the distance. Shruikan. She turned to the source of the noise where the dragons had flown away from them, so that there was no one in between her and the dragon king.  
"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO MY ENEMIES, AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE RACES ON THIS PLANET. EVERY SINGLE RACE ON THIS PLANET WILL BE CRUSHED BENEATH THE POWER OF THE DRAGONS! STARTING WITH YOU."  
Shruikan opened his gigantic mouth where he was preparing to shoot a beam of pure, white fire at Ember.  
'Idiot', she thought, 'I can absorb fire. Once he fires that at me, his entire army is done for!'  
Shruikan finished charging.  
"FAREWELL!"  
And with that, he fired...into the air.  
'What?!' Ember yelled to herself in her thoughts, 'What is he thinking?!'  
"I SEE THAT LOOK ON YOUR FACE. I ALSO SAW SOMETHING INTERESTING ABOUT YOU WHEN YOU WERE FIGHTING MY ARMY. EVERY TIME YOU HAD FIRE BREATHED AT YOU, YOU FOUGHT HARDER FOR A FEW SECONDS. BUT DOES LIGHTNING HAVE THE SAME EFFECT?!"  
Suddenly, clouds started to form above them, crackling with extremely powerful, blue lightning.  
"THAT FIRE WAS NEVER MEANT FOR YOU. IT WAS MEANT TO HEAT UP THE ATMOSPHERE AND BRING CUMULONIMBUS CLOUDS - THUNDER CLOUDS - HERE. I USED QUITE A BIT OF ENERGY IN THAT, SO THIS LIGHTINING IS POWERFUL ENOUGH TO RIP THROUGH A MOUNTAIN WITHOUT EFFORT! ALL I HAVE TO DO IS DIRECT THE LIGHTNING TO YOU. FAREWELL, RODENT! ROAR OF THE THUNDER GOD!"  
Just as Shruikan had released his attack, a black blur rushed between the great, black dragon and Ember. Whatever happened next was lost to her because as soon as the black blur and the Lightning Roar had made contact, there was a blinding flash of light, followed by an explosion and screams of pain. Ember opened her eyes to see the worst thing she had seen since her father had been destroyed by the Master Emerald. Dark Ray was laying on the ground, covered in blood and burns. Ember rushed over to him with tears in her eyes.  
"W-why did you do that? Why did you save me?!"  
Dark Ray chuckled and coughed up blood. I couldn't let my daughter die, now could I?"  
Ember had never really taken him calling her his daughter seriously until now. She knew he actually meant it now.  
"Dad," she cried, "Don't die! I've already lost one father! I'm not going to lose another!"  
Dark Ray smiled sadly.  
"I was dead as soon as my light half was. Listen to me, Ember, my daughter. I love you no matter what. I will keep loving you till the end of time."  
He coughed up more blood and wheezed.  
"Listen, Ember," he wheezed,as he grabbed her hand, "I don't have much time."  
Ember felt a tremendous rush of power go through her.  
"That...is my last...gift to you. Use it well. As my last, dying wish...kill Shruikan. You cannot-"  
Dark Ray was interrupted by another wave of coughed-up blood.  
"You cannot let him live. You cannot let him kill all these innocents."  
His vision started to blur.  
"I...love...you-"  
Dark Ray wasn't able to finish his sentence as a small bolt of lightning was shot at him, completely destroying his body.  
"WHOOPS," Shruikan taunted, "I GUESS THERE WAS STILL SOME AFTERSHOCK. HAHAHAHHAHAHA!"  
Ember was seething. They had taken her closest thing to a father. They had destroyed him right in front of her! She would tear them all limb from limb! SHE WOULD LEAVE NOTHING OF THEM!  
Ember shouted at the top of her lungs. It was a shout of grief, of pain, of sadness, of anger, and of hate. Tears were openly flowing now. But her tears weren't of water. They were tears of flame.  
A silhouette of a massive, white phoenix surrounded her.  
THEY. WILL. DIE.

*There was a flash of light, and Ember was out of harm's way, and there was someone holding her, as it this creature loved her and was willing to protect her at all costs*


	73. Chapter 73

THE CREATOR:Ember jumped out of his arms  
"Haven't seen you in a while. I'll take out Shruikan. He's the really big dragon. You take out all the others. Make sure that none of them get in my way. Dark Ray died so I could live on"  
The White Phoenix silhouette appeared around her again.

Rare mind Got it. *Starts wiping out the Dragons*


	74. Chapter 74

THE CREATOR:(Music: Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - It has to be this way)

"DO NOT THINK THAT YOU ARE STRONGER THAN ME, RAT!" Shruikan bellowed as he held of an onslaught of punches and kicks from Ember, "I AM NOT JUST THE KING OF DRAGONS FOR SHOW!"  
Shruikan rushed at Ember wish surprising speed and batted her into the ground.  
Ember jumped back out and sprayed Shruikans face with explosive, white flames.  
"GAH," Shruikan bellowed, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, YOU RUNT!"  
Shruikan shot another column of fire in to the sky. As Ember looked up, she also saw that most of the other dragons were gone and were constantly raining down from the sky.  
'He's not too bad,' she commented in her mind.

Rare mind: *Still wiping out dragons*


	75. Chapter 75

Me: Sorry for taking so long, I was out shopping for Halloween lights with my parents. And afterwards, I helped set them up.


	76. Chapter 76

THE CREATOR:Ember was getting tired. She couldn't keep this up for long. She was panting like crazy while Shruikan was barely fatigued; or if he was, he didn't show it.  
"Damn," she cursed, "What the hell is this guy?!"  
Her energy was depleting. If she didn't use everything she had left, she, and the rest of this world, will die!  
"HRRRAAAHH", she yelled, releasing her energy and flying into the air.  
"Shruikan! I'm ending this!"  
She held out her hands and created 3 gold and white rings.  
(Music: Vegeta SSJ Theme)  
"WHITE FLAMES OF THE SUN: BLAZING RAYS!"  
A brilliant, blinding beam of pure white fire shot out of her hands, getting bigger and stronger with every ring it passed through. It completely tore through anything in its path; anything in between it and Shruikan.  
"NO! I CANNOT LOSE! I AM SHRUIKAN: KING OF ALL DRAGOOONS!"  
Anything else that Shruikan said was lost in the brilliant beam of fire that left nothing in its path, even the King of all Dragons.  
"I...did it...Dark Ray...," she managed to say, "No...I did it...father..."  
And with that, she knew no more as she fell to the depths of unconsciousness.

*It wasn't until around a week later when Ember woke up in a hospital bed. Rare mind was waiting for her to wake up, never leaving the room, not even sleeping*


	77. Chapter 77

Me: Yo, THE CREATOR, you there?


	78. Chapter 78

THE CREATOR:'Ugh,' she thought, 'Where the hell am I...?'  
She tried to think of what happened before. She was having no luck until memories seemingly flooded back to her.  
"I won..." she said to herself quietly, more shocked than anything.  
"I...won..."

Rare mind: Hey.


	79. Chapter 79

THE CREATOR:'Ugh,' she thought, 'Where the hell am I...?'  
She tried to think of what happened before. She was having no luck until memories seemingly flooded back to her.  
"I won..." she said to herself quietly, more shocked than anything.  
"I...won..."

Rare mind: Hey.


	80. Chapter 80

Me: Hello? Anybody there?


	81. Chapter 81

THE CREATOR:(I was going trick-or-treating with family)

Ember tried to sit up, but that was clearly a mistake as pain flared everywhere in her body, making her hiss in pain.  
"Hey, Rare Mind. I gotta thank you for coming when you did. I might've gotten overwhelmed without you drawing away the other dragons."  
A sudden thought occured to her  
"How come you knew what was happening with the whole dragon thing?"

Rare mind: Because I had a vision. I started out looking for you to tell you that... I'm in love with you.


	82. Chapter 82

Me: Hello? THE CREATOR?


	83. Chapter 83

THE CREATOR:Ember yawned, not hearing what Rare Mind said.  
"Could ya hold that thought? I'm tired as f***."

Rare mind: O-okay.


	84. Chapter 84

THE CREATOR:"Thanks," Ember said before she passed out.

Rare mind: *Kisses her forehead*


	85. Chapter 85

THE CREATOR:(Keep going. Also, watch Goku VS Madara. It's a 40 minute video about guy going through each and every one of Goku's and Madara's abilities...and proving how Goku would destroy Madara without even trying.

Me: Okay

Rare mind: *Sits back down, trying to stay awake after not sleeping for 7 days* I have to... stay... awake...


	86. Chapter 86

THE CREATOR:"Get some rest," a male-sounding, disembodied voice spoke, "I will watch over her for you."

(Are you watching the video, or did you just quit halfway through like I did the first time I watched it?)

Rare mind: But I must be awake when Ember wakes up so I can tell her that I love her.

(I'm watching it.)


	87. Chapter 87

THE CREATOR:"You need not fear," the voice spoke, "I am the Guardian of the Universe. I've been guarding the Universe ever since its creation. Now sleep, young one."

Rare mind: O-okay. *Falls asleep*


	88. Chapter 88

THE CREATOR:3 hours passed since Rare Mind had heard the voice of the Guardian and Ember had just woken up to see Ember passed out on a chair.  
"Well I can't blame him." She said, "I'd be tired as f*** too if I had to go a week without sleep."

*The tv was currently on, and there was about 5 more hours to kill before Rare mind would wake up*


	89. Chapter 89

Me: Alright, I finished watching the video, and now you the latest episode of death battle. Spoiler, the next death battle will be Buu vs Kirby.


	90. Chapter 90

THE CREATOR: "This world has TV's?", she asked to no one in particular. "Then again, it's got a medical system, so I shouldn't be surprised."  
Ember picked up the remote by her bed and flipped through the channels until she found the News channel.  
"This just in, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have gathered the entirety of Canterlot for a major announcement!", a pony announcer spoke, "What was that? Apparently the Princesses are making the announcement now!"  
The camera cut to where the announcement was taking place as two ponys that looked like mixtures of a unicorn and a pegasus. One was white and had a light, rainbow-colored, flowing mane, while the smaller of the two was purple and had a mane that looked like the night sky.  
"Welcome, citizens of Equestria," the larger one spoke, "We are here to commemorate three mysterious beings that have saved the world from collapse!"  
"The dragons have decided to purge the world so that they might rule our entire planet by themselves!", the smaller one spoke, getting a gasp and panicked talking throughout the audience.  
"However, there is no need for panic," the larger one spoke again, "The three beings I spoke of earlier managed to completely destroy the entire dragon army, even King Shruikan, before they could even launch the attack!"  
This got a loud cheer from the audience.  
"However, one of the three beings that saved us was killed during the fight.", the smaller one spoke again, "However, instead of telling you this, we will show you a recording that one of our brave pegasi scouts took of the entire battle that took place."  
A large screen lowered onto the stage as the two princesses walked off the screen.  
The recording was took from an aerial view from a few hundred feet away from the battle.  
'Idiot,' Ember thought, 'Whoever recorded this could've gotten themselves killed!'  
The recording then got to the part where Dark Ray intercepted Shruikans Bellow of the Thunder God. Ember couldn't bear to look.  
After the recording had finished, most of the audience had either an awe-stricken face from Embers Blazing Ray attack, or was crying from the death of Dark Ray, which just angered Ember.  
The princesses had walked back up to the stage.  
"After the Shruikan fell, the dragons had gone into hiding and the remaining two heroes' location is still unknown.", the larger princess spoke.  
Ember looked at the sleeping Rare Mind.  
'Not a very famous prince, are you?' She thought to herself. Besides the fact that she could now admit that Rare Mind was her best friend now, there still wasn't much she knew about him. The smaller princess spoke again, drawing Ember's attention back to the TV.  
"That is all we wished to share with you."  
"And one more thing," the larger one spoke, "If either of the remaining two heroes is watching this, we would like to meet you in person. That will be all."  
And with that, the princesses walked off the stage and the audience slowly disbanded.

Rare mind: *Cringed while he slept*


	91. Chapter 91

THE CREATOR:(Alright)

Ember just turned off the TV and went back to sleep.

*Rare mind was surrounded by a dark aura an he remembered the battle between him and the Dragon prince. The dragon prince was about to finish him off, and Rare mind was in his rainbow power form*

Dragon prince: Any last words?

*The Dragon prince was almost as powerful as the Dragon king*

Rare mind: You... won't... destroy... EQUESTRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

*Rare mind changed from an Angelic form to a demonic form and lunged at the dragon prince*

*Rare mind woke up panting, as he had just remembered the dark, and almost and nearly evil power known as dark harmony*


	92. Chapter 92

THE CREATOR:Ember was tossing and turning in her sleep.  
A giant, red centaur-like creature was standing over a defeated Ember.  
"It's over, Ember," the centaur said.  
"It's NOT over!", Ember yelled, "I've weakened you enough to where Rare Mind could defeat you with no problem!"  
The centaur just laughed.  
"Oh, but it IS over. My comerade, Shuriken, should've taken Rare Mind out by now."  
Ember was taken aback.  
"Shruiken is still alive?!"  
"Not Shruiken," the centaur corrected, "Shuriken. He is Shruikens son."  
The centaur charged a red ball of magic in between his horns.  
"It's too bad you'll never get the chance to meet him."  
Ember woke up with a gasp.

Rare mind: Ember! *Hugs her*


	93. Chapter 93

THE CREATOR:(TRUE  
TERROR  
IS  
PINK)

Ember was still extremely startled.  
"Rare Mind? Wha-... where...what? Where am I?"

Me: Yes it is.

Rare mind: You're in a hospital. *Breaks the hug* Ember, there's something you should know. I-I... *Locks lips with Ember*


	94. Chapter 94

THE CREATOR:Ember passes out again

Rare mind: *Waits*


	95. Chapter 95

THE CREATOR:A doctor comes in.  
"Visiting hours are over, sir. Please leave for the night."

Rare mind: I am a prince! I decide when I leave!


	96. Chapter 96

THE CREATOR:"B***, you wanna say that again?", the doctor challenged, going full-on black, "You wanna take this outside?! I'll take this outside with you! You wanna 1v1 me, bro?! I'll go Shrek is love, Shrek is life on yo a**, b***!"

Rare mind: Tell me, are you familiar with a power known as dark harmony?


	97. Chapter 97

Rare mind: *Leaves and comes back the next day, and sees that Ember is awake*


	98. Chapter 98

THE CREATOR:Ember saw that Rare Mind had come back. She didn't know if what happened the night before was a dream or not. It was late at night and she was extremely tired, but it felt so real. She just couldn't shake the feeling and didn't know what to make of it.  
(Watch Yamucha VS Super Saiyan 3 Broly. The Thumbnail shows Yamucha as a SSJ3.)

Rare mind: Hey, so what did you think about that kiss?


	99. Chapter 99

THE CREATOR:(Watch Kakashi VS Obito)

'Did he actually kiss me last night,' Ember thought, 'Or was I just dreaming?'  
It was nearly impossible for her to find the answer. She could've just been hallucinating from being tired, right? No, she had slept for most of the day.  
'I'll ask him once he gets here," she thought.

Rare mind:*Enters the room ember was in*

(One side video at a time)


	100. Chapter 100

THE CREATOR:(I didn't think the first review was actually posted. Ignore that one.)  
"Uhh, Hey, Rare Mind." Said Ember.

Rare mind: So, what did you think of our kiss?

(This is a romance story)


	101. Chapter 101

THE CREATOR:"Oh, so that was a thing that happened."

Rare mind: Yes it is.


	102. Chapter 102

THE CREATOR:Ember wasn't sure what to say. On one hand, it came out of nowhere and she didn't know how to handle a relationship, but on the other hand she didn't want to hurt the guy who helped her.

(Watch Natsu Dragneel VS Gildarts Clive)

Rare mind: *Waits*


	103. Chapter 103

THE CREATOR:Ember decided to change the subject.  
"So I guess we're pretty famous now, huh?"

Rare mind: Yeah, I even got a taste of the power of dark harmony.


	104. Chapter 104

THE CREATOR:"The f*** is Dark Harmony?"

Rare mind: It's an almost evil power that I used to kill the Dragon prince.


	105. Chapter 105

THE CREATOR:Embers eyes widened as she had a flashback from her dream.  
'My comerade, Shuriken should've taken care of him by now.'  
"So it was real," she said to herself out loud.  
"Rare Mind," she said, "Did you actually fight him, or was it just a dream?"

Rare mind: It was real.


	106. Chapter 106

Me: Hello?


	107. Chapter 107

(THE CREATOR, YOU THERE?)


	108. Chapter 108

THE CREATOR:(Sorry about yesterday. I was hanging out with family all day)

Now Ember was even more confused.  
"That's weird," she said, "I had a similar dream. There was this big, red, Centaur-looking guy who mentioned Shuriken defeating you while I fought the centaur, but I've never fought that thing before."

(Oh, okay)

Rare mind: Oh, I thought you were taking about the battle when we wiped out the Dragons.


	109. Chapter 109

THE CREATOR:"Well let's try not to think about it," she said, "When do I get outta here?"

Rare mind: In about a week.


	110. Chapter 110

THE CREATOR:Ember groaned  
"Dammit!"

Rare mind: I'll come and visit every day.


	111. Chapter 111

THE CREATOR:"You better," said Ember, "Boredom can be a fate much worse than death."

Rare mind: *Hugs her*

(Sorry, I was charging my phone)


	112. Chapter 112

(Hello? Anyone there?)


	113. Chapter 113

THE CREATOR:A mental lightbulb appeared over Embers head.  
"I have a better idea, but it'll require me to break the fourth wall. Yo, CREATOR! Can I get a timeskip?"  
(Huh? Oh yeah, sure, whatever.)

*A week later*

Rare mind: *Goes to Ember* Hey.


	114. Chapter 114

THE CREATOR:Ember yawned and stretched.  
"I'm feeling great," she said, "Thanks to THE CREATOR's timeskip."  
(You're welcome Ember. And to Bronysonicfan0000: Watch Sanic Ball by Ashman.

Rare mind: Hey, THE CREATOR, can we have a time skip to when Ember falls in love with me?

(Then you watch There's a man in the woods)


	115. Chapter 115

THE CREATOR:"Excuse me?"  
(No, because that would require me to skip all the way to the Tirek Saga.)

Rare mind: How long until the Tirek saga?


	116. Chapter 116

THE CREATOR:(Ah, ah, ah. Not telling. NOW I SHALL MAKE YOU FORGET ME SO THAT THE PLOT DOESN'T BECOME S***. *snaps fingers and makes Rare Mind forget me*)

Ember snapped her fingers in Rare Minds face.  
"You okay? You drifted off for a second there."

Rare mind: Oh, sorry.


	117. Chapter 117

THE CREATOR:A sudden thought occured to Ember.  
'What now?' she thought.  
It's not like some evil force would be attacking anytime soon, most likely because any villain was probably scared shitless by the death of the dragons, and she really had nothing to do in life. No purpose. no reason, no devotion, no anything. The deeper she thought about it, the more depressed she felt. She didn't have Dark Ray to guide her anymore either. She literally had nothing to look forward to in life. But at the same time, she hated herself for wanting an evil to appear just to settle her own selfish desires of purpose. She didn't know what to do and she was more confused than ever.

Rare mind: What's wrong?


	118. Chapter 118

THE CREATOR:"I just realized how pointless life is without a purpose."  
"It's like I said back in the hospital." She said, "Boredom is a fate worse than death. But I also feel terrible that I want some new villain to pop up just to satisfy my need of purpose."

Rare mind: Oh.


	119. Chapter 119

THE CREATOR:Ember sighed.  
"Enough about me," she said, "Let's focus on tying up loose ends regarding the Dragon War."

Rare mind: You should know, I left the children and the innocent dragons alive.


	120. Chapter 120

THE CREATOR:"I'm not going to kill the remaining dragons," she said, "But I think we should give the princesses that private audience they requested."

Rare mind: Let's go then.


	121. Chapter 121

THE CREATOR:"Yeah, I remember you talking about them when we first met," she said, "Never got around to actually meeting them though. So where do these princesses live?"

Rare mind: Canterlot castle.


	122. Chapter 122

THE CREATOR:"And that is...?"

(Watch "This is what happens" by shofu)

Rare mind: Take my hand.

(Then you watch Hellsing ultimate abridged episode 5)


	123. Chapter 123

THE CREATOR:"Uh...okay...do you think that we should arrive unannounced?"

Rare mind: She won't mind.


	124. Chapter 124

THE CREATOR:"Alright, if you say so."

Rare mind: *Grabs Ember's hand and teleports to Canterlot castle*


	125. Chapter 125

THE CREATOR:Ember stumbles around from dizzyness.  
"Alright," she said as she fell over, "No more teleporting for me. Now where's the princesses."

(Watch the Game Grumps playthrough of Gubble. There's only one episode.)

Luna: We are right here.

(Then you watch discord has the fuck flu and twilight is teasing)


	126. Chapter 126

Ember turned around to see the Sun and Moon princesses sitting on their thrones.  
"Well hello there," she said with mock courtesy, "You know who we are, right?"  
"We believe we have a good idea of who you are.", replied Celestia.  
"You are the two remaining heroes of the Great Dragon War, correct?", asked Luna.  
"Yep," said Ember, "I just wanted to say something."  
"And what's that?", asked Celestia.  
"You two are currently the most powerful beings on the planet, correct?", inquired Ember.  
"Aside from you, we are at least in the top 5."  
"Let me cut right to the chase," Ember said with venom, "I know someone like you two would know about Shruikans plan long before he actually put it into action."  
The princesses didn't reply. Luna was giving her a glare, which she gave back double, and Celestia kept a poker face.  
"Yes," Celestia finally said.  
"Then why didn't you stop him?!", Ember demanded, "You KNEW that Shruikan was inches away from wiping out all life, and you did NOTHING! What the fuck were you thinking?!"  
"SILENCE!", Luna roared in the Royal Canterlot Voice, "I WILL NOT BE YELLED AT ABOUT A THREAT THAT HAS ALREADY BEEN DEALT WITH!"  
"Silence, Luna!" Celestia yelled at her younger sister, "She has every right to be angry with us. Her friend died because we were too afraid to confront a threat right outside our doorstep!"  
"If we did confront Shruikan, we would have been wiped out completely!", countered Luna.  
"Exactly!" yelled Celestia, "Her friend sacrificed his lives for countless others; for beings he never even knew! Because of him and these other two heroes, we are still standing here today!", Celestia yelled back, "She has every right to be angry with us! Because of our cowardice, her friend had to die!"  
"Would you rather OUR race die?!", Luna countered, "Along with the rest of the world?!"  
"That's besides the point, Luna," shouted Celestia, "You are telling her to not be angry for the death of your friend! Let's say I was killed. Would you be angry with the thing that killed me?"  
"Of course, bu-"  
"THEN THIS ARGUMENT ENDS NOW!"  
Luna didn't speak another word

*The Dragon prince crashed through the ceiling*


	127. Chapter 127

THE CREATOR:"I'LL BREAK YOUR FACES!", shouted the Dragon Prince.  
Ember calmly walked up to the Dragon Prince and looked him straight in the eye with such venom that if looks could kill, there wouldn't be anything left of him.  
"I'll only give you one chance," said Ember with a deadly calm in her voice, "Leave. Now. I am done with the s*** that your kind has put me through. And I won't spare your kind again."

(Watch Markipliers History Lessons: INDEPENDENCE DAY. It's only two minutes long.)

Dragon prince: I'm just a messanger for Lord Tirek!

(I already watched it)


	128. Chapter 128

THE CREATOR:(Then watch Best of Game Grumps October 2014.)

"I don't care who this Tirek is," Ember said, "Tell him that I'll rip his heart out if he even tries to recreate what your father tried to do."  
Ember pulled Shuriken closer to her.  
"I'm sure you clearly remember the brilliant flash of light that sent your hellspawn of a father back to the hell that he belongs in. Tell Tirek he'll be the next to feel that power if he tries anything."

*The next day, equestria was under attack by a centaur*


	129. Chapter 129

THE CREATOR:(Real smooth time skip there...-_-)

Ember was rushing to the scene of the attack with Rare Mind behind her.  
"Where the hell is this giant, red b***?", she asked to no one in particular.  
Ember looked over into a courtyard and saw Shuriken attack hundreds of pony soldiers.  
'No wonder they didn't go fight Shruikan themselves,' she thought, 'These guys suck at fighting.' She turned to Rare Mind. "You take care of him, okay? I'm going after this Tirek guy!"

Rare mind: *Takes out a giant sword and nods*


	130. Chapter 130

THE CREATOR:Ember raised an eyebrow.  
"The f*** were you keeping that this whole time?!"

Rare mind: I don't know.


	131. Chapter 131

THE CREATOR:Ember said nothing as the two stared at each other awkwardly.  
"Well...okay then...I'll be going now."

Rare mind: Me too. *Flies towards the Dragons*


	132. Chapter 132

THE CREATOR:Ember was moving gracefully, leaping from building to building trying to get to Tirek. She made her way to the top of the city. And what she saw horrified her. Nearly the entire city was either destroyed, on fire, or both. Thousands of pony soldiers went in to confront Tirek, only to be swept aside like bugs. Ember couldn't stand it.  
"Tirek!", she shouted, "Enough of this!"  
She heard the ponies cheer as they saw one of the heroes that had saved them from the wrath of the dragons is now here to save them again from Tirek.  
Tirek just laughed.  
"You seem awfully confident," Tirek commented, "But confidence only lasts for so long."  
Tirek pointed to the unconscious, bleeding bodies of Celestia, Luna, and another Alicorn Ember didn't know.  
"So what?", asked Ember, "I could've beaten them too."  
"You don't seem to understand," said Tirek as his horns glowed and created a ball of what looked like fire, "I will soon have all the Alicorn magic on this plenet!"  
The three princesses were enveloped in a light which was absorbed into the fireball in between Tireks horns.  
"YES," Tirek roared as he became large enough to rival Shruikan in size, "I HAVE ALL THE ALICORN MAGIC IN EQUESTRIA! I AM UNBEATABLE!"  
"Don't flatter yourself," Ember said as a white silhouette of a phoenix enveloped her, "I'll send you to hell!"

Rare mind: *Killing Dragons*


	133. Chapter 133

(I've seen you write good before. Do it again here.)

Despite all of Embers efforts, none of her blows were having any effect. Tirek didn't even bother to dodge them; he just took all of her blasts to the face and smirked at her.  
"You shouldn't be tiring yourself out pointlessly like that," Tirek said, "It's not good for you."  
"Shut...the hell...up," Ember managed to say while panting.  
Tirek just chuckled. "I can't believe someone like Shruikan lost to you. If you're this weak, I wonder how weak he was."  
Ember didn't know what to do. She was on the brink of collapse.  
"You want to know how I defeated him?", Ember said as she jumped into the air as three gold and white rings appeared in front of her.  
"BLAZING RAYS: FLAMES OF THE HEAVENS!"  
A familiar pure-white, colossal beam of white fire enveloped Tirek along with any sounds he might have said.  
"Suck...on...it...", Ember mangaged to say as she de-transformed.  
Aside from when she had beaten Shruikan, she had never felt more exausted in her life. She looked back to see thousands of ponies cheering for her, congratulating Ember on her victory. She let out a smile. The moment didn't last long. A dark chuckle emanated from the crater where she had fired her blazing rays.  
"That was a nice light show," Tirek said as he walked out of the crater without even a scratch on him. He turned to the now-running ponies.  
"Filthy pests," he spat, "Their cheering annoys me. Like the buzzing of a bug I should CRUSH!"  
Tirek formed a ball of fire-like magic in-between his horns that fired off a massive laser at the fleeing ponies. Their screams were without a doubt the worst thing Ember had heard in her life. It only made it worse knowing that she had no power to save them.  
"You shouldn't worry about them," Tirek said, as if reading her mind, "You should be more worried about what will happen to you."

At that moment, when all hope seemed lost, there was a beam of light, and then on of Tirek's horns fell off*


	134. Chapter 134

THE CREATOR:Tirek roared in pain.  
"FILTHY PEST! I'll kill you all!"  
Tireks horns regenerated and formed a colossal ball of red magic.  
"I'll see you all in hell!"  
Tirek fired the beam into the sky until it eventually disappeared.  
"I just wanted to make it a little more dramatic," he said, "Just to spice things up a little. We all have about 10 minutes before a rain of lasers destroys the entire mountain!"

Beam of light: I LOVE EMBER! AND I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER! *Cuts off his other horn*


	135. Chapter 135

Tirek roared in pain.  
"FILTHY PEST! I'll kill you all!"  
Tireks horns regenerated and formed a colossal ball of red magic.  
"I'll see you all in hell!"  
Tirek fired the beam into the sky until it eventually disappeared.  
"I just wanted to make it a little more dramatic," he said, "Just to spice things up a little. We all have about 10 minutes before a rain of lasers destroys the entire mountain!"

Rare mind: Forgive me Ember. *Throws her to safety*


	136. Chapter 136

THE CREATOR:Tirek regenerated his horns again.  
"You will not survive!"

Rare mind: I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU!


	137. Chapter 137

THE CREATOR:Tirek scoffed  
"Are you really still mad about me killing all those ponies? Do you know how many things die in the Universe every second?"  
Tirek disappeared and reappered in front of Rare Mind and got him in a death-grip.  
"What makes your life any different?"

*Rare mind was surrounded in a dark aura*


	138. Chapter 138

THE CREATOR:Tirek chuckled.  
"That's a neat little trick you got there. But we only have two minutes."

Rare mind: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *Self destructs, destroying Tirek*


	139. Chapter 139

THE CREATOR:(Uh...I still got more stuff planned for the story...Involving Tirek...not for much longer, though. Try again.)

Rare mind: *Changes into a demonic version of his rainbow power form*


	140. Chapter 140

THE CREATOR: Tirek smirked.  
"Time is up."  
Uncountable numbers of red lasers began to rain from the sky...only to hit a barrier that stopped every last laser beam without effort.  
A mechanized voice made a noise that sounded like a dark chuckle.  
"I couldn't care less about your lives," the mechanical voice spoke, "But if anyone is going to end the life of the daughter of Ray..."  
A red-colored mechanical robot with a similarity to Master Mecha Sonic only with metallic-looking, jagged wings lowered to the ground.  
"...is me."

Rare mind: Nobody is going to kill her!


	141. Chapter 141

THE CREATOR:"Mecha Overkill," Ember whispered in disbelief, "Run, Rare Mind! This guy can wipe out planets without batting an eye!"

Rare mind: *Runs*

(Now, don't go and make it so Ember dies)


	142. Chapter 142

THE CREATOR:(I won't...maybe...)

Mecha Overkill laughed darkly.  
"Fools," he said as his wings became sharper and his right arm turned into a sword, "ATTACK/AGILITY MODE ACTIVATED!"  
What happened next was a mystery to Ember. Mecha Overkill definitely targeted Tirek first, seeing as said centaur was now yelling in pain with an arm sliced clean off, but Mecha Overkill didn't move at all.  
"What, was that too fast for you?", Mecha Overkill taunted, "Here, I'll show you slower."  
As a blur, Mecha Overkill rushed at Tirek and dismembered him limb from limb until he was no longer recognizable.  
Mecha Overkill reverted to normal.  
"That was a combination of my Attack and Speed forms," he said, "How did you like it?"

Rare mind: *Flows all of his power into his sword, turning the matter into electro matter*


	143. Chapter 143

THE CREATOR:If Mecha Overkill had any sort of facial structure, he would have been smirking.  
"Alright," he said, "I'll humor you. If you can land a single damaging blow on me, I will spare you and this world, but either way, the daughter of Ray will perish.  
Ember was terrified. Ember got a glimpse of what Mecha Overkill was like through her fathers stories that he told her before her mother died and her father went into a depression. And in person, Mecha Overkill was more terrifying than she could imagine. She knew that her own life couldn't be saved, but maybe this world could.  
"Rare Mind," she shouted, "Hit him with everything you have!"

Rare mind:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

*With one slash, Rare mind cut metal overkill in half, right down the middle*


	144. Chapter 144

THE CREATOR:The afterimage of Mecha Overkill faded after Rare Mind hit it.  
"Too slow," Mecha Overkill taunted, "Now it's my turn."  
Faster than the eye could see, Rare Mind was attacked from all sides with billions of punches that each felt as if he were being launched into a mountain from space.

Rare mind: *Cuts of one of his arms*

(Really?!)


	145. Chapter 145

THE CREATOR:(Bro, Mecha Overkill wasn't even killed by Ray, who had a body made by Nova out of Chaos and Sol Emeralds, and had the Master Emerald sealed inside him. Did you really think that anyone else could actually kill him? Well you'd be right! There is one being.)

Mecha Overkills arm regenerated as fast as it was cut off.  
"I grow tired of this," he said, "I was hoping that the daughter of the one that nearly killed me would be a challenge, but clearly you are better at hiding behind your boyfriend over here than fighting."  
A small, red tinge appeared on Ember's muzzle.  
"He's not my.-"  
"I don't care who or what he is," Mecha Overkill interrupted, "I'm done with this planet."  
Mecha Overkill flew up into the atmosphere.  
"When you see your father, tell him I said...Like a b***..."  
Mecha Overkill raised a hand in the air and charged a massive, red ball of energy the size of a continent.  
"See you in hell, Ember!"  
Ember had never felt so hopeless before. She had spent her life training, trying to become a better warrior than her father. Now here she was: about to be destroyed by a being that her father had defeated before, yet she couldn't put a scratch on it.

(Yeah, but Rare mind is using electro matter, a matter that can destroy any regular matter, and can't be destroyed by regular matter)

Rare mind: *Filled with seathing rage after mecha overkill called ember a bitch*


	146. Chapter 146

THE CREATOR:(Mecha Overkill is made of Dark Matter and Katchin')

Ember was now on the verge of tears. She was about to die and she could do nothing about it. All of her training, all of her efforts, and Dark Rays sacrifice to keep her alive, were now all in vain because of an enemy that was near unbeatable. It would take a god to be able to defeat something like this! She was praying now, praying to any sort of higher being that might be listening, praying for a savior to defeat Mecha Overkill.  
As if reading her mind, a power so massive that it made the entire universe look small and frail in front of it, but also a wise and caring power, began to close in on their location.  
"Wha...what is this power...?"  
Perhaps a god did hear her prayer and decided to wipe Mecha Overkill off the face of the Universe.  
Or an even bigger threat was coming.  
"Rare Mind, be careful! There's a power closing in on us and its making Mecha Overkill look weak in comparison!"

Rare mind: What is it!?


	147. Chapter 147

THE CREATOR:As if to answer Rare Minds question, a white blur crashed through Mecha Overkills attack, destroying it, and landing gracefully on the ground. It was a white hedgehog-like being with eyes that were continuously changing color and was clad in a white robe with a neckpiece at the back. His quills curled upwards.  
(Look up the Sage of the Six Paths. His cloak looks like that, only without the tomes.)  
Ember couldn't get a grasp on what this being was. On one hand, this beings power commanded respect over the entire Universe, yet his power also seemed kind and benevolent, wanting to prevent any sort of conflict unless completely necessary. The being turned to Mecha Overkill and stared at him. He then turned to Ember and Rare Mind and gave them a warm smile.  
"Hello there, younglings," the being spoke and made a quick standing bow, "My name is Nova. I am this Universes guardian. I will tell you more later, but right now," his smile faded as he turned back to Mecha Overkill, "There are more important matters to attend to."

Rare mind: *Grabs Ember and Runs*


	148. Chapter 148

Nova floated up to Mecha Overkill.  
"I wish to end this without conflict," Nova said.  
"I am not leaving until the daughter of Ray is dead," said Mecha Overkill.  
"Then you will have to kill me first,"  
Mecha Overkill turned into his Attack/Speed form.  
"I planned on doing that."  
Mecha Overkill rushed at Nova, sword blazing. Nova caught the sword with ease and threw him into the ground with a crash. Mecha Overkill jumped out of the crater only to see a dome of energy balls that went on for miles upon miles.  
"I'll give you one last chance," said Nova, "Leave now or else."  
"NEVER!" roared as his wings and sword turned into a shield that completely surrounded his body. "DEFENSE MODE!"  
Mecha Overkill disappered in a large flash of light as the millions of beams rushed at him.  
"Is it over?" asked Ember hopefully.  
"Not quite yet," Nova answered, despite their distance apart, "This guy is a tough one."  
Mecha Overkill was still floating there, unmoved by Nova's attack, but he had taken considerable damage. There were sparks of electricity as he reverted to his original form.  
"WARNING: OVER 70% OF MECHA OVERKILL HAS BEEN DESTROYED. THESE PARTS ARE NOW USELESS," a robotic voice chirped from inside of Mecha Overkill.  
"It would seem that you cannot take much longer," commented Nova, "I'm ending this."  
Several minutes passed as neither side made a move.  
"So much for 'ending this'", Mecha Overkill said and rushed over to attack Nova...but something strange happened. He couldn't hit Nova. Here Nova was, not moving a muscle, and Mecha Overkill couldn't bring himself to hit him for some reason.  
"What?" yelled Mecha Overkill as he tried to punch Nova, only to stop right before he hit him.  
"What is this?!", he roared, "Why can't I hit you?!"  
"I've taken away your will to fight," answered Nova, "You can never hurt anything again, no matter how much you think you want to."  
Mecha Overkill was seething.  
"I WILL DESTROY WHATEVER I WANT TO DESTROY!", he roared, "EVEN YOU!"  
Mecha Overkill kept futilely trying to bring himself to hit Nova, and every time he stopped right before he did. This went on for hours until Mecha Overkill roared in frustration and gave up.  
"It's over," said Nova.  
Mecha Overkill felt so weak and he hated it. Here he was, inches from killing the daughter of his most hated enemy and then some random being comes and rips it all away from him. Now he had no purpose, no fuel to make him keep living. By taking away Mecha Overkills will to fight, Nova also took away his will to live.  
Nova lowered to the ground just above Mecha Overkill.  
"Your life is not over," Nova said, "Your will to fight still stands. You will spend the rest of your eternal life wandering the Universe and protecting the innocent. Protect them from any and all evil. Now go."  
And with that, Mecha Overkill turned into his Speed form and rocketed out into the great unknown.  
"Now," Nova said as he turned to Ember and Rare Mind, "Where were we?"

Rare mind: I don't remember.


	149. Chapter 149

THE CREATOR:"I believe you have quite a few questions to ask me," Nova said, "Ask Away."

Rare mind: Can I talk to Ember?


	150. Chapter 150

THE CREATOR:"You don't need my permission for that," he answered.

Rare mind: Ember, are you okay?


	151. Chapter 151

THE CREATOR:"I'm fine," she answered with a sigh, "I should be the one worrying about you! You went head-to-head with Mecha Overkill and LIVED!"

The amount of how much I care about you pushed me to survive.


	152. Chapter 152

THE CREATOR:Another small, light-red tinge appeared on Embers muzzle.

Rare mind: *Smiles*


	153. Chapter 153

THE CREATOR:The tinge faded when Ember looked around. There was destruction and death everywhere she looked. Piles of dead ponies lay on top of eachother. Not even the princesses survived.

Rare mind: *Looks at what happened, and sheds a tear*


	154. Chapter 154

THE CREATOR:Without a word, Nova raised a finger and summoned a green light that rained down upon everything in Canterlot, even Tirek. One by one they reformed and awoken, scared and confused.  
Then The princesses woke up.

Rare mind: Thanks Nova. *Smiles*


	155. Chapter 155

THE CREATOR:"You're welcome," Nova answered with a smile, "Now I'm sure everyone here has quite a few questions for me. Feel free to ask away."

Rare mind: Is there a way to make Ember fall in love with me?


	156. Chapter 156

THE CREATOR:Nova's smile faded.  
"You wish me to force her to fall in love with you?", he asked.

Rare mind: No, I want you to tell me how I can win Ember's heart.


	157. Chapter 157

THE CREATOR:"That is not my place to interfere," Nova answered, "I only came here myself because I know Embers father personally and he wanted to know how she was doing. Otherwise, I would have sent one of my drones to take care of Mecha Overkill."

Rare mind: Oh... okay...


	158. Chapter 158

THE CREATOR:"Alright then," he said, "Does anyone else have any questions?"

Rare mind: I don't.


	159. Chapter 159

THE CREATOR:Ember ran up to Nova.  
"You've met my dad?!"  
"Yep," he answered plainly.  
"You mean he's still alive?! WHERE IS HE?!", she yelled while shaking Nova by the cloak.  
"Ey," he yelled, lightly shoving her off, "I just got this thing, like, 40 trillenia ago!"  
"How the f*** old is he?", someone in the crowd of ponies asked.  
"As old as the Universe itself," answered Nova.  
"WHERE THE F*** IS MY DAD?!", demanded Ember.  
"Dead," he answered flatly.  
"Could I get a little more detail?"  
"When my cloak isn't wrinkled anymore.", he answered, looking at the spot she grabbed him.  
Ember just stared at him in disbelief.  
(Watch Em-One: I ain't messin' around.)

Rare mind: TELL HER! *Holds his sword to Nova's neck* Or else a head will roll.

(I will, once Ember falls in love with Rare mind, because you said she'll fall in love with him after or during the Tirek saga)


	160. Chapter 160

(Wow, you're really devoted to your characters...)

The blade burst into a white, shimmering dust that slowly fell to the ground.  
"Now that's not a way to thank someone that just saved your life, is it?", Nova said.  
Nobody answered him.  
Nova sighed, "Very well, but the information will be of no value to you. Your father is dead and you will never be able to see him for as long as you live. However, where I reside lays outside of the Universe. Therefore, that area is not affected by the laws of the Universe."  
"What the hell does that mean?", Ember demanded.  
"Maybe I'd tell you if you would stop interrupting me.", Nova said with a deadly calm.  
"As I was saying, in that area, Ray can materialise into a new body that I made for him. He cannot enter the Universe anymore as a punishment I gave him for wasting his old body, along with the Master Emerald."  
Nova grew a saddened face.  
"However, I can't blame him. It wasn't your mothers death that made him give up.  
"Then what was it?!", she demanded.  
"I had made a miscalculation when crafting his body that he used to defeat Mecha Overkill. I had overestimated the power of the Chaos and Sol Emeralds. They were able to hold off the Master Emeralds power while letting the body tap into its power without the body being destroyed, but..."  
"But what?!"  
"It came with a terrible price. Ray began to feel what nothing should have to feel. Every living moment for him began to feel like agony. Every step he took felt like he was an ant trying to lift a mountain. Every breath he took was like billions of swords being plunged into his lungs at the same time. I'm surprised he was able to hide his pain for so long."  
He looked Ember straight in the eyes.  
"Twenty years, Ember. Twenty years he had endured that pain without even letting out a single groan of pain. He cared for you more than you can imagine. He constantly asks me to make sure you are out of harms way. He refused to come near you because he didn't want you to worry about him. Even in death he cared about you. His last dying act was to turn his body into a seal around your Master Emerald that would prevent the thing that happened to him to happen to you."  
Ember was crying freely now. All her life she had hated hef father for supposedly abandoning her when her mother died. Now she realised why. All that pain. Enduring it for over twenty years without even giving a sign that he was in any pain. It sounded like a fate infinitely worse than death. Now she couldn't blame her father for giving up. She would have given up in a split second just to get away from the pain, and now she knew that her fathers dying act was to make sure she never had to feel it.

Rare mind: Grr... STOP IT NOVA!


	161. Chapter 161

THE CREATOR:"Stop what exactly? Stop telling her what she wanted to hear?"

Rare mind: STOP MAKING HER CRY!


	162. Chapter 162

THE CREATOR:"Stop it, Rare Mind!", Ember shouted, "He told me what I wanted to know. And I can't thank him enough for it."

(Have you watched it yet?)

Rare mind: ... S-sorry...

(I told you, I'll watch it once Ember falls in love with Rare mind)


	163. Chapter 163

THE CREATOR:"I will now take my leave."  
Nova disappeared in a bright column of light.

(Then make your character man up and ask her out, dammit!)

Rare mind: Um... Ember, would you like to go out some time?


	164. Chapter 164

THE CREATOR:Ember smiled and wiped her eyes.  
"I...I'd like that..."  
"By the way, that guy revived me too," Tirek chipped in, getting glares from everyone in the vicinity, ..."Just saying..."

(NOW WATCH THE DAMN VIDEO!)

Rare mind: We better get out of here.


	165. Chapter 165

THE CREATOR:(The video is called Em-One - I ain't wastin' more time.)

(I know, I'm watching it, now you watch Goku and Vegeta it has to be this way)


	166. Chapter 166

THE CREATOR:"Alright, let's go."

(What happened to those other two guys that used to RP with us?)

Rare mind: *Takes Ember to a fancy restaurant*

(My old account got banned)


	167. Chapter 167

THE CREATOR:(Could you contact them and get them to RP with us again?)

"So," Ember said, "Do you think it was safe to leave Tirek back in Canterlot?"

Rare mind: He'll be sent to hell.

(I tried)


	168. Chapter 168

THE CREATOR:"Pardon?"

*After an explanation*

Rare mind: And that's how Scorpan saved equestria.


	169. Chapter 169

THE CREATOR:(Did you mean Scorpion?)

"What happened to Donkey Kong?"

Rare mind: I never mentioned donkey Kong.

(No)


	170. Chapter 170

THE CREATOR:"You don't know that," she retorted childishly.  
A waiter came by their table.  
"Hello, saviors of this planet. What would you like to order?"  
Ember sighed. "I guess we're gonna be even bigger celebrities now."

Rare mind: I'd like some grass, extra crispy.


	171. Chapter 171

THE CREATOR:"I just realised that I most likely can't eat anything here."  
She sniffed at herself and her nose wrinkled.  
"...I also just realised that I haven't showered in weeks."

Rare mind: Well... they have wiskas temptations.


	172. Chapter 172

THE CREATOR:"I don't know what that is," she said flatly.

Rare mind: Cat food.


	173. Chapter 173

THE CREATOR:Ember sighed.  
"I assume you don't have any meat products?"

Rare mind: No.


	174. Chapter 174

THE CREATOR:"Well I'm not big on vegitation, so what could I be able to eat?"

(What did you think of the video?)

Rare mind: You can't eat cat food?

(It made me wanna make Rare mind stick his dick in Ember's world)


	175. Chapter 175

THE CREATOR:(...did It also make you want to spill  
BEANS  
ON  
THE  
FLOOR?)

"I could, but it would taste terrible." she replied.

(Well... I guess)

Rare mind: How about we go fishing then? Do you like fish?


	176. Chapter 176

THE CREATOR:Embers eyes bug out and she drools.

Rare mind: Okay, we'll go fishing. Let's go.


	177. Chapter 177

THE CREATOR:Embers eyes bug out and she drools.

Rare mind: Okay, we'll go fishing. Let's go.


	178. Chapter 178

Ember grabs Rare Mind and rockets off next to a river in the Everfree.

Rare mind: WOAH!


	179. Chapter 179

THE CREATOR:"MY LUST FOR FISH IS INFINITE," Ember spoke in a deep voice.  
"Alright, ready to jump in?"

Rare mind: Damn! You just got ten times more awesome!


	180. Chapter 180

THE CREATOR:"Why thank you," she said, "Now lets jump in!"

Rare mind: *Jumps in*


	181. Chapter 181

THE CREATOR:Ember threw off her cloths and jumped in, despite the look Rare Mind gave her.  
"What?", she asked, "I can't get my cloths wet. Since my cloths are fireproof, they'll melt when in water. Makes it a pain trying to clean them."

Rare mind: *Blushes and look a away*


	182. Chapter 182

THE CREATOR:"What, are you afraid to look at me or something?"

Rare mind: ... It's just... It's our first date... and I shouldn't see you like this on our first date.


	183. Chapter 183

THE CREATOR:Ember scoffed.  
"You're really gonna pass up this opportunity?" It might be the last time you'll get to see my like this for months."

Rare mind: *Sighs* Are you sure you're okay with me looking at you?


	184. Chapter 184

THE CREATOR:"I don't care," she said, "If I did care, then I would've brought fishing rods. Now help me! These fish ain't gonna catch themselves!"

Rare mind: *Turns around*


	185. Chapter 185

THE CREATOR: She dove underwater to try and see if there were any fish. So far there wasn't a single fish in sight.  
'Alright, fishies,' she said, 'Where the hell are you? Mama needs her dinner.'

Rare mind: I caught one!

(I meant rare mind stopped looking away)


	186. Chapter 186

THE CREATOR:Ember jumped upwards and sprinted over to Rare Mind on the water, but tripped and fell on him. After they emerged, Ember grabbed Rare Mind and yelled, "WHERE IS IT?!"

Rare mind: Right here. *Holding a pouzu tuna*

(It's a giant tuna)


	187. Chapter 187

THE CREATOR:Embers mouth watered when she saw it and she imagined a heavenly background to the tuna with 'halla-lujah' playing in the background.

Rare mind: Want me to cook it?


	188. Chapter 188

THE CREATOR:Ember rubs her hands and lights them up.  
"I got this. But first, lets get outta this river. Being in water isn't very comfortable for fire-elementals like myself."

Rare mind: Okay. *Gets out*


	189. Chapter 189

THE CREATOR:Ember jumped out of the pool and landed in a crouch.  
"Let's fry this m*** up!"

Rare mind: *Hands Ember the fish, sits down, and starts eating grass*


	190. Chapter 190

THE CREATOR:Ember held out her hands and small, blue trails of flame coated the fish until it gained a brownish tint on it. Ember tore through the fish in less than a second and plopped down on the grass, patting her stomach. Then she realized something.  
"Wait, where the hell did my clothes go?!"  
She looked over to where her clothes were and saw that they were now a small puddle of smoldering liquid.  
"Dammit, those were my only clothes! I must've accidentally splashed them when I jumped out of the river."

Rare mind: I can make some new clothes for you out of leaves.


	191. Chapter 191

THE CREATOR:Ember declined.  
"That not only sounds extremely itchy and uncomfortable, but they'd be incinerated if I used my powers."

Rare mind: Oh.


	192. Chapter 192

THE CREATOR:Ember lied down on her back and spread her arms and legs.  
"I doubt you guys have any fireproof clothes, so I guess I'll be walking around n*** for a while."

Rare mind: *Looks at Ember and starts sweating, while trying to resist his urges*


	193. Chapter 193

THE CREATOR:Ember fell asleep.

Rare mind: *Lies down beside Ember, and wraps his arms around her*


	194. Chapter 194

THE CREATOR:Ember subconsciously wrapped her arms around Rare Mind.

Rare mind:I love you.


	195. Chapter 195

THE CREATOR:Ember snuggled closer to Rare Mind.

Rare mind: *Strokes Ember's fur*


	196. Chapter 196

THE CREATOR:Ember lets out a low purr.

Rare mind: *Kisses Ember*


	197. Chapter 197

THE CREATOR:(Keep going.)

Rare mind: *Gently wakes up Ember*


	198. Chapter 198

THE CREATOR:Ember yawned and looked at Rare Mind, still half asleep.  
"Yeah?"

Rare mind: If you don't mind, I'd like to try something.


	199. Chapter 199

THE CREATOR:Ember yawned again.  
"And wazat?", she slurred.

Rare mind: Sexual intercourse. But only if it's okay with you.


	200. Chapter 200

THE CREATOR:Embers eyes snapped open.  
"Woah, woah, woah...what?!"

Rare mind: Did I fuck up?! Oh god! I FUCKED UP!


	201. Chapter 201

THE CREATOR:Ember wasn't sure if she misheard from sleepiness.  
"Wait, what did you say?"

Rare mind: Um... COMING MOM! *Runs away*


	202. Chapter 202

THE CREATOR:"Wait, I don't have any-"  
Rare Mind ran way  
"...clothes...f***..."

*A few hours later*

Rare mind: *Returns with some clothes for ember*


	203. Chapter 203

THE CREATOR:Ember had been fuming to herself.  
'Did he seriously ask for sex and then run?!', she thought.

Rare mind: Ember, I brought you some clothes.


	204. Chapter 204

THE CREATOR:Ember shot a soul-piercing glare at Rare Mind.  
"I told you that they would just be incinerated by my flames. But more importantly, did you seriously ask me for sex and then run away?!"

Rare mind: Don't worry. These clothes are fire proof.


	205. Chapter 205

THE CREATOR:"To what extent?", she asked, "My old clothes were powerful enough to withstand the heat of the sun since my flames rival that heat. Also, ANSWER THE SECOND QUESTION!"

(Sorry, I was playing Smash Bros. and lost track of time...God that game is fun..."

Rare mind: They're completely flame and heat proof.

(Sorry, I was at my friend's house)


	206. Chapter 206

Aura: *walking down a dirt road*

Aurora: *Walking beside him*


	207. Chapter 207

THE CREATOR:Ember's glare intensified.  
"Stop avoiding the question."

Rare mind: Fine... I did...


	208. Chapter 208

Aura: *creates a small aura sphere in my palm and looks at it*

Aurora: *Looks at it as well*


	209. Chapter 209

THE CREATOR:Ember stood up.  
"Why the f*** would you do that?! Not only did you just up and ask me for sex on our first date out of nowhere, but then you RUN AWAY?!"

Rare mind: I know, I fucked up pretty badly.


	210. Chapter 210

Aura *launches it in the air, exploding in fireworks big enough for everyone to see*

Aurora: Wow! It's so pretty!


	211. Chapter 211

THE CREATOR:"No s***, Sherlo-"  
Ember didn't get to finish as a firework exploded in the sky not too far from where they were.  
(About time you got here, Aura. How'd you like the story me and BSF made together?)

Rare mind: *Panics and hides behind a tree*


	212. Chapter 212

THE CREATOR:Ember turned back to where Rare Mind was once standing.  
"So as I was saying-"  
Ember realised she was talking to nothing.  
"FUUUUUU!"

Rare mind: *Comes out from behind the tree*


	213. Chapter 213

THE CREATOR:"WILL YOU QUIT DOING THAT?!"

Rare mind: *Starts feeling as if Ember was about to kill him* I-im sorry. But at least I asked. I-I didn't just start fucking you...


	214. Chapter 214

Aura: Yeah... It is pretty, isn't it?

Aurora: Hey, Aura, we've been dating a long time... and... I've been saving myself for you...


	215. Chapter 215

THE CREATOR:"Gee, how considerate of you," she replied sarcastically.

(Dear God, Smash Bros. is destroying my social life.)

Rare mind: I know what I did was wrong! And I'll never do it again! So please don't kill m-

Me: Fuck this! *I alter reality to make it so Rare mind didn't ask Ember for Sex, and neither of them remember that he did*


	216. Chapter 216

Aura: Oh?

Aurora: So...


	217. Chapter 217

THE CREATOR:"How could you do something so stu-"  
Suddenly Ember forgot what she was talking about.  
"Ugh," she said in dizzyness, "The f*** happened?"

Rare mind: Um... Anime?


	218. Chapter 218

Aura: *chuckles *

Aurora: So... can we go back to my place and... mess around a bit... if you know what I mean?


	219. Chapter 219

Aura: Sure, why not

Aurora: *Grabs Aura's hand and runs to het house*


	220. Chapter 220

THE CREATOR:"...Sure, why not?"

Rare mind: I like dragon ball Z.


	221. Chapter 221

Aura: Say what you will Creator, but I'll do whatever I want

Aurora: *Gets to her house*


	222. Chapter 222

THE CREATOR:(So, you're not gonna be joining in, Aura? Well there goes four more plot ideas...)

Me: He's asleep.


	223. Chapter 223

THE CREATOR:"I really don't think that we were talking about anime.", Ember said.

Rare mind: I don't remember.


	224. Chapter 224

THE CREATOR:Ember crossed her arms.  
"Well where are we off to now?"

Rare mind: Well, where do you want to go?


	225. Chapter 225

THE CREATOR:"Well, I haven't met your family, other than a minute-long argument with Silver."

Rare mind: Okay, let's go.


	226. Chapter 226

Aura: (I'm gonna skip the sex scene and just put it to where we're awake in the bed next morning)

(Okay)

Aurora: *Snuggled up next to Aura*


	227. Chapter 227

THE CREATOR:(Keep going)

Rarity: Hello.


	228. Chapter 228

Aura: *pulls Aurora comfortably closer*

Aurora: Zzz...


	229. Chapter 229

"Sup," Ember greeted, "I assume you're Rare Mind's mother."

Rarity: Of course.


	230. Chapter 230

(I just started writing a new fanfic, so I will add a new Character, Shantae, she's not an OC though)


	231. Chapter 231

THE CREATOR:(Shantae? Isn't she that Egyption-looking chick with purple hair?)

Ember looked around.  
"I was told that Rare Mind had a troublesome brother. I don't see him anywhere."

(Yeah)

Rarity: He's with his friend.


	232. Chapter 232

THE CREATOR:"Well that sucks," she said, "I was hoping to meet him. On another note, I bet you never thought that your son would help save the planet. Twice."

(Watch Sonic SFM S*** Compilations 1 and 2.)

Rarity: No.

(Later)


	233. Chapter 233

Aura: *gets out of bed, stopping at the door* See you when I get back  
*heads outside*

Aurora: Zzz...


	234. Chapter 234

THE CREATOR:"Well, you certainly have faith in your son."

Rarity: *Glares at Ember*


	235. Chapter 235

Aura: *walks into a forest* Maybe I can find a lake in this forest...

Aurora: *Wakes up, runs to the toilet and barfs*


	236. Chapter 236

THE CREATOR:Ember returned the glare tenfold.

Rarity: Um...


	237. Chapter 237

*finds a lake in the middle of the forest* Great *Takes off shirt, hoodie, shoes and socks and goes down into the lake*

Aurora: *Goes and finds you* Hey Aura.


	238. Chapter 238

Aura: *jumps out of the lake, soaking wet* Lemme guess, you're pregnant?

Aurora: Yes.


	239. Chapter 239

THE CREATOR:Ember raised her head triumphantly.  
"That's what I thought. So anyways, how are you doing?"

(Did you watch the videos?)

Rarity: I'm doing well.

(Sorry)


	240. Chapter 240

Aura: Come on, let's get you home

Aurora: Okay.


	241. Chapter 241

THE CREATOR:"That's cool.", said Ember, "So where's Silver? I haven't seen him since he called me a b*** when I first met Rare Mind."  
Ember rolled her head, resulting in a loud crack.  
"I just wanted to...meet up with him..."

Rarity: He's inside.


	242. Chapter 242

Aura: *Takes Aurora home*

*9 months later, Aurora's belly was very full, as she was carrying twins*

Aurora: *Sitting beside Aura, on the couch, rubbing her belly*


	243. Chapter 243

THE CREATOR:"Thanks."  
Ember walked up the stairs. There were multiple loud crashing sounds and screams of pain. This went on for about 2 hours until everything went silent and Ember walked back downstairs with literal fire in her eyes.  
"NOBODY CALLS ME A B***," she said demonically."

Rare mind: ...


	244. Chapter 244

THE CREATOR:"..."

Rare mind: ...


	245. Chapter 245

Aura: It's only a matter of time now...

Aurora: *Leans her head on his shoulder*


	246. Chapter 246

THE CREATOR:"...what?"

Rare mind: Is my dad okay?


	247. Chapter 247

THE CREATOR:"Yeah, he'll live," she answered, "Although you might wanna get some healing magic on him because I went a little bit overboard."

Rarity: *Goes into the house*


	248. Chapter 248

THE CREATOR:"Try not to slip on blood!", Ember called out to Rarity.

*Silver comes out a few minutes later*


	249. Chapter 249

Aura: *pats down Aurora's head*

Aurora: *Falls asleep*


	250. Chapter 250

Good news everyone! I'm getting a computer in a few days, so now I won't have to use my phone to respond anymore.


	251. Chapter 251

THE CREATOR:(GAH! F*** EVERYTHING! F*** MY LIFE! I JUST GOT INTO A GOD DAMN CAR ACCIDENT AND I'M FINE, BUT MY CAR'S LEFT HALF LOOKS LIKE SOMETHING TRIED TO RIP IT OFF!)

"Now Silver," she said, "What have we learned about calling me a b***?"

(I forgot about that. So you can't walk anymore?)

Silver: That it leads to beatings and rape?


	252. Chapter 252

THE CREATOR:(No, this is different. I've been out of the hospital for almost a year now. I got into another car accident and didn't get hurt, but I don't have the money to pay for it this time.)

"R***?!", Ember demanded, "You fuckin wish!"

Rare mind: *Smirks and flips her off*

(Watch potter puppet pals wizard curses)


	253. Chapter 253

THE CREATOR:(Watch Hades Riffs On MLP: Dusks Dawn)

Ember turned to Rare Mind.  
"If you want to keep that finger, I suggest you put it down."

(Never cross the line again, and for that)

*It's been three years since Ember a rare mind started dating, and they were very happy together. They would often sleep together, sometimes even naked, but they never had sex*


	254. Chapter 254

THE CREATOR:(The hell is that suppposed to mean? No, seriously. What the hell did you just say? I'm honest to God confused.)

It was midnight in the new house that Ember and Rare Mind had bought. They had just gotten it completely furnished and got the electricity running. Ember was in the middle of taking a shower; and it felt really damn good. When was the last time she took a shower again? Ahh, who cares? She's takin' one now and she's enjoying the f*** out of it.

(I will never watch anything related to dusks dawn)

Rare mind: *Gets into bed, waiting for Ember*


	255. Chapter 255

THE CREATOR:(Would you watch the God of Death constantly saying how terrible it is in a hilarious manner? Also, Ember isn't in bed yet. She's still in the shower.)

(Fine...)


	256. Chapter 256

THE CREATOR:(Wait, sorry. I misread.)

Ember stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She was tired as hell.  
"Hey, Rare Mind," she said groggily, "Ready for bed? I sure as hell am."

Rare mind: *Snuggles with Ember and falls asleep*


	257. Chapter 257

THE CREATOR:Ember drifted off to sleep in the arms of Rare Mind.

Rare mind: *Wakes up in the morning*


	258. Chapter 258

THE CREATOR:Ember had already gotten out of bed and was taking another shower.

Rare mind: *Waits outside the bathroom door*


	259. Chapter 259

THE CREATOR:After half an hour, Ember came out of the bathroom.

Rare mind: *Kisses Ember*


	260. Chapter 260

THE CREATOR:(Do you have any plot ideas? I've only got the Universe Tournament, but I'm debating whether to use it or not. It doesn't seem very characteristic of Nova to let uncountable numbers of beings onto his planet so they can fight for his amusement, but I've gotten a few ideas for it already. Other than that, I'm completely out of ideas.)

(Ever hear of the one winged Angel?)


	261. Chapter 261

THE CREATOR:(Sephiroth from FF7. That was my favorite game as a kid.)

(That guy's gonna come in)


	262. Chapter 262

THE CREATOR:(Sweet. When and how?)

(Right before Rare mind and Ember have sex, and right after Rare mind has a shower. Also, he's just gonna bust in)


	263. Chapter 263

THE CREATOR:(...Lemme tell ya somethin' about how big villains work. Only Bowser can get away with just busting in. Other villains either lay low, attack large and important places, or just up and announce their plans to the world. In Sephiroths case, he lays low until towards the end. Also, you need to make the villain have a motivation. Why would he burst into Ember's and Rare Mind's house? Why should he care about them? In FF7, Sephiroth wasn't even part of the plot until halfway through the game. Why? Because he didn't want to ruin his plans before he even put them into motion!)

(Fuck logic. The reason Severity would care is because Rare mind has the most powerful sword in all history of anything that ever existed)


	264. Chapter 264

THE CREATOR:(What's the point of having an overpowered character if there aren't any overpowered villains that are strong enough to fight them? Also, what about Excaliber from Sonic and the Black Knight?)

(Because Rare mind doesn't know the ultimate power of his sword)


	265. Chapter 265

THE CREATOR:Ember walked out of the bathroom.

Rare mind: *Kisses Ember*


	266. Chapter 266

THE CREATOR:Ember returned the kiss.  
"Bathroom's all yours, hon."

Rare mind: *Goes into the shower* I hope I can finally make love to Ember.


	267. Chapter 267

Lored Kyribo:ANSWER MY QUESTION!

NO WE DON'T!


	268. Chapter 268

THE CREATOR:(Uhh...yeah...I totally don't do that. I have never done that before...)

Ember was in deep thought. It was obvious how much Rare Mind wanted to lay her, but she still didn't feel comfortable with the idea of it. Every time she imagined 'it' happening, she shivered inwardly. It just looked so painful to her.

Rare mind: *Still showering* Alright, I'll ask Ember if she wants to lay, and if she doesn't, I'll respect her decision.


	269. Chapter 269

THE CREATOR:(Sorry, but I'm not writing p***)

Something occured to Ember. Something so big that she didn't know why she didn't realize it right away. Pregnancy. Now that was a risk she refused to take.

(Okay)

Rare mind: *Started to have second thoughts, not wanting to get ember pregnant*


	270. Chapter 270

THE CREATOR:(I got Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal on the 3DS!)

Later that night, we find a man standing upon a mountain. He had long, silver hair, a black coat-like jacket, and a thin, 11-foot long sword. This man is Sephiroth, and this world will soon come to an end.

(Thanks for making me feel less than)

Rare mind: Who are you?!


	271. Chapter 271

THE CREATOR:(You're welcome, also, Rare Mind and Ember are still in their house.)

Sephiroth stood up. It was actually a pretty nice view from up there. The calmness of the night and the chirping of crickets was somewhat calming.  
Sephiroth sighed.  
"There is no time for sightseeing."  
And with that, one wing appeared on the right side of Sephiroths back and he flew off toward the capital of Equestria: Canterlot.

Rare mind: *Grabs his sword and follows him*


	272. Chapter 272

THE CREATOR:(Bro, I said that Ember and Rare Mind are in their house asleep, unaware of Sephiroths existence.)

(Oh)

Rare mind: Zzz...


	273. Chapter 273

THE CREATOR:Sephiroth was nearly at the capital. This would be a warning to all of this planet's inhabitants.

*A purple energy beam hit Sepheroph*


	274. Chapter 274

THE CREATOR:Sephiroth deflected the incoming energy ball and turned towards the attacker.  
"Who are you?"

*Princess luna appears*

Princess Luna: I AM THE NIGHT!


	275. Chapter 275

THE CREATOR:Sephiroth readied his sword. He didn't want to see the ones he killed, but he needed to make an impression on the inhabitants of this world. He needed to attack a major race of this planet. Nothing like the Great Dragon War and what the ponies now called the 'Attack from Hell' by Tirek and Mecha Overkill would ever happen again. And he would make sure of that. He honestly didn't want to attack the ponies, but they were the highest power on this planet and he needed them to fear him. No more wars. No more unnatural deaths, excluding the lives he was about to take. Sephiroth shivered. Why did killing seem so...wrong now? Back on Earth, killing was nothing to him. Then again, the Earthlings weren't very innocent ether. That statement didn't help him. Sephiroth shook his head. It would all be over soon. The Equestrian Captital would be reduced to nothing, he would tell his speech to the world, and the inhabitants of this planet would fear him and obey.  
"No more wars," he told himself, "No more death."  
He looked Luna directly in the eyes.  
"Princess Luna. Fight me with all of your might. I couldn't bear to look at an innocent, helpless being and kill it."  
He raised his sword.  
"And I know you're far from helpless."

Rare mind: *Wakes up*


	276. Chapter 276

THE CREATOR:Ember was awakened by the sudden movement.  
"What?", was all she managed to say in her groggy state.

Rare mind: It's Luna... she's... dead...


	277. Chapter 277

THE CREATOR: Ember reeled back in shock.  
"Who the hell could've done that?!"

Sephiroth and Luna were sending daggars to each other with their glares.  
"I am ending this before my guilt gets the better of me," Sephiroth said.  
Sephiroth held out his left hand to the sky. Luna couldn't believe what she was seeing. Floating above Sephiroth was a colossal, yellow ball of energy twice the size of Canterlot.  
"SUPERNOVA!"  
Luna couldn't manage out any words. She was going to die. She knew that. Even if she could escape the ball, the resulting explosion would destroy anything in a hundred-mile radius.  
Luna snapped out of her trance.  
'Sister,' she mentally yelled to Celestia, 'Canterlot is about to be destroyed! We need to stop that thing!'  
Almost instantly, Celestia appeared. She looked over to Sephiroth.  
"Why are you doing this?!"  
Sephiroth looked down from the incoming Supernova to see yet another damn pony staring back at him. He cursed them.  
"I am doing this to spread a warning," he said, "After this, there will be no killing on the planet. No more wars. If I attacked the less innocent things like the Changelings, then the message would not be sent. The ponies would think that I am their ally."  
He shook his head.  
"The only way to spread my message is through fear. I need to make this world fear me,"  
He looked back at the Supernova.  
"And there is no more effective way than to destroy the most powerful place on the planet in one fell swoop!"  
Sephiroth launched the Supernova. Despite the Princesses efforts, the Supernova got through their defenses with ease. There was a massive explosion heard all around the world when Canterlot and the Sun and Moon Princesses fell.  
Sephiroths arms fell. It was over...

Rare mind: I don't know, but it's killed Celestia too. *Gets up and grabs his sword*


	278. Chapter 278

THE CREATOR:Ember's eyes widened.  
"Celestia too?"  
Ember jumped out of bed and pit her new battle-suit on. The battle suit was a black, skin-tight jumpsuit that was also heavily armored.  
"Let's go teach this f*** a lesson."

Rare mind: I must do this alone. Luna and Celestia once saved my life, and I need to avenge them.


	279. Chapter 279

THE CREATOR:Ember put a hand to her hip.  
"Don't pull that s*** with me," She snapped.  
"Did I say that when we were fighting Shruikan and Mecha Overkill?"

Rare mind: *Sighs* Fine... you can come.


	280. Chapter 280

THE CREATOR:"I was gonna come whether you agreed or not," She replied.  
"Now let's get out there and kill the f*** who killed the princesses."

Rare mind: *Nods, and flies towards Sepheroth*


	281. Chapter 281

Aura: *let's Aurora rest comfortably on me*

Aurora: *Falls asleep*


	282. Chapter 282

THE CREATOR:Sephiroth felt dizzy and nauseous. He could FEEL all of those innocent lives being destroyed-being wasted. Sephiroth sighed.  
"It's not over yet."  
Sephiroth flew upwards until he was in the atmosphere.  
"PEOPLE OF EQQUES", he yelled, "I HAVE DESTROYED CANTERLOT IN ONE FELL SWOOP! YOU WILL ALL SERVE UNDER ME NOW! THERE IS ONLY ONE RULE: NO KILLING! YOU WILL NOT KILL ANYTHING UNLESS YOU NEED IT TO SURVIVE! THIS COUNTS FOR EVERY BEING ON THIS PLANET! THERE WILL BE NO MORE POINTLESS WARS! THOSE WHO ATTEMPT TO STOP ME WILL BE OBLITERATED LIKE CANTERLOT WAS!"  
That was an empty or near-empty threat. Sephiroth didn't know if he could bring himself to kill other innocent beings. Hell, he didn't know if he could kill anything in general anymore.

(Watch Markipliers playthrough of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Instead of just 4 things comming at you,... there are 11 this time...)

Rare mind: *Slashes his back* I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE!


	283. Chapter 283

THE CREATOR:"The defenses of this planet seem to keep getting smaller and angrier," Sephiroth commented.

Rare mind: DIE! *Slashes at him again*


	284. Chapter 284

Aura: *sighs and looks at Aurora* She looks so cute when she's asleep

Aurora: *Mumbles*


	285. Chapter 285

THE CREATOR:The afterimage of Sephiroth faded as he reappeared behind Rare Mind.  
"Please do not make me do this," Sephiroth pleaded, "I have taken too many lives already. I don't want to have to take any others."  
Ember flew in next to Sephiroth and Rare Mind panting.  
"Phew," she gasped, "When the hell did you get so f*** fast, Rare Mind?"  
It was then when Ember noticed Sephiroth and took a defensive stance next to Rare Mind.  
"Oh God, no...", Sephiroth said—his nausea returning.  
Not another one. Why did they have to act so quickly?! He knew that eventually someone would oppose him, but right away?! It frustrated him to no end.  
"Leave now!" Sephiroth yelled. "Leave or I will have no choice but to exterminate you! I destroyed Canterlot and the Sun and Moon Princesses in one fell swoop and I will do it again if I have to!"

Rare mind: SHUT UP! YOU KILLED THE PRINCESS! I OWED THEM A LIFE DEBT, AND BECAUSE OF YOU, I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO FULFILL IT! *Starts crying* I OWED MY LIFE TO THEM! THEY SAVED MY LIFE AND NOW, I CAN NEVER RETURN THE FAVOR!


	286. Chapter 286

THE CREATOR:"You would throw your young life away for two beings that have overlived their natural lifespan? That is foolish."

Rare mind: *Surrounded by a dark aura* Your first mistake was coming here!


	287. Chapter 287

Sephiroth looked closer at Ember and Rare Mind.  
'Wait...these are the heroes of the Great Dragon War and the Battle from Hell!' He thought to himself.  
"Ha!", he laughed, "What hypocrisy! You hate me for killing Canterlot's civilians, yet you killed thousands more during the Great Dragon War!"  
"Maybe so," Ember chimed in, "But those dragons were about to wipe every other race of life off of the planet, where as you just randomly kill thousands of innocent lifeforms without warning or provoction."  
Sephiroth looked deep in thought and looked to be counting something with his fingers.  
"Uhh," Ember started, "What are you doing?"  
"I'm counting everything that was incorrect in that last statement of yours." Sephiroth replied.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"  
"They were afraid," Said Sephiroth, "The dragons were afraid. Most, if not all, of the dragons that served under Shruikan had no choice but to serve him, else they be killed. And as for me "killing thousands without provoktion", I have my reasons."  
"And what reasons give you the right to kill off thousands of innocent beings?!" Ember demanded.  
Sephiroth paused for a moment. "I had nothing against the peace-loving ponies. However, they were currently the top race on this planet, thanks to you killing off the dragons, so if I destroyed the capital of the most powerful race on this planet, then this world would fear me and obey me without question."  
Ember was putting pieces together in her head. She still didn't believe that the dragons were innocent, but it would make sense. Then, a sudden thought popped in her head.  
"You did this so that you could enslave the world!"  
"WRONG!", Sephiroth yelled, "I did this so that there would be no more pointless wars that would only end in death. No more pointless bloodshed."  
"No more bloodshed?!" Demanded Ember, "You wiped out the capital of the most innocent race on the planet!"  
"If I could take it back and still have my authority over this planet so that wars altogether would end, I would! But I needed to get a message across!"

Rare mind: You forgot one thing. I spared the lives of the innocent dragons. I only slaughter those who are evil.


	288. Chapter 288

(No, Rare mind spared the innocent dragons)


	289. Chapter 289

THE CREATOR:"Can the same be said for Ember and Dark Ray? No. Before you arrived, Ember and Dark Ray slaughtered thousands."

Rare mind: SHUT UP!


	290. Chapter 290

THE CREATOR:"I will not," Sephiroth said firmly. "Leave now or else I will have to obliterate you like I did to Canterlot."

Rare mind: *Changes into the demonic version of his rainbow power form*


	291. Chapter 291

THE CREATOR:"Why," asked Sephiroth, "Why do you seek the path of needless death?"  
"I agree with you that wars should end," Said Ember, who now had a silhouette of a white phoenix surrounding her, "But doing it through fear isn't the answer!"  
There was a long pause.  
"I see," Said Sephiroth finally, "If you wish for a world that is ruled by war and death..."  
Sephiroth held out his right hand and a sword that was longer than Sephiroth was tall appeared in his hand.  
"...Then all I can give to you is death."

Rare mind: *Slashes at Sepheroth*


	292. Chapter 292

THE CREATOR:(Music: Naruto - White-Hot Battle at the Summit)

Sephiroth dodged the slash and counterattacked with multiple Thundaga's.

Rare mind: *Dodges them*


	293. Chapter 293

Aura: *gets up and lays Aurora down gently without waking her* Oh dear *heads outside and starts walking with my hands in my pockets*

*The battle could be heard front far away*


	294. Chapter 294

THE CREATOR:"I got this, Rare Mind!", Ember yelled.  
Ember flew at Sephiroth and delivered a double-hand slam to Sephiroth's head. Sephiroth dodged the attack and reappared behind Ember with a hand placed on her back.  
"Thundaga!"  
Ember screamed in pain as electricity was being discharged into her body. Ember managed to ram the back of her head into Sephiroth's, not damaging him but at least freeing her from the Thundaga.  
"You'll pay for that," Ember growled."

Rare mind: Wow...

(I heard that Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal is far better than Sonic Boom: Rise Of Lyric)


	295. Chapter 295

THE CREATOR:(It's significantly better. It has much better humor, Archie Comic cutscenes every now and then, CGI cutscenes every now and then, and it actually plays somewhat like a Sonic Game. I say somewhat because even though Sonic still moves fairly fast, it plays more like a platformer.)

"Don't just stand there," Yelled Ember," Help me!"

(Watch Foxy X Rainbow Dash 87evr)

Rare mind: *Grips his sword, and slashes at Sepheroth's back*

(Did you know that Silver the hedgehog's name was originally supposed to be Venice?)


	296. Chapter 296

THE CREATOR:(That's...weird...)

Sephiroth jumped back.  
"Alright," he said, "Time to finish this."  
Sephiroth flew into the air and his sword grew a red hue around it.  
"What is he-"  
Ember was interrupted as Sephiroth disappeared and reappeared in front of Ember, sword raised.  
"OMNISLASH!"  
The following eleven blows that Ember were hit with felt like she was being ripped apart and shoved back together with each hit. She wondered if this was like the pain her father had to endure for twenty years.  
With a loud yell, Sephiroth finished the attack by slamming a dying Ember into the ground.  
"That's one down."  
He turned to Rare Mind and his sword regained its red hue.  
"And one to go."

(Don't tell me to change it. It's really damn annoying.)

Music: Japanese Gohan ssj2 theme

Rare mind: *Looks at Ember* No... *Runs to her* No... *Holds her tHirsch chest as his eyes fill with tears* NOOOOOOOOOOO! *Releases a massive burst of energy as he begins to change*


	297. Chapter 297

Sephiroth's sword disappeared.  
"This is the very thing I wanted to put an end to. If you had not insisted on killing me, your friend would have been alive and nobody would have had to ever feel what you're feeling ever again."  
Sephiroth turned away from Rare Mind.  
"Do not interfere with what I'm about to do. I am putting an end to this once and for all."  
He turned his head to Rare Mind.  
"Afterwards, I'll see what I can do to help your friend."

Rare mind: HEAL HER NOW! OR DIE!

(I was watching Broly the pony lover redux)


	298. Chapter 298

Aura: *arrives at the scene without being noticed, witnessing Rare Mind's change* Oh?

Rare mind: Aura! Leave! Now!


	299. Chapter 299

Aura: *chuckles* Same old Rare mind... Too pissed to think straight... *serious look* Either you calm down right now or die at the hands of this guy.

Rare mind: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!


	300. Chapter 300

*sigh* I guess not... *gets behind Rare mind and slams my fists right at the top of the center point of his head, knocking straight out*  
(Just go with it)

Rare mind: *Falls unconscious*


	301. Chapter 301

THE CREATOR:"I will heal her when I heal her," Sephiroth snapped. He turned to Aura. "I'm not going to fight you. Do not attempt anything or else you will end up like the Cat-Girl."  
Sephiroth flew into the atmosphere.  
"PEOPLE OF EQQUES! YOUR HEROES HAVE FALLEN!" He put up a picture of a defeated Ember and Rare Mind. "I WAS SERIOUS WHEN I SAID I WOULD DESTROY THOSE WHO OPPOSED ME! I WILL SAY IT ONE MORE TIME: THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING AND WARS UNLESS IT IS IN SELF-DEFENSE! THOSE WHO STARTED THE WAR WILL BE DESTROYED WHILE THE OPPOSING SIDE WILL BE SPARED! FROM THIS DAY FORWARD, THIS WORLD IS RULED BY ME!"  
Sephiroth floated back down to the ground and walked over to Rare Mind and Ember.  
"Stand aside."

Rare mind: *Dreaming* But I don't like mashed potatoes... not in my armpits.


	302. Chapter 302

Aura: I won't be doing that... However, what I will do is get some answers from you, starting with who you are and what are your real motives?

Rare mind: Zzz


	303. Chapter 303

THE CREATOR:"...I'm going to choose not to hear that," Sephiroth said to the sleeping Rare Mind. Sephiroth stepped past Rare Mind and put a palm out to the dying Ember.  
"Cura." Around half of Ember's wounds healed.  
"That should keep her from dying. But I still had to leave some wounds, otherwise the people won't believe that I defeated you."  
He turned to Aura.  
"Now why are you here?"

Rare mind: Zzz...


	304. Chapter 304

THE CREATOR:"My name is Sephiroth and I have already made my motives clear. I want to end all war and suffering; to unite the worlds intelligent races into one kingdom ruled by me."

*A blue Spartan comes in*

Spartan: I am Michael J Caboose, and I hate babies!


	305. Chapter 305

Aura: I don't know, maybe because there was a fight that could be heard all the way from my girlfriends house? I knee something big had to be going on and I was hoping I was wrong, that it was Rare mind and Embers bickering... Now answer my questions that I asked you!


	306. Chapter 306

Aura: So Sephiroth, the only way you saw fit to end war and suffering was to go and murder two lives that were depended upon this world and plan to put yourself at war with other worlds just so they can fear you?


	307. Chapter 307

THE CREATOR:"Through fear is the only way that the loyalty of this planet will be absolute. As for Celestia and Luna, their deaths were needed to compromise my plans. I hate myself for killing all those innocents, but in killing them, I have saved millions in the future. As for moving the Sun and Moon, I can do that on my own."


	308. Chapter 308

THE CREATOR:"Now stay out of my way. I shall now take my leave."  
Sephiroth spread his wing and flew away into the unknown.

Caboose: Hello Aura.


	309. Chapter 309

Aura: *sighs* What is it Caboose...

Caboose: You are red.


	310. Chapter 310

Aura: Yeah, I'm red... I am a red f*** hedgehog.

Caboose: *Shoots Aura in the foot*


	311. Chapter 311

THE CREATOR: Ember woke up with a start.  
"Where's Sephi- AGH!"  
Ember winced in extreme pain. Ember looked down at herself to see uncountable numbers of cuts, gashes, and other wounds. She also saw blood. Lot's of blood. She looked at herself and saw that she looked more red than black from how much she was bleeding. She forced herself to stand up, hissing in pain from the effort. She looked over to her side to see Rare Mind and... another Mobian?

*There was also a blue Spartan*


	312. Chapter 312

THE CREATOR:Ember sweatdropped.  
"And some sort of...mechanical...thing...The hell happened while I was out?!

Caboose: Hello. You look like my friend, Tex.


	313. Chapter 313

Aura: *looks down on my foot* Caboose... *snatches his gun* Do you want know what I'm feeling right now?

Caboose: No I do not. I was told to shoot anything that's red, but I only shot your foot because I think you're a good person.


	314. Chapter 314

THE CREATOR:(Lemme guess...Red VS Blue?)

"No, seriously," Ember said, "I'm bleeding out, there's some robot-looking thing in front of me, and a Mobian who's arguing with him. The f*** is happening?!)

(Yes)

Rare mind: *Wakes up* EMBER! YOU'RE ALIVE! *Hugs ember*


	315. Chapter 315

Aura: Well then... don't shoot me again unless you want to be stripped of your dignity.

Caboose: What is dignity?


	316. Chapter 316

Aura:Nevermind... Just go home Caboose

Caboose: *Leaves*


	317. Chapter 317

THE CREATOR:Ember embraced the hug and smiled weakly.  
"I'm kinda covered in wounds here. This hug is not helping."

Rare mind: *Uses magic to heal her*


	318. Chapter 318

Ember let out a sigh of relief as she felt the pain disappear.  
"So what happened to Sephiroth?"

Rare mind: I'm not sure.


	319. Chapter 319

Aura: Oh good, you're awake...

Rare mind: Yeah.


	320. Chapter 320

Aura: Sephiroth left... And he's not done with this world. Once he "liberates" all worlds from war and suffering, he'll be ruling them all... But I'm sure you guys already knew that... Now, where's Celestia and Luna's bodies unless they were completely obliterated?

Rare mind: I'm not sure where they are.


	321. Chapter 321

Aura: Search for their bodies while I go get some "equipment"

Rare mind: *Starts searching*


	322. Chapter 322

THE CREATOR:"I doubt that there's anything left of them," She said, "Also, HOW THE F*** ARE YOU HERE?! Mobius collapsed in on itself when my father turned his Master Emerald into a seal around mine!"


	323. Chapter 323

Aura: Listen, you don't want to know and if you want to see the princesses again, then you better get searching for whatever is remaining from their bodies... *starts walking out*


	324. Chapter 324

THE CREATOR:Ember scoffed.  
"What a prick."  
She turned to Rare Mind.  
"Well where should we start searching for all the nothing that remains of the princesses."

Rare mind: Follow me.


	325. Chapter 325

Rare mind: Canterlot.


	326. Chapter 326

THE CREATOR:"Last I checked, Canterlot was a giant crater."

Rare mind: Yeah, but that's where they died.


	327. Chapter 327

THE CREATOR:Ember paused before a devious look came on her face.  
"I guess you could call it Craterlot now."

Rare mind: *Tries not to laugh*


	328. Chapter 328

Aura: *flying to canterlot in my Guardian form while holding a satchel* I hope this work


	329. Chapter 329

THE CREATOR

"Hehe, thousands died from that attack..."  
The following silence was more awkward than she could've imagined. The small gust of wind followed by a tumbleweed didn't make it any less awkward either.  
"Well...let's get to finding the ashes of the princesses...

Rare mind: Okay.


	330. Chapter 330

Aura: Are the elements still around?

*The tree of harmony was unharmed*


	331. Chapter 331

Aura: *sees Ember and Rare Mind below, whispering to myself* Thousands... Dead...and all for what? Peace from wars? ! *tears streaming down and lands, looking down at the ground* Hey...


	332. Chapter 332

THE CREATOR:They made their way towards the massive crater.  
"Holy s***," Ember exclaimed, "Look at the f*** size of this thing! I can't even see the bottom OR the end of this thing! Then again, he DID blow up an entire mountain."

Rare mind: Woah!


	333. Chapter 333

THE CREATOR:"So where do we start looking?"

Rare mind: *Shrugs* Anywhere I guess.


	334. Chapter 334

Aura: *drops the bag, letting the Elements fall out* If we can't find the bodies than we're taking a different approach


	335. Chapter 335

THE CREATOR:Ember put a hand to her forehead.  
"Why are we doing this again?"

Rare mind: Huh?


	336. Chapter 336

Aura: Oh I don't know, maybe bringing the Royal Sisters back

RRare mind: Really!?


	337. Chapter 337

THE CREATOR:The Sun set and the Moon rose in a split second.  
"What the hell?! How did it turn from day to night?! The princesses are dead!"

RareRare mind: I don't know.


	338. Chapter 338

Aura: Sephiroth...


	339. Chapter 339

THE CREATOR:"Sephiroth?!" Yelled Ember. "How the hell is Sephiroth moving the Sun and Moon?!"


	340. Chapter 340

Aura: The guy nearly killed you, blew up Canterlot, and you're questioning how he's moving the sun and moon...? We may not have much time, so follow me *uses the aura to locate the princesses bodies*


	341. Chapter 341

THE CREATOR:"Is it wrong to question the Deus Ex Machina-a** powers of Sephiroth practically being able to do anything revolving around his plan?"


	342. Chapter 342

Aura: I suppose no- *stops* ...We're here... *looks around, but finds nothing*... No bodies... *sigh* I was hoping their bodies were still intact, now this is going to leave me sore as hell when I'm done...


	343. Chapter 343

THE CREATOR:"What, are you saying you can revive the dead or something?"


	344. Chapter 344

Aura: In a way, usually when I do this I have to die, you know that equivalent exchange, but I had an idea to use myself as a- Okay I'm done explaining, just sit back and watch the magic happen!

Rare mind: *Watches*


	345. Chapter 345

THE CREATOR:Ember shook her head.  
"Why would you kill yourself to revive them? I got an immortal god with unlimited power on speed-dial."

(I'll be back later)


	346. Chapter 346

Aura: It's not that I- You know what, I'm not explaining anything until I'm done. *breathes in and exhales slowly, focusing my aura* Here goes *sets the Elements on the ground where Celestia and Luna ' bodies are supposed to be* I suggest neither of you move...*closes my eyes as a gentle stream of aura flows from my body and to the Elements, making them shimmer their lustrous glow and circle around, shooting two beams of light that hits me and reflect back to the moon and the other towards the sun and the beams connect and come down in the Element's circle and a bright light covers the entire area and fades as the Elements fall to the ground and Celestia and Luna are laying on the ground*... I'm... done *panting*...

Rare mind: *Runs up to them*


	347. Chapter 347

THE CREATOR:"And we're still back to where we started," Ember said dryly. "Sephiroth took out both princesses in one fell swoop and still had enough leftover power to defeat me and Rare Mind! He didn't even look the slightest bit fatigued when he was fighting us either."

*A fiery yellow clad ninja rises from out of the ground*


	348. Chapter 348

THE CREATOR:Ember sighed.  
"Oh look." She said boredly. "More random people are coming here."

Ninja: Hello, I am Scorpion of the Shiryriu clan. I have sensed a thirst for vengeance, and I'm here to help dish out said vengeance.


	349. Chapter 349

THE CREATOR:"Really? How do you think you would fare against a man that could probably slice a mountain in half? Also, what's in it for you?"

Scorpion: I will drag him to hell. It is where I'm more powerful.


	350. Chapter 350

THE CREATOR:"But can you fly?"

Scorpion: No, but there's where Sub-Zero comes in.


	351. Chapter 351

Aura: *gets up* Mere ninjas won't be able to stop him...

*A blue clad ninja appears*


	352. Chapter 352

THE CREATOR:"I assume you're Sub-Zero?

Blue ninja: Correct.

(Do you use emulators on your phone?)


	353. Chapter 353

Aura: You two think you'll be strong enough to be Sephiroth? You're welcome to join, but don't expect us to mourn your deaths... I already brought back two lives, I'm not going to do the same for you

Scorpion: I'm already dead.


	354. Chapter 354

Fine, fair enough.

*Scorpion and Sub-Zero eventually get to Sepheroth*


	355. Chapter 355

Aura: So, how long do you guys think it'll take to beat them?


	356. Chapter 356

THE CREATOR: "I'd say about 15 seconds."

Scorpion: SEPHEROTH!

(There has to be an epic battle between Scorpion and Sepheroth where Scorpion wins)


	357. Chapter 357

THE CREATOR:(Bro, Sephiroth could end Scorpion in one hit.)

Sephiroth turned to Scorpion.  
"There are more challengers, eh? You people just don't give up."

(Yeah, but Scorpion can drag Sepheroth to hell, and get more and more powerful with no clear limit)


	358. Chapter 358

Aura: (IF Scorpion gets the chance)

Its not like we chased after you immediately, these two here wanted to fight you...


	359. Chapter 359

THE CREATOR:(They both have to be on the ground for that.)

"More foolish people lining up to die in vain. Tell me: why is it that you all want to kill me so badly?"

(Sorry for taking so long, I was at a job interview)

Scorpion: You are a fool if you think that you can defeat the power of Hell!


	360. Chapter 360

THE CREATOR:Sephiroth spread his wing.  
"Angels were specifically created to destroy the demons of Hell."

Scorpion: I am no demon. I am vengeance.

(Actually I forgot to check my phone)


	361. Chapter 361

THE CREATOR:"Vengeance? What grudge do you bear against me?"

Scorpion: Not for me! For Rare mind!


	362. Chapter 362

THE CREATOR:Sephiroth sighed and thought go himself, 'So those two are still after me, eh?'  
"And what makes you so inclined to help him?"

Scorpion: I feed off vengeance.


	363. Chapter 363

Aura: *sigh* I see no point in vengeance.

Scorpion: GET OVER HERE! *Shoots a spike on a rope out of his hand at Sepheroth*


	364. Chapter 364

THE CREATOR:"I tire of this conversation," Sephiroth said and summoned his 11-foot blade. "Leave now or I will be forced to destroy you."

Sub-Zero: *Freezes Sepheroth*


	365. Chapter 365

THE CREATOR:Sephiroth broke free from the ice.  
"I will say it once again."  
Sephiroth raised his free hand to the air and summoned a mountain-sized ball of energy.  
"Leave."

*There was then a rain storm that extinguished it*


	366. Chapter 366

THE CREATOR:(Yeah, a rainstorm could totally put out the Supernova, which isn't even made of fire.)

(Fuck logic)


	367. Chapter 367

THE CREATOR:(This is not the time for logic to be f***.)

"You have to the count of three."

*A blast of water hit Sepheroth, and the energy ball exploded in his face*


	368. Chapter 368

THE CREATOR:Sephiroth jumped out of the blast with smoke and debris trailing off of him.

Ember, Rare Mind, Aura and the Princesses were now on the battle site.  
"Woah," Ember exclaimed, "What the hell was that?!"  
"That was Sephiroth's Supernova attack." Luna pretty much spat, "It's what he used to destroy Canterlot."  
"No, that wasn't it." Celestia chipped in. "That attack was much weaker than the Supernova. If it weren't we would have all died from the explosion.  
An idea struck Ember. "Maybe Sephiroth is weakening! He can't be holding back. Why would he hold back against two killer Super-Ninja's and go full-out against thousands of innocent ponies? It's the only explanation since Sephiroth obviously loves life, even if he has a terrible way of showing it."

Luna flared her energy and yelled in the Royal Canterlot Voice, "THEN WE MUST WASTE NO TIME! WE SHALL DESTROY SEPHIROTH FOR ALL OF THE LIVES HE HAS TAKEN," And rocketed towards Sephiroth followed by Ember

*Rare mind could feel rage building up inside him*


	369. Chapter 369

Aura: Rare Mind... if I haven't taught you anything then let this be it... Never let your rage get the best of you, it blinds you from seeing things clearly and clouds your thoughts... if you can't do that then leave


	370. Chapter 370

THE CREATOR: Celestia sighed. "It's a shame. Sephiroth longs for peace and prosperity, but he goes about it the wrong way. And because of it, he makes enemies where he could have made friends and ally's."

*A red meteor hits Rare mind*


	371. Chapter 371

Aura: Seriously, where is all that coming from? *looks around*

*Where Rare mind was is now a crater with a red light*


	372. Chapter 372

THE CREATOR:Ember and Luna lunged at Sephiroth trying but failing to get a single hit.  
"You will not best me," Sephiroth said calmly as his sword gained a familiar red hue.

Ember's eyes widened. "EVERYONE! GET AWAY FROM THAT ATTACK!"

*A blast of red came out of the crater and impaled Sepheroth*


	373. Chapter 373

Aura *focused my aura into a sword* Things are about to get interesting now...

*Rare mind came out of the crater, wearing a red lantern uniform*


	374. Chapter 374

THE CREATOR: Sephiroth's eyes widened and he spat out a glob of blood.  
"C...Curaga..."

Rare mind: DIE! *Punches Sepheroth in the gut, causing him to cough up more blood*


	375. Chapter 375

THE CREATOR:Sephiroth was seething.  
"I made the mistake of letting you live once, hoping that you would see it my way. I will NOT make the same mistake again!"  
Sephiroth jumped into the air and surrounded himself in a white ball of energy that was steadily growing.

Ember had to shield her eyes. The wind from whatever Sephiroth was doing was tearing the very ground off.  
"Rare Mind! Get out of there!"

The ball had grown to over 20 times its original size. Finally, the ball disappeared, and in its place was a barechested torso of Sephiroth with a massive, white wing on his right side. But what really struck Ember, aside from his size, was Sephiroth's bottom half. It was a white ball with multiple flapping wings portruding from it.  
"YOU ARE TRYING TO DESTROY MY PERFECT, PEACEFUL WORLD!" Sephiroth's voice boomed. "I HAVE GIVEN YOU ALL TOO MANY CHANCES TO LEAVE UNHARMED! HOWEVER, I AM WILLING TO GIVE YOU ALL ONE LAST CHANCE TO LEAVE IN PEACE! OTHERWISE, I WILL DESTROY YOUR BODIES AND LEAVE YOUR SOULS IN A BLACK LIMBO WHERE YOU WILL FEEL NOTHING BUT PAIN!"

Rare mind: *Smirks*


	376. Chapter 376

THE CREATOR:"SO, I ASSUME BY THAT SMIRK THAT YOU STILL WANT TO OPPOSE ME?"

Rare mind: NO! *Falls to the ground* I can't let my rage take over! *Tries to remove the ring but his other hand would not move*


	377. Chapter 377

THE CREATOR:Sephiroth said nothing.

*The ring shattered and he gets hit by a blue meteor*


	378. Chapter 378

THE CREATOR:"Where the hell are all these meteors coming from?!" Cried Ember.

*Rare mind was no longer in a red lantern uniform, he was now in a blue lantern uniform*


	379. Chapter 379

Lored Kyribo:F*** update, you c***!

Me: SHUT THE FUCK UP! I WAS IN SCHOOL YOU ASS HOLE! AND IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHY I NEVER RESPOND TO YOU, IT'S BECAUSE ALL YOU DO IS SEND ME MESSAGES SAYING THAT I'M GAY! WELL I'M NOT! I'VE BEEN BULLIED ENOUGH IN MY LIFE AND IT NEEDS TO STOP! SO SEND ME A GOOD MESSAGE OR NEVER SEND A MESSAGE AGAIN!


	380. Chapter 380

THE CREATOR:(Just got where the Lantern Comets came from...f*** Dex Star...)

"Seriously," Said Sephiroth, "Where are these comets coming from?"

Rare mind: Sepheroth!


	381. Chapter 381

Lored Kyribo:I've never ONCE called you gay. Also, come at me, bro.

Me: TWICE!


	382. Chapter 382

THE CREATOR:"What?"

(Wait, Lored Kyribo never called you gay. The only time he even fully directed anything at you was in that last d*** comment of his. His other comments were directed at both of us, and neither of them were insults; although they were a bit too personal. Not saying I like the guy.)

(What?)

Rare mind:THINK FAST! *His ring shines brightly*


	383. Chapter 383

THE CREATOR:(These were his last two comments: "Have either of you two shoved something up your a** when m***." "Have any of you guys looked at gay p***?" )

Sephiroth raised an arm and a polygonal, clearish barrier appeared around him.

(It's asking if we're gay)

*Sepheroth no longer had any need to kill*


	384. Chapter 384

THE CREATOR:"I...can't let you interfere with my perfect world..."

Rare mind: LET MY LIGHT HEAL YOU! *His need to kill kept slipping away*


	385. Chapter 385

(Nope)


	386. Chapter 386

(Sepheroth still had the need to kill)


	387. Chapter 387

(I meant he needs to lose his need to kill, and sorry I took so long, I was looking for games on steam)


	388. Chapter 388

Sephiroth let out an enraged bellow so loud that it shook the very earth.  
"GAH!" Cried Ember as she fell to the ground, covering her ears. She dared to open her eyes and saw everyone else, exept for Rare Mind somehow, in the same predicament.

"MY PLANS WILL NOT BE STOPPED! I WILL NOT HAVE MY PERFECT WORLD RIPPED AWAY FROM ME!" He gave Rare Mind a glare that made the term 'if looks could kill' seem measly. "I HAVE GIVEN YOU PLENTY OF CHANCES TO WALK AWAY! NO MORE! NO MORE MERCY!" He raised a hand and summoned a ball of energy nearly the size of a continent. "NOW I SHALL RID THIS WORLD OF YOU SCUM! FINAL SUPERNOVA!"  
Just as Sephiroth launched the blast, a red blur raced in from the sky and took the blast head-on.  
There was smoke and debris as far as the eye could see, yet not an inch of ground was harmed. The dust was suddenly blown away, showing the mysterious savior.  
"Hello, Ember." Said Mecha Overkill. "Did you miss me?"

(Happy now?)

Rare mind: *Points his ring at mecha overkill*


	389. Chapter 389

THE CREATOR:"Put your damn toy down," Mecha Overkill said.

Ember felt torn. Why was Mecha Overkill helping them? "Wait, why are you helping us? HOW are you helping us?! That Nova guy took away your ability to fight!"  
Mecha Overkill turned to Ember and simply said, "There's a difference between a fight and a complete, one-sided beatdown."

Rare mind: Not one step closer!


	390. Chapter 390

THE CREATOR:Mecha Overkill took a step closer.

(Wait, you have a Steam account? Do you happen to have Team Fortress 2?)

Rare mind: *Blasts him to smithereens*

(It's the second game I got)


	391. Chapter 391

THE CREATOR:(TF2 is my life. My main class is the Spy. Imagine how overpowered a team would be if it was filled with nothing but Medics and one Spy.)

The smoke cleared and revealed Mecha Overkill unharmed and with his arm fully extended.  
"Calm yourself." Mecha Overkll said. "I am not here to kill you."  
Ember had a hard time believing that. "Really? And why the hell should I believe anything you say?"  
"So I assume that means you want me to leave you to be killed by angel-face over there," He said, motioning to Sephiroth.

(By the way, Mecha Overkill is my 2nd strongest character since Ray no longer has his Master Emerald. In terms of power, comparing Final Form Sephiroth to Mecha Overkill is like comparing SSJ3 Goku to Beerus.)

(TF2 is love, TF2 is life)

Rare mind: ...


	392. Chapter 392

THE CREATOR:"That's what I thought."

Rare mind: If you double cross us, I will protect Ember until my very last breath.


	393. Chapter 393

THE CREATOR:Mecha Overkill scoffed. "Nova's curse prevents me from harming you no matter how much I might want to," He said solemnly. "But that doesn't mean I can't kill Sephiroth."

Rare mind: Then kill him


	394. Chapter 394

THE CREATOR:Without time to react, Rare Mind was knockec to the ground by a lightning-fast elbow from Mecha Overkill.  
"Don't try to give me orders," He spat.

Rare mind: *Coughs up blood*


	395. Chapter 395

THE CREATOR:Without time to react, Rare Mind was knockec to the ground by a lightning-fast elbow from Mecha Overkill.  
"Don't try to give me orders," He spat.

Rare mind: *Coughs up blood*


	396. Chapter 396

THE CREATOR: (Wait a second. I forgot that Mecha Overkill is incapable of hurting them. Ignore that last part.)

Mecha Overkill rushed at Rare Mind faster than the eye could see and stopped with his index finger pointed directly between his eyes.  
"Do not give me orders," He threatened.

Rare mind: SHUT UP! *Bitch slaps him, trying to impress Ember*


	397. Chapter 397

Aura: You guys do realize Sephiroth is still here, right?

Rare mind: Yes.


	398. Chapter 398

THE CREATOR:"I want you to know that I came here out of the goodness of my heart to help you and I could just leave you all to be slain by angel-face over there. My scanners say that none of you are a match for him in the state that he is in."

Rare mind: Then what's taking you so long?


	399. Chapter 399

Aura: Raremind. If he's here to help, then don't be stupid and let him do what came to do

Rare mind: SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO IMPRESS EMBER!


	400. Chapter 400

THE CREATOR:"You're so pathetic," He spat. "Are you seriously so caught up in your own little fantasy world that you think trying to impress your girlfriend is more important than defending your planet from slavery?!"

Rare mind: FINE! HOW ABOUT I JUST KILL MYSELF!?


	401. Chapter 401

THE CREATOR:"Once again, you're so pathetic."

Rare mind: SHUT UP! *Kills Sepheroth* HOW'S THAT FOR PATHETIC!? HUH!?


	402. Chapter 402

THE CREATOR:(So, we're not gonna have an epic battle between Mecha Overkill and Sephiroth? THEN WHY THE F*** DID I BRING HIM BACK?!)

Sepheroth: *Comes back to life and starts strangling Rare mind*


	403. Chapter 403

THE CREATOR:(...Lemme take care of this one, bro. Lets start back from Mecha Overkills, "Once again, you're pathetic," Alright?)

(Okay)

Rare mind: SHUT UP!


	404. Chapter 404

THE CREATOR:"More people are just lining up to die," Said Sephiroth. "I WILL DESTROY YOU!"  
Mecha Overkill chuckled darkly. "How do you plan to kill me if you're missing your right arm?"  
"What are you talking about?!" Demanded Sephiroth. "My right arm isn't-"  
TCHING!  
Sephiroths bleeding arm fell to the ground limply as Sephiroth bellowed in pain.  
"Once again," Said Mecha Overkill, returning his arm to normal from his ATTACK mode, "How do you plan on defeating me without your right arm?"

Rare mind: *Runs behind a tree* I bet Ember hates me now.


	405. Chapter 405

THE CREATOR:Sephiroth growled. "Why?! Why do all of you want to destroy my perfect-"  
"Shut the hell up," Snapped Mecha Overkill, "I don't give a s*** about your "Perfect world", so shut the f*** up about it! I came here to kill you, not to listen to a thousand damn speeches."  
"Hold on for a second," Celestia said, walking up to them. "Let me speak to Sephiroth."  
"And if I don't?" Inquired Sephiroth.  
Celestia's horn glowed. "Then I will have to use force."  
There was a small moment of silence before Mecha Overkill began to chuckle, and then brake out into laughter.  
"It's not like you could fight back, you know."  
Mecha Overkill's laugh ended immediately. "Why you little..." He growled. "Fine. See what talking to him does. But if he attacks you, don't expect me to save you!" And with that, Mecha Overkill walked over to the tree that Rare Mind was hiding behind and leaned, crossing his arms.

Rare mind: *Tries to hold back his tears*


	406. Chapter 406

THE CREATOR:Mecha Overkill turned to see Rare Mind. "The f*** are you crying about?"

Rare mind: Ember probably hates me for being weak.


	407. Chapter 407

THE CREATOR:"Sucks."

Rare mind: I know.


	408. Chapter 408

Celestia approached the now-disarmed Sephiroth with caution. "Why?" She asked. "Why do you continuously try to create your world with the destruction of countless lives?"  
"I have nothing to say to you." Sephiroth spat. "I have told you time and time again why I create my perfect world using destruction and fear. It is the only way to unite all of the kingdoms on this planet. I hoped that any tension between the races and against me would end over the course of several hundred years once I united this world. I am done explaining, only to have my explanation ignored and to be demanded for the same explanation over and over again! What, were you just hoping I'd change my explanation the 500th time I said it?! SHUT THE HELL UP AND OPEN YOUR DAMN EYES! YOU are the villains here; not me! I have tried to make peace and spare you more times than I can count, yet you still try to ruin my perfect, peaceful world and pick useless fights with me! Do you seriously want an unorganized, separated world of different races that hate eachother?! Do you want a world where the slightest provoktion from one race to the other leads to an all-out war between the two races?! A world that is ruled by hate and destruction?! IS THAT WHAT YOU PEOPLE WANT?!"  
Celestia was speechless. It was like she could see clearly for the first time in days. She was so caught up over the destruction of Canterlot to even consider anything to do with Sephiroth, other than his destruction or inprisonment. She thought that she had changed since the Great Dragon War. She deluded herself into thinking that the Dragons were the Ponies' only problem. Now she had opened her eyes and saw the state Equestria was truly in. Nearly every single race hated eachother, and most of their hatred was directed at the Ponies. 'What kind of a leader am I?' She mentally berated herself. 'Too blind to even see past my own race and consider the danger that the other races posed.'  
"I...", Was all she managed to say now.  
"Well, now," Said Mecha Overkill, who had now replaced his right arm with a yellow, glowing blade of energy, "I believe that it is time that I finally get rid of angel-face over here, don't you?"

?: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!


	409. Chapter 409

THE CREATOR:Mecha Overkill's sensor beeped. "Something is approaching."

*A man who resembles a super saiyan lands on the ground*


	410. Chapter 410

Aura: Please let that not be who I think it is...


	411. Chapter 411

THE CREATOR:(I made a post. Why are you ignoring it?)

(Sorry, I thought I answered it)


	412. Chapter 412

THE CREATOR: Mecha Overkill hmphed. "What the hell do you want? I'm busy."

?: I WANT SEPHEROTH DEAD!


	413. Chapter 413

THE CREATOR:"Well then, enjoy the show. You might want to take a step back, though. You're in the...splash zone..."

*The man backs off*


	414. Chapter 414

THE CREATOR:"Well now- Sephiroth, was it? - I think it is time to put this charade to an end."  
"No, wait!" Celestia pleaded. "I understand him now! You will not kill him!"  
"And YOU'RE going to stop me? No. Just because I can't harm you, doesn't mean you could harm me either. Now stand aside."  
Mecha Overkill shoved Celestia out of the way and approached Sephiroth. Mecha Overkill switched his right arm to the same blade that sliced Sephiroths arm off. "That left arm is bugging me. Let's see if we can...even it out..."  
Sephiroth looked pale. "What kind of monster ARE you?!"  
"You call me a monster?" Mecha Overkill gave a devilish laugh. "You're wrong. I'm the Devil himself."  
Mecha Overkill raised his blade-arm. "I'LL SKEWER YOU!"  
Celestia rushed between Mecha Overkill and Sephiroth just in time for Nova's curse to ward off the blow. "I will NOT allow you to kill him! He is a pure-hearted being with good intentions that just used them in the wrong way!"  
Mecha Overkill cursed and changed his arm back to normal so he could cross them. "Damn you, pony-woman. If it weren't for this curse, I'd kill you right now!"

(Check out Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Delta Episode and skip to the last 20-30 minutes. It doesn't matter who you watch it from.)

Rare mind: ...


	415. Chapter 415

THE CREATOR:"Is that so? Then why'd you come back to help us?" Countered Celestia.  
"Don't flatter yourself. I only came here to help Ember.

Rare mind: *Starts to tilt* I feel strange.


	416. Chapter 416

THE CREATOR:Ember walked over to Rare Mind and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?"

Rare mind: *Starts doing the Geddan* HELP!


	417. Chapter 417

THE CREATOR:(...what?)

(Look up Geddan)


	418. Chapter 418

(He's not a super saiyan)


	419. Chapter 419

THE CREATOR:(Just go along with it.)

(Okay)

Saiyan: I AM SAI! AND I WILL STOP YOU!


	420. Chapter 420

THE CREATOR:Mecha Overkill shiftid into his Speed Form and rushed at Sephiroth faster than anyone could see, plunging his arm-blade through Sephiroth's chest. "Your worthless dream dies with you."  
Overkill's Blade-arm transformed back into his original arm. A red glow could be seen emanating from inside of Sephiroth.  
"Mecha Overkill, no!" Celestia shouted in desperation.  
Time seemingly slowed down for Sephiroth. He let out a scream when his brain finally registered his physical trauma. He looked at Mecha Overkill. "Y-you..."  
"Me," Mecha Overkill agreed and released a beam of red energy into Sephiroth, destroying him completely.  
Celestia stared at Mecha Overkill, mouth agape. "You...how could you-"  
Mecha Overkill stared her directly in the eyes, making her flinch despite Mecha Overkill's lack of a face besides a yellow, Y-shaped screen. "I take orders from nobody. Not even those I cannot harm."  
Mecha Overkill walked past Celestia and said without facing her, "You'd best learn that." And flew into the sky at speeds faster than light.  
(So how'd you like that Pokemon video?)

Sai: Dammit! I wanted a decent fight!


	421. Chapter 421

THE CREATOR:"And you are?" Asked Ember.

Sai: My name is Sai.


	422. Chapter 422

THE CREATOR:(Man, this saga sucked. At least it helped my writing skills, though.)

"As far as I know, Sephiroth only had plans for this planet. What grudge to you have against him?"

(So, for the 5th time, how did you like that Pokemon video?)

Sai: I just wanted to fight someone.

(What pokemon video?)


	423. Chapter 423

THE CREATOR:"And you had no qualms about letting Mecha Overkill kill him for you?"

(I told you to watch Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Delta Episode and to skip to the last 30 minutes. It doesn't matter who you watch it from, but I suggest shofu (Yes, his name is all lowercase) for the highest quality.)

Sai: I didn't say that.


	424. Chapter 424

(Well at least I only have to watch the last 30 minutes)


	425. Chapter 425

THE CREATOR:(Yeah, I wouldn't make you watch 2 hours)

"Then why'd you just step back and let Mecha Overkill kill him?"

Sai: To see who's stronger.

(You already did that a few times)


	426. Chapter 426

THE CREATOR:Ember shook her head. "That's some logic you got there."

(Like when?)

Sai: Imma rip him a apparent and sell him to support my soon to be born child.


	427. Chapter 427

(Two worlds collide, and that kingdom hearts movie)


	428. Chapter 428

THE CREATOR:(Oh, right.)

"First of all, ew. Second of all, how could you rip him apart when there isn't anything left of him? Did you not see Mecha Overkill plung a blade of electricity into Sephiroth's chest and blast him into oblivion?"

(Well, you loved Two Worlds Collide and I made you watch the entire Kingdom Hearts because it wouldn't have made any sense if I let you skip to the end.)

Sai: I'm talking about mecha overkill.

(The only reason I liked two worlds collide is because it's sonic and dragon ball Z, and you didn't need to make me watch the kingdom hearts movie, plus every episode of Markiplier playing vanish, which almost made me cry since it was so scary, and gave me a feeling of real terror, and also every episode of Markiplier playing Steve's office, which was not as scary since it was only jump scares, but still)


	429. Chapter 429

THE CREATOR:(I recall making you watch ONE episode of Vanish. Any later episodes you watched wasn't my fault. Also, I watched Fnaf2 which f*** r*** my nightmares, so we're even.)

Ember snorted. "Yeah, good luck with that."

Sai: Ready?

(No, you made me watch all of them)


	430. Chapter 430

THE CREATOR:"Ready for what?"

Sai: ... Are you ready to fight?


	431. Chapter 431

THE CREATOR:"Why the f*** do you wanna fight me?!"

(Which character is talking?)


	432. Chapter 432

(The character that's not Mecha Overkill and who Sai said he wanted to fight...It's Ember...)

Sai: I'm talking to Mecha overkill!


	433. Chapter 433

THE CREATOR: Ember facepalmed. "Did you not just see him rocket off into space?!"

Sai: Fuck!


	434. Chapter 434

THE CREATOR:"Well," Said Ember. "I think we're done here."

*About ten years later, Rare mind and Ember have finally gotten married*


	435. Chapter 435

THE CREATOR:(...Go on...)

*Ember and Rare mind were still virgins, because Rare mind didn't dare to ask Ember for Sex*


	436. Chapter 436

THE CREATOR:Ember had just gotten out of the shower. It was odd how much she liked them, considering she was a cat with power over fire. Both of which usually don't go together with water. Anyways, Ember got out of the shower and opened the bathroom door into her and Rare Mind's bedroom.

(Watch Shrek is Love Shrek is Life 1-4)

Rare mind: *Setting up the Christmas tree*

(I already watched 1 and 2)


	437. Chapter 437

THE CREATOR:"Hey, hon," Said Ember, walking into the room. "Watcha doin'?"

Rare mind: I'm setting up the Christmas tree.

(Now you watch C students)


	438. Chapter 438

THE CREATOR:(Did it.)

"I thought you guys celebrated Hearths Warming Eve."

Rare mind: That's next month.

(Then watch [SFM] Silver the hedgehog x Twilight Sparkle 7ever)


	439. Chapter 439

Aura: (I'm going to introduce a new OC of mine)

(Fuc the police!)


	440. Chapter 440

(I'm following the time line you had made, so ten years later)  
*Ten years later in Aura's home, on the roof putting up the decorative lights*  
?: Careful not to fall

Aurora: Would you like some help?


	441. Chapter 441

Aura: (Okay, I'm done doing the script format, I'm just going to do it Creator's way)

(Okay)


	442. Chapter 442

THE CREATOR:(You should write this way too, BSF.)

"Huh. Nearly 15 years I've been living here and I can't even remember the holidays."

Rare mind: That's because you get drunk every holiday. *Show's her pictures*


	443. Chapter 443

THE CREATOR:"Hey, you can't put me next to a barrel of apple cider and not expect me to drink the entire thing!"

Rare mind: Things will be different this year. The only reason I let you get drunk is because the gatherings are so boring.


	444. Chapter 444

THE CREATOR: Oh?" Inquired Ember. "So we're gonna have people over this year?"

Rare mind: Yep.


	445. Chapter 445

THE CREATOR:Ember smiled. "Well it's about damn time."

Rare mind: I know.


	446. Chapter 446

THE CREATOR:Ember put a hand to her hip. "So who'd you invite?"

Rare mind: All of our friends.


	447. Chapter 447

THE CREATOR:Ember groaned. "Please tell me you didn't invite that saiyan guy."

Rare mind: Um...


	448. Chapter 448

THE CREATOR: "God dammit!"

Rare mind: Don't worry, Ive been hanging out with him, and he a really good guy.


	449. Chapter 449

THE CREATOR:"Just keep him away from me. He keeps bugging me about where Mecha Overkill is."

*A few weeks later at the Christmas party, Rare mind was going to finally get the courage to ask Ember for sex*

(If she says yes, the sex scene will be skipped)


	450. Chapter 450

THE CREATOR:(Good. I ain't writin' p***.)

Rare mind: *Approaches Ember*


	451. Chapter 451

THE CREATOR:Ember was chatting away with Rarity when she saw that Rare Mind was nervously waking towards them.  
"Oh, hey Rare Mind," Said Ember. "What's up with that look on your face?"

Rare mind: Ember, I was wondering, would you like to have sexual intercourse?


	452. Chapter 452

THE CREATOR:The entire room fell silent and everyone turned and looked at Rare Mind.  
"Umm," Was all that Ember managed to say.

Rare mind: *Slowly backs away*


	453. Chapter 453

THE CREATOR:After a few moments, everyone went back to doing what they were doing as if nothing had happened.

(Watch Fortnight at Freddy's)

Rare mind: *Bangs his head against a wall*


	454. Chapter 454

(I watched it)


	455. Chapter 455

THE CREATOR:Sai walked over to him. "You blew it, man."

Rare mind: Oh really? I couldn't tell. *His voice was full of sarcasm*


	456. Chapter 456

THE CREATOR:"You had it coming y'know. Who the f*** asks their wife for sex out of nowhere while she's- hey, Ember, you know where the food is?!"  
"On the table!"  
"Okay! -while she's in the middle of a conversation in a room full of people- er- ponies?"

(Watch Heavy's Horrific Halloween)

Rare mind: Shut up!


	457. Chapter 457

THE CREATOR:(How the f*** did "Do you know where Mecha Overkill is yet" turn into "Where's the food?")

"Freedom of speech, brother. Freedom of speech."

(I didn't want Sai to seem that annoying)

*Later that night, Ember and Rare mind were in bed together. And Rare mind wished he didn't screw up*

Rare mind: Why do I always fuck everything up?... You probably wouldn't even have enjoyed it, because I'd likely mess up.


	458. Chapter 458

THE CREATOR:(Oh, okay.)

"...So anyways, that was a fun party, huh?"

Rare mind: I don't want to talk about it.

(That's her cue to cheer him up with some kind words. And watch New night guard 1 and 2)


	459. Chapter 459

THE CREATOR:"Oh, don't be such a grump."

Rare mind: Why shouldn't I? I always fail.


	460. Chapter 460

THE CREATOR:"Not always. There was that one time where you did that thing."

Rare mind: What thing?


	461. Chapter 461

THE CREATOR: "I don't fuckin' know, but it was awesome and you didn't fail at it even a little."

(Watch Sonic VS Shadow SFM April Fools)

Rare mind: Do you still love me?


	462. Chapter 462

(Now you watch MMD - X tries his luck at 'Geddan')


	463. Chapter 463

THE CREATOR:Ember gave him a short kiss. "We're married, aren't we?"

Rare mind: Yes. It's just... you can be a bit cruel.


	464. Chapter 464

THE CREATOR:"Meh

Rare mind: *Hugs her* I've pretty much figured you out. I love you too.

(Watch (Johnny's white-boy rap) Tonight We Dine in Hell - Gods of Mods)


	465. Chapter 465

THE CREATOR:(Watch Super Smash Bros. In 4 Minutes.)

(Okay)


	466. Chapter 466

Aura: "Well, this Christmas feels it's going to be good..."

*The sound of footsteps came from downstairs*


	467. Chapter 467

Went downstairs and looked around, asking "Who's in here?"

*There was a red pony with a white mane putting presents under the tree. He also had a cutie mark of mistletoe*


	468. Chapter 468

Aura: "... Didn't think catching Santa was this easy"

Santa: *Looks at Aura*


	469. Chapter 469

Aura: "Don't mind me"

Santa: *Hands Aura a present*


	470. Chapter 470

Aura: "...Thanks, and Merry Christmas" Went back up stairs

Santa: *Finishes putting presents under the tree and leaves*


	471. Chapter 471

Aura: Puts the present on a desktop and went to sleep

*The next morning, Rare mind woke up more stressed and serious than ever*


	472. Chapter 472

(Hello?)


	473. Chapter 473

THE CREATOR: (Sorry about that. I was away without any Internet connection.)

Ember woke up with a yawn. "Merry Christmas, hon."

Rare mind: I had a horrible dream... about... breezies


	474. Chapter 474

THE CREATOR:"I HATE those dreams," Ember grumbled.

Rare mind: Yeah.


	475. Chapter 475

Aura: (Sorry, had a lot of stuff to do)  
It was Christmas time and Aura, Aurora, and their 13 year old son, Ace, who was playing with his tarot card deck, we're relaxing in the living room about to open up their presents. "Aurora why don't you open your gifts first... I bet you'll like them"

Aurora: *Opens it*

*Sai was still asleep, since he didn't really like christmas, until now, nobody ever invited him to anything, this was the first time he was ever invited to something. Every year, Sai's wife and son would get invited to some christmas party, while he was left at home, nobody to celebrate christmas with*


	476. Chapter 476

(Sorry for taking so long, I was looking for a job)


	477. Chapter 477

THE CREATOR:"You know what dreams I hate the most? The ones where you're n*** in public."

Rare mind: Really? Because you have a beautiful body.


	478. Chapter 478

THE CREATOR:"Oh, you."  
Suddenly there was a flash of golden light and Ember and Rare Mind found themselves on the ground of a gray substance looking up into a blank, black sky.  
Ember jumped up when someome shouted, "WELCOME to my planet!"  
"Who the hell are you?!" Demanded Ember.  
"Seriously?", The being asked. "Do you not remember your old pal, Nova?"  
Ember's eyes widened. "N-Nova?! How the hell are we here?! You said that only you could exist outside of the Universe!"  
"Geez, how long has it been for you guys? No, seriously, how long has it been? Time doesn't exist out here."  
"Ten years. And what the hell does that have to do with anything?! And where the hell are you?"  
Nova appeared in a sparkling, golden beacon of light. "Sorry about that," Said Nova, "Sometimes I forget to make myself tangible. As for your earlier question about how you two can exist here, I made a sort of...umbillical cord that is attaching you to to your Universe."

Rare mind: *Eyes derp*


	479. Chapter 479

THE CREATOR:Nova scratched his head sheepishly. "I think I broke him."

"Don't worry, I got him," Said Ember. She walked up to Rare Mind and slapped him across the face. The echoing sound made Nova flinch sympathetically.  
'Oooh that's gotta sting', He said to himself.

Rare mind: Ouch!


	480. Chapter 480

THE CREATOR:"Now why are we here?" Asked Ember.  
Nova blinked. "Oh, right!" Nova's hands lit up and a giant hologram of the Universe surrounded them. "I've noticed that approximately 99.87054478% of the conflicts in the Universe eventually lead to violence," Said Nova as he flew to different parts of the Universe hologram and zoomed in on certain places to watch current fights go on. There was a man with an orange GI and black hair that turned into gold and then red hair fighting a purple, humanoid cat-creature. And another showed a blond teenage boy in orange next to another teenage boy with raven hair and the most disturbing-looking eyes were fighting a woman with long, white hair and seemingly no pupils in her eyes. And another showed a pink-haired, muscley teenage boy spewing fire out of his mouth at a man with short, black hair. Ember snapped out of her trance as Nova continued. "So I decided to take the 10 best warriors from every single sentient species and have them fight it out to see who is the strongest." Nova closed  
his eyes and smirked. "I'll call it..." Nova opened his eyes which flashed brightly. "...The Universe Tournament."

(Watch SM64: Meet the Steve by SMG4.)

Rare mind: Go on.


	481. Chapter 481

THE CREATOR:The hologram disappeared.  
"Well, the project is still under maintenance." Nova said as he motioned to the uncountable number of flying robots building an arena.  
'How the hell did I miss that?!' Ember demanded to herself.  
"But while you're here," Said Nova regaining the attention of Ember, "There's someone who'd like to see you."  
A red hedgehog with quills similar to Super Sonics, a red jacket with a white undershirt, jeans, and yellow eyes appeared in a pillar of white fire.  
Ember recoiled. "D-dad?!"

Rare mind: Ray!?


	482. Chapter 482

Aurora opened her gift and found a necklace with a sapphire heart attached to it. She gasped and kissed Aura which made Ace gag in disgust.  
"Gross" Aura turned to him.  
"Just open up your presents" Ace did as told and opened a small box and found a new tarot deck with a special card that had a golden border. The card was the Tarot Card Strength. "Cool!"

Damien: *Comes downstairs, playing pokemon on his gameboy colour*

(Damien is Sai's son)


	483. Chapter 483

THE CREATOR:"Yeah, that's me." Replied Ray. "And who might you be?"

Rare mind: I'm your daughter's husband.


	484. Chapter 484

Aura: After opening presents, Aurora decided to run some errands, but unknown to the boys she was actually going to the spa to use the Christmas card she got.  
"So, Ace. What do you want to do since your mom's going out?"

"We could go anywhere I guess" he said, grabbing his new deck. With that, they went out to wherever the road takes them

*Unbeknownst to Damien, Aura's family, left him all alone*

(Ace is Damien's best friend, and Damien is Ace's best friend, and Aurora invited him over for Christmas. Ace is that awkward kid who tries to make friends but doesn't know how to, and Damien is just antisocial, because almost all he does is play pokemon or any other retro game hardware he can get his hands on)


	485. Chapter 485

THE CREATOR:Ray's eyes darkened. "Is that so?"

Rare mind: Yes, why?


	486. Chapter 486

THE CREATOR:Ray dropped onto his knees and started crying comical anime-style tears. "THEY REALLY DO GROW UP FAST!" He cried.

Rare mind: ...


	487. Chapter 487

Aura: (What? I thought Damien was with his dad!)

(To be fair, you changed up the story first)


	488. Chapter 488

Ember couldn't even say anything. She couldn't bring herself to say anything for some reason. "Dad...I..."  
She would've been angry beyond belief if it weren't for the knowledge that Nova bestowed to her during Mecha Overkill's attack. She rushed to embrace her father. "Dad...just how much pain did you have to feel in order to spare me from it?"  
Ray paused for a second. "Pain isn't even enough to describe what I felt for 25 years. Every breath I took felt like I had to lift a building while I was having billions of needles rush through my body at the same time. Every step that I took felt as if I were beneath a mountain. It was as if every single atom in my body was exploding...but I wouldn't let myself die. Not until I had generated enough power to seal your Master Emerald away so that you never had to feel that pain for even a split second."  
Ember was crying freely into her fathers chest. She hated her father most of her life because she thought he abandoned her. Now she knew. It must have taken an inconceivable amount of focus to muster all that power while being onslaughted by that sheer amount of pain. No wonder he always secluded himself in the woods away from her. The slightest distraction and all of his work would be gone and with it, his will to live. Ember's Master Emerald would have reacted far before Ray could have remade all that power and there was no way she could handle that pain.  
"I would have given up in seconds." Sobbed Ember. "Just imagining the pain makes me cringe. Yet you survived it for 25 years...Shows what kind of daughter I am."  
"Don't be too hard on yourself, kid." Said Ray, "Nova helped alleviate most of the pain."  
"What?", Said Nova, "I didn't-"  
"Nova, shut up!" Ray whisper-yelled.

Rare mind: *Sheds a tear of happiness*


	489. Chapter 489

THE CREATOR:"Alright have fun, guys." Said Nova. "If you need anything, I'll be picking out the contestants for the U.T."

(Watch Best of Game Grumps November 2014.)

Rare mind: Okay.

(Later)


	490. Chapter 490

"Hey, dad?" Asked Ember.  
"Yeah?"  
"Would it be possible for you to come back with us?"  
Ray chuckled sadly. "The second I step back into the Universe, I die. While I'm out here, I don't have to follow the Universe's laws. I chose to stay here so that I could look over you and inform Nova should anything beyond your power happen to you."  
Ember closed her eyes. "Even after death you still look after me."  
"Hm?"  
"You could have chosen to stay dead and be with mom again, yet you chose to stay here and make sure that I got to live a happy life." Ember thought of something just then. "Hey, wait a minute! How come you didn't send anything to help me during the whole Sephiroth thing?!"  
"Oh, but I did." Ray retorted.  
"What?" Demanded Ember. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"  
Ray chuckled. "Why, don't you remember the appearance of my nemesis, Mecha Overkill?"  
"What?!" Exclaimed Ember. You sent your worst enemy..."  
"Yup"  
"Who killed your friends and your love interest..."  
"Yeah."  
"And destroyed our old planet..."  
"Mmm-hmm."  
"To save me from Sephiroth?!"  
"Yepperdoodles."  
Ember punched him in the head. "ARE YOU INSANE?!"  
"Oww, geez!" Ray yelled, holding his bruised head. "Can we go back to the 'You're an amazing dad and I love you' Ember please?"  
Ember growled and a crackling, blue aura of flame surrounded her.  
Ray screamed comically and ran to hide behind Rare Mind. "Hey, kid, you wanna earn my favor or whatever? GO CALM DOWN YOUR WIFE!"

Rare mind: Uses a spell to calm her down*


	491. Chapter 491

THE CREATOR:Nova reappeared. "Done." He said simply.  
"What? Already?" Asked Ember, completely forgetting the previous scenario.  
"There ain't no time here." Nova retorted.

Rare mind: ... Anything divided by zero is infinity.


	492. Chapter 492

THE CREATOR:"Why don't you test that theory by looking at every part of the Universe at once and not dying?" Nova countered. "I'm pretty sure I know my s*** when it comes to...everything..."

Rare mind: Take 2, and put it into zero, and it's still zero. You can pretty much do that forever.


	493. Chapter 493

THE CREATOR:"There is no such thing as infinity." Countered Nova. "There is infinitely-growing, but not infinity. Like you said, anything times zero is zero. Time on this planet can be summoned up in one word: Zero. So what number do I get when I take the amount of living things in the Universe and multiply it by zero? That's how much time it took me to find and contact the contestants for the Universe Tournament."

(What movie do you think has the most tragic end? I'd say The Mist by Stephan King. The story goes as this: A strange mist carrying unknown, hostile creatures embedds a town. The main hero of this story eventually gets his family into a car and drives until they run out of gas. Thinking that he and his family are doomed, he decides to end his own life along with his families'. After killing his family and attempting to finish himself off, he steps out of the car to see an entire military fleet carrying food, weapons and other supplies. So, he essentially pointlessly killed his own family.)

Rare mind: Says you.

(The live action street fighter movie about chun-li, it was tragic because Liu Kang didn't kill Chun-li and save the world himself)


	494. Chapter 494

THE CREATOR:"Exactly. Says me: the guy that knows everything."

Rare mind: When's the first universal tournament?


	495. Chapter 495

THE CREATOR:"I dunno, man, whenever I get the time I guess."  
Ember facepalmed.  
(Watch SFM: Ogreagressive)

Rare mind: *Sighs in annoyance*


	496. Chapter 496

THE CREATOR:"You know, for the so-called Guardian of the Universe, you don't seem all that serious about your job." Ember pointed out.  
Ray mentally flinched. 'Uh-oh.'  
Nova's eyes turned pitch black and the ground beneath Ember disappeared. She looked around and saw nothing but empty black space until a colossal Nova appeared. "DO NOT QUESTION MY AUTHORITY OVER MY ETERNAL JOB OR I WILL SHOW YOU JUST HOW SERIOUS ABOUT MY JOB I AM!"  
Ember turned comically white with fear, completely switching her color scheme.  
The world and everyone else returned around her and Nova who had turned back to his normal size was now laughing his a** off.  
"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" He yelled.  
Ember grumbled and turned back to her normal shade of black. "Prick," She mumbled.

Rare mind: Nova, because you did that to my wife, should I bitch slap you now or later?


	497. Chapter 497

THE CREATOR:"I choose option triangle."

Rare mind: Huh?


	498. Chapter 498

THE CREATOR:"Long story short: Get on my level."

Rare mind: SHUT UP!


	499. Chapter 499

THE CREATOR:"Come at me, bro."

Rare mind: *Runs at him with a buster sword*

(Watch pbg wind waker hacks)


	500. Chapter 500

THE CREATOR:Nova raised an index finger to block the oncoming attack, resulting in an echoing "ting" sound.

(I watched all of PBG's videos.)

Rare mind: Huh?

(Then watc oculus on cinamassecre's channel)


	501. Chapter 501

THE CREATOR:"I'm the Guardian of the Universe for a reason. Did you seriously think that you could hurt a being as old as the Universe would be hurt by a damn sword?!"

Rare mind: *Keeps slashing*


	502. Chapter 502

THE CREATOR:Nova raised his finger to block every slash with ease. "You mortals just don't learn."

(Watch Mega Rayquaza will F*** You Up by Dookieshed.)

Rare mind: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

(Too busy watchin dorky videos )


	503. Chapter 503

THE CREATOR:"Try and make me."

Rare mind: *Bends nova over and rips out his rectum*

(I just watched the video, and now you have to watch top 10 fictional times hitler got his ass kicked)


	504. Chapter 504

THE CREATOR:"Jokes on you," Nova said. Nova teleported behind Rare Mind and put a finger to the back of Rare Mind's head. "I don't have an a***."

(These winds can blow away F*** SUNLIGHT)

Rare mind: DAMMIT!

(Yeah)


	505. Chapter 505

THE CREATOR:Suddenly, gravity immensely increased around Rare Mind and he was sent crashing into the ground, unable to move.

(You cannot comprehend how OP Mega Rayquaza is. Mega Rayquaza has a base attack state of 180. Arceus, god of all Pokemon, has an attack stat of 150)

Rare mind: EMBER HELP!

(Watch Tails can't die)


	506. Chapter 506

THE CREATOR:"Oh, right." Ember launched herself at Nova, only for a flash of light to obscure her vision for a split second and she found herself flying away from Nova. "The hell?"  
"Two on one? That doesn't seem fair." Nova said.

(Watched all of Dorkly's vids too.)

*Discord appears*

Discord: This place has some great potential.

(Then watch the review of Equestria girls rainbow rocks by ilovekimpossiblealot)


	507. Chapter 507

THE CREATOR:Nova dropped his hold on Ember and Rare Mind. "Potential for what exactly, Discord?"

(Search Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate Dire Miralis by omegaevolution.)

Discord: This. *Snaps his fingers and everything goes batshit insane*


	508. Chapter 508

THE CREATOR:Nova glints his eyes and everything goes back to normal. "I will give you one chance to leave before oblivion."

Discord: I only came to ask if I could be in the universe tournament.


	509. Chapter 509

THE CREATOR:"Oh, well go right ahead. But that doesn't mean you can waltz right in and try to take over my planet. How the hell did you even get here? I had to make a cord for these two." He motioned over to Ember and Rare Mind. "You should be disintegrating out of existence!"

Discord: Because there's no fun in making sense.


	510. Chapter 510

THE CREATOR:Nova's eye twitched. "That's my line."

Discord: *Chuckles*


	511. Chapter 511

THE CREATOR:Nova sighed. "The Universe Tournament is under construction. Please come back later." And with that, Nova disappeared.  
Ember sweatdropped. "What was that about?"  
"You see," Started Ray, "Nova suffers from an emotional disorder. He is actually extremely young for his kind, whatever they are. Nova is as old as our Universe, which is 12 trillion years old. The average mature age for one of his kind is far older than that. In our species's lifetime, he's only 14."

Discord: Then he should respect his elders.


	512. Chapter 512

THE CREATOR:"Well like I said, he's 12 trillion years old. He doesn't have to respect his elders because he doesn't have any."

Discord: You said that in his time he's 14. In my time, I'm 35.


	513. Chapter 513

THE CREATOR:"It was a ratio type thing. For his species, he's only 14. For ours, he's 12 trillion."  
"And aren't you, like, 5000 years old, Discord?" Asked Ember

Discord: Yes.


	514. Chapter 514

THE CREATOR:"The key thing here is that Nova is really f*** old compared to all of us."

(Watch Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Shagaru Magara)

Discord: Shit.

(Then you watch Kirby vs Buu)


	515. Chapter 515

THE CREATOR:Nova reappeared. "Are you done arguing over my age?"

Discord: Yes...


	516. Chapter 516

THE CREATOR: "Good. Now I'm afraid that you'll have to wait for a few weeks before the Tournament starts. While there is no time here, there is time in the Universe so its all a matter of waiting for all of the contestants to arrive."

Rare mind: Okay.

(Sorry for not responding, my email never updated this)


	517. Chapter 517

THE CREATOR:"Good." Replied Nova. "I bid you adieu." Nova snapped his fingers and everyone exept Ray and Nova found themselves back in Equestria.

Rare mind: *Falls from the sky, and lands face first into the ground*

(Watch PBG tomodachi life)


	518. Chapter 518

THE CREATOR:Ember slowly hovers to the ground with a small, blue jet of flame coming from her shoes. "Woulda been nice if he teleported us on the ground," She complained.

Rare mind: *Gets up* Honey, did you put the salad in the turkey? *He clearly had a concussion*


	519. Chapter 519

THE CREATOR:Ember scoffed. "You can supposedly take a Supernova to the face and endure it, but a 20-foot fall gives you a concussion."

Rare mind: *Falls onto the ground*

(No is her time to actually feel sorry for him and help him)


	520. Chapter 520

THE CREATOR:(That doesn't really go with her character)  
Ember sighed and walked over to her collapsed husband. "Let's getcha back home."  
Ember grunted as she lifted the unconscious Rare Mind over her shoulder and walked back into town, getting looks of inquisition along the way.  
(Watch Dark Souls 2 Ep. 2 by $wag Master's Gaming)

*As she carried him home, Rare mind had a happy dream, they were sitting on a magical cloud Rare mind had made, as they leaned on each other. Rare mind then leaned in and kissed Ember, and she kissed back. They then both made small talk as they watched the sun set* *Rare mind smiled in his sleep*


	521. Chapter 521

THE CREATOR:Ember looked down at Rare Mind and couldn't help to let out a small grin herself. 'The hell are you dreaming about?' She mentally asked.

Rare mind: *Wakes up tge next day, with a massive headache, next to Ember, who was still asleep*

(Watch how to make a 2DS how to basics parody)


	522. Chapter 522

THE CREATOR:Ember let out a yawn and stretched. She lazily opened her eyes to see her husband rubbing his head. "How's your head treating ya?"  
(Watch Dan VS Da Whirld)

Rare mind: Not very well.


	523. Chapter 523

THE CREATOR:"I'd assume not," She said, "You took a nasty fall." She slid herself onto his lap. "How is it that you can take multiple blows that would destroy entire mountains, yet you get a concussion from falling 20 feet?"

*Rare mind was unable to talk, he could only blush*


	524. Chapter 524

THE CREATOR:Ember grew a mock-insulted look upon her face. "You've been asking about this for years and now you're chickening out?"

Rare mind: N-no.


	525. Chapter 525

THE CREATOR:"Then what the hell are you waiting for?!"

(Watch Meet the Amazing Demoman)

Rare mind: Okay.

*Afterwards, Rare mind was amazed by how enjoyable it was*

(Alread watched it)


	526. Chapter 526

THE CREATOR:"Meh," She replied simply.

Rare mind: Did I at least satisfy you?


	527. Chapter 527

THE CREATOR:Nova stood over Ray who was cradling himself in the fetal position on the ground.  
"Uh...you okay there?" Asked Nova.  
"Can't...claw my eyes out...fast enough...", was the reply that he got.

Discord: *Appears, slaps Ray, and disappears*


	528. Chapter 528

THE CREATOR:"Thanks, Nova." Said Ray, rubbing his sore cheek. "I needed that."  
Nova raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't me."  
Ray gasped in false exasperation. "Geez, can't you ever just take credit for something, Nova?! Geez!" And with that, he stormed out of the room in false anger.

Discord: You two sound like an old married couple.


	529. Chapter 529

THE CREATOR:"And you're annoying." Nova said back.

Discord: *Laughs*

(Hey, I have this pain on the inside of my knees, but the panoply acts up when I put a certain type of pressure on them. Should I be worried?)


	530. Chapter 530

THE CREATOR:(How bad is it? Is it to the point where it hurts to stand up, walk or run? If so, then you should probably get it checked out. Speaking of wounds, what's the worst wound you've ever gotten? Mine was way back in 6th grade when I was running the mile. Someone stepped on the back of my shoe and I went muthafuckin DOWN! I picked myself up and tried to run again when I felt something wet on my right leg. Surely enough, there was a 9-inch gash going all the way down my leg.)

"Why are you even here?" Asked Nova. "We still have to wait for the contestants to arrive."

(Only run and bend my legs. I'm not sure, but it might just be growing pains, because it's actually in the inside of my thighs)

Discord: Whatever. *Leaves*


	531. Chapter 531

THE CREATOR:(I think you should at least get it checked out. Also, read the MLP Fanfic called Tales of the Oppressed. *Spoiler alert* The main character, who's a human, gets dark magic powers.)

(I'll get it checked out the next tome I have a doctor's appointment)

*A few weeks later, Rare mind and Ember were at Rare mind's parent's house for dinner, and they welcomed Ember with open arms*


	532. Chapter 532

THE CREATOR:Ember moaned with satisfaction. "Mmm, what is this stuff?! It's amazing!"

Rarity: Mashed Carrots and peas.


	533. Chapter 533

THE CREATOR:"I gotta say, Rarity, you should slap a sticker of a fork and a knife next to your Cutie Mark, 'cause you are one HELL of a cook!"

Rarity: You're too kind.


	534. Chapter 534

THE CREATOR:"If anyone's being kind, it's you, Rarity."

Rarity: Oh, thank you.


	535. Chapter 535

THE CREATOR:After they had eaten, Ember and Rarity sparked up a conversation. "Say, I remember Rare Mind saying something about an older brother. I've lived here for nearly 12 years and yet I've never seen him before.

Rarity: Actually, it's a younger brother, and he doesn't really get along with Rare mind.


	536. Chapter 536

THE CREATOR:"Hmm? Why's that?"

(Did you start reading Tales of the Oppressed?)

Rarity: Remember how his brother framed him for shoplifting?

(Just make me watch a video)


	537. Chapter 537

THE CREATOR:(Okaaayy...watch FNAF Five secrets you might have missed (parody) by Pewdiepie.)

"Oh yeah," Ember exclaimed, "He told me about that when we first met."  
Ember put a hand to her head. "Does he seriously still hold a grudge about that?"

(Alright)

Rarity: Actually, Rare mind's the one who's been trying to patch things up.


	538. Chapter 538

THE CREATOR:Ember just gave a confused look.

Rarity: Ever since Jacob got punished for framing Rare mind, he's considered Rare mind dead to him.


	539. Chapter 539

THE CREATOR:"Wow, what a fuckin' prick," Ember remarked.  
She looked sheepish when she saw the look Rarity gave her.  
"Uhh, I mean..." Started Ember.

(So how'd that jumpscare treat ya?)

Rarity: I'd like you to not talk about my offspring like that.

*A giant lazer shooting robot ghost breaks in*

(I didn't like it. Now you watch It's very grown up)


	540. Chapter 540

THE CREATOR:"Well, it's true," Stated Ember ignoring the massive, titanium behemoth behind her. "First, he blames a misdoing that he did on Rare Mind, getting him kicked out of his house. What the f*** was up with that, by the way?"  
"I AM GOING TO CRUSH YOU!" The metallic voice of the mechanical behemoth roared.  
Ember turned around to the robot. "I'm in the middle of something here," She said, "Can you come back later?"  
The metal beast smashed its foot into the ground. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY!" The creature boomed, "I WILL CRUSH YOUR FOR YOUR INSOLEN-"  
Ember once again turned to face the robot, only now she had black fire coming from her eyes. "I SAID I WOULD TALK TO YOU WHEN I'M DONE!"  
The metal beast stomped on the ground multiple times in rage. "I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO BY SOME INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE RAT!" The beast charged purple-colored electricity around its body and pointed its hand at Ember. "DIE, SCU-" The creature was interrupted by a blue, flaming uppercut that sent it tumbling over. She turned back to Rarity. "Now, where were we?"

(The thing's nowhere near dead if you were planning on keeping it around for something)

*It gets back up, and is rammed into by a goron in a green tunic*


	541. Chapter 541

THE CREATOR:Ember closed her eyes and sighed without even looking behind her to identify the noise. "More interruptions..."

(Watch Sanic VS Moreo at the Olympic Games)

*The giant robot lazer goat runs away*


	542. Chapter 542

THE CREATOR: "Now where were we?"

Rarity: We were discussing the relationship between my sons.


	543. Chapter 543

THE CREATOR:"Oh, yeah," She said as she took a seat. "Your son frames Rare Mind for something he didn't do and gets Rare Mind kicked out and once your son gets figured out, he has the audacity to hate Rare Mind for it?! Did your son even get PUNISHED for framing Rare Mind?!"

Rarity: Of course. We used the method of water torture.


	544. Chapter 544

THE CREATOR:Ember stood up from her chair. "Water torture?!" She cried. "I don't know what the f*** that is, but I heard torture in it. What the f***?!"

Rarity: You drip water onto someone's forehead for a really long time.


	545. Chapter 545

THE CREATOR:"Oh," Ember said, feeling sheepish. "How is that even torture? How much water are we talking here? Drips? A small stream?"

Rarity: Drips. And it makes you feel like you're submerged underwater.


	546. Chapter 546

THE CREATOR:Ember crossed a leg over and leaned against her chair. "I for one like being underwater. It's silent and quiet and peaceful...at least until you run out of breath..."

Rarity: Oh.


	547. Chapter 547

THE CREATOR:(I'm really sorry about barely posting. I have a lot of s*** to do after school. Also, "oh" doesn't give me a lot to work with.)

(Well at least you're not a hypochondriac)


	548. Chapter 548

THE CREATOR:(I...don't know what that means. Also, I'm listening to Swiggity Swag while posting this. I want this song played at my Graduation, Wedding and Funeral.)

(It means you think everything is wrong with you, when nothing's wrong with you. I currently think it's ALS, last time it was diabetes, and before that, it was cancer)


	549. Chapter 549

THE CREATOR:(Alright then...)

(Sonic adventure is coming in 2018)


	550. Chapter 550

THE CREATOR:(Omg Gaben breathes air. Half Life 3 Confirmed)

Rare mind: *Walks into the room*


	551. Chapter 551

THE CREATOR: (Oh my god... it seems like life is taking every moment of my free time and filling it with shit I don't want to do.)

(Let us tell you about Homestuck...)


	552. Chapter 552

THE CREATOR:(Us? As in plural? Also, I swear that I'll find some way to get more free time so that we can continue the series. In the meantime, I have OGRE NINE-THOUSAAAAND pages of homework to finish -_-)

(What I referenced was a meme)


	553. Chapter 553

THE CREATOR:(Swiggity Swooty, commin fo' dat booty)

(Da bucket)


	554. Chapter 554

THE CREATOR:(REJOICE, COMERADE! FOR I HAVE BEEN BESTOWED THE GIFT OF MORE FREE TIME! F*** finally...)

(Awesome!)


	555. Chapter 555

THE CREATOR:(I know, right? I have too many ideas to let this story die! By too many, I mean, like, two or three... anyways, where were we?)

Rare mind: *Walks into a room and sits between Ember and Rarity so they don't start a fight*


	556. Chapter 556

THE CREATOR:(What were they fighting about? I forgot.)

(They weren't fighting, Rare mind was trying to prevent a fight from starting)


	557. Chapter 557

THE CREATOR:(That's not what I meant. Why were they arguing or whatever they were doing that would provoke a fight?)

(If water torture would be affective of not)


	558. Chapter 558

THE CREATOR:(Oh wait, I remember now. They were arguing about Rare Mind's brother being a d***)  
Ember crossed her arms. "The point is, your youngest son had the audacity to be angry at Rare Mind when his punishment was clearly his own fault and all I was doing was calling him out on that. You also said you f*** TORTURED him for that!"  
Ember rubbed her temples and sighed. "Another problem that I have with you is your over the top punishments. You kick your kid out of the house for stealing an apple and you f*** TORTURE your other kid for lying. Why the hell would you put your own Nova-damned kids through that s***?!"

Rare mind: Ember, please, calm down.


	559. Chapter 559

THE CREATOR:Ember took a deep breath. "Thank you for the food, Rarity," She said, "I'll see myself out. I apologize for my behavior, but I ask that you take my words into consideration"  
(Watch Markiplier's playthrough of One Chance. It's not a horror game, if you're wary about the thumbnail of the video. A bit of a warning: The game is sad as hell.)

Rare mind: Let's go. *Walks out the door, and holds it open for Ember*

(... Oh goodie... more sad stuff... thank you so much... I wasn't sad enough that my father borderline hates me for being a brony...)


	560. Chapter 560

THE CREATOR:(Think of yourself as lucky. You're dad is still alive, which I can't say the same about mine, and you still have full walking capabilities. I got run over by a damn FedEx truck, remember? Also, the main character of One Chance has it infinitely worse than either of us. Or take that guy who was born as only a head and torso who learned how to swim somehow. Yes, that exists. The point is, your life is not as bad as you think. You just keep looking towards the bad side of your life.)

"Thank you, hon," Ember said to her husband."

(Now I feel like an ass hole)

Rare mind: No problem babe.


	561. Chapter 561

THE CREATOR:(Or as a stereotypical redneck dad would say: "Quit ya b***' and get me a beer!")

Ember walked out of the house with her husband in tow. There was an awkard silence as Ember and Rare Mind stood in place, unmoving until Ember said, "I'm sorry, hon. I ruined a dinner and got on your mothers bad side at the same time."

(Yeah)

Rare mind: Don't worry.


	562. Chapter 562

THE CREATOR:(So, are you watching the video?)  
"What do you mean?" Asked Ember.

(Yeah T^T)

Rare mind: You can probably get on her good side.


	563. Chapter 563

THE CREATOR:"Hopefully. But I think we should leave her alone for a while."

("You had one chance...")

Rare mind: Let's go home.

(Please stop)


	564. Chapter 564

(By the way, I saw my doctor today, and he said I just had growing pains)


	565. Chapter 565

THE CREATOR

(Called it)

As they walked home, a human wearing a brown cap, a blue shirt and brown pants came walking towards them with a can of some kind of soda called "Bonk" that she'd never seen before and a bucket of chicken in the other.  
The man walked up to Ember and put his arm that was carrying his soda around her and held the bucket of chicken uncomfortably close to her face. "Ey, I got a bucket a chicken." He said. "Ya wanna do it?"  
Ember's nose shriveled in disgust and she shoved his arm off of her. "No," She said plainly.  
Multiple voices could be heard laughing behind them. Ember turned around to see eight more people pointing and laughing at the man.  
"Now that's just a sad display," One of the men said. He had a hardhat and some goggles that made his eyes impossible to see.  
"Ooh, is da tiny man going to cry?" A giant, bald man taunted.  
Ember tilted her head. Why were all these people dressed in blue? Were they in some sort of club or something?  
"Keep on laughing," The man said, still smiling even though his friends were mocking him. "'Cause ya'll owe me twenty bucks each."  
"What?" A man with a heavy french accent with a mask and a blue tuxedo on demanded.  
"Yeah," said the man who had tried to ask her out. "The bet was just ta ask 'er out. She nevah had teh say yes."  
The masked man in the tuxedo turned to a muscular man beside him who was wearing an oversized helmet. "Is dis true?"  
"Affirmative," The man replied with a scowel.  
There was a collective groan throughout the group, besides the man with the cap who had now dropped his bucket of chicken to collect his prize. "Hehe," He chuckled, hugging his pile of money, "What have we learned? I always win!"  
"Umm," Said Ember, "Can I be so rude to ask what the fuck is going on?"

Rare mind: *Blood boiling because someone ask the one he loves if she'd like to fuck him*


	566. Chapter 566

THE CREATOR chapter 565 . secs ago

(What the hell? Three of your chapters just got deleted.)

"My apologies, madam...?" The man in the tuxedo questioned.  
"Ember."  
"Madam Ember. My colleague, the Scout," He motioned towards the man who was still hugging his money, "Bet us all zat he could ask out any woman on zis new planet zat we have found ourselves in. Please do not take any offense on ze Scout's behalf. He cannot control his idiocy." He turned back towards his teammates and gave Ember a small glance. "I cannot give you my real name due to contracts from my employer, Mann Co., but you may call me ze Spy."  
"Hehe," The Scout chuckled dumbly. "You should all see ya faces right now! You're all like: "Ooh, Scout's so cool and awesome and he's the best class!" "  
The man with the hardhat glanced over at the seething Rare Mind. "Maybe you shouldn't 'a tried ta ask out a taken women, pardner."  
The scout gave a took a small glance at Rare Mind who was glaring daggers at the Scout. "Ooh, yeah, he's real scary," He taunted and walked over to Rare Mind. "I mean, would you look at 'chu? Look at 'chu!"  
"Hudda hudda" A person in a fire mask mumbled to...itself, facepalming. Ember wasn't really sure what it's gender was.  
"I sink it would be wise if you were to shut your mouth, you imbecile." Spy warned Scout.  
The Scout ignored the Spy and kept insulting Rare Mind.  
The giant man was about to walk over to Scout before he got himself hurt until the man with the hardhat made a stop motion with his hand. "Just sit back an' watch, Heavy," Said the man with the hardhat, "Ah have a feelin' that Scout's gonna get what's commin to 'em."  
"You had better be right, Engineer," Said the newly named Heavy, "But Heavy feel I cannot hold myself back for too long before I walk over to Scout and crush his sad, baby arms for insulting dese people."  
Ember smiled. It seemed that most of these new people were nice. Although two of them haven't spoken as one of them was sharpening a machete and the other was passed out with a bottle in his hand. And she didn't even know what to make of the one in the fire mask.

*The next day, Ember had a physical scheduled, and it just finished, the doctor was not in the room, as she was checking Ember's results*


	567. Chapter 567

THE CREATOR:(Why the hell were a bunch of chapters deleted?)

"So, what's up, doc?" Ember asked.

(I deleted the chapters where there's bad Ember characterisation)

Doctor: Everything checks out, you're perfectly healthy, plus, you're pregnant, congratulations.


	568. Chapter 568

THE CREATOR:(Oh thank god.)

Ember's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.  
"Oh...oh s***..." Was all that she could muster out. Her vision started to spiral and she sat down in a chair and put a hand to her head.

Doctor: Are you okay?


	569. Chapter 569

(I just finished job hunting for today)


	570. Chapter 570

THE CREATOR:(Do you still have/use your 3DS? If so, GO ON THE E-SHOP AND GET THE DEMO FOR MONSTER HUNTER 4 ULTIMATE! DEAR GOD, I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH MAJESTY IN A DEMO BEFORE!)

"Yeah," She said tiredly, "I just...need to sit down for a few minutes..."

(I don't have enough space on my SD card)

*After Ember comes home*

Rare mind: Hey Ember, how was your physical?


	571. Chapter 571

THE CREATOR:(Can you delete some shisa?)

"It...it was fine..." Said Ember, avoiding Rare Mind's look"

(No, I have mostly Legend Of Zelda games on my 3DS, and the crappy Gameboy version of Megaman 2, but if because I bought it with my own money, I'm still gonna play it. And the space I have left is reserved for Megaman Xtreme, Megaman Xtreme 2, and when I get Super Smash Bros For 3DS, Mewtwo)

Rare mind: I can tell that you're lying.


	572. Chapter 572

(Hello?)


	573. Chapter 573

THE CREATOR:(But it has online multiplayer!)

Ember sighed and took a deep breath. "...yougotmepregnant," she spouted and then blushed.

Rare mind: *Smiles and hugs Ember* I'm gonna be a dad!


	574. Chapter 574

(By the way, I don't really like online multiplayer on the 3DS, I'm waiting for the "New 3DS for online multiplayer)


	575. Chapter 575

THE CREATOR:(Trust me when I say there is absolutely NO LAG WHATSOEVER when online.)

Another wave of dizziness hit Ember. "And I'm going to be a mother..."

(I already said that I'm saving the remainder of my space for other games and DLC. Once O get a better memory card, I promise I'll get it.)

Rare mind: Are you feeling okay?


	576. Chapter 576

(So, TF2 is in this story eh? Cool. I'll try to leave more reviews)

(Yes it is, but I sort of lost interest in it when I got my Wii U)


	577. Chapter 577

Aura: (That sucks, I was looking forward to sniping ya)

(You know, maybe I'll start playing again, I'll find the server you're on)


	578. Chapter 578

THE CREATOR:(You can thank me for the TF2 characters. I also suggest that both of you search up Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate: Shagaru Magara.)

"Yes...and no..." Replied Ember.

(Huh?)

Rare mind: What's wrong?


	579. Chapter 579

Aura: (Fine by me)

(But could you tell me how to do that first?)


	580. Chapter 580

THE CREATOR:(Yo, Aura. You have a 3ds? I suggest you download the COMPLETELY FREE demo for Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate. There is absolutely no lag whatsoever on the online mode. Yes, the demo has online wi-fi.)

"Nothing, it's just...I'm really damn nervous."

Rare mind: Don't worry Ember, we'll make great parents.


	581. Chapter 581

THE CREATOR:"I'd hope so," Said Ember. "If i'm gonna go through all the trouble of shooting the thing out of my damn v***, then I'm gonna take care of it."

Rare mind: Graphic.


	582. Chapter 582

Aura: (No, I do not have a 3DS)


	583. Chapter 583

THE CREATOR:(Your loss)

Ember decided to change the subject. "So what'd you think of those nine guys we met yesterday?"

Rare mind: They were kind of jerks.


	584. Chapter 584

Aura was walking in the middle of town, minding his business

Aurora was walking beside him


	585. Chapter 585

Aura was walking in the middle of town, minding his business

Aurora was walking beside him


	586. Chapter 586

Aura felt a presence behind them and looked to see that no one was there. "Hm..."

Aurora: What's wrong?


	587. Chapter 587

Aura: "Nothing... thought I felt something"

Aurora: Okay. *Aurora's belly was a bit bigger than usual, as she was carrying Aura's child*


	588. Chapter 588

THE CREATOR:"Really?" Asked Ember. "I can at least see why you'd think that Scout guy was a d***, but the other ones were pretty cool."

Rare mind: He's why I don't like them.


	589. Chapter 589

As they were walking, a shadow rose up from behind them with glowing red eyes, looking at them before sinking back into the ground.

Aurora: I feel like something is watching us.

(I have an idea for DLC for Majora's Mask 3D)


	590. Chapter 590

Aura: "Just keep walking"

Aurora: Okay.

(My idea is the ability to play as adult link, because playing as a child makes me uncomfortable)


	591. Chapter 591

THE CREATOR:"You can't just judge all of them through only one of them, Rare Mind! You should have seen the look the big guy was giving Scout while he was insulting you. If you hadn't broke his arm, that big guy would've beat you to it."

Rare mind: Oh...

(What do you think of my idea for DLC for Majora's Mask 3D)


	592. Chapter 592

(If you think that makes you happy)  
They made it home, but Aurora still had the feeling they weren't alone. Aura locked the door and had Aurora go into their room. "Now, you can come out now" Shadows began to form a circle in the middle and a figure began to rise from it, revealing a dark purple wolf

*There was a child, wearing a green tunic outside, watching*


	593. Chapter 593

(Damn servers weren't available!)


	594. Chapter 594

(Hello?)


	595. Chapter 595

THE CREATOR:(Oh, the servers are back? About damn time)

"Speaking of those guys, I wonder where they went."  
"Right behind you."  
Ember jumped back and readied her flames. "Who are you?! Show yourself!"  
"There is no cause for alarm," The Spy said, appearing with a stopwatch in hand. "I apologize for my intrusion."  
Ember let out a sigh of relief before turning a glare on the Spy.  
"You were spying on us?!" She demanded.  
"It is in my namesake, no?" Replied the Spy. "Also, congrats on ze baby."  
Ember blushed and looked down. "Why were you spying on us?" She asked, changing the subject.  
"It's just a little hobby of mine." Spy replied. "My comrades say zat I have a problem keeping to myself, but unwanted intrusions are what I am good at. Knowledge is power, non?"

Rare mind: Sorry, I can't understand your accent.


	596. Chapter 596

THE CREATOR:"My apologies, but I don't speak racist." The Spy countered.

(I seriously didn't understand what you typed)


	597. Chapter 597

THE CREATOR:(You don't have to understand it, nor am I going to spend half an hour explaining it to you.)

Rare mind: I'm not racist, I'm autistic.


	598. Chapter 598

THE CREATOR:"Well, I cannot help you with zat. Now if you'll excuse me..."  
The Spy took out a stopwatch, flicked a button, and disappeared into thin air.

Rare mind: Asshole.


	599. Chapter 599

THE CREATOR:(Watch Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate: White Fatalis)

(So when I decide to watch a game grumps series, you make me watch something else?!)


	600. Chapter 600

(Okay, I watched the video)


	601. Chapter 601

THE CREATOR:"To be fair, you kind of started it." Said Ember. "A lot of people get offended when you say something about their accent."

Rare mind: I didn't know that.

(Now you watch the worst console ever by projared)


	602. Chapter 602

THE CREATOR:(Watched it...f*** the Vii...)

"So that's two of the nine we got on the bad side of."

Rare mind: Fuck...


	603. Chapter 603

THE CREATOR:There was a loud crash as a bucket of chicken flew through a nearby window and hit Ember in the face.  
"And it's a HOOOOME run!" A voice shouted outside, followed by loud laughter.

Rare mind: Grr... NOBODY HITS MY WIFE!


	604. Chapter 604

THE CREATOR:"Uh, come get some, ya freakin' wuss!" The voice taunted.

Rare mind: *Shoots a blast of energy near his head*


	605. Chapter 605

THE CREATOR:The Scout dodged the attack witn ease by tilting his head. "Missed me!"

The Scout took a can of soda with the word 'Bonk' written on it and downed it. "Can't catch me, dummy!" He taunted.

*A red scout bonks the blue scout in the head*


	606. Chapter 606

THE CREATOR:The Scout gripped his head in pain.  
"Two can play at that game."  
The Scout took out a black bat with 'Smash' written on it and hit the Red Scout with it, sending him into the sky. "Got this one from Smash Brotha's"

*Young Link appears*


	607. Chapter 607

"Night, how the hell did you get here. I thought you were gone along with... him"

"No, I was in the shadow zone and we've been stuck there for a long time, but now we're not"

*The child burstart in*


	608. Chapter 608

"What the hell?!" Aura shouted as Night summoned his shadows and pinned the child against a wall.  
"Who the hell are you?"

Child: *Pulls out a smash ball, smashes it, and becomes a ferocious god*


	609. Chapter 609

The Scout let out a feminine-sounding yelp and fell over from Young Link's sudden intrusion.  
"What, you want some 'a this too, numb nuts?!"  
The Scout was about to insult Young Link further when a tranquilizer dart was shot at The Scout's neck, making him pass out.  
"Thanks fa' standin' still, wanka." A voice spoke.  
Ember walked out of the house through the hole that Rare Mind made when trying to shoot The Scout and lookws up at where the voice and tranqilizer dart came from. "Hey, you're one of those nine guys I met yesterday. I never caught your name."

The figure jumped down from the roof. "I don't recall meetin' you, but I think I saw you yesterday. You were that sheila from the bet, roight?"  
"That's me."  
"Yeah, I swore I saw ya from somewhere. Like my other comrades, I'm not allowed to give you m'name, but you can call me The Sniper. Scout didn't give ya much trouble, did he?"  
Ember rubbed her head. "Aside from throwing a bucket of chicken at my head, no."  
"Yeah, sorry about that. Ever since we showed up in this world, Scout only saw this place as prey for pranking. When he first joined Mann Co., he'd always prank us in between matches with the Red Team, but one day he took it too far and he never pranked us again."  
"What did he do?"  
"Let's just say we used to have a tenth member. We don't now."  
Ember cringed. "I'm so sorry. What was his name?"  
"Her name," Sniper corrected, "We're not allowed to say her name. We just call her 'The Tenth' or 'She'. She and Scout were really close. One day, She and Scout were trying to prank the Red Soldier by crushing him with rocks."  
Seeing the look Ember had on her face, Sniper eased her fears.  
"It was nothin' to worry about. We had a machine that would respawn us unharmed after we died. That's whay our entire jobs were: killing the opposite team. Anyways, She and Scout were trying to prank the Red Soldier by crushing him with rocks. Instead, they accidentally crushed our employer's foot with one of the rocks. The Tenth took the blame on it and..." The Sniper hesitated.  
"What happened to her?" Asked Ember.  
The Sniper shook his head. "Our Employer made us watch...made us watch her agony for hours. The Employer refused to let The Tenth die for 10 days straight and she made us all watch every second of it. When Tenth finally died, Our Employer took Her DNA out of the Respawn Machine. All our Employer said to us was, "Well, now the teams are even now, at least." And that was the end of it. Scout only acts the way he does to try and forget it all."  
"Oh my god..." Said Ember. "And you just let your employer get away with that?!"  
"We couldn't do nothing," The Sniper defended, "None of us had the courage to even think about trying to attack Our Employer after seeing what happened to The Tenth."

Young link: ...


	610. Chapter 610

(Aura, he's not a giant god)


	611. Chapter 611

(Then let's just say his transformation tore half of my house apart)

(Okay)


	612. Chapter 612

The child broke through the roof of his house. "My house?!" Aura got pissed and transformed into his Guardian form. "You little shit!" He fired multiple aura spheres at the child that exploded upon contact. Night used the shadows and wrapped them around his limbs and tied him down.

*He broke each rope without any trouble what so ever*


	613. Chapter 613

THE CREATOR:Everyone turned to Young Link exept the still passed out Scout.  
"And who might you be?" Asked Ember.

Young Link: I'm Link.


	614. Chapter 614

(They're shadows, not rope)  
Aura punched the child across the jaw and kneed him in the gut. Night jumped up at him and slashed him with his claws. The two punched the child in the gut and Aura unleashed a blast of aura that sent him flying a distance away.

*He got up, and pulled out an oddly shaped sword*


	615. Chapter 615

A red blur passed by Aura and Night and headed towards the child. The blur made a circle of fire around him and then unleashed a beam of ice that froze the child in place. "No... it can't be" Aura flew closer to where the blur was and upon closer inspection, it was a red hedgehog. "Flare?"  
"Hey there little bro"

*He only tried to attack the shadow creature, or whatever the hell it was because he thought it was evil*


	616. Chapter 616

"Like I said Aura, we made it out alive thanks to me" Night said and Flare melted the ice off of the child.  
"As for you, lay a finger on my bro and I'll freeze you to the bone and burn your soul"

*He stops attacking*


	617. Chapter 617

THE CREATOR:The Sniper bent over and hoisted The Scout over his shoulder. "I'd better get back to the others. You keep what I said about The Tenth between us, awroight? Can't take any tattletellers like Spy telling word about me mentioning what happened to The Tenth to Our Employer, else I'll get in trouble."

The Spy reappeared. "Too late for zat."

"Spy?!" Sniper exclaimed. "How much did ya hear?"  
"Only all of it."  
The Sniper clenched his teeth.  
The Spy raised a hand in reassurance. "You need not fear, Sniper. Not even I would tell somezing of this to Our Employer. I would never hand over a comerade to her, knowing what she would to to zem thanks to Ze Tenth. You seriously did not trust me?"  
"Ah couldn't trust anyone if it had to do with The Tenth." Replied The Sniper. "Let alone you, who's known for his, literal and figurative, backstabbing. No one can predict what you'll do, Spy. I'd say you're the most unpredictable person on our team, then again..."  
"Pyro." They said simultaneously, followed by laughter from the two of them.  
The Sniper stumbled from carrying Scout's weight. "We'd bettah get this wanka back to our temporary base before I collapse."  
The Spy nodded. "Right behind you."  
"I'll see you around!" Ember called to them.

Young Link: Looks like I came here for nothing.


	618. Chapter 618

THE CREATOR:Ember turned to Young Link. "Oh, right. Sorry. What'd you need?"

Young Link: I came here to stop the fighting.


	619. Chapter 619

The trio were now standing in front of Aura's house as Aurora stepped out and saw the wreckage. "Hey, hon... sorry about the house, but we'll get it fixed" he said with a nervous smile. Aurora sighed and proceeded to the restroom to take a bath. "Okay, who knows how to fix a house?" They all stood with a blank stares.

Child: I know some people who do.


	620. Chapter 620

THE CREATOR:"Oh." Said Ember. "Sorry, but I think we've already got that covered."

Young Link: Okay. *Leaves*


	621. Chapter 621

THE CREATOR:Ember turned to Rare Mind.  
"Well, now it's really hard to hate the Scout after hearing about The Tenth."

Rare mind: yeah, it is.


	622. Chapter 622

THE CREATOR:Ember looked at the fallen bucket of chicken. "Dibs."

Rare mind: ... Okay?...


	623. Chapter 623

The creator: The world suddenly slipped away from Ember and Rare Mind and they found themselves in a seemingly endless white plain.

Before they could even react to the situation, the echoing voice of Nova resonated throughout the area. "The Tournament...is here!"  
The white world slipped away and was replaced with Nova's world. As Ember looked around, all she saw was a seemingly endless field of people, who were all chatting amongst themselves.  
"May I have your attention?" The voice of Nova boomed.  
At once, everyone became silent and turned to Nova, who was floating in the air about thirty feet up.  
"As you all know, I have contacted you in your dreams about the Universe Tournament. All those who agreed to come are now here today. The Universe Tournament is a fighting tournament in which the best warriors the Universe has to offer will now be chosen at random to fight in a one-on-one match until your opponent can no longer fight or forfeits the match. The only rule is that you cannot kill your opponent."  
There were some groans in the audience coming from the villains of the Universe.  
"The penalty for killing your opponent is disqualification for the killer, and the one who is killed will be revived and will move on to the next round. Faking your death to get an opponent disqualified is prohibited, and I can sense your life force to prove you are still living. Those who fake their death will be disqualified and the other fighter will move on. This planet is nearly the size of an entire galaxy, and it has billions of hotels complete with room service, a dining hall, and anything else you could want. The room responds to desires, and as long as your desires do not have anything to do with harming others. You will get that while in the ring. Finally, while you are all staying here you will each have a completely indestructible barrier around you that will prevent any harm from coming to you. This barrier will be taken down once you enter the ring and will reappear after the match is over. The first five thousand matches will begin tomarrow. In the meantime, you will all be warped to a random hotel to prepare and rest yourselves. Do not worry, for I will warp your entire group that accompanied you here to the same hotel room. The hotel rooms will change to suit the needs of those inside it, and will change size depending on the amount of beings staying there. I shall see you tomarrow."  
And with that, Nova warped the millions of contestants off to their hotel rooms.

Rare mind: *Walks up to Nova* Listen, nova, it's not a god idea for Ember to fight, seeing as I got her pregnant.


	624. Chapter 624

THE CREATOR:"Then she'll just have to be more careful," Said Nova.

Rare mind: O-oka-... NO!


	625. Chapter 625

THE CREATOR:"I have seen Ember's fighting capabilities, Rare Mind. I know them far better than you could ever hope to know; than SHE could ever hope to know. She will be fine. I'm not saying that she will win guaranteed, but I know that she will suffer no permanent damage."

Rare mind: What about my unborn child?!


	626. Chapter 626

THE CREATOR:"We'll just have to see then."

Rare mind: NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT!


	627. Chapter 627

THE CREATOR:Nova turned around and stared Rare Mind straight in the eyes, paralyzing him. "It's over, Rare Mind. Leave it."

Rare mind: Some guardian you are, willing to endanger the life of an unborn child for your own amusement, I once thought you were the good guy, but now I see your true colors.


	628. Chapter 628

THE CREATOR:"That's enough, Discord." A voice spoke out.  
There stood another Nova with a finger outstretched toward the disguised Discord, who was marauding as Nova.  
"Oh, come now." Said Discord, changing back into his true self. "It was only a joke."  
"It was a joke taken too far." Said Nova with venom.  
"You thought to endanger an unborn child. Get out of my face while I'm feeling generous."  
Nova turned to Rare Mind. "I apologize for that. As for your unborn child, it has it's own force field. It's force field will not be taken down when the matches start. Will that suffice?"

Rare mind: Yes.


	629. Chapter 629

Aura's house was now fixed with the help of Flare's crystalline ice, making it shine in the sunlight. "So how long will it last before it melts?"

"Don't worry, this ice won't melt and it's unbelievably strong"

"Thanks Flare"

*The child leaves*


	630. Chapter 630

THE CREATOR:"Then we are done here. Go rest up with your wife and prepare for tomarrow. I need to ogranize the battle matchups."

Rare mind: Okay.


	631. Chapter 631

"So, Aura when are ya going to get out their and you know, fight?" Flare asked to which Aura glared at him.  
"I'm done with that Flare, alright. Ever since I thought you were gone for good, I stopped and when I did... All my abilities that I unlocked have been lost..." Flare stood up in front of Aura and punched him right across the face.  
"Don't give me that b***, Aura! You are the last Guardian of the Aura and you're going to take that title all the way to the top. You're the only one who's good at what you do, and as of right now... we're going to fight until you reach and go over your limit!"

*A Lucario appears, and stands strong, as a Canadian flag waves in the background, and the Canadian national anthem plays because Canada is the best country in the world!*


	632. Chapter 632

THE CREATOR:(Bruh. 'Murica. Don't even try.)

"So what were you doing out there?" Asked Ember who was doing a bunch of one-armed pushups on the floor of their hotel room.

(In Canada, the lines at the DMV are almost non existent)

Ember, I made a compromise with Nova, and he said he'll put a force field around the baby so it doesn't get hurt.


	633. Chapter 633

THE CREATOR:Ember eye's widened and she collapsed. "S***, I didn't even think about the baby...man, I'm an amazing mother.  
(That's because barely anyone lives there. Canada is the only place more boring than Namek accordong to Nail.)

Rare mind: *Helps her up*

(Well we have better skiing)


	634. Chapter 634

(Oh? Well, there's one thing Canada has that America is too cheap to even support, or at least the government that is... Free Health Care, so yeah "Murica" that, alright cause I'm already fed up with this government's b***)

(The government here is only slightly better)


	635. Chapter 635

THE CREATOR:(The government in Canada can barely be considered better. In MURICA the government is usually up in your face when you don't need it and unreliable when you do. But in Canada, the government doesn't give a s*** about anything.)

(STOP BEING RIGHT! CANADA'S BETTER!)


	636. Chapter 636

THE CREATOR:(Y'know what MURICA's got that Canada doesn't? Bacon Burgers.)

(One word: Doughnuts)


	637. Chapter 637

THE CREATOR:(Four words: We got those too.)

(Canada invented doughnuts)

Rare mind: *Helps Ember up*


	638. Chapter 638

THE CREATOR:(Maybe so, but we perfected them.)

"Thanks, hon," Ember said gratefully.

(Agree to disagree?)

Rare mind: No problem.


	639. Chapter 639

THE CREATOR:(You're the one who started it...)

(Okay, I'm sorry)


	640. Chapter 640

THE CREATOR:(Yeah, whatever. I think it was directed at Aura though.)

(No, it was to make sure everyone knew that I'm Canadian, and by the way, I normally use my phone to do this, NOT A COMPUTER!)


	641. Chapter 641

THE CREATOR: (...I never said you didn't use your computer...why arr you yelling?)

(Because everyone thinks that I'm using a computer)


	642. Chapter 642

THE CREATOR:(Why is that a problem?)

(Because everyone thinks that on a phone, I can do this just as fast as on a computer, little did they know, that before I got google chrome, I had to type out the questions word for word)


	643. Chapter 643

THE CREATOR:(Alright then. Now that we're done with your little fit, we're going back to the Universe Tournament, right?)

(Yes)


	644. Chapter 644

THE CREATOR:The colossal stadium was filled to the brim with countless amounts of warriors all ready to fight as if their life depended on it. Each seat had a small button that would activate a hologram showing the two chosen contestants' battle.  
Rare Mind and Ember were sitting in the front seats, awaiting the the first battle. "Sure was nice of Nova to give us front row seats," Said Ember.  
"You're welcome for that by the way," Said Ray, taking an empty seat next to Ember.

Announcer: Our first battle is Aron vs Vegeta.


	645. Chapter 645

THE CREATOR:(Who the hell is Aron?)

(For more information about Aron, read My Little Pony: Friendship Is Power the story begins)


	646. Chapter 646

THE CREATOR:(Sorry for not commenting. I just got Monster Hunter 4)

Announcer: Our first battle is Aron, vs Vegeta! (That's okay, because I might be getting Megaman Xtreme soon)


	647. Chapter 647

THE CREATOR:(New Megaman Game? How recently was it made?)

(It's just a gameboy port of Megaman X)


	648. Chapter 648

(Hello?)


	649. Chapter 649

(I just bought Megaman Xtreme, Megaman Xtreme 2, 3D altered beast, and Megaman IV)


	650. Chapter 650

(I'm finally downloading the monster hunter 4 ultimate demo)


	651. Chapter 651

(Hello?)


	652. Chapter 652

THE CREATOR:I...have...RETUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEED! ...AGAIN! Sorry about that. I think I've finally reached the point in Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate where everything is ungodly hard, so I've temporarily ragequit, leaving me to spend time with you. So how's the demo and which weapon is your favorite?

(I deleted it for extra space for other games, but after I get super smash bros for 3DS, I'll get monster hunter 4 ultimate, by the way, have you seen Chappie?)

Rare mind: *Watches as the current fight in the universe tournament happens*


	653. Chapter 653

THE CREATOR:(No, I have not seen Chappie. I also still don't know who Aron is. Can you briefly give me an idea of his/her powers, strengths, abilities and character, as in how he/she acts when talking.

(Aron is a Saiyan, he was sent after Kakarot by his mother to save the people of earth as a big middle finger to Frieza, but a meteor hit his pod and he was sent to equestria where he was adopted by Princess Celestia. At first he was a big crybaby because Twilight would constantly bully him because of his low intelligence, which is in no way his fault, because Sunset Shimmer threw a coffee mug right at his head. He eventually toughens up, and currently, since season five episode 1 has not aired yet, he can only go up to SSJ3, he knows galic gun, and basic weak medium and Strong ki blast, he can fly, use telekinesis, and telepathy, he taught himself how to use all these fancy punches and kicks, with no real martial art involved)


	654. Chapter 654

THE CREATOR:Vegeta walked onto the battlefield crossing his arms. "Let's get this over with," He grunted.

Aron: It is an honor to be facing off against you Prince Vegeta.


	655. Chapter 655

THE CREATOR:(Sorry about yesterday. I had family over. Also, I might be going back to sleep for about an hour because my eyes are burning like hell since my own coughing kept me up until 2 in the morning.) 

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Who are you and how do you know my name and heritage?"

Aron: I was given a holoprojector telling me about the Saiyan race.

(I'm also sorry, I wad at sea world)


	656. Chapter 656

THE CREATOR:"Well, you obviously know about me," Vegeta started, "But I do not know who you are. Normally, I wouldn't give most people the time of day, but you...intrigue me. I can sense a... bond between you and me, but I can't put my finger on it." A flash of understanding appeared in Vegeta's eyes for a split second. "I get it now. You're a saiyan. How many of us did Frieza somehow miss?!"

Aron: I don't know, but all I know is that I was sent after Kakarot to stop him as a big middle finger to Frieza, but I ended up in a place called Equestria, where I was adopted by Princess Celestia, making me a Prince.


	657. Chapter 657

THE CREATOR:"I have no idea what any of that means besides you being a prince. If you were wanting a prince versus prince fight, then I'll have to disappoint you. I am no longer a prince. I have given up my old race long ago."

A giant, bubbly pillar appeared around the battlefield that went higher than the eye could see.

"The barrier has been set," The voice of Nova rang out, "Let the battle begin."

Aron: *Goes into his SSJ3 form*

(Aron's SSJ3 is about as powerful as Goku's false ssj form, because he had to train himself, since he was raised to be as peaceful as he be raised)

Celestia: GO ARON!


	658. Chapter 658

THE CREATOR:(I'm really sorry! Monster Hunter is so addicting!)

Vegeta disappeared from sight and reappeared directly behind Aron, causing him to fall over. "You call that a Super Saiyan 3?!" Demanded Vegeta. "You aren't even as strong as Frieza was back on Namek!"  
Vegeta effortlessly kicked Aron across the battlefield, sending him sprawling. Vegeta flew over and landed in front of the collapsed Aron, folding his arms in disappointment. "Pick yourself up, you sorry excuse for a Saiyan."

(You don't see me putting this off because of a video game, do you?)

Aron: Sh-shut up!


	659. Chapter 659

THE CREATOR:(You said you were getting Monster Hunter 4, right? You'll see how damn addicting it is for yourself. It's not like I WANTED to put this off. Monster Hunter beseeches me. COMPELS me. There is no escaping its addiction.)

Vegeta scoffed. "I said," Vegeta jumped and kicked Aron into the barrier. "GET UP!"

Aron: *Gets up* Fine...

*There was a multicolored explosion around Aron, and when it dissipated, he was covered with a bunch of pink and had a bunch of flame symbols around himself*

Aron: PREPARE TO FACE COURAGE!


	660. Chapter 660

THE CREATOR:Vegeta scoffed. "So is this your best? You're an even bigger disappointment than I previously anticipated."  
A golden aura surrounded Vegeta as his hair turned a brilliant shade of gold. Aron's rainbow-colored aura was immediately snuffed out like a candle flame as he was forced to his knees from Vegeta's sheer power. Despite Vegeta being a foot shorter than Aron, he seemed so much taller as Aron looked up at the golden hued Vegeta. It was at that moment when Aron realised he had never stood a chance to begin with.  
In an instant, Vegeta's Super Saiyan form disappeared and Aron dropped to his hands and knees, as if he were being held up by Vegeta's power.  
Vegeta turned his back on Aron. "There's no shame in forfeiting a battle you know you can't win."

Aron: *Punches Vegeta in the face, sending him flying across the arena*

Celestia: You shouldn't have insulted Aron!

(Sorry for taking so long, my mom took me to seaport harbor, then to smash burger)


	661. Chapter 661

THE CREATOR:Vegeta righted himself in the air and landed. "The brat has some fight in him," He muttered.  
Vegeta smirked as his saiyan blood started racing at the thought of a good battle. "Alright, brat, you've got my attention. I'll stay in my normal form for now, seeing how easily I overpowered you in my super form."  
Vegeta raced over to Aron as a blur and socked him across the face, sending him sprawling. But Vegeta wasn't done yet. He picked up the immobilized Aron by the feet and spun him until he gained enough momentum, then threw him into the barrier, making him bounce off and fall to the ground where Vegeta rushed at him and stomped on his back at full force, making Aron yell out in pain.  
"Don't quit already, because I'm just getting warmed up!"  
While still pinning Aron to the ground with his foot, Vegete pointed an open palm at Aron's head. "BIG BANG ATTACK!"  
The audience had to look away as the massive, white explosion would have blinded them otherwise.  
Vegeta picked up the heavily damaged Aron by the front of his shirt and abruptly let him go, making him nearly fall on the ground.  
"Stand your ground!" Vegeta commanded. "How are you supposed to fight me if you can't even stay on your feet?"

(I made Aron seem too weak, So let's say Vegeta is in his SSJ2 form)

Aron: *Keeps his footing... barely* T-taste the rainbow... mother fucker... *Blasts a pink energy beam at Vegeta, causing him to crash into the barrier, fall to the ground, and cough up blood*


	662. Chapter 662

THE CREATOR:Vegeta growled and wiped blood off of his mouth. "I think we're just about done here," He said, getting back on his feet. "Tell me: Have you ever been in the presence of a god?"

Aron: No.


	663. Chapter 663

THE CREATOR:Vegeta's smirk grew. "Let's fix that, shall we?"  
Vegeta grunted as he drew power within himself until his hair turned a light red color and got a matching aura.  
Vegeta laughed confidently. "This is the power of a Super Saiyan God!"

Aron: *Punches Vegeta in the face*


	664. Chapter 664

THE CREATOR:Vegeta blurred to the side and frowned. "I'm afraid there's no more fun to be had here."  
Vegeta warped behind Aron and gave him a chop to the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious.  
"Aron has been rendered unconscious!" Nova's voice boomed, "Therefore, Vegeta is the victor!"

*Aron wasn't moving, and he was barely breathing*


	665. Chapter 665

THE CREATOR:Aron disappeared in a purple flash.  
"Aron has been taken to the the infirmary. He will recover to full health in five minutes. Vegeta, if you would please move off the stage so that the next battle may commence."  
Vegeta casually walked off stage with little to no wounds.  
Nova's voice boomed out again. "The next battle will be..."  
Four months have passed since the Universe Tournament had started and only six contestants remain, while the others were grumbling to themselves in the audience. The six remaining contestants were Son Goku, Vegeta, Ember, Ray, Rare Mind, and Beerus.

*Vegeta was cornered by Celestia and Twilight*


	666. Chapter 666

THE CREATOR:Vegeta growled. "What the hell do you want? I'm busy."

(Monster Hunter...it gets into your head, man...)

(Well, I wouldn't know addiction because my SD card is wrecked, and I can't play Super Smash Bros For 3DS, so I have to buy a new one and put off Monster Hunter 4 until I buy a new SD card)

Celestia: You nearly killed my Son!

Twilight: He's my husband to be, and I had to watch him get beaten within and inch of his life!


	667. Chapter 667

THE CREATOR:Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Are you so blind as that you didn't see me give him a chance to forfeit before I even laid a hand upon him?! I'm not going to waist my time arguing with horses and I'm choosing to ignore what the purple one said because it's, frankly, disturbing to me as all hell. And I've BEEN to hell!"  
Vegeta harshly shoved the two seething ponies out of his way and stormed into the contestants waiting room.

Celestia: It's not his fault that he's as dumb as a rock! My former student threw a coffee mug at his head!


	668. Chapter 668

THE CREATOR:Vegeta didn't look at Celestia. "You must certainly care for him if you're willing to call him dumb as a rock so lightly."

Aron: *Appears and punches Vegeta in the face* My mom loves me you bastard! And I know that I'm as dumb as a rock! I ask her to be honest!


	669. Chapter 669

Vegeta scowled, trying to hold himself back. "You people are just begging to get mutilated by Nova! Did you not hear him on the first day we all came here when he said there'd be no fighting outside of the Arena or you'd have to answer to him?!"  
"Perhaps they need a reminder." A voice spoke out.  
Everyone in the room turned to see Nova standing there, paralyzing them with one of his trademark, strangely calm-looking stares.  
"I know how you can be at times, Vegeta," Said Nova, "And yet you tried to avoid breaking the no fighting rule even after someone else committed a violent act against you. You may leave to the waiting area, Vegeta. I will be following you for the Finals after I am done with these three."  
The moment Nova let Vegeta out of his stare, he immediately backpedaled and nearly lost his footing. "Of course." Vegeta said quickly with a bead of sweat and he walked into the waiting room.  
Nova transfixed his gaze onto Aron, Celestia and Twilight. "As for you three, what do you have to say for yourselves? Aron, I can understand, being mentally handicapped and all, but you two," His eyes narrowed at Twilight and Celestia. "You two are rulers. You should have known better than to start a fight, despite how you felt for your friend. Not only was Vegeta attacked first in the arena, after he gave Aron a chance to forfeit, but you blame him for WINNING? I can honestly say that you are a major disappointment and probably unfit to rule, and such a rule break as this by you of all people will NOT go unpunished."

Aron: Don't hurt them, please, I shouldn't have entered. I'll take both of their punishments.


	670. Chapter 670

THE CREATOR:"Why would I punish you for something that isn't your fault?" Asked Nova. "That simply isn't an option."

Aron: Please! They both care about me! And I'd hate to lose them.


	671. Chapter 671

THE CREATOR:Nova's look softened. "I never intended to kill them. I find the taking of someone else's life utterly inexcusable. It's wrong. I have never taken a life in all my years as this Universes Guardian and I certainly don't intend to take the lives of those who are helpless."  
Nova's gaze hardened again. "Which is exactly why I will not stand for these two meaninglessly threatening another's life. I will bring them pain, pain that is unimaginable to mortals, but it will vanish just as fast as it came. Whether or not they have any memory of it afterwards will depend on how wise they are, but with that idiotic stunt they tried to pull," Nova's eyes narrowed, "I highly doubt they'll remember a thing."

Aron: They didn't intend to kill him. I know them. They tried to make him feel guilty. But I threw the first punch for saying that they don't care about me. Please, let them go. *Falls over in unimaginable pain from so much thinking, and starts spasming as his mouth starts foaming*


	672. Chapter 672

THE CREATOR:Nova raised an eyebrow and looked at Celestia and Twilight. "What the hell did you do to him when he was younger? Coffee mugs don't do that."

Celestia: He's having a seizure from thinking to hard!

Twilight: Where's the infirmary?!


	673. Chapter 673

THE CREATOR:Nova shook his head. "The infirmary is entirely run by machinery. It only knows how to cure physical wounds. I will cure him myself," Nova turned a glare upon them, making their blood turn cold, "But you will not be so lucky if you have any memory of your punishment."  
Nova transfixed his stare upon Aron and his body became limp. "Do not worry. He is just unconscious. Seeing what I'm about to do to you will only put him in a worse state of mind."

Aron: *Currently having a flashback*

Aron: *Holding a galic gun against Sombra*

Gareth: Release it Aron! Release everything!

Aron: D-dad?

*A ghostly figure appears behind Aron*

Gareth: Remember how he enslaved the crystal empire!

Aron: I-I!

Sombra: SAY GOODBYE!

Celestia: *Blasts Sombra*

Sombra: *Looks up at Luna* CELESTIA!

Gareth: NOW!

Aron: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *Increases the blast power*

Sombra: No...

Fluttershy: *Starts cheering*

Aron: *Walking toward Sombra*

Sombra: A-A-

Aron: *Increases the power even more*

Sombra: NOOOO! *His cells start being destroyed* I AM THE KING! *The cells in his horn were completely destroyed, as he dies*


	674. Chapter 674

Nova slowly closed his eyes, preparing a devastating mental attack. "Prepare yourselves," Was the only warning he gave them before he opened his eyes only for there to be two dark voids where his eyes were. The voids started swirling and swirling, the world around Celestia and Twilight was visibly sucked away into the voids, leaving them in a pitch black area of nothingness.  
For what felt like hours upon hours of waiting, being unable to move or breath, as if their very existences were being smothered by the surrounding darkness until the dark was immediately swept away by a flash of light. Twilight's and Celestia's screams of agony were seemingly muffled and destroyed by the brilliant light.  
"It is done," Nova said, blinking his eyes back to normal. He stared pitifully over the three unconscious bodies before he waved a hand and teleported them back to their own world.  
Nova sighed an old and tired sigh before teleporting onto his throne above the battlefield. "I apologize for the wait," Nova said to the audience, "But without further ado, let the semifinals of the Universe Tournament begin!"  
There was a collective roar of cheering from the audience. "Because of the earlier tie between Ray the Hedgehog and Son Goku, we now have an uneven number of remaining contestants, those being the aforementioned Ray and Son Goku, along with Ember the Cat, Rare Mind the Hedgepony and Prince Vegeta."

Aron: FUCK YEAH!


	675. Chapter 675

THE CREATOR:Nova caught that with his super-attuned hearing, but chose to ignore it. "Normally, I would manually choose the contestants from this point on, but because of the odd number of remaining contestants, I will have to use the randomizer machine again, which means that there is a chance that one contestant might not even have to fight until the finals."

Rare mind: *Waits*


	676. Chapter 676

THE CREATOR:Nova snapped his fingers and a rectangular hologram appeared with two black squares in it. "The two first fighters of the semifinals will be..."  
Ember's and Rare Mind's faces appeared in the two black squares. "...Ember the cat and Rare Mind the Hedgepony"

Rare mind: I refuse to fight my wife.


	677. Chapter 677

THE CREATOR:Nova raised an eyebrow. "That would mean elimination. Do you truly wish that?"  
"Shut up, Rare Mind!" Ember whisper-yelled.

Rare mind: Hold on a second. *Takes Ember behind a curtain* Look at you! You're four months pregnant! I refuse to fight you! I don't want to hurt you or the baby!


	678. Chapter 678

Aura: (Brave Frontier has nearly taken control of my life...O_O)

(Really?)


	679. Chapter 679

Aura: (You have no idea... I'm so far into it)

(Everyone says that a certain game is controlling their lives! Does anyone know what a pause button is?!)


	680. Chapter 680

(It's not a game that you pause... it's an RPG game where you go on a quest to basically save the world, but also aquire and summon rare and powerful units to your aid and cause massive destruction to your enemies...)

(Please, sol yourself a favour, get yourself a Wii U, a 3DS, and Super Smash Bros For 3DS and Wii U, then register them on club Nintendo before march 31st, then on March 31st you can get Mewtwo. And it's a game you can pause)


	681. Chapter 681

Aura: (I already have a Wii U and Smash Bros. Wii U not to mention that I don't have money for a f*** 3DS and the Smash Bros game for it, so getting Mewtwo is not a f*** possibility for me!)

(Oh)


	682. Chapter 682

(...)  
Walking down a dirt road was Aura who looked extremely bored

Aurora: *Walking beside him, holding their newborn baby*


	683. Chapter 683

THE CREATOR:Ember growled. "First of all, Nova put a barrier around the baby. Second of all, time doesn't move here, which is why I'm not a f***! Third, I am more than capable of handling myself in a fight, Rare Mind!"

Rare mind: ... Okay...


	684. Chapter 684

Ember walked back onto the battlefield with Rare Mind.  
"My husband has agreed to fight me, Nova."  
Nova nodded. "If all the contestants besides Ember and Rare Mind would please exit the stage."  
The other participants walked off the stage and took a seat.  
Ray narrowed his eyes. "I don't like the look of this battle."  
Nova raised a hand. "Without further ado, let that battle..." He brought his hand down as if he were karate-chopping the air. "Begin"  
(Music: Scene of a Disaster - Naruto Shippuden)  
Ember and Rare Mind rushed at each other, landing and deflecting punches and kicks while desperately trying to counter or get in a hit. Ember whirled away from Rare Mind to dodge a roundhouse kick and fired a ball of blue fire at Rare Mind, which he promptly summond a ball of blue crackling lightning in his hand to backhand the fireball away with. Ember lit her hands alight with intense blue flames while Rare Mind did the same with his lightning. The two rushed at eachother and danced around the battlefield, trying to get a hit in. Brilliant sparks flew as their hands met, fire clashing with lightning.  
Ember and Rare Mind flew into the air and the two rushed back and forth around the battlefield, meeting blow for blow with an echoing crash everytime they met. Ember managed to jab Rare Mind in the stomach, making him double over in pain. Ember tried to follow with a double-hand slam to his head, but she narrowly missed as he vanished from sight. Ember stumbled in the air from missing her target, leaving Rare Mind the perfect chance to reappear behind Ember and roundhouse kick her, sending her careening towards the ground. A large cloud of dust was brought up by the impact, giving Ember the perfect chance to recover and slowly fly up behind the unsuspecting Rare Mind while he desperately looked around for his target.  
"Right behind ya, hon", Said Ember.  
Rare Mind quickly turned to meet Ember, only to be struck a a large blue fireball that sent him flying into the barrier where he was pinned to it by the fireball until it exploded. Quick as a blur and in a frenzy, Rare Mind rushed at Ember with a sizzlinng ball of lightning in his right hand. Ember didn't know what hit her when she had the ball of lightning thrust into her chest sending her flying. She didn't get to go very far because the still frenzied Rare Mind with a look of pure, seething anger on his face telpeported behind Ember and kicked her towards the ground. He repeated this and sent her flying to the side with a roundhouse kick backed up with lightning. He repeated teleporting and striking Ember until he launched her upwards, teleported above her and rammed into her back with his feet until they both slammed into the ground. Ember let out a cry of pain, but Rare Mind wasn't finished yet. He pinned the badly injured Ember down and raised his hand to the sky and charged immense amounts of black, crackling lightning with a small red outline into his hand and thrust his hand downwards, jabbing into Ember's back.  
There was an ear-splitting crash and a blinding flash of light as a massive bolt of the black and red lightning struck home onto Ember. She was unconscious long before the bolt hit her.  
"The winner," Said Nova, "Is Rare Mind."

Rare mind: *Snaps out of it and sees what he's done* Oh no... *Drops to his knees, and holds Ember's unconscious body in his arms* I'm so sorry. *Tears flow from his eyes* I never wanted this.


	685. Chapter 685

THE CREATOR:From the sidelines, Ray's eyes darkened. Goku and Vegeta who were sitting nearby were looking at him with worry as they could literally feel the anger seething off of him, despite his emotionless face.  
"Ember will be taken to the infirmiry where she should make a full recovery in five to ten miniutes," Nova's voice rung. Nova snapped a finger and Ember disappeared. Nova hopped down from his throne and walked over to Rare Mind. "Might I ask why you were so viciously attacking Ember like that? It's not like you to attack in such a heated frenzy, much less against your pregnant wife. And in all my years I have never seen electricity like that of which you finished Ember off with. Might I ask what that is too?"

(To better envision the black lightning, search up MH4U Stygian Zinogre and wait until he does a move where he howls and rains the black lightning from the sky. Another thing: Stygian Zinogre's lightning is actually Dragon Element)

Rare mind: I... I don't know... I... I just lost control.


	686. Chapter 686

THE CREATOR:"You mercilessly beat your pregnant wife into unconsciousness." Nova said dryly, "Try to keep that under control for the rest of the matches."

Eric Cartman: Is it too late to enter?


	687. Chapter 687

THE CREATOR:Nova raised an eyebrow. "You wanna get mauled to death by two saiyans and an incredibly pissed off fire elemental? Go right ahead, small, fat, two-dimensional little boy."

Eric Cartman: DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU FLICKING ASSHOLE! *Shoots lighting from his hands*


	688. Chapter 688

Nova teleported behind Cartman. "What made you think there would even be a chance of you entering when the Tournament is two battles from being over anyways? And besides, the remaining contestants are far beyond your league. You'd best take your seat in the audience."  
Nova turned away from Cartmen and teleported him away. "I apologize for that," Nova said to the audience, "But without further ado, the second round of the semifinals is now underway."  
Nova floated back to his thone as the audience cheered. Nova waved a hand and the Randomizer Hologram appeared again.  
"This match will be..."  
Ray and Vegeta's faces appeared in the two boxes.  
"Ray the Hedgehog and Prince Vegeta."  
Everone walked off the stage as Ray and Vegeta walked onto opposite ends of the field. Ray's eyes were completely shadowed and an ominous aura of pure anger was emanating off of him. "I apologize for this," Said Ray, "But I cannot lose here. I must win this battle even if it means using a fraction of my darker half's power."  
A spiraling black flame appeared in Ray's hand, similar to that of the Amaterasu. At such a speed that only Nova could see, Ray rushed at Vegeta and rammed the flame into Vegeta's stomach and then immediately fazed behind the Saiyan Prince to deliver another black flame to his back. The blasts evened out in power, so Vegeta didn't move from his spot when he collapsed unconscious with Ray standing over him.  
Nova's eyes narrowed at the display of dark power but said nothing. "The winner is Ray."  
Ray said nothing as he went back to his seat, ignoring the looks of fear, anger and confusion from the audience including Goku.

Rare mind: *Watching over Ember, waiting for her to wake up*


	689. Chapter 689

THE CREATOR:Nova raised the Randomizer Hologram again and Rare Mind and Goku's face appeared in the squares.  
"This is the concluding match of the semifinals."  
"You looked really strong in that battle with Ember," Goku commented.  
"I just hope that I'm not on the receiving end of that black lightning." Goku said with a giggle before his face turned serious and he got into a battle stance.  
Nova's voice rang out over the battlefield. "Let the final match of the Semifinals begin."

Rare mind: *Enters the battle field, he knew that Ray wanted to take him down, so he would have to beat Goku*


	690. Chapter 690

THE CREATOR:Goku rushed at Rare Mind and elbowed him in the face, then followed up by flying behind him and double-hand slamming him into the ground.

Rare mind: *Gets back up* Is that all you got?


	691. Chapter 691

THE CREATOR:Goku grinned. "Far from it."  
Goku spread his legs and cupped his hands to his side. "Kaaaa-Meee-Haa-Mee"  
A blue orb of energy appeared in Goku's hands as he thrust his hands forward. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
A massive blue laser was shot out of Goku's hands towards Rare Mind.

Rare mind: Control yourself Rare mind. *Channels the dark lighting, and used it to destroy the Kamehameha, and knock out Goku*


	692. Chapter 692

(Hey, THE CREATOR, I've posted an ad on Kijiji with a bunch of games I don't play anymore, 3 SD cards, and my old Wii, because I have a Wii U. I set the price at $50.00, or a working copy of Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, so I might have it sooner than I thought)


	693. Chapter 693

THE CREATOR:(Sweet. Well, I'm about to be in a car for the next 10 hours, but I have a wireless wifi signal...thing. However, there are going to be mountains everywhere on the way there, so I don't know how good the Wi-fi will work. Hopefully I'll be able to keep in touch with you on the way there. If not, ...oh well. So, anyways, have you watched any videos on Monster Hunter 4 yet? If so, what is your favorite Monster that you've seen so far?)

(Projared's review of it)


	694. Chapter 694

THE CREATOR:(No, I meant which Monster. As in Boss, Enemy, Etc. Search up some videos by a guy called omegaevolution if you don't know enough. He doesn't talk in his videos as far as I've seen.)

(I haven't)


	695. Chapter 695

THE CREATOR:(Have you watched any yet?)

(No, can we please just continue with the story? I've got something big planned)


	696. Chapter 696

THE CREATOR:(You're not the only one.)  
Goku gave an agonzied laugh as he slowly stood up.)  
"Eheheh...that lightning really packs a punch."  
Goku grunted and his hair flashed a light red as a blood red aura surrounded him.  
"Something tells me I'll need this power to beat you."  
Goku sat down and crossed his legs.  
"Alright, now you go. I don't want to fight you unless we're both at our best."

(By the way, I just watched Projered kill Gypceros, and I was watching Projered and PBG kill Nerscylla, but I accidentally exited out of Google Chrome)

Rare mind: *Creates a full moon*


	697. Chapter 697

THE CREATOR:Goku scratched his chin as he looked up into the artificial moon. "Something seems awfully familiar about this..."

(I sold some games, now I'm $20.00 closer to getting Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate)

Rare mind: *Looks directly at the moon*


	698. Chapter 698

THE CREATOR:(Sweet. I suggest looking at monsters like the Shagaru Magala and Gogmazios.)

(Also, I don't really know what Goku should say in this situation, so let Rare Mind continue.)

Rare mind: *Changes into his Dragon Alicorn form*


	699. Chapter 699

THE CREATOR:Goku grinned. "If this is your maximum power, then I don't even wanna think about how powerful that black lightning of yours would be now."

(I'm on the road again, so I don't know how much I'll be able to talk to you today. I swear I'll try whenever I can.)

Rare mind: Enough Talk! Let's fight!


	700. Chapter 700

THE CREATOR:(Finally got my internet to quote on quote "work" )

Goku stood back up with a grin. "May the best fighter win."

Rare mind: *Punches Goku in the face*


	701. Chapter 701

(Hello?)


	702. Chapter 702

(Even though I haven't played that game, I already hate it)


	703. Chapter 703

Aura: (Don't knock it until you try it)

(Put the game away for once, please)


	704. Chapter 704

Aura: (Whatever)

(I'm able to put my games away)


	705. Chapter 705

Aura: (If you say so... well, I'm going on TF2. Feel free to join the sever I'm on)

(Fine... whatever...)


	706. Chapter 706

THE CREATOR:(Sorry about the wait. My little cousins are driving me up a wall to play with them. Anyways,)

"RAGH!", Goku yelled as he uppercutted Rare Mind and quickly followed up with a roundhouse, sending him into the barrier.

(What makes you hate Monster Hunter already? Is it the long boss battles? The entire game consits of almost nothing but boss battles with the occasional gathering mission, but realistically, do you think taking down giant dragons the size of a mountain would take five minutes?)

(Sorry, I meant to say Brave Frontier)

Rare mind: *Tries to keep control*


	707. Chapter 707

(I finally got Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, and next week, I'm trading in my Xbox 360 to get a "New" 3DS)


	708. Chapter 708

THE CREATOR:(Well I'm glad you're having a better time than I am. Not only have I had a cold for nearly two weeks, but now I've been throwing up my insides for the past two hours. Fun stuff. So how's 4 Ultimate?)

(It's fun)


	709. Chapter 709

(I tried to fight a big monster, but my armour and weapons weren't good enough, and I lost)


	710. Chapter 710

Aura: (Well, keep trying)

(That's what I'm going to do)


	711. Chapter 711

THE CREATOR:(Well, I've got some good news for you. I'm back home where I've got good Internet, so I'll help you. Put up your friend code. Since I'm actually using my 3DS to type this, I can't put it up right now, so I'll have to write my Friend Code and come back here. Which monster did you die to? Seltas? Great Jaggi?

(The great Jaggi. But I eventually killed it. Thank goodness for Projared's guide to monster hunter. Also, how do I get Monster bone M?)


	712. Chapter 712

THE CREATOR:(My Friend Code is 0963-1389-0993)

(Mine is 5215-2602-7470)


	713. Chapter 713

THE CREATOR:(Got it. And Monster Bone M's can be found from Popo's, which are these Wooly Mammoth looking things in the Frozen Seaway. I'll come help you out. Look for me online. My Mii is Mr. Satan. Click on World Map on the bottom screen, go to Solo/Multiplayer and click on Friend List.)

(Okay, thanks)


	714. Chapter 714

THE CREATOR:(I registered you. What is your name in MH4U so I know not to kick you out of the room?)

(Matthew)


	715. Chapter 715

THE CREATOR:(Mine's Swagmaster. Don't judge me. I always use that name in Monster Hunter games. It's just a trend. Anyways, I'll be waiting online. It'll take me about three minutes to get everything together.)

(Okay)


	716. Chapter 716

THE CREATOR:(I'm waiting for you online, dude.)

(Sorry, I was finishing upgrading my armour)


	717. Chapter 717

THE CREATOR:(Waiting on you. Having problems?)

(It keeps saying that you're unavailable)


	718. Chapter 718

(I'm really sorry for not understanding what to do, when you're done I need you to explain it to me)


	719. Chapter 719

THE CREATOR:(*facepalm* I think I need to give you some more tips... You already know how to select and cancel quests, right? To join someone else's quest, go to the board that has a bunch of papers and select the quest from there. Do you know how to capture monsters?)

(Yes, I know how to select and cancel quests, but I just want to know how to start a quest while in multiplayer, and try not to be as confusing as possible, because I have autism, therefor, I don't understand everything instantly like you think I do, and no, I don't know how to capture monsters)


	720. Chapter 720

THE CREATOR:(Projared made 3 parts to his guide. Why don't we start by having you watch all three parts and coming back? Ask me specifically what confuses you afterwards.)

(Okay... I'm sorry for ruining the multiplayer experience, but I'm still new to the game, that combined with my autism, makes a slow learning monster hunter)


	721. Chapter 721

THE CREATOR:(It's no problem. You're not the first noob I've had to teach.)

(Okay, Projared got past the part where he talked about multiplayer. I know how to select and cancel quests, but I don't know how to start the quest on multiplayer, does everyone have to have the same quest selected, then they all go to the open field where the quest takes place? Or does only one person have to have the quest selected and then that person goes out to the open field where the quest takes place?)


	722. Chapter 722

(Okay, I know how to make traps, (Only shock traps though) and how to capture monsters, get it until it's limping away, trap it, and hit it with 2 tranquillizers)


	723. Chapter 723

(Selecting quests in Multiplayer is the same in Singleplayer. Go up to the lady in yellow and select quest. Don't worry about the other two right now. They come later. As for quests, not all of them are even needed. The ones that are needed are called Key Quests, but they never tell you this in the game. To join another person's quest, go to that board and their selected quest will be there. Just press A to select their quest. You also have to press A at the board to see their quest. If you're the quest's host and other people have joined the quest and you try to go on that quest when they're not ready, it will tell you that they're not ready and give you the option to go anyways or wait for them. On the flipside, if you're joining someone else's quest, go eat some food at the big table, (Meat/Bread and fish is the way to go for me. Meat gives you an attack buff while Bread gives you defense. Defense is needed later in the game, but you should be fine with Attack boosts up until Hunter Rank 7.) Anyways, If you're joining someone else's quest, go eat, go to the treasure box to get any items you need, press X in the treasure box to sort the items, then go to the bright light. A ringing sound will tell you if someone's joined your quest or if you've joined someone else's quest. You'll know if you're hosting a quest when you have the full icon above your head. (Green is a gathering mission, Red is a slaying/capturing mission, and Gray is capturing only. If the quest is read, you can either capture or kill the monster.) This is insanely more complicated sounding than it actually is. It's 8 clicks of A at the most. For me, it's usually four. One to get/join the quest. Another to select my food. Another to signal that I'm ready/initiate the quest. Any more questions?

(How do I make pitfall traps, what the board, and where can I find popo's?)


	724. Chapter 724

THE CREATOR:(Sorry about the wait. I was fighting a Dahren Mohran, whom you should be acquainted with by now. But that brought up something I should tell you since Dahren has eight carves. You carve faster while crouching. To crouch, press B while your weapon is sheathed and you aren't moving. To make Pitfall Traps, combine Ivy and Spider Webs to make a Net, then combine that Net with a Trap Tool. To find Popo's go to the Frozen Seaway and they should be there. You don't have access to that area yet, so you'll need my help for that.)

(I'm not acquainted with Dahren yet, and I know I can press B to blow- I mean crouch)


	725. Chapter 725

THE CREATOR:(He's the guy you fight at the very beginning of the game)

(Oh)


	726. Chapter 726

(Actually, I'm going to keep finishing missions)


	727. Chapter 727

(Yeah, I'm also going to keep hunting the great Jaggi until I have a full set of Jaggi mail)


	728. Chapter 728

THE CREATOR:(You fight Gore Magala yet?)

(Which one's Magala?)


	729. Chapter 729

THE CREATOR:(The guy on the game's cover. You fight him pretty early on. I believe the monster before Magala is the Nerscylla.)

(Okay)


	730. Chapter 730

THE CREATOR:(Y'know what I did? I did a bunch of online missions until I got near-endgame gear...then I r*** story mode."

(Cool story bro)

Rare mind: *Kicks Goku in the Gotens, and knocks Goku out*


	731. Chapter 731

THE CREATOR:Nova raised an arm. "Rare Mind is the winner of this match. Are both remaining competitors ready to fight in the Final Round?"  
Ray leapt off of the bench and landed gracefully onto the platform, still keeping the dark look that was obscuring his eyes but said nothing.

Rare mind: *Powers down, ready to receive the massive beating he was going to get. He believed he deserved it* Go ahead.


	732. Chapter 732

THE CREATOR:Nova raised his arm, "Let the final match of the first Universe Tournament," Nova brought down his arm, "Begin."

Ray blipped in front of Rare Mind and roundhouse kicked him across the battlefield.  
"Why didn't you dodge that?!" Ray demanded. "If you managed to throw my daughter around like a ragdoll at speeds which I could barely follow, then you are more than capable of dodging such an attack as that."

Rare mind: *Doesn't say a word*


	733. Chapter 733

THE CREATOR:Ray growled. "Why won't you fight back?! Fight back, dammit!"  
Ray charged a ball of concentrated, black fire. He picked up Rare Mind by the shirt and held him up to the barrier. Ray let out a roar as he slammed his hand into Rare Mind's chest.  
The following explosion was colossal. Smoke immediately covered the battlefield, only for it to disappear and reveal Ray holding an injured Rare Mind up by the neck of his shirt.  
"Why...WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT BACK?!"

*A darker version of Rare mind separates himself from Rare mind*

Dark Rare mind: Don't you get it? I was the one who was controlling Rare mind when he almost killed your precious daughter. He would never hurt her by his own free will. *Impales Rare mind through the chest with a pointy rock*


	734. Chapter 734

THE CREATOR:Ray growled and a dark, cloudy aura surrounded him, covering him from view.  
The dark cloud split from Ray and formed what looked like a pitch-black version of Ray.  
Ray stumbled backwards and fell over. "Y-you," He stuttered. "Weren't you destroyed by the Dragon King Roark twelve years ago?!"  
"You sound unhappy to see me," Said Ray's darker half. "I care every bit about Ember as you do. I took that massive Lightning Beam to save Ember, you know."  
"H-how are you here?" Asked Ray.  
"A tale for another time," Said Ray's darker half. "I have buisiness to attend to."  
Dark Ray turned to Dark Rare Mind and crossed his arms as if daring him to attack.

Dark Rare mind: SILENCE!

(Music: Attack on Titan OST)


	735. Chapter 735

THE CREATOR:(I was thinking more Vector to the Heavens, or Tekken 5 Sparking or Metal Gear Rising - It has to be this way. Something both emotional and epic. The closest thing in Attack on Titan would be the Armored Titan Theme, but even that doesn't fit the mood for this battle. It's more of a "Transformation after being presumed dead by the enemy" Kind of theme.)

(Did I say theme?)


	736. Chapter 736

THE CREATOR:(I was thinking more Vector to the Heavens, or Tekken 5 Sparking or Metal Gear Rising - It has to be this way. Something both emotional and epic. The closest thing in Attack on Titan would be the Armored Titan Theme, but even that doesn't fit the mood for this battle. It's more of a "Transformation after being presumed dead by the enemy" Kind of theme.)

(I'm talking about the suspence theme with the big bombastic orchestra in it)


	737. Chapter 737

THE CREATOR: (You said OST, Original Soundtrack. It's the same thing.)

(Music: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance - It has to be this way.)

Dark Ray laughed mockingly. "Might I just say that you and your counterpart are just brilliant at making rebuttals?"  
Dark Ray brought out his index finger and curled it toward himself, motioning for Dark Rare Mind to attack.

(No, I think it's the armoured titan theme)

Dark Rare mind: You don't understand. *Dodges* I can only be killed by Rare mind.


	738. Chapter 738

HE CREATOR:(I already addressed that theme. It has more of a transformation sound to it than a battling sound.)

Dark Ray smirked and parried the lousy punch, jumping over Dark Rare Mind and kicking him in the back.  
Dark Ray scowled. "You aren't taking this fight seriously. If you aren't going to fight me at your full potential, I might as well end your worthless existence right now."  
Dark Ray raised an open palm into the sky. A colossal, black ball of swirling fire appeared above him in seconds.  
"Dark Firestorm Breaker!"  
The attack certainly lived up to its name. Uncountable numbers of small burts of the black flames flew out of the ball into the sky and crashed down all over the battlefield, making an unavoidable trap.

Rare mind: *Tries to get up* I can never forgive him for what he's done to Ember... I will... I will... KILL IT!

(Music: Armoured titan theme)

*A bolt of lightning hits Rare mind*


	739. Chapter 739

THE CREATOR: Ray stood up and walked next to his darker half.  
"You aren't getting rid of me that easily." He said with a grin.  
Ray closed his eyes and reached inside himself to a large white bubble.  
"Even if it means facing this ungodly pain again...I will avenge my daughter at all costs."  
Ray put a hand on the bubble and shattered it. Green light rushed at Ray at immeasurable speeds. The pain of having a mountain crush you, needles driven into you every time you breathed, the pressure of a billion neutron stars limiting your every movement, and much worse hit Ray instantly, yet at the same time came immeasurable power that all but snuffed out the pain and surged into Ray.  
Ray opened his eyes, only for his pupils to be gone and his eyes blindingly white. The rest of his body soon followed in this color.  
Ray's darker half raised an eyebrow. "By reawakening the power of the Master Emerald, you have condemned yourself to an eternity of pain nobody but you, I, and possibly Nova could ever hope to understand. Why would you do this to yourself?"  
Ray responded in an echoing, yet strangely calm and quiet voice. "I would never wish this agony upon the worst of my enemies, but I will make the one who hurt my beloved daughter suffer to the best of my ability. This power is needed to do so. My life has been over for years and you are practically your own person now, Dark. I was only granted the chance to continue my existence and watch over Ember because of my deed of defeating Mecha Overkill, who would have one day destroyed a large portion of the Universe, according to Nova. My suffering matters not. All that matters to me is that my daughter should have a happy life. Anyone who wishes that to be violated, will die at my hands."

Rare mind: FOOL! HE IS AN ALTERNATE ME! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN KILL HIM!

Dark Rare mind: BRING IT ON!

(Music: Stains of time: Metal gear Rising Revengance)

(Sorry, Smash Bros 3DS)


	740. Chapter 740

THE CREATOR:Ray turned to Rare Mind. "I want to hear nothing out of you. I thought you were capable of protecting my daughter from harm, which is why I accepted your marrage so quickly. Yet you throw that back in my face by letting your darker half take control and put her in a condition that even Nova himself is having trouble with healing."  
Ray pointed an accusing finger at Rare Mind. "You expect me to believe that you are even CAPABLE of destroying your darker half when you couldn't even stop it from taking over your body?!"  
Ray turned away from Rare Mind. "Even if what you say is true and you are the only one able to put your darker half down for good, then I will have my way with him first. I will make him suffer a thousandfold what he made Ember suffer. Only then will I allow you to bring him death."

Rare mind: SILENCE! I'M TIRED OF OTHERS THINKING THAT I'M COMPLETELY USELESS! YOU ARE GOING TO SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW AND LET ME DO WHAT I NEED TO DO! EMBER MAY HAVE BEEN YOUR DAUGHTER, BUT SHE WAS ALSO MY WIFE AND I LOVED HER! AND I HAD NO CONTROL OVER MY DARK SIDE! SO STAND BACK AND GET THE FUCK OFF MY CASE!


	741. Chapter 741

THE CREATOR:"EXACTLY!", Ray shouted. "You had no control over it! What's to stop it from taking your body over again; for good this time?! Absolutely nothing!"

Dark Ray walked over to the two and smashed their heads together, making both of them reel back and grip their heads in pain.

"Fools," Dark Ray spat, "Can you two idiots stop arguing long enough to see that we have a common enemy?!"

Rare mind: Fine... Let's do this together.


	742. Chapter 742

THE CREATOR:(Music: Rules of nature: Metal gear rising revengance)

Dark Rare Mind growled in fury. He was severely outmatched. He could have taken down his lighter half and Ray with no problem, but then Ray's dark side showed up and Ray got a b*** power-up! No doubt my lighter half will turn into his dragon form too. Where the hell is that power-up of Ray's coming from anyways?!  
Dark Rare Mind tried to sense the power within Ray and just managed to see the silhouette of the Master Emerald before he was launched out of his trance by a blue, flaming kick.  
"That's for earlier." Said Ember, landing gracefully on the ground.

Rare mind: You ready Ember?

Dark Rare mind: *Gets back up* The whole family's together. Let's fight!

(Do you have Super Smash Bros for Wii U and/or 3DS?)


	743. Chapter 743

HE CREATOR:Dark Rare Mind felt a familiar energy, a dormant energy similar to Ray's mighty, bursting energy. His eyes drifted to where Ember stood. He could feel the same power in Ray lying dormant in her. If he could take it from her, he might stand a chance.  
Dark Rare Mind cackled darkly and rushed at Ember with his claws outstretched.  
Ember let out a yell as she enveloped her hand in condensed, blue fire and slammed her blazing fist into her attackers forehead. The condensed fire released, the following explosion sending Dark Rare Mind reeling back, but not knocking him over.  
Ember winced as her right arm dropped limply from the recoil of the attack.  
"Damn," She cursed, "I just got that fixed."  
Dark Rare Mind growled. "It seems that everything is going to be a pain until I get my hands on that power!"  
Dark Rare Mind released his pitch black-red aura and was about to rocket towards Ember again, only for Ray to appear above Dark Rare Mind and land an axe-kick to his head, knocking him into the ground and creating a cloud of debris.  
A shout of rage could be heard in the cloud just before a massive bolt of pitch black lightning outlined in a blood red coloring was shot out of the cloud, directly hitting Ray and sending him careening up into the barrier.

Rare mind: *Kicks dark Rare mind to the ground*

(This is only part 1 of the battle, also, wanna do 2 player smash?)


	744. Chapter 744

THE CREATOR:(Yeah, part 2 is where Dark Rare Mind manages to get control over Ember's Master Emerald. Part 3 is where the heroes finally manage to get the upper hand until Dark Rare Mind transforms into his Dragon Form while using the Master Emerald's power. Then Dark Rare Mind promptly beats everyone to the ground and a certain someone finally has his turn to battle. Yes, I'd like to battle in Smash. Who's your main? I mostly use Sonic, but I'm also skilled with Link, Mr. Game and Watch, King Dedede, and Little Mac.)

(First of all, no, there are going to be 5 parts, second of all, I'm best with Ike)


	745. Chapter 745

HE CREATOR:(5 parts? Anyways, I'll be waiting online. You know how to do friend battles, right?)

(Yes, but you'll have to wait for a while, because I'm currently job hunting)


	746. Chapter 746

(Okay, I'm ready)


	747. Chapter 747

(Send me a message when you're ready)


	748. Chapter 748

THE CREATOR:(Alright, I'll host the room. Go onto online mode and click Friends when you're ready.)

(Okay, and Sorry formed taking so long)


	749. Chapter 749

THE CREATOR:(I'll host a room. Go onto Online mode and pick Friends.)

(I did better against you than I've ever done)


	750. Chapter 750

THE CREATOR:(Sorry about my taunts. I changed them so they don't say that anymore. Wanna continue? I do.)

(Sure, and I lost on purpose, because my mom wanted me to help her with the dishes, so the last one didn't count)


	751. Chapter 751

THE CREATOR:(I'll be waiting online)

(Okay)


	752. Chapter 752

(I won two out of three, but I'm not playing again until you agree to stop spamming and stop saying those hurtful things)


	753. Chapter 753

THE CREATOR:(I thought I changed those! And I'll stop spamming. I'm pretty sure I changed them this time. -_-#)

(Okay, we'll play again tomorrow after I call my dad's former boss)


	754. Chapter 754

THE CREATOR:(Alright. In the meantime, wanna go back to the Universe Tournament?)

(Yes)

Dark Rare mind: *Gets back up*


	755. Chapter 755

Dark Ray teleported beside Dark Rare Mind with a glowing purple ball of energy in his hands and quickly jabbed Dark Rare Mind in his side. The ball grew in size the moment it touched him and sent him flying into the barrier and pinned him there until it exploded.  
A dark laugh emanated from the cloud of dust and debris. In that moment, Dark Rare Mind teleported behind Ray, Dark Ray, and Rare Mind and launched them into eachother.  
Dark Rare Mind clasped his hands together and three black rings surrounded the heroes and bound them.  
The moment his enemies were sealed, Dark Rare Mind took off towards Ember.  
Due to her broken arm, Ember was all but defenseless from her oncoming enemy. She tried to land a futile kick towards the oncoming danger only for him to grab her leg and slam her onto the ground. She didn't even have time to scream before Dark Rare Mind put a hand on her mouth and unleashed a dark gas from his hand that covered the struggling Ember until she was permanently released.  
The dark gas disappeared to reveal a lifeless Ember with Dark Rare Mind standing with his back toward her, facing the now freed heroes. He was holding a green ball in his hand which was slowly overtaken by black before it disappeared.  
Ray's eyes widened. His daughter...his only reason for existing, now lay dead at the being who had nearly taken her life before. He dropped to his knees with tears dripping onto the ground below him. He had failed. Not once, but twice! What kind of father was he?! Well, he would do anything in his power to avenge his daughter. His existence no longer mattered, but he would do anything to make sure she would rest in peace!  
Ray got up from the ground and rushed at Dark Rare Mind. The moment he got to the bastard who dared to take away his daughter, he unleashed all of his power into an attack.  
Dark Rare Mind stood unfazed from the attack and simply backhanded Ray away with ease.

Rare mind: NOOOO! *Runs to Ember's side* Ember! Wake up!


	756. Chapter 756

Dark Rare Mind walked up to the fallen Ember and Rare Mind. "Your despair brings me so much pain, but I'm afraid I have to end this quickly."  
Dark Rare Mind picked up Ember's dead body and threw it above him. He raised an arm and shot out a colossal bolt of the black lightning, completely vaporising Ember's body.  
Ray flew at Dark Rare Mind in complete rage. "YOU BASTAAAARD!"  
Ray charged a concentrated ball of white energy in his right hand and rammed it into Dark Rare Mind.  
Dark Rare Mind stood completely still as Ray rammed the white ball into his chest. The attack didn't even push him. Dark Rare Mind looked down at Ray who was still flying into his chest and trying to push him with the white ball.  
Ray let out a cry as he was ejected back by Dark Rare Mind releasing his aura.  
Dark Rare Mind powered down and slowly walked towards the collapsed Ray until he was standing over him. "You awfully cared for your daughter if you're in this much of a frenzy."  
Dark Rare Mind grabbed Ray by his mouth and raised his limp body into the air. "Perhaps taking your Master Emerald wouldn't be so bad of an idea. You'll die the same way your daughter did."  
A familiar dark gas surrounded Ray and Dark Rare Mind and moments later the gas disappeared and Ray was lying on his back with his red coloring back. Dark Rare Mind faced Rare Mind with yet another green orb in his hand. The green orb was overtaken by darkness before it disappeared again.  
"It seems like taking his Emerald was a good idea," Said Dark Rare Mind, "This one was much stronger than the last one."  
Dark Ray teleported next to Rare Mind. "We need to get out of here! Your dark half has both my light half and his daughter's Master Emeralds! We don't even stand a ghost of a cha-"  
Dark Ray's eyes widened as his body suddenly dispersed and reformed into a pitch black ball of energy that floated into Dark Rare Mind's hands and disappeared.  
"So much power at my disposal," Dark Rare Mind said darkly. "Now all that's left is to gain my freedom." He faced his other half and smirked before teleporting behind Rare Mind with his arm outstretched.  
Dark Rare Mind was launched away into the barrier with immense force.  
"That is quite enough." Said Nova with a scowl. "I don't know how you managed to stun me for so long, but I will not allow anymore innocents to die at your hands!"

Rare mind: *Blasts a hole through Dark Rare mind's chest* It's over... *Falls to his knees, and begins to cry because of the loss of his wife and unborn child*

Dark Rare mind: It's... not... over... yet... *Shadows burst out of him, and he begins to change*

Rare mind: *Dries his tears, and stands up*

Dark Rare mind was now what looked like some kind of giant Amarillo*

(Music: Red Sun: Metal Gear Rising Revengance)


	757. Chapter 757

THE CREATOR:"You'll want my help for this." Said Nova. "With those two Master Emeralds inside him, along with Dark Ray's life force, he far surpases you. However, your power will grow the longer you stay around me. I can feel your need to finish your darker half off by yourself, so I will be on the back lines for most of the fight. The longer this battle goes on, the stronger you'll get. If you can stall him long enough, you'll be able to completely overpower him to the point where you could finish him off with the snap of your finger. I will step in whenever you need before then. Ask and I shall answer. Sound good to you?"

Dark Rare mind: *Turns into a ball, charges at Rare mind, knocking him over, and starts zooming around the arena*

Rare mind: *Gets up* I'll do anything just so I can kill him!


	758. Chapter 758

THE CREATOR:Nova stepped back from the fight. Rare Mind could see he was intently watching though.

(R U RDY 2 SMASH?!)

(No, sorry, I'm trying to make customizations for all the characters)

Rare mind: *Steps in front of Dark Rare mind*


	759. Chapter 759

THE CREATOR:(Did you want me to take control of Dark Rare Mind for this fight?)

Dark Rare Mind laughed. "You don't even begin to come close to my level, brat! I could tear you apart with a single finger!"  
Dark Rare Mind held up his right index finger which then alit with a familiar black lightning.

(Try again, dark Rare mind is in Armaillo form, rolling around the arena)


	760. Chapter 760

THE CREATOR:(...first of all, it's an Armadillo. Second of all...why an armadillo? 3rd of all, R U RDY 2 SMASH YET?)

Dark Rare Mind curled into a ball and shrouded himself in the fiendish lightning. He took a moment to spin in place and sped off, using the barrier as a track and hitting Rare Mind around like a pinball.  
Dark Rare Mind continued to do this until he was at the top of the barrier. He uncurled his body and kicked his feet off the barrier for momentum until he met Rare Mind with a double-hand slam to his head.

(Okay, because red sun, and not until I have ALL of my characters customized. And I don't have all of my characters, because I'm waiting for my Mewtwo download code. By the way, yes I would llike you to handle this part of the battle)


	761. Chapter 761

The armadillo shell on Dark Rare Mind's back disappeared in a purple haze.  
"Good riddance to that horrid shell," He spat.  
He looked Rare Mind straight in the eyes in smirked before disappearing in a dark haze. He immediately reappeared in front of Rare Mind with his arm drawn back with a pitch-black orb in his hand. He drove his fist into Rare Mind's stomach and oh did the attack hit home. Not only did was Rare Mind forced to bend over due to the sheer force of the attack, but the orb in Dark Rare Mind's hand exploded and set Rare Mind flying with a gaping hole in his chest.  
Rare Mind cried out as he landed and rolled multiple times before he finally came to a stop. Rare Mind's vision was fuzzy and he was coughing up blood more than he was breathing. He was dying, just like his friends had to this monster.  
Dark Rare Mind picked up his lighter half by the scruff of his neck. He got a good look at what he had reduced his lighter half to. He chuckled. A dark, one chuckle that slowly evolved into a mad laugh. "YES!" He cried, "FREEDOM IS ALMOST MINE! Honestly, I'm not sure wether to kill you now and attain my freedom or let this drag out and have you suffer until the last moments of your pathetic, useless life."  
Dark Rare Mind was suddenly launched from where he stood by an invisible force while Rare Mind was gently lifted down by the same force.  
Nova knelt to Rare Mind. "I'll not have you dying to this monster too, Rare Mind," He said with his normal strange calm. He put out his hand and a white bubble surrounded the fallen Rare Mind. "This should be able to heal those wounds of yours. It will also protect you from any stray attacks that Dark Rare Mind might fire at me. I'm sorry, Rare Mind, but this battle is in my hands now. You can trust me to pay him back a thousandfold for what he did to your friends. Ember, who had her very soul ripped from her body. Ray, who had to watch his reason for existing die in front of his eyes while helpless to do anything and eventually suffering the same fate as his daughter. And Ray's darker half who proved he was more light than dark who now resides in a realm so dark that not even he can find his way out. His only fate is to go mad because of this darkness that clouds his senses. He can no longer see, hear, or even feel anything. Dark Rare Mind will suffer greatly because of what he's done. I swear it to you. Rest easy knowing that your friends will be avenged, Rare Mind."

*Nova could not kill him, but Rare mind was almost fully healed*


	762. Chapter 762

Dark Rare Mind was panting heavily with massive wounds and gashes all over his body while Nova was completely unarmed, staring Dark Rare Mind in the eyes with the same chilling, emotionless stare that Nova had gave him the entire time they had fought.  
Dark Rare Mind seethed. Just what the hell was this guy?!  
"I have two Master Emeralds within me, yet this...thing comes out of nowhere and throws me around like a ragdoll!"  
Dark Rare Mind growled and rushed at Nova with his arm pulled back. He charged a small, pitch-black ball of dark energy and hurled it at Nova. The ball stopped dead in it's tracks once right before it made contact with Nova.  
Dark Rare Mind reeled to a hault a couple feet away. "What the hell?!"  
Multiple small cracks appeared in the ball, followed by several more cracks. The ball of what once was dark energy shattered with the sound of breaking glass. Uncountable, tiny, glitttery pieces if of the ball slowly fell until they lay at Nova's feet.  
Nova slowly closed his eyes. "I know I do not have the ability to kill you," Said Nova with his voice unusually dark. Nova made agonizingly slow steps toward Dark Rare Mind. Dark Rare Mind took a step back, but immediately felt a great amount of pressure pushing him downwards. It grew until he collapsed onto his knees, then onto his hands and knees. He clenched his teeth and made every effort he could not to fall even further. Dark Rare Mind somehow had the energy to look up towards the oncoming Nova when he started to speak again, "But I had no intention to kill you in the first place. That is reserved for Rare Mind. Not that I wanted to take your life in the first place. After all, in all my years as the Guardian of the Universe, I have never taken a life."  
Nova was now standing directly in front of the collapsed darker half of Rare Mind. "But that is not to say that you will not be suffering millions of times worse than your three victims had to. I'm going to use a technique that I used earlier today before the Semifinals against two ponies that started a fight outside of the battlefield. Only, that was a much toned down version of it. The attack lasted less than a millisecond and did no real physical harm. They probably don't even remember it happening. But I assure you...you will remember it. Once Rare Mind kills you, I will seal your dark soul in a small, cramped orb far outside the Universe where you will feel the pain I will unleash upon you for all eternity."  
Nova slowly opened his eyes to reveal two pitch black voids of which darkness was unknown to even Dark Rare Mind. The moment Dark Rare Mind made eye contact with Nova, he felt something pulling him. Nova's void eyes swirled and seemingly sucked away the world around Dark Rare Mind, leaving him in complete darkness where he couldn't feel anything it felt like hours, which turned to years where he could not see, hear or feel. He wanted to rave, to swear, to destroy every last particle of this infernal darkness, yet he could do nothing. This darkness swallowed up every last ounce of hope or joy that Dark Rare Mind had in his body. "That was for Dark Ray," A voice ehoed out, surprising Dark Rare Mind.  
"Let me out of here!" Dark Rare Mind begged. "I beg of you to let me out of this accursed darkness! Kill me, do anything you want to me, so long as I never have to experience this darkness again!"  
"Now that Dark Ray has been avenged," Nova's voice echoed, seemingly ignoring Dark Rare Mind, "It is time for Ember and Ray. You will soon regret begging me to take you out of this darkness. Now comes the light. You will have your very soul ripped from your body and then sewn back together so that Rare Mind can kill you and your soul will be subjected to this cycle of darkness and light for eternity."  
With that, a colossal wave of light rushed at Dark Rare Mind. His screams of pure, unadulterated agony were muffled by the all-consuming light.  
Nova ended the attack just in time for Rare Mind to finish healing. The bubble dispersed, having done its work.  
"The job is all but done, Rare Mind." Nova said. "I have shattered his will to exist in this world and his suffering will never cease once you strike your darker half down."  
Nova picked up the collapsed form of Rare Mind's darker half and threw it at Rare Mind's feet.

Rare mind: *Deals the final blow*

*Shadows burst out of Dark Rare mind again*

Rare mind: Not again...

*Dark Rare mind now looked like a very generic shadow carrying 2 katana*

(Music: The Only Thing I Know For Real)


	763. Chapter 763

THE CREATOR:Nova stepped forward. "I'm no longer staying on the back lines."

Rare mind: Let's do this!

Dark Rare mind: You must both be complete idiots if you think you can kill me!


	764. Chapter 764

THE CREATOR:"I have lived for years in which numbers you cannot comphrehend," Nova said, "I have numerous ways of defeating you without killing you."

(Could you take over again please? And by the way, Rare mind is the only one who can kill him, this form is far more powerful than the Amarillo form, and he doesn't change back into his first form when he's defeated)


	765. Chapter 765

Okay, but the Nova here is even more powerful than the previous one back in the original RP. As he would put it, his power is the Universe: Ever growing.)

"Tell me this, Dark Rare Mind," Nova said, "Why do you not give up? You are hopelessly outmatched by one such as me. I have already avenged Rare Mind's friends. If you give up and flee back into the Universe, I will cause you no further harm."  
Nova tilted his head away from an oncoming black ball of energy.  
"Once Rare Mind is dead, I will not only be at my full power, but I will also have my freedom! I have a bond with my lighter half that will not allow me to go more than a mile away from him! However, should he die the bond will break and I will be free to roam wherever I please! To hell with your mercy, so-called Guardian of the Universe! But you have meddled in my affairs too much. Once I have my freedom, I will grow stronger. I will grow stronger and stronger until I surpass even you! Once I kill you, I will control your precious Universe!"  
Nova sighed and closed his eyes making Dark Rare Mind tense up. "I've no intention on using that technique on you again," Nova said, opening his eyes to reveal he was telling the truth. "But I cannot allow you to make your ambition a reality."  
Nova paused for a moment. "Then again, even if you were to kill Rare Mind and flee and I for whatever reason decide to leave you to your own devices, you could never rise to my level of power."  
Nova took a step toward Dark Rare Mind and he was immediately forced onto his hands and knees again. Nova took another step towards Dark Rare Mind.  
"My power is infinite, or rather infinitly expanding. Does that sound familiar?"  
"What the hell," Dark Rare Mind choked out, "What the hell are you babbling about?!"  
Nova took several more steps toward Dark Rare Mind, who had collsapsed onto his stomach and was struggling to just keep his head up to look at the oncoming Nova.  
"Let me give you another hint," Nova said, "My power is what I have spent my existence guarding. In turn, it gives me unimaginable power that only keeps growing. I nurture what I guard, letting it grow to maximum proportions. And in turn, it gives me power that matches it."  
Dark Rare Mind cursed and rasped out a sentence. "Stop...stop messing with me! Let me up so that we can fight!"  
"I am not holding you down," Said Nova who was closing in on Dark Rare Mind. "It is your fear of me that holds you down."  
Dark Rare Mind was flipped onto his back so that he could look into the sky of Nova's planet to see the massive glowing form of the Universe.  
"Tell me what you see." Nova told Dark Rare Mind with a more guiding voice than an ordering one.  
"I...I see the Universe..." Dark Rare Mind rasped, now too tired to lie or insult.  
"That's right," Guided Nova, "But can you see the second one?"  
"There...there are two of them?" Asked Dark Rare Mind with a strange amount of naive wonder in his tired voice. "I can't see it."  
"Close your eyes and try to sense it." Nova guided with a genuine smile.  
"I can't," The darker half of Rare Mind protested, "I'm not strong enough anymore."  
"Just close your eyes," Said Nova, "You won't need strength to see it."  
Dark Ray obeyed and closed his eyes. He still saw the brilliant gleaming form of the Universe, but he sensed another entity that emitted the same warm feeling and infinite power that the Universe did. He immediately opened his eyes to see Nova standing over him and looking him in the eyes with a calm smile on his face. Dark Rare Mind's eyes widened in understanding but no longer had the strength to say or do anything exept stay transfixed by Nova's stare.  
Nova smiled proudly. "You understand, don't you? One completely taken by darkness would go mad trying to understand. There is light in you, Dark Rare Mind. I have no doubt of that now."  
Nova looked Dark Rare Mind straight in the eyes. "You could never defeat me because my power is the Universe: Evergrowing."  
Those were the last words Dark Rare Mind heard before fatigue hit him and the last of his energy was gone.  
Nova turned to face Rare Mind. "I believe it's over now. Whether you kill him or not is your decision, but I would advise against it. He has already suffered more than you could ever imagine in terms of physical and mental pain at the hands of my technique, and he has been enlightened to the light inside him. I have also broken the bond that binds you together, meaning you two could travel to opposite sides of the Universe if you so desired."  
Nova gave a small chuckle at his own joke but quickly regained his composure.  
"In any case, you no longer have a sentient darkness within you. Your darker half will eventually become his own person with his own hopes and dreams, should you allow him to live. But the choice is up to you. He should be down for more than enough time to get everyone that was here for the Universe Tournament back to their homes. That should give you enough time to decide what to do with him."

Rare mind: *Deals the final blow, causing Dark Rare mind into a bunch of pieces*


	766. Chapter 766

THE CREATOR:Nova frowned and sighed. "That's a shame. Your darker half could have turned into an ally and even a friend, given time. What an utter waste."  
Nova floated up onto his pedestal. "I apologize for what hsppened here today. The Universe Tournsment has come to an end with no real champion. You will all be sent back to your homes. I thank you for making the Universe Tournsment possible. Farewell."  
Nova waved a hand and everyone in the audience disappeared.  
Nova floated down next to Rare Mind. "What is next for you, Rare Mind? What is there for you back home without Ember?"

Rare mind: I'm just going to kill myse-

*A dark purple core rises in the air*

(Music: A Stranger I Remain)

*It starts to gather the peices, creating something terrifying, it looked like ancient automaton koloctos from skyward sword, but a lot bigger*


	767. Chapter 767

THE CREATOR:Nova frowned. "Dark Rare Mind...you know perfectly well how much I outclass you. You know perfectly well that you have light within yourself! I have broken the bond between you and your lighter half! You're free! Why do you not take your freedom?!"

Dark Rare mind: *Swings one of his six arms at Nova*

(I finally got Mewtwo)


	768. Chapter 768

THE CREATOR:(Niiiiiiiiiiiiice. Play around with him for a bit. I want to fight you while you're using him.)

Nova caught the axe and ripped it out of the multi-armed, clossal beast before him. He twirled it around himself as if it weighed nothing and sliced all the arms of the giant off.  
"Why do you do this, Dark Rare Mind, knowing full well what I can do?! I have given you a chance to redeem yourself, to have your own life! You're free from your light half! Take that freedom!

Dark Rare mind: SILENCE!


	769. Chapter 769

THE CREATOR:(I fought a guy with Mewtwo. I rekt him with Ike and got rekt when using Lucario.)

Nova sighed and uttered a single word. "Shatter."  
It's effects were immediate. The armor surrounding Dark Rare Mind shattered into countless tiny pieces making him fall to the ground with the remnants of his armor raining down around him.  
"You have forced my hand, Dark Rare Mind." Nova said angrily. "I have shown you your light, I have given you mercy, I have broken your bond with your lighter half so that you could become your own being rather than a shadow of someone else! I have given you a chance at having a true, happy life...yet you throw it back in my face. I will no longer combat you by with my mind. Now I truly fight!"

(Uh oh)

(Music: A Stranger I Remain)

Dark Rare mind: *Retrieves the pieces, and reconstructs the armour*


	770. Chapter 770

THE CREATOR:"Then it seems I must destroy your armor entirely." Nova inquired.

"R U RDY 2 SMASH?!"

(Yes, and could you take over for the battle?)


	771. Chapter 771

THE CREATOR:(Made a new Mii Gunner. I'll be online.)

(No more than 10 lives)


	772. Chapter 772

THE CREATOR:(Alright I changed it.)

(Okay)


	773. Chapter 773

(No items)


	774. Chapter 774

THE CREATOR:(DEAR GOD, THE LAG!)

(I know)


	775. Chapter 775

THE CREATOR:(Watch Meet the Amazing Soldier)

Dark Rare Mind swung two of his swords in an X-formation at Nova, only for him to catch them and rip them out of his hands. Nova threw the swords in the air and caught them by their hilts. "You're a dead man, Dark Rare Mind."

Rare mind: *Kills him*


	776. Chapter 776

THE CREATOR:(Ending of the Dark Rare Mind fight: 11/10 - IGN)

(It's not over)

*The pieces begin to take shape, and it was formed into the look of Ember*


	777. Chapter 777

THE CREATOR:Nova scowled. "I knew that you were stubborn, but I never took you for a fool, Dark Rare Mind. So you think I am one?"

Dark Rare mind: If my lighter half defeats me on his own, I'll bring Ember back*


	778. Chapter 778

THE CREATOR:"You are a fool if you think you can raise the dead," Nova accused, "To raise a dead being, you first need to find their soul. Seeing how every soul looks exactly the same and how numerous they are, it is next to impossible to find the one you're looking for. Secondly, you'd need that beings physical body to revive them in. Last I recall, you completely destroyed Ember's body. Not to mention Ember would most likely be in a comatose state the rest of her life should she be revived. Rare Mind would be long dead before you could even complete the first step of reviving someone. Should you somehow succeed at doing something that gives even me trouble, you'd only be putting Ember in further pain. She'd probably commit suicide from the stress of living again should she not be trapped in a coma upon revival."

Rare mind: Shut up Nova!


	779. Chapter 779

THE CREATOR:Nova's eye twitched, his premature emotional disorder beginning to kick in. "Who's side are you on, Rare Mind?"

Rare mind: I'm on the side of getting my wife back!


	780. Chapter 780

THE CREATOR:Nova growled. "Did you not hear me say that if I could not guarantee a mentally stable Ember to be revived in your lifetime, then Dark Rare Mind couldn't either?!"

(Watch Arceus at the Battle Frontier)

Dark Rare mind: I may be evil, but I'm a hedgepony of my word. I have Ember's soul, trapped inside me, and if my lighter half, and only my lighter half defeats me, I'll create a new body for her, and the unborn child.


	781. Chapter 781

THE CREATOR:"Or I could stop time and rip Ember's soul out of you and make her a new body myself," Nova countered, "You don't even have the necessary materials or abilities to make a working body for Ember."

(Watch Sanic versus Mohreo at teh olympic gaems)

Dark Rare mind: Fuck...


	782. Chapter 782

(I can't find the video)


	783. Chapter 783

THE CREATOR:(Eh, I guess it doesn't matter.)

Nova snapped his finger and a glowing white ball appeared in his hand. "I'll be taking this back," He said to Dark Rare Mind.  
Nova held out the white ball to Rare Mind. "This is the soul of Ember. Mind holding it for me?"

Rare mind: *Holds the soul* I will protect it until my dying breath*


	784. Chapter 784

HE CREATOR:"Should I find the necessary materials, you won't need to."  
Nova turned towards Dark Rare Mind and narrowed his eyes. "Strike."  
Dark Rare Mind felt like he'd been hit with the force of a thousand trains in one blow, yet he wasn't moved from where he stood. He keeled over and put a hand on the ground to steady himself while the other hand was holding where he was hit.  
"I could make you feel so much more pain than that. Possibly even more than that eye void technique I used on you earlier. I still haven't named that attack, though."  
Nova looked deep in thought before he snapped his fingers. "I'll name it Oblivion."

Dark Rare mind: *Gulps*


	785. Chapter 785

THE CREATOR:Nova turned his head towards Dark Rare Mind. His eyes flashed black for a split second. "Let's begin shall we? I'll let you strike the first blow."

Rare mind: I hope you're ready Ember. *Absorbs Ember's soul*

Dark Rare mind: ... SO JUST CAUSE YOU HAVE YOUR WIFE, YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME!?

Ember: Hahaha... A hahaha! You can't begin to comprehend my power! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!

(Music: Stains of time: Metal gear rising revenge)

(Could you take over for the battle?)


	786. Chapter 786

THE CREATOR:"I have lived as long as the Universe has and in that time my power has matched it's size." Nova countered. "Your power is naught but the size of a black hole among the billions of galaxies that make up my beautiful Universe. You are nothing."

Dark Rare Mind rushed at Nova with his arm reeled back, ready to strike, only for Nova to emit a shockwave of energy that flung him backwards.  
"You could have had such a beautiful life filled with those who cared for you." Said Nova, "But you the life I've given you back in my face and made a life filled with hate and rage. I will destroy both of those lives and leave nothing left."  
Nova outstretched his arm to the side and summoned a black staff with a hollow circle at the top. A black sphere floated in the center of the circle and four black rings hanged at the bottom of the circle.  
"It has been far too long since I used this." Nova said sentimentally. "Too many years have passed without the need. But I have faced and defeated multiple enemies stronger than you, Dark Rare Mind, without this staff. Consider yourself lucky to be seeing it. It is the weapon that will bring about your end."

(Search MLG Mario, MLG Pokemon and Man V.S. Meme. They're all made by the same guy.)

Ember: I believe it's my turn.

(I'll watch them when I'm done watching Projered's review of Sonic Adventure 2)


	787. Chapter 787

THE CREATOR:Nova sighed. "You were killed by him before he even had the two Master Emeralds. Save me the trouble of looking for your soul when you die and stay out of this."  
Ember flinched and knew he was right. "I'm gonna need to train like hell when I get revived," She muttered to herself.

Rare mind: I think you were perfect just the way you were.


	788. Chapter 788

THE CREATOR:"Look at how much stronger you, my father and his dark side were! They're way out of my league! I broke my arm just by punching this guy when I was alive!" Ember yelled.  
Dark Rare Mind threw a ball of dark matter at Nova only for it to dissipate before touching him.  
"You cannot harm me." Nova said, his calm demeanor returning. "You are hopelessly outmatched so why do you continue?"  
Dark Rare Mind's face twisted with anger. "You expect me to lay down my life and quit?!" He demanded. "I'll not stop fighting until my very last breath! What else is there for me now?!"  
Nova sighed. "How many times must I tell you, Dark Rare Mind? You brought this upon yourself. You cannot blame me for your mistake. It is my duty to protect the Universe and its inhabitants. You have made a personal vendetta against me by threatening it. You will die at my hands so no more will have to die at yours.

Dark Rare mind: SHUT UP! I JUST WANT TO KILL RARE MIND! HE KEPT ME TRAPPED AND I WANT REVENGE!

Rare mind: I-I'm sorry Ember.


	789. Chapter 789

THE CREATOR:"And I gave you a chance to be free and happy, yet you turned me down." Nova countered.

Dark Rare mind: SHUT UP! IT'S NOT JUST ABOUT THAT! I ALWAYS HELPED RARE MIND! I WANTED TO MAKE HIM STRONGER AND I DID! BUT HE NEVER APPRECIATED ME! I WOULDN'T HAVE MINDED BEING TRAPPED IF HE ACTUALLY APPRECIATED ME!

Rare mind: I... I didn't even know you existed. I'm sorry...

Dark Rare mind: You didn't know?

Rare mind: No, I didn't. If you gave me a sign besides making me stronger, I would've given you the appreciation you wanted.

Dark Rare mind: ... I guess this went way out of hand... Let me make it up to you... *Creates a new body for Ember, Ray, and Dark Ray*

Rare mind: Don't you need their souls?

Dark Rare mind: I have them with me. *Puts Ray's and Dark Ray's Souls into their new bodies*

Rare mind: *Walks up to Ember's new body, and transfers her soul into it.*

*When Ember's soul was put into her new body, not one, but two life forces returned, both Ember, and the unborn child*


	790. Chapter 790

THE CREATOR:(Watch Monster Girl Final Boss. It is forty minutes of pure badassary, RPG attacks, and b***...so that's a plus.)

Nova lowered his staff and it disappeared in a small flash of light, disappearing in white particles that faded away into the unknown. "So it was a matter of neglectance."  
Nova walked up to Dark Rare Mind. "Would you take me up on that offer for a second life? One filled with friends and those who actually care for you?"

Dark Rare mind: Sure.


	791. Chapter 791

THE CREATOR:Nova sighed and let out a small smile. "I have to thank you for that. You would have been the first life I've ever taken. You are definitely one of the most difficult beings I've converted towards the light."

(So how was the video? You can make me watch whatever long video you want as payback.)

Dark Rare mind: I'm really sorry.

(I didn't watch it yet)


	792. Chapter 792

THE CREATOR:Nova smiled. "Do not worry. I have faced enemies much stronger and more persistent than you."  
Dark Rare Mind's eye twitched. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"  
"That I've defeated the very being that created pain and death. Black holes were creations of that being that I have yet to find a way to erase entirely."  
Everyone stood, mouth agape at what Nova had just said.  
"Just...how strong are you?" Ember asked.  
"I am as powerful as the Universe itself is." Nova replied.

Rare mind: So, Ray, you wanna finish that battle?


	793. Chapter 793

THE CREATOR:Ray narrowed his eyes.  
"That...reminds me."  
Ray walked over to Dark Rare Mind. "Master Emerald, please."  
"Oh, mine too!" Ember called out.

Dark Rare mind: Oh, forgot about that. *Gives them back their master emeralds*


	794. Chapter 794

THE CREATOR:Ray nodded in thanks and jumped back over to Rare Mind. "Your move."  
(You start watching it yet?)

Rare mind: *Punches Ray in the face*

(Yes, and I didn't like it that much, now because you made me watch that, you watch Shantae and the pirates curse finale by mat the speed star)


	795. Chapter 795

THE CREATOR:Ray's head reeled back from the blow, but he quickly regained his composure. "That all ya got?"  
Ray punched his hand into the ground and multiple pillars of fire erupted underneath Rare Mind.

(You gotta admit the 2nd phase music was awesome as hell.)

Rare mind: *Starts charging a kiss blast*

(Yeah)


	796. Chapter 796

THE CREATOR:(I watched it. The guy looks pretty easy with how long you can wail on his head. Then again, this is coming from a guy who beat Lingering Will from KH2 without taking damage...watch that battle...there should be a 7-minute long fight somewhere. And is that you playing in that video?)

(Huh?)


	797. Chapter 797

THE CREATOR:(Was that you playing the game in the video?)

(No, that was someone else. My recording equipment isn't nearly that good)


	798. Chapter 798

THE CREATOR:(I see. I have all the necessary recording crap exept for a microphone. Me and my stepbrother are already making videos just to bide our time until we can get one. My computer has a built-in microphone, but it sucks.)

(Kay)


	799. Chapter 799

THE CREATOR:(Anyways...)

(Music: Bravely Default: That Person's name is)

Ray held out both of his arms and started spinning. He spun faster and faster until embers formed around his feet in a perfect circle. There was a burst of heat that made Rare Mind's face sting and a large cyclone of fire appeared and spun around Ray. Rare Mind could feel himself being pulled towards it.  
Nova saw that the onlookers of the fight were being pulled slightly too and he put a small dome of energy around them to shield them.

*There was nothing left of Rare mind except a charcoal statue, but he was still alive, and in horrible pain, unable to move*


	800. Chapter 800

THE CREATOR:Ray stopped spinning and staggered dizzily.  
"Ugh," Ray complained, holding a hand to his head. "I am NOT accustomed to this new body yet."  
Ray looked up to see the badly burnt form of Rare Mind. "S***," He cursed, "Nova, mind lending a hand?"  
Nova held out a hand and a white glow briefly surrounded Rare Mind before he fell over with his wounds fully healed.  
Ray walked over to the fallen Rare Mind and helped him up.  
"What gives, Rare Mind?" Ray demanded, "I know you're capable of taking attacks like that like someone had done nothing but throw a pebble at you."  
"I may have added a minor power boost to your new bodies," Nova admitted, walking towards Ray and Rare Mind with Ember, Dark Ray and Dark Rare Mind in tow.  
Ray narrowed his eyes. "How slightly?"  
"You have the ability to absorb any and all flames, correct? Imagine if you had absorbed a blue star and the effects were permanent. Ember and Dark Ray got this power boost too."  
Ember whistled. "Damn."  
Rare Mind groaned. "The hell, Nova?!"  
"I did it to save me the trouble of reviving them, should they be killed again somehow."

Rare mind: Your fire attacks ars really strong. Yoh know that, right?


	801. Chapter 801

THE CREATOR:"A bit too strong." Ray responded.

Rare mind: *Goes to sit with ember*


	802. Chapter 802

THE CREATOR:"So what's up, hon?" Ember asked casually.

(Watch SFM Ogre Agressive)

Rare mind: I got burned to a crisp. I just need to sleep. *Falls asleep in the chair he was sitting in*


	803. Chapter 803

THE CREATOR:"You're gonna need to get used to being burnt to a crisp when we start training." Ember mumbled jokingly.

Rare mind: Zzz...


	804. Chapter 804

"Say, Nova," Said Ray, "You said something about you defeating the creator of pain and black holes and whatnot. Could I be bold enough to ask you to enlighten us?"  
Nova closed his eyes. "It is a dark memory for me indeed. One that I wish not to tell, for I took drastic measures to defeat it. And we should probably wait till everyone's awake."

(Sorry for not telling you this. Every sunday, my stepbrother comes over, so I'm too occupied with him on sundays to come here.)

Announcer: Our next battle is Mewtwo vs Vegeta!

Mewtwo: *Enters the battle field, and the Nintendo direct Mewtwo has joined the fight remix starts playing*

Everyone: MEWTWO! OH MY GOD!

(Oh, okay)


	805. Chapter 805

THE CREATOR:(Nova teleported everyone back to their home planet and the Universe Tournament ended.)

(Oh)

Rare mind: *Wakes up and goes to bed*


	806. Chapter 806

THE CREATOR:(Oh for f***'s sake)

"It seems that he doesn't want ti wake up," Nova inquired.  
Nova sighed. "I guess it shall be a tale for another time. Farewell."  
Nova's eyes flashed and everyone dropped into the ground on the outskirts of Ponyville.

(I finally got a job! Imma buy me a PS Vita)

Rare mind: *Wakes up a few hours later*


	807. Chapter 807

THE CREATOR:(Nice. I work at a Game Stop. It's not the best paying, but I have a small apartment and an awesome roommate who helps a lot.)

Rare Mind found himself on his couch. Ember was lying on top of Rare Mind completely passed out. A soft, quit snoring could barely be heard emanating from the sleeping cat.

(About that... I'm actually going to get it from EB games since I'm a platinum member, and I can get a discount)

Rare mind: *Smiles and strokes her hair*


	808. Chapter 808

THE CREATOR:(EB Games...sounds familiar.)

Ember smiled in her sleep and nuzzled into Rare Mind's chest.  
"Incoming..." A voice could be heard coming closer.  
Ember jumped off the couch in shock as a bald, large man wielding a minigun crashed through their wall.  
"Animal friends! Help me! Giant bear is killing us!"

Rare mind: *Rushes outside*


	809. Chapter 809

THE CREATOR chapter 808 . 8h ago

A giant, purple bear with stars covering its fur was rampaging about the everfree, knocking down trees and destroying the earth trying to swat away these eight insects.  
"I'm runnin' circles around ya!" A skinny man in blue wielding a black bat taunted.  
The purple beast roared and tried to swat the insignificant annoyance away, but he nimbly jumped and twirled his body over the massive paw.  
"Hah! Eat my dust!"  
The skinny blue man known simply as Scout never saw the second paw coming down from above before there was a sickening crunch.  
The Spy disabled his cloaking device and called over to his German companion who was standing over a mutilated body of a black man. "Scout down!"  
The German man growled at his extra work. He had to be hidden away, since they no longer had the respawn machine. If he died, everyone else on his team would shortly follow. "Schvienhunts," He cursed to himself.  
"Thanks, mate." The black, one-eyed man known as Demoman said in gratitude.  
"Doctor! Demoman! MOVE!" The Heavy yelled, now wearing a set of boxing gloves and moving faster than any man of his weight should.  
The Medic turned to see what his Russian companion was yelling about to see the massive, purple menace running towards him at high speeds.  
"Demoman, behind me!" The Mecic ordered.  
The Demoman wasted no time in obeying his healer's command. The Medic flicked a switch on his Medigun and a decent-sized blue barrier appeared in front of the Medic just in time to block the decimating blow of the colossal bear's paw.  
The beast roared in pain and retreated his paw. Seeing as he wouldn't be breaking the blue barrier anytime soon, the beast turned towards the other insects...only to be kicked in the face by a tiny spiral of blue flame.  
"That's for ruining my sleep!" Ember yelled at the colossal animal who was now on its back, reeling from the blow.  
A Texan man wearing black goggles and a hardhat standing next to a machine with two large guns and a case with four missles in it whistled in astonishment. "Looks like the cavalry's arrived."

Heavy: DOCTOR!

Medic: Ya?

Heavy: HIT CHARGE!

Medic: *Powers up the Heavy with an uber charge*

Heavy: I AM BULLET PROOF!

Rare mind: DEMOMAN!


	810. Chapter 810

THE CREATOR:"Ya, mate?" Demoman asked.

(I apologize for the lack of reviews.)

Rare mind: Launch me up!

(It's okay, have you ever heard of Doom?)


	811. Chapter 811

THE CREATOR:"You can fly, ya bloody moron!" The Demoman called back up. He then seemingly pulled out a glass of alchohol and started chugging it down.

(Yes. The game that was amazing until its third installment.)

Rare mind: Oh, yeah. *Flies up onto the ursa Major's back*

(Doom 4 is coming out, and Imma buy a PS4 just so I can play it, but I'm also going to get dynasty warriors 8, and Minecraft PS4 edition)


	812. Chapter 812

THE CREATOR:(Kingdom Hearts 3 and Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 are coming out on PS4 too.)

The beast roared in rage and flopped onto its back, trying to squash Rare Mind.  
Ember let out her own roar and charged into the colossal bear at full force with a fiery blue aura surrounding her, toppling the bear into its side before it could land on its back.

(Sweet. Know any new games coming out for the Vita?)

Rare mind: *Pulls put a sword and starts stabbing it*


	813. Chapter 813

THE CREATOR:(Nope)

The colossal bear raged and rampaged about, trying to get the thing off of it. Rare Mind kept stabbing it until the beast gave a roar loud enough to be heard from Nova's planet. Rare Mind must have literally struck some nerve because the beast toppled over and started to feebly flail on the ground.  
"It's stunned!" Ember yelled, "Everyone attack!"  
Heavy gave a battle cry as he charged towards the toppled menace with seven of his comerads in tow. Enginner wiped sweat off of his face as he marveled at his work. Twenty Level 3 Sentry's all lined up in a row.  
"Once that beast get's back up, it's all over for it," He said to himself.

*An Ursa minor comes running toward the Ursa Major*


	814. Chapter 814

THE CREATOR:The Engineer quickly took out a device that looked like a miniature satellite dish and pushed a nozzle on it. Immediately, all twenty sentries turned towards the smaller bear and fired hundreds of missiles and bullets towards it.

*The bullets had no effect*


	815. Chapter 815

While the bullets had little effect, the missiles definitely did their work. If the missiles weren't showering the Ursa Minor with flaming, twisted metal, then it was kicking up fiery, heated debris that blinded the smaller bear.

Rare mind: ...

*The ursa minor began whimpering, trying to save it's mother*


	816. Chapter 816

THE CREATOR:"I reckon that's that." Engineer said with a chuckle.

Rare mind: STOP!


	817. Chapter 817

THE CREATOR:"Are you mad?!" The Medic yelled. "If dis bear and its child were to keep living, they would run rampant and kill all in their paths! They vould show no mercy to us or anything else, so why should we show mercy to zem?!"

Rare mind: I can help make sure they don't. Before my wife and unborn child were brought back to life, I wanted to kill myself! Let them go.


	818. Chapter 818

THE CREATOR:"Zey are wild animals! Nothing can control zem! Whether it be zeir fault or not doesn't change ze fact zat thousands will die at zeir hands if zey continue to live!"

Rare mind: Fine... but make it quick and painless...


	819. Chapter 819

THE CREATOR:"With pleasure." The Spy said, already on top of the colossol bear.  
The Spy pulled out his trusty pocket knife and stabbed the colossal bear in the back. The beast reared its head up and uttered a small cry before falling back down for good.  
"Now for ze smaller o-"  
The Spy turned towards the bear cub, only to see that it was blackened and on fire with the Pyro jumping and whooping in front of it.  
"I'm not sure whether to like that guy or not," Ember whispered to Rare Mind.

*There were tears in Rare mind's eyes*


	820. Chapter 820

THE CREATOR:Ember put an arm around Rare Mind. "I know how much of an animal lover you are, but those giant bears would have destroyed the ecosystem and enddangered thousands of lives. By taking those two lives, we have saved hundreds of thousands of others."

(Wanna Smash? I got better with Lucario and I'm working on Captain Falcon.)

(How about tomorrow? I kinda wanna keep the story going)

*About a year later, Rare mind and Ember's child, a baby hedgecany was born, but Ember and Rare mind came home after a date night, and see the the babysitter breaking their son's wings while their son was crying out in pain for someone to help him*


	821. Chapter 821

THE CREATOR:Ember was standing in the doorway, her eyes covered by shadows and a fiery blue aura surrounding her. "Step away from my son."

Rare mind: *Begins to get after dark aura around himself*

Babysitter: No. *Snaps their son's right wing*

Baby: *Lets out a horribly loud cry of pain*

(I'm going to bed, I'm sick and I need my sleep)


	822. Chapter 822

THE CREATOR:(I've been sick for the past six weeks, man. It's going away, though.)

Ember's aura flared with rage, turning everything around them to cinders. "Just who the hell do you think you are?!"  
Ember blipped in front of the babysitter and uppercutted her through the roof with a fiery blue fist.  
Ember put her arms above her head and made three white rings, each one bigger than the last.  
"Consider yourself lucky to be obliterated by this attack!" Ember yelled, "After all, the last being I've used this against was the Dragon King Shuriken!"  
"HOLY FLARE: FLAMES OF A THOUSAND STARS!"  
Ember shot a magnificent white beam out of her hands that multiplied in size and power everytime it touched one of the white rings.

*There wasn't even one little cell of the babysitter left*

Rare mind: *Gets their son to a hospital*


	823. Chapter 823

THE CREATOR:"Next time we go out, we're hiring Heavy and my dad as babysitters." Ember said to Rare Mind, "I know I can trust them."

Rare mind agreed.

*The next month, Ember and Rare mind hired Heavy as a babysitter so they could have a date night*

*Heavy and Rare flame (Rare mind and Ember's son) were sitting on the couch, watching tv. Rare flames wings were not yet healed, and they were so sensitive that the slightest touch would hurt him enough to make him cry. Rare mind and Ember debated on letting the medic use his medi gun to heal him, but the medic would probably have performed tons of freaky experiments on him, turning him into even more of a mutant that he already was. So they decided against it*


	824. Chapter 824

THE CREATOR:"So, little baby animal thing," Said the Heavy to Rare Flame, "Do you know how to speak?"

Rare flame: *Looks at heavy, confused at what he said since he can't understand because he's just a baby* Abadu.


	825. Chapter 825

Heavy shrugged. "I guess not."  
There was a knock at the door. Heavy picked the baby up and put him on his shoulder and went do the door. Ray was standing at the door. He wasn't expecting to see a giant man at the door.  
"Whoa," Ray exclaimed, taking a step back. "I think I'm at the wrong house."  
"You are friend of Ember and Rare Mind, yes?" Asked the Heavy.  
Ray straightened up. "I am Ember's father. Who are you and why do you have my grandson?"  
Heavy pumped his chest. "I am Heavy Weapons Guy and I am most dangerous man in history of world! No one will hurt the little baby while I am watching him for Ember and Rare Mind!"  
Ray let out a sigh. "So you're a babysitter?"  
Heavy nodded and motioned for Ray to come in. Ray stepped in to see that, surprisingly, the house was in well order.  
Heavy shut the door and followed Ray into the living room. "I think I can trust you, since you say you are the little baby's grandfather."  
Ray tilted his head. 'Trust ME?' He thought to himself.  
Heavy must have saw the look that Ray gave him, so he quickly added, "I have been given the job of protecting this baby. After I heard what the babysitter before me had done, I told myself that I needed to take caution with even the closest of Ember and Rare Mind's friends and relatives."  
Ray nodded. "You certainly take your job seriously. I like that. You can trust me, Heavy."  
Heavy nodded. "I believe so too, but even so, I must be on alert at everything at all times."

Rare flame: *Tries to move his wings, but stops because of the pain*


	826. Chapter 826

THE CREATOR:Heavy took the baby off of his shoulders. "No flying, little baby. You're going to have to heal without Medic or Sandvich."  
Ray raised an eyebrow.

(Wanna smash?)

(Later, my dad's going to take me to buy some shirts for work)

Rare flame: Bagabu


	827. Chapter 827

(To do a multiplayer mission on Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate, does everyone have to select the same quest? Or does only 1 player have to?)


	828. Chapter 828

THE CREATOR:(One person selects the quest. Everyone else joins at the board with papers all over it. You'll know if you're hosting a quest if you have the full red/green/white icon over your head. If you're joining, you'll have half of that icon above your head.)

(Okay now, you said we join at the board with papers all over it, when everyone else does that, what do they do?)


	829. Chapter 829

THE CREATOR:(Go eat some food at the table. Fish and Bread is my personal choice. If you're joining a quest, go to the shining, white area and press A. If you're hosting, wait till everyone is at that white area of the gathering hall next to the treasure chest, then you go over and start the quest. Also, Expand Dong.)

(So basically one person selects the quest and everyone has to enter the arena?)


	830. Chapter 830

THE CREATOR:(Uhh...I guess? Everyone involved in the quest gets into it, though.)

(Okay, now tell me, why do you make such long responses that confuse me?)


	831. Chapter 831

(Also, AT ONE POINT OR ANOTHER DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO SELECT THE SAME QUEST?! YES OR NO!?)


	832. Chapter 832

(BOTH. EVERYONE IS PICKING THE SAME QUEST, BUT ONLY ONE TAKES IT FROM THE GUILD LADY. AND THERE IS NO SIMPLER WAY TO EXPLAIN IT IN GREAT DETAIL THAN HOW I ALREADY DO.)

(Okay, how does everyone else select it?)


	833. Chapter 833

THE CREATOR:(...*facepalm* ...I'm done, man. Look at every other review I've posted about Monster Hunter. I've said it about twice in each of them.)

(Then if we ever do monster hunter 4 online multiplayer, I'm hosting so there's no confusion)

Rare flame: *Points at Ray* Gampa.


	834. Chapter 834

THE CREATOR:(Yeah, let's see how that works out for ya when people want mutual help with Urgent Quests, seeing as only the host gets credit for beating those. And Urgents are required for beating the game. You're gonna need to learn how to join other people's quests, dude, otherwise people will get mad at you.)

Ray smiled. "You're damn right I am."  
"You sure you should be using that language?" Heavy asked warily.  
Ray shrugged. "Eh, it's a baby. It doesn't understand what we're saying."

(I'm sorry for being so angry, I'm just confused, we should word things differently. Does the game require you to do anything between the host selecting and the quest, and going to the light. I just want a yes or no answer. If so, then how. Also for the time being, would you like to smash?)

Rare flame: *Yawns*


	835. Chapter 835

(By the way, I quit because I couldn't get the smash ball)


	836. Chapter 836

THE CREATOR:(Dong expansion failed. And what do you mean by, "Anything else?" There are lots of things I could tell you about.)

(Never mind, next time we do online multiplayer, may I host and so I can observe what to do, please?)


	837. Chapter 837

THE CREATOR:"Ohohoho," The Heavy laughed. "Is the little baby sleepy?"

Rare flame: *Starts to nod off*


	838. Chapter 838

THE CREATOR:(I thought you were hosting.)

Heavy handed Rare Flame to Ray. "You take baby to crib. I would crush the stairs if I tried to go upstairs."

(Watch Diary of an MLG Noscoper 1-4)

(I should've said tomorrow)

Rare flame: *Falls asleep*

(After I'm finished watching stupidprivate913)


	839. Chapter 839

(I watched it)


	840. Chapter 840

THE CREATOR:There was a sudden knock at the door. When Heavy went to answer it, there was a man wearing a fedora and a pair of sunglasses with a blunt in his mouth and a bag of Doritos and Mountain Dew in his hands.  
The man's voice sounded almost robotic when he spoke. "Hello I am Xx_Skrubreker_getrekt_FaZe_YoloxX and I am here for Ember's MLG lessons."

Heavy: ... She is out with husband.


	841. Chapter 841

THE CREATOR:"Oh okay."  
The man took out a Dorito and threw it on the ground. The Dorito grew to the size of the man and floated like a hoverboard. The man hopped on top of the giant floating Dorito and it rocketed off into the sky.

Heavy: ...


	842. Chapter 842

THE CREATOR:"Alright, the baby's in his crib," Ray said as he came down the stairs, "So who was at the door?"

Heavy: MLG teacher.

*Ember and Rare mind get back home a few hours later*


	843. Chapter 843

THE CREATOR:Ray waved at his daughter and son-in-law as they walked in. "Hey, Ember. The baby's asleep in his crib. By the way, your, um...MLG teadher was looking for you."  
Ember's eyes widened. "Aw crap, I missed him! Sorry, guys, I gotta go! Thanks for babysitting, Heavy!"  
Ember ran out of the house and flew towards XxSkrubreker_getrekt_FaZe_yoloxX's house.

Rare mind: *Goes to see if Rare flame is okay*


	844. Chapter 844

THE CREATOR:Rare Flame was sleeping on his side with his wings outstretched so they didn't hurt.

Rare mind: *A few hours later, Rare flame woke up, and Ember came back*


	845. Chapter 845

THE CREATOR:Ember walked in the door eating a bag of Doritos.  
"Sorry about leaving all of a sudden. I need to keep up my training."

(Watch McDonalds is Illuminati)

Rare flame: *Crawls over to her*


	846. Chapter 846

THE CREATOR:"Hey there, little guy!" Ember exclaimed happily as she picked up her baby.

Rare flame: Mama.


	847. Chapter 847

THE CREATOR:(Watch Team Fabulous 2. If you've already seen it, watch Live and Let Spy.)

"Oooh!" Ember yelled happily. "He said his first word!"  
"Not exactly," Said Ray, "I think I beat you to it. While you were way, he called me "Gampa"."  
"Thanks for killing the mood, dad." Commented Ember.

Rare flame: *Hugs Ember*


	848. Chapter 848

(Ready for monster hunter?)


	849. Chapter 849

THE CREATOR:(The question is: Are you?)

(Yes)


	850. Chapter 850

(I'm waiting)


	851. Chapter 851

THE CREATOR:(I'll make a room for you and me only so that nobody else confuses you or stresses you out. I'll tell you when the room is up.)

(Okay)


	852. Chapter 852

THE CREATOR:(Nice job. You're getting better already. Now how's about we fight the world eater that can insta-kill even me?)

(No thanks, I need to get stronger first. Wanna smash?)


	853. Chapter 853

THE CREATOR:(No. I wanna help you advance in Monster Hunter)

(What I wanna do is tedious, we can do it again tomorrow, unless you wanna keep playing Monster Hunter 4, in which case, I'll leave you to it)


	854. Chapter 854

Rare flame: *Hugs Ember*


	855. Chapter 855

THE CREATOR:(Y U DO DIS?)

There was a knock at the door.  
"It's Twilight!" The person outside the door, now named Twilight, said.

Rare mind: *Opens the door*


	856. Chapter 856

(Watch SSB- Grandstanding for Glory)

"Thank you," Said Twilight. "Anyways, back to the matter at hand."

"What is it?", Asked Ember.

"I don't believe you two have been acquainted with Trixie yet, have you?" Twilight asked.

"Nope, don't know a Trixie." Answered Ember.

Twilight furrowed her brow. "One day she came to Ponyville and lied about defeating an Ursa Major."

"Oh, you mean that thing me and the Mann Co. guys killed last year?" Ember asked like it was nothing.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "We've all heard about it, Ember. We don't need two braggers on our hands."

Ember put up her hands defensively. "Hey, I'm just saying."

Twilight sighed and put a hoof to her head before her face turned grim. "Well you're not the only Ursa slayer anymore. Trixie showed up with a dead one in surprisingly good condition, saying that it hasn't decomposed."

Ember crossed her arms. "Your point?"

Twilight narrowed her eyes in annoyance but continued. "I'm saying that it couldn't have been the one you killed, seeing as you killed that one last year. Trixie and me have had some...rough times to say the least. I'm thinking that she's gotten extremely powerful and wants revenge against me. Should that be the case, I want you two to accompany me in when I confront her in case my suspicions are confirmed and she turns hostile. I am fairly confident in my abilities and I believe I could defeat her in a fight, but you two are far beyond what I can comprehend. What I'm saying is, if I fought her, it would be a long battle and many ponies could get harmed. But if you two were to come, you could end the hypothetical fight before anyone could get hurt."

Rare mind: Okay.


	857. Chapter 857

THE CREATOR:(You watching it?)

"I'm up for it!" Ember exclaimed.

Ember's eyes widened. "Wait, we don't have a-"

The Soldier crashed through the roof and landed in front of Ember. "Babysitter!" He yelled while saluting, finishing Ember's sentence.

Rare mind: This dumbass?

(I finished watching it)


	858. Chapter 858

THE CREATOR:(What'd you think of it?)

"Rare Mind!" Twilight yelled. "This man came out of nowhere and offered you help and THAT"S your response?!"

"Yeah, kind of a d*** move." Ember agreed.

The Soldier just stood there with his mouth open as if the two women had just said his words for him.

(Meh)

Rare mind: I'm sorry for not wanting my son decapitated!


	859. Chapter 859

THE CREATOR:(If you think that sucks, then I will show you something that truly sucks: Me and my stepbrother playing Sonic 06! Watch We Git Gud at Sonic 06 Ep. 4 by Raging Broners Gaming...our channel is still in development by the way...)

"You can't just make assumptions like that, Rare Mind." Protested Ember. "You've only seen him when he's fighting."

Rare mind: Fine...


	860. Chapter 860

THE CREATOR:The Soldier saluted. "I will be the best babysitter the world's ever seen!"

Rare mind: You better.


	861. Chapter 861

THE CREATOR:Ember nodded. "Lead the way, Twilight."

Twilight: *Flies toward ponyville*


	862. Chapter 862

THE CREATOR:(So what'd you think of that piece of s*** I call a video?)

"I think I see her!" Ember exlaimed.

Surely enough, there was a blue pony with a blue magicians hat and cape with stars on it lifting a familiar clossal, purple bear floating above her head and moving towards Ponyville.

(All I said was meh, I'm just not into that stuff, I'm sorry, please don't make me watch that)

Rare mind: *Flies over to her*


	863. Chapter 863

THE CREATOR:(You're confusing me. Did you or did you not watch Grandstanding For Glory and We Git Gud at Sonic 06 Ep. 4? The second one is a video that me and my stepbrother made and boy does it suck. Therefore, I'm forcing you to watch it. I watched that one cheesburger video of yours way back when.)

Ember flew down in front of the blue pony, nearly making her drop the massive bear.  
"Ahh!" The blue pony cried and stumbled back, "Can't you see that the Great and Powerful Trixie is trying to concentrate?!"

(WHEN I SAID MEH, I WAS SHARING MY THOUGHTS ON GRANDSTANDING FOR GLORY!)

Rare mind: Shut up.


	864. Chapter 864

THE CREATOR:(Kay...so what'd you think of my piece of s***- I mean video?)

Ember hushed Rare Mind. "We don't know her motives yet. All we can do right now is follow her."

(PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME WATCH IT! ;^;)

Rare mind: Okay.


	865. Chapter 865

THE CREATOR:(No.)

"Trixie sees," Said Trixie. "You two want to bask in all my glory before I arrive to Ponyville and have my hooves full of adoring fans."

Ember shrugged "Sure, let's go with that."

(I have watched video after video without asking you to watch any. Either I don't have to watch the video, of you have to watch the Christmas tree)


	866. Chapter 866

THE CREATOR:(First of all, that's incredibly unfair. That "movie" is 50 minutes long. Second of all, that "movie" is a terrible piece of s***. Third, I watched Nostalgia Critic's review of it, so does that count?)

(No it doesn't count)


	867. Chapter 867

(If you let me off the hook, then I'll let you off the hook)


	868. Chapter 868

THE CREATOR:(F*** you, I already watched it. Get to it.)

(Fine...)


	869. Chapter 869

(I watched it, are you happy now?)


	870. Chapter 870

THE CREATOR:(No, because you made me watch 50 minutes of...there is no way to describe how terrible that "movie" is. Nothing I made you watch was ever that eye-burning. I've made you watch longer things, I know, but those things were either awesome, or I thought they were awesome. NOBODY THINKS THAT PIECE OF S*** CHRISTMAS-A** TREE IS AWESOME! If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go rip out my eyes, burn them, and then cry in a corner...but I can't cry because I won't have any eyes.)

(Maybe now you'll think before making me watch a shitty video)


	871. Chapter 871

THE CREATOR:(You know that video was made by me, right?)

(Stick to sprite animation. Also, watch Matthew Reviews: 3DS I made it and it's a piece of shit)


	872. Chapter 872

(Hello?)


	873. Chapter 873

THE CREATOR:(I doubt I'll be able to find it. And I was watching a bunch of Top 10 videos.)

"Well, you are free to bask in The Great and Powerful Trixie's majesty until Trixie arrives in Ponyville." Said Trixie with her chest puffed out.

Ember sweatdropped. "Yeah, let's just hurry this up. Lead the way, oh great and whatever-ful Trixie."

Rare mind: *Sighs*


	874. Chapter 874

THE CREATOR:Trixie puffed out her chest. "The Great and Powerful Trixie will lead."  
And with that she walked towards Ponyville with the massive bear floating above her head.

Rare mind: Very well high and mighty airhead.


	875. Chapter 875

THE CREATOR:"Ah, finally," The weary Trixie said as they approached Ponyville.

Trixe wasted no time in floating the giant bear behind her and setting it down. She levitated herself above the village and spoke.

"People of Ponyville! Many years ago, The Great and Powerful Trixie had lied to you about vanquishing an Ursa Major! Trixie has come to redeem herself! I bring you a vanquished Ursa Major, slain by me!"

Ponies from all over the village rushed towards Trixie as she floated down and marveled at the deceased beast that lay behind her."

Rare mind: Ember, I hate her, you know that, right?


	876. Chapter 876

THE CREATOR:"Why?" Asked Ember, "She hasn't done anything that bad yet, save bragging. I'd say that single-handedly killing one of those creatures gives you some major bragging rights."

Rare mind: She just sucks.


	877. Chapter 877

THE CREATOR:Twilight flew over to Trixie with a serious look on her face. "Why are you here, Trixie? Have you come just to gloat and brag, or have you come with malicious intentions like the second time you came here?"

Trixie: *Looks at Twilight and begins laughing* The great and powerful Trixie has no time to answer such trivial questions.


	878. Chapter 878

THE CREATOR:Twilight narrowed her eyes and spread her wings, showing that she was royalty. "As Princess of Equestria and for the well-being of my subjects, I order you to answer my questions!"

Trixie: Fine! The great and powerful Trixie has become a monster hunter!


	879. Chapter 879

THE CREATOR:(Do you know what the Frenzy Virus is yet? You're going to have to deal with it a lot later in Monster Hunter's story.)

"A what hunter?!" Twilight demanded.

Trixie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "It is a group of people that go and hunt monsters and other things that are requested. It is a well-paying job."

"I still have another question that you haven't answered, Trixie." Twilight said, "Have you come here bearing violent intentions towards me or the citizens of Ponyville?"

(Yes)

Trixie: NO!


	880. Chapter 880

THE CREATOR:Trixie closed her eyes and sighed. "No. Trixie has not come bearing any ill intentions toward you, Twilight, or the civilians of Ponyville. Trixie apologizes for her outburst. She has had a stressful day."

(Trixie talks in third person. I'm not even a brony and I know that. I know that from old youtube poops.)

Twilight: ... Okay...


	881. Chapter 881

THE CREATOR:Trixie resumed talking. "As Trixie was saying before, Trixie came here to repay the debt of a vanquished Ursa Major that she lied to you all before about. Now Trixie has repayed her debt by slaying the colossal beast!"

Trixie levitated herself up. "Trixie's work here is done. Trixie must report back to her Hunting Guild now. Farewell, Ponyville!"

And with that, Trixie disappeared in a flash of cyan light.

Everypony: Yay?


	882. Chapter 882

THE CREATOR:Ember stared up at the colossal, dead bear that Trixie left behind.

"...So what the f*** do we do with this?"

Egoraptor: Let's be grump about it.


	883. Chapter 883

THE CREATOR:Ember shook her head.  
"Nah. Let's Drump."

Dannysexbang: How about we be not so grump?


	884. Chapter 884

THE CREATOR:"How about Gorp?" Ember suggested.

Egoraptor: Welcome back to Jew grumps!


	885. Chapter 885

THE CREATOR:(What the hell is going on?)

(They're grumping about the bear)

Dannysexbang: This bear is so big!

Egoraptor: Megaman X is better.


	886. Chapter 886

THE CREATOR: Ember crossed her arms. "What about Skyward Sword? That game is awesome!"

Egoraptor: Link to the past was better!


	887. Chapter 887

THE CREATOR:"Nah, man," Ember disagreed, "Superman 64 and E.T. for the Atari are the best games of all time."

Egoraptor: *Putsch chloroform over her mouth*


	888. Chapter 888

THE CREATOR:Ember spat it out and backhanded Arin. "It's all about Hotel Mario and Legend of Zelda: Faces of Evil for the Phillips CD-I, B***!"

Egoraptor: I'm sorry. I just... I don't feel sorry for you.

Rare mind: *Goes home*


	889. Chapter 889

THE CREATOR:"Hey, have you ever heard about Sonic 06? Man, that game is awesome."

Rare mind: *Pulls Ember home*


	890. Chapter 890

THE CREATOR:Ember yelped as she was pulled from her spot. "Hey, what the hell?!"

Rare mind: You're being a jerk.


	891. Chapter 891

THE CREATOR:"Excuse me?" Ember demanded.

Rare mind: You're being a jerk!


	892. Chapter 892

THE CREATOR:"How am I being a j***?!"

Rare mind: You're just trying to annoy him!


	893. Chapter 893

THE CREATOR:"He put a f*** rag with chloride in my mouth!" Ember protested.

Rare mind: He did that to Roll too.


	894. Chapter 894

THE CREATOR:"I don't know if you know this, but chloride is kinda poisonous."

(How far are you in Monster Hunter?)

Rare mind: It was chloroform.

(Not very)


	895. Chapter 895

THE CREATOR:"Whatever," Ember snapped, "I don't know what that is, but it shouldn't be in people's mouths!"

*The eventually get home, and see the soldier yelling at Rare flame because Rare flame was crying*


	896. Chapter 896

THE CREATOR:"There is no need for tears in the art of war!" The Soldier yelled. "I will train you to be a great warrior and warriors shed no tears!"

A crack formed in the wall as it was stricken by multiple axe strikes. The Pyro emerged and looked around the room until he gazed upon Rare Flame. He dropped the axe and giggled as he went to pick up the baby until he was punched across the face by the Soldier.  
"You will not lay either of your oven mitts upon this baby!" Shouted the Soldier. "I have been given the task of protecting this baby at all costs and I have always completed my set task, whatever the cost. I do not want to see you anywhere near this baby. IS THAT CLEAR?!"  
The Pyro sniffed and then ran out of the hole he made. His muffled crying was heard as he ran away.

Rare mind: *Picks up Rare flame, and Rare flame stops crying*


	897. Chapter 897

THE CREATOR:The Soldier approached Rare Mind and Ember. "I apologize that you had to see that. I can tell a great warrior from the moment I see them. Your son will be the greatest warrior this Universe has ever known."

Ember looked at her son and smiled. She wondered how he'd fare against Nova once he was at his best. That fight would be one hell of a spectacle.

She turned away from her son and looked up at the Soldier. "I don't doubt our son's potential, but he's a bit young for military training. I'd appreciate it if you tone down on the yelling."

The Soldier nodded and saluted. "Understood. But when I deem that child ready, I will do everything in my power to make him the best he can be."

*Some time later, when Rare flame turned 17, he was incredibly powerful*


	898. Chapter 898

THE CREATOR:Ember stood facing across from her son in battle positions with Rare Mind and the Mann Co. Red Team watching intently from the sidelines.

Rare flame: Bring it on.


	899. Chapter 899

THE CREATOR:Ember gave a "bring it on" motion with her finger. "You think you can take me down?"

Rare flame: *Punches Ember in the face*


	900. Chapter 900

THE CREATOR:Ember reeled back and hissed. "That was cheap."

Ember warped behind Rare Flame and roundhouse kicked him in the back, sending him sprawling.  
"That's for hitting me without warning. In a sparring match, you're supposed to let someone know when to begin."

Rare flame: *Gets up* You call thag an attack?


	901. Chapter 901

THE CREATOR:"Considering you're sprawled out on the ground, yes." Said Ember.

Rare flame: *Charges a ki blast*


	902. Chapter 902

THE CREATOR:Ember held out her index finger and shot a tiny red ball of flame into the ki ball, making it become unstable and blow up in Rare Mind's face.

Rare flame: Mom, why did you aim for dad?


	903. Chapter 903

THE CREATOR:(Meant to say Rare Flame. :/ )

(oh)

*A giant ki blast came out of the smoke*


	904. Chapter 904

THE CREATOR:Ember backhanded the ball, sending it careening into the distance. "You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that."

Rare flame: *Appears behind Ember, grabs her tail, spins her around, and flings her into the sky*


	905. Chapter 905

THE CREATOR:Ember came back down in a swirling, blue ball of fire. The ball hit home and its target was sent careening into the ground.

Rare flame: *Comes out of the smoke with a giant katamari, and rolls up Ember*


	906. Chapter 906

THE CREATOR:Ember released a surge of energy that destroyed the katamari.  
Ember narrowed her eyes at her son. "Take this fight seriously. This may be a sparring match, but I don't want you screwing around."

Ember blipped in front of Rare Flame with her leg outstretched, ready to kick. As Ember landed the kick to Rare Flame's chest, the shockwave from the attack echoed because of how hard she hit him.  
"Take this fight seriously."

Rare flame: *Drops to his knees and begins puking blood*


	907. Chapter 907

THE CREATOR:Ember sighed and turned away from her son. "Overconfidence is a fighters greatest weakness. Once you truly learn that, you can be called a warrior."

Rare mind: *Gets him to a hospital*


	908. Chapter 908

THE CREATOR:Ember leaned against the wall of the hospitals waiting room with her arms folded and her eyes closed. She gave a sigh and then smiled.

"He definitely takes more after you, Rare Mind."

Rare mind: Didn't you see that he made a katamari out of his own energy?


	909. Chapter 909

THE CREATOR:Ember frowned. "I don't know why, but I don't like that attack."

Rare mind: Was it worth nearly killing him?


	910. Chapter 910

THE CREATOR:"He needs to learn not to underestimate his foes."

Rare mind: I don't care! You need to learn that it's not worth almost killing him!


	911. Chapter 911

THE CREATOR:"In the future, he might face an enemy that will take it a step further than almost killing him. Overconfidence is a weakness. In a way, I'm protecting him.

*The doctor came out*


	912. Chapter 912

THE CREATOR:Ember opened her eyes and pushed herself off the wall. "So how is he?"

Doctor: He might never be able to walk again.


	913. Chapter 913

THE CREATOR:"My side of the family is known for their miraculous healing abilities." Ember said with a smirk, "I'm sure he'll be fine in a couple of weeks at the most."

*The next day, Rare flame was let out of the hospital, but he was bound to a wheelchair*


	914. Chapter 914

THE CREATOR:"You see what happens when you underestimate your oponents, Rare Flame?" Ember scolded. "You're lucky it was me you were fighting. You'll make many enemies in your life and I guarantee none of them will be satisfied by badly injuring you."

Rare flame: *Ignores her* Dad, can you help me pick out a sports wheelchair?

Rare mind: Sure.


	915. Chapter 915

THE CREATOR:Ember hmphed. "Tch. If you're going to ignore me, you can go train yourself."

Rare Flame rolled his eyes. "Like what?"

Ember walked away for a few feet before rocketing into the sky. "Like flying without the use of your wings."

Ember turned and rocketed away.

*Throughout the next few months, Ember was treating Rare flame as abusive as she could. He would go to bed every night, and softly cry until he fell asleep. Rare mind wanted to help Rare flame, but he was terrified of Ember*

*Sometime after Rare flame could walk again, the abuse got worse and worse, he eventually moved out, but Ember found him, and kept abusing him, every time he got a girlfriend, the constant abuse would make her feel like he was a puny weakling and dump him, and one day when he was sitting on his couch, crying, Ember entered*

Ember: Ready to get beaten? *Throws a punch*

Rare flame: *Catches the punch* I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!

*He grabbed Ember by the legs, took her outside. He began pounding her into the ground, followed by a ton of boulders, a ton of trees, and then he put her on the ground*

Rare flame: THIS IS FOR ALL THAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! *Grabs Ember's tail, and begins yanking, causing Ember to scream in agony, and then eventually taking her tail right off. And this caused Ember to softly cry in pain* DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!? I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS, BUT YOU PUSHED ME TO THIS POINT! I DON'T WANT TO EVER SEE YOU AGAIN!

Ember: *Runs home and whines about it to Rare mind*

Rare mind: *Gives her a stern look* After all you've done to Rare flame, you expect me to side with you?

Ember: YES!

Rare mind: *Slaps her across the face* You are a horrible mother to our son! I'm proud of him for doing what he did! Now go and apologize to him for the months of abuse!


	916. Chapter 916

THE CREATOR:('Scuse me. When did I give you permission to turn my character into an abusive mother? Rare Flame was cocky and underestimated Ember in their fight, so Ember went completely all out to warn him of dangers ahead in his life. Now Ember feels insulted because Rare Flame is straight-up ignoring her. At worst, she'd be avoiding him to make him feel guily and apologize. Ember isn't the abusive mother type.)

(Just go along with it. You take control of my characters every now and then, so shouldn't I be able to do the same? And this will be the only time)


	917. Chapter 917

THE CREATOR:(Whenever I take control over your characters, it's only for a few lines. The most drastic thing I've done to your one of your characters was when Nova was showing how powerful he was to Dark Rare Mind, mesmerizing him, yet he flopped back to normal and became evil again. That wasn't even close to how drastic a character change this is. Dark Rare Mind was angry and confused, so he'd be susceptible to something like that. Ember is absolutely nothing like the way you portrayed her. I usually go along with what you do, but not this.)

Ember flew at mach speeds without any destination. She needed to clear her mind and get rid of her frustrations. "Meditation," She thought to herself, "That's something I haven't done in a while. I could probably use it after all these years."

Ember dropped her aura and plummeted to the ground above a forest area. She walked around for a bit until she came to a dark area of the woods with a small waterfall behind it. Ember walked towards where the water and land met and sat down. Ember sat cross-legged, closed her eyes, clasped her hands together and let out a sigh of relief.

Rare mind: *Appears next to her* You know, this is both of our fault that he's so cocky. You and I both were telling him that one day he'll be better than Nova. So we were filling his head with dreams. And you were being pretty hard on him. He's currently contemplating suicide because of this.

(Watch tainted milk, unless you're willing to go with my idea, if you are, I'll let you off the hook, but first before you think about it, watch themysteriousmrenter's thoughts on Where the dead go to die)


	918. Chapter 918

THE CREATOR:Ember stood up with a sigh. "Suicide," Ember spat with disbelief, "What a load of bull."

Ember slammed her palm into the ground and a pillar of blue fire swallowed her. The same pillar appeared on the outskirts of Ponyville and Ember stepped out of it, eyes narrowed. "Suicide over this? With a will this weak, he might not even make it up to my power, let alone Nova's"

Rare mind: No, because he thinks that you hate him.


	919. Chapter 919

THE CREATOR:"Of course I don't hate him!" Ember protested. "I'm pissed off that he underestimated me and got angry at me for punishing him for it, but I still love him!"

*Throughout the rest of the month, Rare flame trained himself every day until his bones were close to shattering, he eventually wanted to face off against Ember*


	920. Chapter 920

THE CREATOR:Ember smiled as she looked on at her sons training. 'Now that's my boy', She thought to herself.

Rare flame: *Grabs Ember by the legs, and begins slamming her into the ground* ARE YOU PROUD OF ME YET?! *Slams her into a boulder, shattering it* ARE YOU?! *Slams her into a ton of trees, then throws her on the ground* TELL ME HOW PROUD YOU ARE! *Slams her face into the ground* TELL ME! *Does it again* TELL ME! *Does it again* TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Rips her tail off* Like you said to me... don't get too cocky...


	921. Chapter 921

THE CREATOR:Ember slowly stood up and dusted herself off. "I was proud of you. More proud of you then I've ever been. I watched your training intently with a smile upon my face, knowing that you were becoming stronger."

Ember's signature blue aura calmly flared around her.

"Maybe you have gotten over your cockyness, or maybe not. However, we are now faced with another problem."

Ember narrowed her eyes. "Your rage."

Rare flame: Don't you see? *Takes a bite out of her severed tail, and swallows it* My power was a product of my rage.


	922. Chapter 922

THE CREATOR:"Wrong." Ember stated. "Your power comes from your determination; your determination to defeat me. Rage had nothing to do with it. Rage is nothing but a blindness."

Ember zipped in front of Rare Flame and kneed him in the stomach, then kicked him in the back, sending him flying.

Rare flame: *Slaps her repeatedly with her tail*


	923. Chapter 923

THE CREATOR:Ember ripped her tail out of her sons hands and incinerated it.  
She grabbed her son and slammed him so hard into the earth that he lay embedded into it. Ember jumped into the air and landed an axe-kick that made a shockwave upon impact and raised the earth out of the ground.

Ember bent over and raised her collapsed and beaten son out of the ground. "You're grounded," She whispered into his ear.

Rare mind: No, he's not. He's become a fighter. And that's what you wanted. So he isn't grounded. Also, I'm his father and have a say in this.


	924. Chapter 924

THE CREATOR:"He kinda ripped off my tail and tried to eat it!" Ember protested. "That's cruelty and cannibalism!"

Rare mind: First of all he was showing you how strong he got, second of all, the fact that he trained as hard as he did to try to earn your approval drove him to madness. Thirdly, he has my mental disabilities.


	925. Chapter 925

THE CREATOR:Ember sighed and looked at where her tail was. "I'm gonna miss that thing."

She turned to Rare Flame. "Overconfidence will get you killed one day and your rage will make you do things that you cannot take back."

*About a year later, it was Rare flame's 19th birthday, he was coming home from work, and had expected us to wish him a happy birthday, but Ember and Rare mind were too busy paying attention to their 3 month old daughter, but this was to be expected, because every day, they wouldn't even acknowledge his existence unless he was paying his share of everything*

*That night he went to bed trying to not think about the fact that his parents were rejecting him for a new child, as he softly wept*


	926. Chapter 926

THE CREATOR:Light flooded into Rare Flame's room as Ember stepped in. Ember went over to Rare Flame and gave him a hug. "Listen, I'm sorry about forgetting your birthday."

A sly smile appeared on Ember's face. "Or that's what I'd be saying if I had forgotten your birthday. Bring in the cake, Rare Mind!"

Rare mind: *Wheels in a huge cake* Happy birthday son.

Rare flame: *Dries his eyes* Y-you remembered.


	927. Chapter 927

THE CREATOR:"What, you thought we wouldn't remember your birthday?" Ember asked, pretending to be insulted, "I thought we did a good job the last eighteen times."

Ember stood up from Rare Flame's bed and went over to the cake. "We were a bit preoccupied with your sister. Anyways, dig in! The presents are downstairs when you're done."

Rare flame: *Eats the cake then flies downstairs, to see 6 presents. One was a big rectangular box wit a DVD cased sized present on top which were from Rare mind. The next one was a much thinner and smaller box with yet again a DVD sized case on it which were from Ember, and the third one was a cubed shaped box with once again, a DVD sized case on top which was from Lila*

(Lila is Rare flame's sister)


	928. Chapter 928

THE CREATOR:"That's not all," Said Ember as she walked downstairs.

Rare Flame turned around to catch a sheathed katana.

"That thing's been enchanted by Nova himself." Ember exclaimed. "That thing won't be breaking anytime soon, no matter how much power you infuse into it. That gem on the hilt is for storing energy. You should store as much energy as possible into that gem to use for later. I know you'll want to fight powerful opponents when you're older. You'll be able to tap into that stored energy at any time, whether it be a small portion of it or all of your stored energy released into a single attack. This weapon will be invaluable for your training."

Rare flame: Sweet!

Rare mind: Now open your presents.

Rare flame: Opens the presents from Ember and they were a PS2 slim, and a copy of Dynasty warriors 2* Awesome!


	929. Chapter 929

THE CREATOR:(Have you seen Meme Run? Apparently it somehow made it onto the Wii U's EShop. Well, if Sonic Boom can get on the EShop, anything can.)

"Just don't go cutting anybody's tail off with that thing," Ember said jokingly.

Rare flame: *Starts feeling horrible*

Rare mind: Cheer up. *Hands Rare flame the presents from him*

Rare flame: *Opens it and sees that it's an Xbox, and a copy of Halo 2* Cool!

(Never heard of it)


	930. Chapter 930

THE CREATOR:Ember noticed the old games and raised an eyebrow at Rare Mind. "What's with all the ten year-old games? We're not that poor."

Rare mind: Rare flame has been watching a lot of reviews of older but not exactly retro games and game consoles. Open the ones from Lila.

Rare flame: *Opens the one from Lila and sees that it's a gamecube and metroid prime* Awe. Thanks Lila. *Boops her nose, causing her to squeal in happiness*

Rare mind: Also it's back then when games were really great.


	931. Chapter 931

THE CREATOR:(Dear god, I cannot wait to make the final battle between Ember and Rare Mind. I have so many ideas.)

Ember looked at the clock. "Well, it's 1 in the morning."

Rare flame: *Heads to bed*


	932. Chapter 932

THE CREATOR:(3 years later)

Rare Flame was training in a large clearing in the Everfree Forest while Ember sat on a branch high in a tree watching him intently.

Ember felt a raindrop hit her head and, as if on cue, thunder boomed and harsh rain and winds suddenly racked the forest.

To Ember's surprise, Rare Flame didn't so much as flinch at the harsh weather as he kept up his training.

"That's my boy," Ember said with a proud smile on her face.

Rare flame: *Approaches a tree, and starts filling his sword with Energy*


	933. Chapter 933

THE CREATOR:"Remember not to use all the power you've stored in that sword all at once!" Ember called out.

(Watch How to Play Pit 101, How to Expand Dong 101, How to be a Manado Boy 101, and how to Play Marth 101. They're only about 3 minutes a piece.)

*Everything around Rare flames slowed down because he stored enough power in his sword to enter blade time*


	934. Chapter 934

THE CREATOR:Rare Flame inhaled slowly and with one slice, made a perfect square of cut-down trees around him that stretched for miles, save for the one Ember was sitting on. Rare Flame let out his breath as Blade Time ended.

Ember hopped off of the tree and landed in front of Rare Flame. "You're getting better by the second."

Rare flame: Thanks. Wanna go to the bar? First round's on me.


	935. Chapter 935

THE CREATOR:Ember raised an eyebrow. "You'd go to a bar with your mother?"

Rare flame: Why not? It's a good way to get women because others think you're hot and certain others think you're my girlfriend, and women want what they can't have.


	936. Chapter 936

THE CREATOR:Ember stifled a laugh. "You're taking me with you to pick up chicks? I'm game."

Rare flame: Awesome! *Takes her to a bar*


	937. Chapter 937

THE CREATOR:Ember was sitting against the bar and looking at Rare Flame. "Don't hurt yourself!" She called to him while he was flirting with other women.

*Later, Rare flame was drunk, horny, and had about 5 chicks*


	938. Chapter 938

THE CREATOR:Ember facepalmed and shook her head. "Why the hell did I do this?"

She looked back up to where a drunken Rare Flame was surrounded by five different women. 

"When I helped you with this, I thought you meant just one woman!"

First woman: Actually, I'm the only one who's... gettin with him... the others are just helping him get home because he can barely walk.


	939. Chapter 939

THE CREATOR:Ember scoffed. "You five can barely stay on your feet!"

As if on cue, on of the girls's legs buckled and she fell backwards onto a table. The impact broke the table's support and all of the food and drinks on the table fell onto the collapsed woman, followed by angry cries and shouts from the people sitting there.

Ember sighed. "You people are hopeless. Hopeless, but entertaining."

*The next day, Rare flame woke up with a bad hangover, and a woman in his bed*


	940. Chapter 940

THE CREATOR:Rare Mind was about to walk upstairs to check on Rare flame Ember put a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't. Just trust me on this one."

Rars mind: Okay.


	941. Chapter 941

THE CREATOR:(Search Shield Breaking No. 1 rule. It should be the first thing that comes up when you search that.)

Rare Flame awoke to see that a woman was sleeping on him.

*The woman begins waking up*


	942. Chapter 942

THE CREATOR: Rare flame closed his eyes and groaned in pain as memories of the night before, along with a headache, recollected in his head.

(I sent you a Replay in Smash Bros.)

(Huh?)

Woman: Good morning.


	943. Chapter 943

THE CREATOR:(Go onto 3DS Smash Bros, go to your Vault, and click Replays.)

"Oh, uh, good morning." Rare Flame replied nervously.

Woman: *Gets off him*


	944. Chapter 944

THE CREATOR:"You going somewhere?" Rare flame asked, getting himself together.

Woman: Just going to take a shower.


	945. Chapter 945

THE CREATOR:Rare Flame nodded. "The shower's downstairs."

Woman: Thanks. *Puts her clothes on and goes downstairs*


	946. Chapter 946

THE CREATOR:As the strangely unnamed woman who's race, color, and anything else really went downstairs, Ember gave her a wave while Rare Mind raised an eyebrow at her.

*Meanwhile in the future in an alternate reality, Rare mind and Ember were yet to be married, but already had a kid on the way*

Future Rare mind: Ember, I'm off to help rebuild Ponyville.


	947. Chapter 947

THE CREATOR:(...what?)

(You don't remember?)


	948. Chapter 948

THE CREATOR:(I vaguely remember. All I remember was that Future Ember had some overpowered-a** angel wings that drained the energy of whoever touched them...I don't remeber how she got them though. That's about it.)

(This is in the future where the Nazos destroyed everything)


	949. Chapter 949

THE CREATOR:(So was this Future Ember actually with Future Rare Mind when the Nazo attack happened? Speaking of Nazo...the nostalgia...)

(No, they got together after Rare mind ducked them up so bad that they died)


	950. Chapter 950

THE CREATOR:"Okay," Ember's alternate self replied simply.

Future Rare mind: *Flies towards Ponyville*


	951. Chapter 951

THE CREATOR:Ember's alternate self sprouted her angel wings and took off in Rare Mind's alternate self's direction.

Rare mind: *Helping repair ponyville*


	952. Chapter 952

THE CREATOR:Ember landed close by Rare Mind and furled her wings to her back. "Anything I can help you with?"

Rare mind: No, we're doing fine.


	953. Chapter 953

THE CREATOR:Ember huffed. "You sure?"

Rare mind: Yes.

*Back in the past, it was 2 years later, and Rare mind and Ember's daughter came home crying, begging them not to sell her to traffickers*


	954. Chapter 954

THE CREATOR:(Once again...what?)

(This is part of an ark where Rare flame gets kidnapped by traffickers and Nova buys him)


	955. Chapter 955

THE CREATOR:(My initial question was: Why are Ember and Rare Mind selling their children?)

(THEY AREN'T SELLING THEIR KIDS! RARE FLAME GETS KIDNAPPED, AND THEY TRY TO FIND THEM BUT BEFORE THEY CAN FIND HIM, NOVA BUYS HIM!)


	956. Chapter 956

THE CREATOR:(Stop yelling. You said that Rare Flame or his sister was begging, quote on quote, "her parents" not to sell her. I was confused.)

(Oh, a bully told her they were)


	957. Chapter 957

THE CREATOR:(Thank you. We never did this part way back when.)

Ember picked up her young daughter and held her in a hug. "We are not selling you. Your brother's incident was a huge accident that was never meant to happen."

Rare flame: *Waiting for Nova to take his anger on him like usual*


	958. Chapter 958

THE CREATOR:(Once again, you're trying to make my characters something they're not.)

(...)

Rare flame: *Waits for Nova to order him around*


	959. Chapter 959

THE CREATOR:A brilliant pillar of light appeared in front of Rare Flame, signaling that Nova had arrived. The pillar disappeared and in its place was the Guardian of the Universe himself. Nova stared Rare flame in the eyes with his unchanging, violet eyes.

"It is time." He spoke.

(Nova has the voice of Xemnes from the Kingdom Hearts games, by the way.)

Rare flame: *Gulps*


	960. Chapter 960

THE CREATOR:Nova surprised Rare Flame with what he said next. "It is time. Time for you to return to your family."

"W-what?" Rare Flame stuttered in shock.

Nova spoke again. "You may think of our last fifteen years together as whatever you may; torture, slave labor, or whatever other label you can find."

Nova shook his head. "These years we've spent together...was my training for you. Putting you in extreme situations and pushing your body and mind to the breaking point...has paid off well."

Nova put a hand on Rare Flame's shoulder. "I apologize for my lack of emotion or seeming lack of care for you, but that is not at all correct. You are my pupil, Rare Flame. You are the apprentice of the most powerful being in existence. Take a look at yourself. No, take a look within yourself. Do you feel the sheer amount of power coursing through you?"

Rare flame: But... how do I get back? I don't know how to get out of thus dimension.


	961. Chapter 961

THE CREATOR:"I am not finished." Nova spoke again.

Nova held out a plain-looking blade that had a gem inplanted in its hilt. "This blade will never break, nor will it even show any sign of damage whatsoever."

Rare Flame reached out to the blade, but stopped and gave Nova a questioning look. Nova nodded, signaling Rare Flame to take the sword. Rare Flame inspected the blade thoroughly until his eyes landed on the small gemstone.

"What purpose does this gem serve," Rare Flame asked, "If I may be so bold as to ask, Master."

Nova nodded. "That gemstone is the most important part of the blade. You can store however much energy as you wish into it to use for later use: Healing, Energy replenishing, or just to simply increase your strength temporarily in a battle where you are outclassed. When you leave back to your home, I want you to put half of your energy into the blade twice a week before you go to bed. You will naturally recharge and the blade will have more and more energy as the years go by."

Rare flame: Okay.


	962. Chapter 962

THE CREATOR:Nova nodded. "You've done me proud, Rare Flame."

Rare flame chuckled

"Is something amusing?" Inquired Nova.

"It's just, this is the first time you've called me anything other than 'boy'.

Nova smiled. "Say the word and you will return to your family."

(HE'S ALREADY HOME! HE'S WAITING FOR EMBER TO OPEN THE DOOR!)


	963. Chapter 963

THE CREATOR:(Once again, you never established that. STOP YELLING!)

(Yes I did, I said he was at his house and that he knocked at the door)


	964. Chapter 964

THE CREATOR:(When?)

(I just checked and saw that I didn't, I apologize)

Rare flame: *Eventually gets home and knocks on the door*


	965. Chapter 965

THE CREATOR:Ember opened the door and looked up at the stranger. "What do you want?"

(Wanna Smash? I improved my Dong Expanding skills)

Rare flame: ... You don't remember me?

(Sure)


	966. Chapter 966

THE CREATOR:(I'll be online)

(I've already got a room open)


	967. Chapter 967

Rare flame: ... You don't remember me?


	968. Chapter 968

THE CREATOR:(N*** n*** b*** n*** n***. N*** Fried Chicken n*** watermelon n***. B***, n***. N***. White Women. T*** A**. A beautiful song called Swiggity Swag.)

"Should I?" Ember asked.

Rare flame: I'm your son! *He could feel his heart break*


	969. Chapter 969

THE CREATOR:Ember's eyes widened in rage and she slammed the side of her hand into the door. "DON'T YOU DARE PRETEND TO BE MY SON!" She bellowed. "My son died fifteen years ago!"

Rare flame: ... *Runs away and tries to go back to his job but they turned him away, eventually, he learned that he didn't legally exist, he had nowhere to go now. All because Nova didn't let him go at first. He was still only 19, and because of what's happening, but he wanted revenge. As tears filled his eyes, he used his sword to tear a hole in the fabric of space and time. He eventually arrived in Nova's dimension* NOVA!


	970. Chapter 970

THE CREATOR:Nova appeared as Rare Flame called him. "You have already returned?"

Rare flame: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

*This let Nova know that Rare flame was in emotional distress*

Rare flame: IF YOU DIDN'T WAIT FOR 15 YEARS BEFORE LETTING ME GO, I'D STILL HAVE THOSE WHO CARED ABOUT ME! BUT BECAUSE OF YOU I DON'T! MY MOM DOESN'T RECOGNIZE ME, ME BOSS FIRED ME AND I DON'T LEGALLY EXIST, SO I CAN'T GET A NEW JOB! MY LIFE WAS RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU, AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!

*Tears were running down Rare flames face, further emphasizing that his life was in shambles*


	971. Chapter 971

THE CREATOR:Nova took this in without q change in his expression. "And if I hadn't, you would have been sold to someone who wasn't as nice as I. If not for what I did, you would have died while small, cold, and starving."

Rare flame: So you think that excuses the fact that I legally don't exist because of you?!


	972. Chapter 972

THE CREATOR:"Considering I saved you from dying while miserable, unloved, and starving, yes I do."

Rard flame: No it's not! So either you make them remember.

*Rare mind's voice became demonic*

Rare flame: Or I do.


	973. Chapter 973

THE CREATOR:"So you are saying that you have the power to make your loved ones remember who you are?" Questioned Nova. "Then why are you shouting your lungs out? Don't waste your breath with empty words, Rare Flame."

Rare flame: No, what I'm saying is I'm going to go on a rampage.


	974. Chapter 974

THE CREATOR:"I see," Nova said. "But that is something I cannot allow you to do."

Rare flame: Then make everyone remember me!


	975. Chapter 975

THE CREATOR:Nova shook his head. "I have no place in your world. You must make those you love believe you're you. Besides, they already do remember you. Your mother remembers you, which is why she had such an outburst when you said you were her son. Everyone still remembers you. They just don't believe you still live."

Nova pointed his index finger at Rare Flame. "It is you who needs to prove you yet live, not me. However,"

Nova's eyes flashed dangerously, showing Rare Mind the closest thing to emotion that he has ever seen from Nova.

"...Genocide will lead to your own demise. I promise you that."

Rare flame: You just took it way too far, I was just going to destroy some houses without anyone in them! I would never kill any-

*In the reflection pool, Rare flame and Nova could see Rare mind yelling at Ember for turning away Rare flame, Rare mind was so angry, that ember was actually too terrified to try to argue*


	976. Chapter 976

THE CREATOR:Ember finally got fed up and slammed her hand into the wall, breaking it and making it crumble to the ground and silencing Rare Mind. "If you believed your son was dead for fifteen years and suddenly some random person said they were your dead son, would YOU believe him?!"

Rare mind: JUST BECAUSE HE WAS KIDNAPPED BY TRAFFICKERS DOESN'T MEAN HE'S DEAD! And when I find whoever took him, I'm going to fuck every hole they have, then I'm going to keep making holes until that person is a mutilated corps full of blood and semen... *Walks away*

Rare flame: Well, it was nice knowing you Nova.


	977. Chapter 977

THE CREATOR:Nova paused. "...Your father is a piece of work."

Rare flame: I think I know how to prove I exist.

(I have the stomach flu)


	978. Chapter 978

THE CREATOR:(I have Ebola)

"Good," Nova spoke, "Then I assume your time here is over?"

(Stop joking around, I actually have the stomach flu)

Rare flame: Yes.


	979. Chapter 979

THE CREATOR:Nova nodded. "Then once again, I bid you farewell."

Rare flame: *Nods*


	980. Chapter 980

THE CREATOR:Ember was seething. Did her husband seriously think that some random stranger was their son?! He never even saw the damn guy.

*About a week later, Rare mind brought Rare flame home*

Rare mind: You were wrong. He is our son. I got a blood test done and he was proved to be Rare flame.


	981. Chapter 981

THE CREATOR:"H-how..." Ember stuttered in shock. "He was taken fifteen years ago...how are you still alive?"

(Watch Nimble Dorf)

Rare flame: Nova bought me off the traffickers.

Rare mind: I'm off to kill Nova.

(Then you watch Tainted Milk)


	982. Chapter 982

THE CREATOR:"You're going to kill the person who saved our son's life?" Ember questioned.

Rare mind: ...

(What did you think of the video?)


	983. Chapter 983

THE CREATOR:(Oh, sorry. Haven't watched it yet. I was Expanding Dong in For Glory. I'll go watch it.)

"Exactly," Ember said smugly. "Now how about we drop our hostilities and spend time with our son whom we haven't seen in fifteen years?"

Rare flame: Actually I just want to relax.


	984. Chapter 984

THE CREATOR:(*5 seconds in* The f*** am I watching? *Every other part of the video* The f*** am I watching? AND WHAT THE F*** IS THAT DOG?!)

(It's part of where the dead go to die)


	985. Chapter 985

THE CREATOR:(*After watching the video* ...I'm never talking to you again. You just made me watch a hellspawned dog rip out a fetus from a woman and rip off a guy's g***. WHAT CRIME WAS NIMBLE-DORF TO YOU?!)

(Okay, I'm sorry, I'll never make you watch any videos again, I was trying to get you to stop making me watch videos, because when I watch videos I hate it when people make me watch videos, and you're being kind of a jerk because you made me watch those markiplier let's plays of vanish and Steve's office, I was terrified, and I didn't start ignoring you, did I?)


	986. Chapter 986

(Please don't ignore me, I'm sorry, most people I talk to on Tumblr ignore me, now this is all I have. I promise to never make you watch another video again)


	987. Chapter 987

THE CREATOR:(Tainted Milk wasn't scary like Vanish. It was downright disturbing. It nearly made me f*** puke. Nothing, I repeat NOTHING, I've ever made you watch could even begin to compare with the...I don't even think there's a word for what Tainted Milk was...)

(Okay, make me watch whatever you want me to in retaliation, and I won't make you watch anything, just please don't ignore me)


	988. Chapter 988

THE CREATOR:(I'm going to try my best to forget those sixteen minutes of hell. I'd probably get too bored to ignore you anyways.)

(Okay, anyway, I'm sorry)

Rare flame: *Sits on the couch*


	989. Chapter 989

THE CREATOR:(What was Ember's and Rare Mind's daugter's name again? Lila?)

(Correct)


	990. Chapter 990

THE CREATOR:A thought occured to Ember. "I bet Lila would like to meet her older brother."

"Who's Lila?" Asked Rare Flame.

(he knows who Lila is)


	991. Chapter 991

THE CREATOR:(How would he know? He's been gone for fifteen years and she's, like, six. Also, I was spending time with family for almost all of yesterday.)

(No, she was a baby when he was taken)


	992. Chapter 992

THE CREATOR:(Then she would be too young to remember him.)

(Yeah, but he remembers her)


	993. Chapter 993

THE CREATOR:A thought came to Ember. "Where's Lila, Rare Mind?"

Rare mind: She's in her room.


	994. Chapter 994

THE CREATOR:A smirk appeared on Embers face. "I think its time for a family reunion."

Rare mind: Okay


	995. Chapter 995

THE CREATOR:"Hey, Lila!" Ember called. "We got a surprise for you!"

Lila: *Comes downstairs playing Rare flame's limited edition Gameboy Advance sp that he kept mint in the box until Lila got a hold of it*


	996. Chapter 996

THE CREATOR:Rare Flame laughed as he saw his old gaming system. "I remember that thing!"

Rare Flame looked at his younger sister and his smile grew bigger. "And I remember that thing too."

Rare flame: Wait... is that the limited edition one?

(Are you excited for The Force Unleashed? I am. I even made my own OC named Darth Nachkomme)


	997. Chapter 997

THE CREATOR:(I have no idea what that is. Enlighten me, please. Videos are welcomed. I'm bored as s***.)

"Umm...yes..." Lila all but whispered with her head down. "I didn't think you would mind since we all thought..."

Lila couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Rare flame: It's okay, say it.

(Then watch the force unleashed trailer)


	998. Chapter 998

THE CREATOR:Lila whimpered and clutched a hand to her chest. "It didn't feel right that all of your stuff should just rot there."

Rare flame: Oh... well... you still should've left it in the box, it would be worth a lot more.

(sorry, I meant the force awakens)


	999. Chapter 999

THE CREATOR:Lila whimpered again and looked down.

Rare flame: *Sighs*


	1000. Chapter 1000

THE CREATOR:"I...I'm sorry for taking your things, brother." Lila muttered, her eyes watering.

Rare flame: *Hugs her* It's okay.


	1001. Chapter 1001

THE CREATOR:Lila finally lost it and let out her tears in full force into her older brother's chest.

"I missed you so much!" She said through choked sobbs.

(One-thousand, bruh.)

Rare flame: *Pats her back*


	1002. Chapter 1002

THE CREATOR:(I kinda gave Lila Hinata's personality.)

Ember let out an "aww" while Rare Mind just smiled.

(Oh, you're one of them...)

Rare flame: Can I at least have my Vita back?


	1003. Chapter 1003

THE CREATOR:(A Naruto fan? Don't knock it 'till you try it.)

Ember snorted. "That's what you're worried about?"

Rare flame: I'm trying to be funny.

(We Dragon Ball Z fans call them Narutards)


	1004. Chapter 1004

THE CREATOR:(We Anime fans love every Anime and flip off those who say even one anime sucks. Including Naruto.)

(I did watch it, but I didn't like it, and who's more powerful, Madara or Goku?)


	1005. Chapter 1005

THE CREATOR:(Goku, obviously. However, if Madara somehow landed an Amaterasu...well...anyone hit by an Amaterasu is kinda f***.)

(I take it back)


	1006. Chapter 1006

THE CREATOR:(So, you gonna give Naruto a chance?)

(I said that I gave it a chance, but it's just not my kind of anime)


	1007. Chapter 1007

THE CREATOR: (It's the same type of Anime as Dragon Ball Z.)

(I finally got paid, Imma buy a gamecube)


	1008. Chapter 1008

(Hello?)


	1009. Chapter 1009

THE CREATOR:(School. Just...school...)

(Oh)


	1010. Chapter 1010

THE CREATOR:(Meanwhile, back to the normal characters' timeline.)

Ember and Rare Flame stood facing eachother in the same spot where Rare Flame had cut down most of the Everfree in a single slice in Blade Mode. Like then, it was now raining. This, however, did not faze the two warriors.

"You've proven yourself to be an amazing fighter, my son." Ember said.

Rare Flame showed no sign of acknowledgement to her statement.

There was a pause before Ember spoke again. "...This will be our deciding battle. Whoever wins this fight will be ultimately deemed the better fighter. The loser will most likely never be able to fight again."

Ember got into a battle stance. "Are you ready?"

(OH MY GOD! NEW METROID GAMES!)

Rare flame: *Just stands there*


	1011. Chapter 1011

(Nintendo's finally gotten bold enough to revive their series after Other M did? Now if only they'd make another Kid Icarus game...)

(Music: F-Zero: The Meaning of Truth. It has Captain Falcon on the thumbnail.)

Rare Flame and Ember dashed at eachother, making loud crashes that uprooted the ground beneath them every time they clashed. The two zipped around, meeting eachother blow for blow with resonating booms and gusts of wind.

"You definitely have improved," Ember said with a smirk, wiping blood off of her lips.

"I've had good trainers," Rare Flame said back.

The two flashed their signature aura's, Ember's being a calm, swirling, blue flame, while Rare Flame had a chaotic, buzzing mixture of red flame and blue lightning.

The two rushed at eachother, fists reeled back. The resonating shockwave of the two aura's clashing uprooted the ground for miles. The two battle-hardened warriors kept pushing eachother while their aura's mixed and flared viciously, picking up intense winds.

Rare Flame smirked and lept to the side, making Ember lurch forward and giving her son the opportunity to whirl around and give a kick to Ember's back, knocking her down. Ember flipped onto her back, but was pinned down by Rare Flame who jabbed a ball of blue, crackling lightning into her stomach. Rare Flame jumped away as a massive thunderbolt from the rain which had now turned into a fierce thunderstorm struck Ember where Rare Flame had jabbed her.

A large cloud of dust and debris kicked up from where Ember was impacted, blinding Rare Flame. Ember whirled behind Rare Flame and delivered a powerful kick, given more strength by Ember charging her foot with compressed fire and releasing it upon impact.

Rare Flame was sent spinning and flopping onto the ground, kicking up stone as he was dragged by. When he finally came to a stop, he wiped his eyes and gave an uppercut to his oncoming mother.

When Ember landed gracefully on her feet, the two warriors gave eachother blank stares.

"I see you've learned to abandon emotion while in battle," Ember commented. "Guess we won't have to worry about your rage clouding your intellect in battle anymore."

Rare Flame's face didn't change as he took in his mother's words. "I am not the same cocky, pathetic, fool of a warrior I once was. I have learned from my mistakes."

Ember nodded. "How's about we finish this?"

"Agreed."

Ember and Rare Flame jumped in opposite directions to gain distance from eachother. Ember held out her hands and three white rings appeared in front of her while Rare Flame outstretched his arms in a T-stance with black and red lightning crackling on his fingertips.

Ember readied a blindingly white ball of flame while Rare Flame grabbed his wrist with one arm and outstretched his other arm towards Ember.

"GODDESS FLAME OF A THOUSAND STARS!"

"DARK ARTS: DEVIL'S FIREBOLT!"

The white and black beams collided with such force that the ground beneath them started to slowly rise as large chunks of earth began to float.

The holy white beam slowly started to overtake the black beam to the point where it nearly reached Rare Flame's hand. Rare Flame's eyes widened in terror as the white beam got nearer and nearer. He decided to make a split-second decision. He dove within the troves of energy that he had been storing within his sword for the past five years and took out a large portion of it. Rare Flame bellowed as he released the large chunk of energy into his dark beam, making it double in size and completely overtake Ember's holy flame.

Rare Flame stumbled back before he fell to his knees in exhaustion, looking up at the stormy sky. He jumped to his feet as he realized he had forgotton something.

"Mom!"

He ran in what he hoped to be the direction of where he fired his dark beam, wandering blindly in the debris and uprooted chunks of earth until he heard the sound of footsteps slightly over the sound of the pounding rain.

(Music: Metal Gear Solid 4: Old Snake Final Boss Theme.)

Rare Flame gasped as he saw what was left of his mother hobble towards him. Half of her right arm was missing, there were blood stains and burns all over her body and she kept her eyes closed for whatever reason. His heart dropped when he found out why.

Blood leaked from Ember's eye sockets as she slowly opened her eyelids to reveal two black holes where her eyes used to be.

Rare Mind quickly spotted the two and landed next to them. His eyes widened when he saw the state his wife and son were in.

"What..." Rare Mind stuttered in shock.

Ember must have heard him because she turned to her husband and slowly walked towards him.

"I ask of you this as my final request," Ember said softly, "Do not be angry with Rare Flame. I anticipated that this would happen in our final fight. Promise me something, Rare Mind."

Ember stared into Rare Mind's eyes with her bleeding sockets. "Nuture our children. Help them with their dreams."

(Not done yet. Ran out of space.)

Rare mind: *Holds her in his arms* Please don't die...

Rare flame: *Runs to Ember* M-mom?


	1012. Chapter 1012

THE CREATOR:Ember gave a sad laugh. "I don't believe I have a choice in the matter anymore. Tell Lila that I love her and I'm sorry that I couldn't see her in my final hours."

Ember turned towards Rare Flame. "But as long as I'm still kicking, I might as well do something with the power I have left."

Ember put a hand on her son's chest. "My Master Emerald and Nova's blessing...our yours to keep."

Rare Flame felt a massive surge of power as his dormant Master Emerald was awakened and doubled in power while the power boost Nova gave Ember upon reviving her was also transferred to Rare Flame.

Ember gave a weak smile as her hand slipped away from her son's chest and she fell to the ground on her back. She whispered one last barely audible sentence. "I love you both...so much..."

Ember's light had faded away, lighting the fuel for an even brighter light and making the way for what one day will possible be the strongest fighter the Universe has ever known.

*Rare mind was stricken with grief. He even stopped eating*

*Rare flame just sort of disappeared, but every time an evil creature attacked the town, a cloaked hero combated it*


	1013. Chapter 1013

THE CREATOR:There was a knock at Rare Mind's door.

Rare mind: *Answers the door*


	1014. Chapter 1014

THE CREATOR:Ray stood there with a blank expression on his face, but still gave a halfhearted wave. "Yo."

Rare mind: ...


	1015. Chapter 1015

THE CREATOR:"Just thought I'd pay you a visit," Ray said, letting himself in.

Rare mind: Do you know if Ember got remarried in heaven?


	1016. Chapter 1016

THE CREATOR:"From what Nova told me back when I lived with him, departured souls spend eternity in some sort of eternal dream. Whether they be a dream or a nightmare depends on how they lived their life. I'm pretty sure Ember's dream is exactly like her life was here."

Rare mind: Oh.

*A giant monster starts making it's way towards the house*


	1017. Chapter 1017

THE CREATOR:Ray's ear twitched as he heard a thud from afar. "Something's on its way. Something big."

*It was a giant monster fighting the cloaked hero*


	1018. Chapter 1018

THE CREATOR:(What does the monster look like? Is it something out of Monster Hunter?)

(Yes, and sorry for taking so long, I was at work. By the way, I'm going to be working 10 hour shifts during the summer, six days a week, and that means lots of money)


	1019. Chapter 1019

THE CREATOR:(Good for you, man. Now can you answer my questions?)

(Didn't you see the yes at the beginning?)


	1020. Chapter 1020

THE CREATOR:(Which one is it?)

(Yes, it looks like something from Monster Hunter)


	1021. Chapter 1021

THE CREATOR:(That's not what I meant. Which Monster is it?)

(I said it looks like something from monster hunter, I didn't say it is something from monster hunter)


	1022. Chapter 1022

THE CREATOR:(...)

*The cloaked hero grabbed the monster and slammed it down to the ground*


	1023. Chapter 1023

(Whatever, I'll just make the Monster a Kushala Daora. It's an Elder Dragon that isn't that big, has metal for scales, and controls storms.)

The metal dragon roared in fury, summoning winds to blow away the cloaked figure who quickly regained his composure and floated in midair.

A figure wearing glowing red armor that looked like it had scars and gashes all over it ran at the metal dragon carrying a massive glowing red sword that radiated heat. He gave a battle cry as he jumped and brought his blade down on the Elder Dragons head.

What sounded like a crack was vaguely heard before the beast roared in a mixture of agony and rage. The dragon jumped back and shot a swirling torpedo of wind at the man in red who held his giant blade like a shield to defend himself.

The man gave a hearty laugh as he sheathed his blade, acting as if fighting this dragon of metal was just another hobby.

The man rushed at the dragon and twirled to the side to dodge another wind torpedo. The Elder Dragon couldn't fire another blast before it was hit in the head by another swing from that accursed blade. The man spun and hit the beast in the side, toppling and disorienting it.

The man rushed at the dragon and brought up his sword. The man's armor started to glow more and more intensely until it flashed red for a split second and he brought the blade down on the metal Elder Dragon, ending its life.

Cloaked figure: Excuse me sir, but I had everything under control.

*A type of psychokinetic and pyrotechnic energy radiated from the cloaked figure*


	1024. Chapter 1024

THE CREATOR:The man in red looked around to identity the unseen voice.

"Up here," Said the cloaked figure.

The man looked up at the floating cloaked figure. If he showed any surprise at what he saw, his mask didn't let him show it.

"Maybe, or maybe not," The man in red said. "But I had a paying mission to take out that thing."

A small zeppelin landed not too far away, catching the attention of the man in red.

"And that means that my mission is done."

Cloaked figure: Oh.


	1025. Chapter 1025

"Well, it was nice meeting you," The man in red said. "I'm a Monster Hunter, by the way. I'm in a bit of a hurry so I can't give you the specifics right now. We got a guild up in the Everfree. There's a whole town there now, you can't miss it. It's in the middle of this huge opening out in the middle of the Everfree. Anyways, I'll catch ya later."

With a wave, the man in red turned and ran towards the zeppelin which floated away upon his entering, making its way towards the Everfree Forest.

A large opening in the Everfree? The cloaked figure thought. Surely it couldn't be...

The cloaked figure couldn't finish his thoughts before his ear twitched on the inside of his hood. He turned to see Ray and his fa- Rare Mind flying towards him, or rather the dead metal dragon lying a few yards away.

The cloaked figure darted into the trees toward the Everfree, not flying as to not draw attention to himself.

*The cloaked figure flies away*

(Sorry, my email didn't notify me that you responded. Also, I'm really nervous for grad)


	1026. Chapter 1026

(You'll be fine. Also, the Cloaked Figure didn't fly because he didn't want Ray or his father see him.)

(I just graduated!)

Cloaked figure: *Walks away*


	1027. Chapter 1027

THE CREATOR:(Congrats.)

The Cloaked Figure darted into the trees, deciding it would be better not to fly and risk getting the attention of those two. Maybe that Guild place that man was talking about might be of interest.

(Going to college in August)

*Trixie runs in*


	1028. Chapter 1028

THE CREATOR:One of the hunters laughed heartily at the state Trixie was in.

"You look like you just got trampled by a herd of Rhenoplos!" The man shouted, doubling over.

Trixie puffed out her chest and hmphed. "I'd like to see the likes of you take on a Silver Rathalos and Gold Rathian at the same time and not get a few scratches."

A smug look appeared on Trixe's face. "Oh, wait. You're only Hunter Rank two. You can't even fight a Low-Rank regular Rathalos."

She walked away, leaving the man's jaw agape.

"Gonna need a Cool Drink for that burn." An onlooking hunter commented silently.

*The cloaked figure walked in*


	1029. Chapter 1029

THE CREATOR:The Cloaked Figure walked up to Trixie and tapped on her back.

"May Trixie help you?" Trixie asked with annoyance.

"I'm looking for the Guildmaster or whoever is in charge here."

Trixie pointed a hoof to a flight of stairs. "The Guildmaster usually sits up in the Drinking Hall. He's extremely short for a human and looks as if he jumped out of a western film. How a man of his age can live for so long while drinking that much is beyond Trixie."

The Cloaked Figure simply nodded and walked up the stairs. He looked around until his eyes landed on a tiny man only half the Cloaked Fugure's own size passed out on the bar with a bottle of ale gripped firmly in his hands.

*The cloaked figure woke him up*


	1030. Chapter 1030

THE CREATOR:The man grunted but didn't wake up.

"Good luck waking him up," The lady serving at the bar said, "He just got done with his drinking session a few minutes before you got here."

Cloaked figure: *Walks up to him*


	1031. Chapter 1031

(Hello?)


	1032. Chapter 1032

THE CREATOR:The Cloaked figure walked up to the sleeping Guildmaster. "Sorry," He said, "I don't have the patience to wait that long."

The Cloaked Figure lit his index finger with a small spark and poked the small man, making him jump into the air in shock.

"Yow!" The small Guildmaster cried, "Who's the wise guy who made me drop my bottle?!"

The Cloaked Figure tapped him on the shoulder.

"I apologize for the bottle, but I haven't the time to waste." The Cloaked Figure said. "I would like to become a Hunter at your Guild."

The small man narrowed his eyes. "You look a bit small to be a Hunter."

"Speak for yourself," The Cloaked Figure countered, getting chuckles from around the bar, who were all now paying attention to the Guildmaster and Cloaked Figure.

"And besides," The Cloaked Figure continued, "You have that Trixie woman on your team, and we're roughly the same size. And I can assure you: I am far stronger than her."

(I tried to get closure from the school where I was bullied at, and now the police are involved! I never said I would hurt anyone, or do anything bad at all! I didn't even use any profanity! T^T)


	1033. Chapter 1033

THE CREATOR:The Cloaked figure walked up to the sleeping Guildmaster. "Sorry," He said, "I don't have the patience to wait that long."

The Cloaked Figure lit his index finger with a small spark and poked the small man, making him jump into the air in shock.

"Yow!" The small Guildmaster cried, "Who's the wise guy who made me drop my bottle?!"

The Cloaked Figure tapped him on the shoulder.

"I apologize for the bottle, but I haven't the time to waste." The Cloaked Figure said. "I would like to become a Hunter at your Guild."

The small man narrowed his eyes. "You look a bit small to be a Hunter."

"Speak for yourself," The Cloaked Figure countered, getting chuckles from around the bar, who were all now paying attention to the Guildmaster and Cloaked Figure.

"And besides," The Cloaked Figure continued, "You have that Trixie woman on your team, and we're roughly the same size. And I can assure you: I am far stronger than her."

Cloaked figure: Give me a chance and I won't disappoint you.


	1034. Chapter 1034

THE CREATOR:(I'm sorry to hear about that.)

The Guildmaster plopped down and took another bottle of Ale seemingly out of nowhere and immediately started chugging. He finished the bottle in two gulps and gave a satisfied gasp as he slammed the empty bottle next to him. He said,

"We gotta get you through initiation first. You gotta beat a Great Jaggi in the Arena. I don't know how strong you are, but you still gotta get past Initiation. Your Hunter Rank afterwards will be determined on how quickly and easily you beat the Great Jaggi."

Cloaked figure: Very well.


	1035. Chapter 1035

THE CREATOR:The Cloaked Figure stood in an Arena surrounded by hundreds of people. Most of them were humans, but there was the occasional pony. They all sat on the elevated bleachers cheering and yelling.

"So, what do you think of that guy?" A hunter asked the guy sitting next to him. The other hunter answered,

"I dunno, but some rumors are going around that he's around Trixie's strength.

The first guy laughed loudly. "Where'd you hear a damned thing like that?"

The second man didn't get to answer before a loud gong crashed, quieting everyone in the stadium. A familiar small man walked out onto the battlefield carrying a megaphone.

"Today we are here to witness and asses this new hunter's abilities and judge wether or not he become's a Hunter! Every Hunter here has taken this test before, so let's hope this new one can follow in your footsteps!"

Everyone in the stadium roared as the old man walked out of the arena. As soon as the Guildmaster left the arena, the large doors on the opposite side of the arena opened and a gray raptor with orange streaks and frills came running out. It raised its head and looked around before its eyes landed on the Cloaked Figure. The Great Jaggi gave a roar and sprinted at the Cloaked Figure.  
Most people in the audience was cheering and screaming loudly at the Cloaked Figure's bravery for not flinching at the incoming raptor, while others were yelling at him to move out of the way. But none of them were expecting the Cloaked Figure to simply jump and slam himself feetfirst into the monster's back, bringing up a large cloud of debris with a crash. When the debris had cleared, the Cloaked Figure was seen walking away from a massive hole in the ground. There was no doubt in the audience after that that the poor raptor had never stood a chance.

Cloaked figure: Too easy.


	1036. Chapter 1036

THE CREATOR:"Erm..." The Guildmaster stuttered, "Uh...the new Hunter has passed initiation with flying colors!"

After their initial stun, the crowd burst into an uproar of cheers.

Cloaked figure: *Returns to Ponyville*


	1037. Chapter 1037

THE CREATOR:The Cloaked Figure held a letter given to him by the Guildmaster. It read:

"Dear...you never gave me your name. Anyways, you did fantastic! We might run out of Great Jaggi's with all the new hunters you've brought in! As for yourself, you have proven yourself to be worthy of a G-Rank Special Permit, which is the highest rank we can offer. There is only one Hunter of that level and he's off chasing some fairy-tale monster called the Fatalis. With his discoveries of the World-Eater, Snake God Dalamadur and even its Subspecies to boot, along with that Oil Dragon, Gogmazios, I wouldn't be surprised if he managed to find and kill this Fatalis. That man has singlehandedly killed Monsters that would have entire civilizations running in terror. Anyways, we hope to see you in action again soon!"  
-Guildmaster.

Cloaked figure: *There's just one last thing I need to do.


	1038. Chapter 1038

THE CREATOR:Rare Flame pulled back his hood and went over to his dad's house. He hesitated before knocking.

Rare flame: *Walks over to Ember's grave*


	1039. Chapter 1039

THE CREATOR:(Oh.)

Rare Flame knelt at Ember's gravestone and pulled back his hood.

Rare mind: *Comes put of the house*

(I got my Gameboy Advance SP!)


	1040. Chapter 1040

THE CREATOR:(Can't really do much with those nowadays. The game's are all way more expensive than they should be.)

Rare Flame quickly put on his hood and turned to face his father.

*Rare flame was then impaled by his future self, which was part of his plan*


	1041. Chapter 1041

THE CREATOR:(How the hell does that even happen?)

(He took lessons from a time lord)

Rare flame: ...


	1042. Chapter 1042

(Hello?)


	1043. Chapter 1043

THE CREATOR:(Sorry about that. Finals and whatnot.)

As Future Rare Flame descended upon Rare Flame, Ray appeared and grabbed Rare Flame's alternate self and grabbed his blade before it made contact with Rare Flame.

"Chaos Control."

The alternative version of Rare Flame disappeared in a green flash of light.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Ray bellowed as he turned his sights on Rare Flame.

(Wanna Smash?)

Rare flame: Him and I planned this, he took lessons from a time lord, he can regenerate. This is the only way to resurrect Ember.

(Sure)


	1044. Chapter 1044

THE CREATOR:Ray snarled. "You don't have a proper body to revive her in. She'd be revived in the same body she died in! And if it involves you being impaled..."

Ray stared Rare Flame dead in the eyes. "She let herself die so you could become more powerful. What do you think her opinion would be if she were to be revived at the cost of your life?"

Future Rare flame: He wouldn't die. He would keep the same body, and Ember's body would change.


	1045. Chapter 1045

THE CREATOR:Ray growled. "Making a working body that's suitable for life out of thin air...you're talking about something not even Nova himself can do."

Rare flame: The doctor did it...


	1046. Chapter 1046

THE CREATOR:"I don't know who that is, but I'm fairly sure you have nowhere near as much experience as this Doctor guy has."

Ray's glare softened. "You might end up just causing Ember more pain. It's best not to mess with it."

Future Rare flame: Look...

*Rare flame was already impaled, and he was putting his regeneration power into Ember's grave*


	1047. Chapter 1047

THE CREATOR:Ray growled. "You don't even know what could happen to her..."

*He finished and nothing was happening*


	1048. Chapter 1048

THE CREATOR:Ray stood tense. "Did...did it work? Nothing happened..."

A blindingly white, oval-shaped hole appeared out of nowhere and Nova walked out. "That is because she no longer wishes to return. She has carried out her plan in giving up the last of her powers, along with the blessing I bestowed upon her and her Master Emerald, into you, Rare Flame. For her to return now would be pointless in her eyes."

*A beautiful display of flames erupted from Ember's grave, as her body changes and becomes even more beautiful than before, this meant that there was reason for her to exist, Rare mind needed her, since he was falling into a deep depression without her*


	1049. Chapter 1049

THE CREATOR:Nova gave a small smirk. "But I don't believe that her time is up. So, you're welcome."

Rare mind: *Runs up to her*


	1050. Chapter 1050

THE CREATOR:Ember slowly opened her eyes. "...Wha-?"

Ember was interrupted by a tackle-like hug that nearly brought both of them to the ground.

(Wanna Smash? For multiple rounds this time?)

(Can't, I have to go to the bank soon)


	1051. Chapter 1051

THE CREATOR:(Damn...was really hoping to keep Ember dead so Rare Flame would have more inspiration to fight Nova. Anyways, when do you get back?)

(Just did)


	1052. Chapter 1052

THE CREATOR:(Wanna Smash? I'll host.)

(Keep it open, I'm on the toilet, and I forgot my 3DS, I'll join it once I'm finished)


	1053. Chapter 1053

THE CREATOR:(Dark Pit tho. Wanna continue?)

(Yes, and do you think the game gear mortal kombat games should come to the 3D virtual console?)


	1054. Chapter 1054

THE CREATOR:(The Game Gear had Mortal Kombat games? Well, everything on the Game Gear was either almost as s*** as Atari games or just average. The best thing on that system was Sonic: Triple Trouble. I'll host a room if you already haven't)

(The game gear mortal kombat games were decent, and I thought you meant continue the story, not smash bros)


	1055. Chapter 1055

THE CREATOR:(Well...do you want to continue Smash Bros.?)

(No, I want to continue the story)


	1056. Chapter 1056

THE CREATOR:(Well, I got a heaping helping of jack s***, save for Monster Hunter and the battle with Nova. Those come later. Gimme something and I'll work with it.)

*A giant monster rushes in trying to shake Trixie off* (This is whatever monster you want it to be)


	1057. Chapter 1057

THE CREATOR:(Last I checked, we were in the middle of Ember's revival and Rare Mind tackled her in a hug. Do something with that.)

Rare mind: *Runs up to Ember and hugs her*


	1058. Chapter 1058

THE CREATOR:Ember stood dumbfounded with a dazed, far-off look in her eyes. "I...wha?"

Rare mind: I'm so happy you're alive!


	1059. Chapter 1059

THE CREATOR:Ember blinked. "I'm what?"

Rare mind: Alive.


	1060. Chapter 1060

THE CREATOR:Ember closed her eyes. "Is that so? Well, that kinda makes my whole speech about you guys living off without me kinda pointless."

Rare mind: I guess it is.


	1061. Chapter 1061

THE CREATOR:Ember sighed and smiled. "In any case, I'm glad I'm back. Those illusions from the afterlife were getting kinda creepy."

Ember turned towards Rare Flame and looked at him, sizing him up. "Damn, dude. You're strong as f***. But I guess I had a pretty big hand in that."

Rard flame: *Covering his eyes* Mom, you're naked.


	1062. Chapter 1062

THE CREATOR:Ember looked down at herself. "It would seem I am. Why'd you bury me n***?"

Rare mind: We didn't, your clothes must have decayed.


	1063. Chapter 1063

THE CREATOR:Ember raised an eyebrow. "How long has it been since I died? Two, three years? I don't think my clothes would entirely decay to the point where they were completely gone in that time, even considering the state I was in."

*Burned clothing gently falls from the sky. It was Ember's clothes because her old clothes weren't compatible with her new body*

(I recently made a video called Let's Talk About Autism, if it's not too much trouble, could you please watch it?)


	1064. Chapter 1064

THE CREATOR:(I watched it. I'm surprised you didn't bring up the subject of how a lot of people confuse autism with mental retardation. I, personally, can somewhat see the resemblance between the two when it comes to heavier forms of autism in young children. It's just that the autistic child, unlike the mentally...different child, can fully understand what's going on around it. It just doesn't know how to respond to most things. Not trying to say autistic people are...the 'R' word, by the way. I'm saying quite the opposite.)

(Thank you, living with autism isn't easy. I have a hard time with a lot of stuff)


	1065. Chapter 1065

Rare mind: I missed you so much.


	1066. Chapter 1066

THE CREATOR:(Sorry, I was playing the everliving s*** outta Monster Hunter yesterday. Odds are, I'll probably be doing the same thing today since my stepbrother's coming over.)

"I'd say I missed you too, but it didn't feel like I was gone for very long. Speaking of which, what have you guys been up to while I was dead?"

Rare mind: Being depressed.


	1067. Chapter 1067

THE CREATOR:Ember nodded casually. "I see. And you, Rare Flame?"

"Well," Started Rare Flame, "I hid my identity and secluded myself away from civilization to keep up my training. I still helped the village whenever it was in danger though. A few days before now, a dragon that looked like it was made of metal that was conjuring up storms and tornados was flying towards the village. I was about to stop it when a human that said he was a Monster Hunter came out of nowhere and decimated the metal dragon before I could kill it myself. I later went to that mans Guild to join their ranks. I'm planning on becoming a fully-fledged member, but I had to revive you first. I was planning on doing it earlier, but the metal dragon attacked."

Ember rubbed her chin in thought. 'A Monster Hunter? Where have I heard that before?'

Rare mind: ...


	1068. Chapter 1068

THE CREATOR:Ember saw the look Rare Mind was giving him and put an arm around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm just messing around, honey," Ember said reassuringly.

Rare mind: Okay.

(Sorry)


	1069. Chapter 1069

THE CREATOR:Ember turned back towards her son. "So, generally, how strong are the things Monster Hunters fight?"

Rare Flame just shrugged. "I don't know much about it, but I heard of a human who was so strong he single-handedly killed Monsters that could bring an entire civilization to its knees before Monster Hunting was invented."

Rare mind: Wow!

(Can you please respond after every monster hunter mission you complete?)


	1070. Chapter 1070

THE CREATOR:(That's simply just not how it works. I use my 3DS's Internet System to make these Reviews. I spend a lot of time Hunting with friends online. It's hard to explain.)

A sudden thought popped into Ember's head. "Wait, where's Lila?"

(Oh)

Rare mind: Inside.


	1071. Chapter 1071

THE CREATOR:"Well go get her," Ember said, "She's always missing out on this stuff."

"And you thought you'd be the neglected child." Ember whispered to Rare Flame.

Rare mind: *Brings her out*


	1072. Chapter 1072

THE CREATOR:(Bruh...I just pulled an all-nighter...)

Lila's eyes widened when she saw the form of her living mother in front of her eyes. "Mom?!"

Ember stifiled a chuckle. "The one and only."

(Kay)

Rare mind: Rare flame brought him back from the dead.

(Watch Raided vs Rochelle)


	1073. Chapter 1073

THE CREATOR:(Watch Ogreagressive)

Lila stumbled in shock as if she had just been spun. "I...didn't know revival was a thing..."

Rare flame: Well, I can revive people.


	1074. Chapter 1074

THE CREATOR:Lila huffed. "Why didn't you revive mom right away then?!"

Rare flame: Long story.


	1075. Chapter 1075

THE CREATOR:Lila looked like she were about to burst with anger until she broke down into anime-style tears. "Why am I the only one who's always left out?!"

Rare flame: Because mom and dad constantly ignored me when you were a baby.


	1076. Chapter 1076

THE CREATOR:Ember raised her hands in defense and smiled weakly. "Hey, now, let's go back to 'Mom's alive YAAAY' okay?"

Rare Flame just shrugged and changed the subject. "In any case, I'll be going back to the Guild in a couple days. You're welcome to come with me and I'm sure some people there will tell you more about Monster Hunting."

"Guild? Monster Hunting? Am I missing something here? AGAIN?" Lila asked impatiently.

Rare flame: Nothing that mom and dad didn't miss.


	1077. Chapter 1077

THE CREATOR:Lila just gave him the dirtiest glare she could muster.

Rars flame: ...


	1078. Chapter 1078

THE CREATOR:(Hey, man. I'm really sorry about neglecting you like that. I just got bored with the story so I took time off and rolled some ideas around. Now I think I got the Monster Hunter Arc down. I'll start tomarrow, ok?)

(Okay)


	1079. Chapter 1079

THE CREATOR:(1 week later)

"Alright, guys." Said Rare Flame to his family, "Today I'm going back to the Hunting Guild. Feel free to come with if you so chose."

Rare mind: I'd like to come.


	1080. Chapter 1080

THE CREATOR:"I'm in too," Ember said cheerily.

Lila huffed. "I guess I'll come too."

As they made their way back to the Guild, crowds of other hunters immediately recognized Rare Flame and ran up to him and his family, berating him with questions.

"I see he's already got a fanbase," Ember said to Rare Mind.

Rare mind: Cool.


	1081. Chapter 1081

THE CREATOR:Lila reached her patiences' limit. "Don't you people all have jobs?!"

Humerously enough, all the crowding humans stared at her dumbfoundedly before rushing back to what they were doing.

Rare mind: That was rude.

(Ever watch Steve Universe?)


	1082. Chapter 1082

THE CREATOR:Lila shrugged. "They were getting annoying. Back to the tour, Rare Flame!"

Rare Flame nodded and continued with their tour.

(No, but I know that Sanic was in it.)

Rare flame: *Sighs*

(No he wasn't)


	1083. Chapter 1083

THE CREATOR:(Dude, I s*** you not, one of the incarnations of Sanic was in Steven Universe. The one that's just a spiky blue ball with arms and legs. Look it up.)

(I was rewatching episodes of Steven Universe and saw that you're right)


	1084. Chapter 1084

THE CREATOR:(Gotta go fast.)

A familiar small, cowboy-ish man walked up to them.

"Ah, you're back." The Guildmaster observed. "And who are these behind you?"

"That's my family." Rare Flame said. "I brought em along because they wanted to learn more about Monster Hunting."

The Guildmaster nodded in understanding. "I see. And do any of these fine people know if they want to become Monster Hunters themselves?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Rare Flame's younger sister exclaimed, getting looks from other Hunters and making the Guildmaster, Rare Mind, and his parents sweatdrop.

"It's not like anything else exciting is gonna happen to me, so this is my chance!"

Ember shrugged. "I don't know much about it. I'll decide after I learn more."

The Guildmaster nodded and called over a young woman in green robes with glasses on.

"This is the Guildmarm." The Guildmaster introduced. "She will be escorting you three to watch a short video on the basics of Monster Hunting."

He pointed to Rare Flame. "As for you, a higher-up of mine wishes to personally evaluate your fighting skills to see if you're worthy of taking on G-Rank Quests. Personally, after watching your performance against that Great Jaggi I think you're worthy of a G-Rank Special Permit, but I don't have the right to give you that."

Rare mind: ...


	1085. Chapter 1085

THE CREATOR:(Gotta go fast.)

A familiar small, cowboy-ish man walked up to them.

"Ah, you're back." The Guildmaster observed. "And who are these behind you?"

"That's my family." Rare Flame said. "I brought em along because they wanted to learn more about Monster Hunting."

The Guildmaster nodded in understanding. "I see. And do any of these fine people know if they want to become Monster Hunters themselves?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Rare Flame's younger sister exclaimed, getting looks from other Hunters and making the Guildmaster, Rare Mind, and his parents sweatdrop.

"It's not like anything else exciting is gonna happen to me, so this is my chance!"

Ember shrugged. "I don't know much about it. I'll decide after I learn more."

The Guildmaster nodded and called over a young woman in green robes with glasses on.

"This is the Guildmarm." The Guildmaster introduced. "She will be escorting you three to watch a short video on the basics of Monster Hunting."

He pointed to Rare Flame. "As for you, a higher-up of mine wishes to personally evaluate your fighting skills to see if you're worthy of taking on G-Rank Quests. Personally, after watching your performance against that Great Jaggi I think you're worthy of a G-Rank Special Permit, but I don't have the right to give you that."

Rare mind: ...


	1086. Chapter 1086

THE CREATOR:(Gotta go fast.)

A familiar small, cowboy-ish man walked up to them.

"Ah, you're back." The Guildmaster observed. "And who are these behind you?"

"That's my family." Rare Flame said. "I brought em along because they wanted to learn more about Monster Hunting."

The Guildmaster nodded in understanding. "I see. And do any of these fine people know if they want to become Monster Hunters themselves?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Rare Flame's younger sister exclaimed, getting looks from other Hunters and making the Guildmaster, Rare Mind, and his parents sweatdrop.

"It's not like anything else exciting is gonna happen to me, so this is my chance!"

Ember shrugged. "I don't know much about it. I'll decide after I learn more."

The Guildmaster nodded and called over a young woman in green robes with glasses on.

"This is the Guildmarm." The Guildmaster introduced. "She will be escorting you three to watch a short video on the basics of Monster Hunting."

He pointed to Rare Flame. "As for you, a higher-up of mine wishes to personally evaluate your fighting skills to see if you're worthy of taking on G-Rank Quests. Personally, after watching your performance against that Great Jaggi I think you're worthy of a G-Rank Special Permit, but I don't have the right to give you that."

Rare mind: So, are these monsters really that dangerous? Are they evil or are they a force of nature?


	1087. Chapter 1087

THE CREATOR:(You keep copying the wrong review. -_-')

(Well it's the last one there, try leaving that other review again)


	1088. Chapter 1088

"So," The Guildmaster said as he and Rare Mind walked, "I'm going to give you a run-down of the Monsters you'll be facing in your career."

"I'm all ears," Rare Flame replied.

The small man nodded and continued. "Firstly are the divisions of the common Wyverns. Bird Wyverns are small Wyverns that are usually the weakest of the Monsters. They have lackluster defense and average attack, but some of them are very fast."

Rare Flame stifled a chuckle and smirked.

'Yeah. Fast.' Rare Flame thought to himself.

"Next are the Flying Wyverns. These are the most common of the Wyverns and any Monster in general. As their name implies, most of them are very dangerous in the air. They usually have elemental prowess such as fire breath or lightning channeling. They have lackluster defense, much like Bird Wyverns, but they have significant attack and speed. Next comes the Fanged Wyverns. Not many of them can be considered large threats, but the more powerful ones, such as the lightning wolf Zinogre, are very dangerous. Fanged Wyverns don't have flight abilities like Bird and Flying Wyverns do, but they have exeptional attack, moderate defense, and are usually very fast on their feet. The final group of Wyverns are the Brute Wyverns. They are typically giants with devastating attack and defense, but are very slow. They take hits and dish them back harder. They aren't very common to have elemental prowess, but the ones that do, such as the worldwide feared Deviljho are immensely dangerous. Now for the two non-Wyvern families of Monsters. Fitst are the Neopterans. These Monsters are typically giant bugs and insects that wear down their foes with Poison or Paralysis instead of head-on attacks. There are a few exeptions like the brutish Seltas Queen and a very rare Scorpion covered in crystals who's name eludes me."

A serious look came over the Guildmasters face. "Finally are the Elder Dragons. These behemoths excell in attack, defense, and speed. These monsters are able to wield the elements as if they were taking a nap. They can tear down cities and crush mountains just for the sake of it. Some of the stronger Elder Dragons such as the Dire Miralis or Dalamadur are revered as gods to some because of their sheer power. Some say the Dire Miralis was the first thing to ever walk the Earth when it was nothing but a violent molten rock floating in space. These powerful creatures will give you the fight of your life."

Rare mind: You can do it!


	1089. Chapter 1089

THE CREATOR:"Er, Dad?" Rare Flame asked, "Shouldn't you be watching that video with mom and Lila?"

Rare mind: Okay, where are they?


	1090. Chapter 1090

Rare Flame sweatdropped. "There was a lady who straight up told you to follow her. Did you not see mom and Lila walking with her or something?"

"It doesn't matter now." The Guildmaster interjected. "We don't have time to go back and by the time we did, the video would be over. He'll just have to come with us and stay out of the way, unless His Immenseness says otherwise."

"His Immenseness?" Rare Flame and his father questioned simoultaneosly.

"He's the head of every Guild. I don't know of his real name, but he insists that everyone should call him by his nickname. You can guess how he got it."

The Guildmaster clapped his hands together. "Well, let's be on our way."

They walked for around twenty minutes before they exited the Guild.

"Wait, we're outside now," Rare Flame said. "Where are we going."

"We need to take a special Zeppelin called the Dragonseer. It has an autopiloting mechanism and is the fastest way to get to the Elder Hall above the city of Dundorma."

"We can teleport and fly nearly at the speed of light." Rare Mind argued.

To his credit, the small Guildmaster didn't even flinch at the outrageous information and even countered it.

"Even if that is so, you don't exactly know where the Elder Hall is, do you? And I doubt His Immenseness would be happy about two strangers of an unknown species randomly appearing in his hall."

"Unknown species?" Rare Flame demanded. "What the hell-"

Wait, what the actual hell were they?

"Hey, dad, what are we?" Rare Flame asked to his father who just shrugged in response. "We're a hybrid species. I'll leave it at that."

Rare mind: I'm part pony, and part hedgehog. And Rare flame is part Pony, part cat, and part hedgehog.


	1091. Chapter 1091

THE CREATOR:Rare Flame facepalmed. "'Hybrid' sounded better."

"Well, let's be on our way." The Guilmdaster said as he walked towards a silver-colored zeppelin with strange black patterns.

"Here it is, boys."

The guilmaster pulled out a remote and pressed a button, opening a door on the zeppelin.

After everyone entered and was seated, the Guildmaster pressed another button on his remote and the Dragonseer slowly floated upwards before turning slightly and flying forward in a straight line.

Rare Flame put his arm on the windowsill and looked out of the vehicle. "How long will this take, exactly?"

The Guildmaster chuckled. "About eight hours, give or take."

Rare flame: Fuck...


	1092. Chapter 1092

THE CREATOR:"Well then," Rare Flame said, "It's a good thing I have the inexplicable ability to make myself unconscious for five hours. How convienent that that's the amount of time we'll be spending on this trip."

Rare Flame snapped his fingers and his body immediately went limp.

The Guildmaster and Rare Mind had similar thoughts, ranging from 'What the f***?' to 'Lucky b***.'

Rare mind: *Tries to fall asleep*


	1093. Chapter 1093

(Hello?)


	1094. Chapter 1094

(Wanna smash?)


	1095. Chapter 1095

(Does everyone think it's funny to ignore me?!)


	1096. Chapter 1096

(I just wanna smash! I got more DLC!)


	1097. Chapter 1097

(Does anyone wanna smash? Anyone at all?)


	1098. Chapter 1098

BlueStar Palette:Oh yesssss.. I so want an X9 ..  
And knowing that Rockman is still alive for Capcom is relieving..  
Thanks for the effort :D

No problem, I think it's time for a new Megaman game.


	1099. Chapter 1099

Dude, you should have posted this in a forum, or blog site. People come to read and post fanfiction, not read articles of need of structure editing. Put this somewhere else and delete this. More people might actually read it that way.

I did. I posted it on Tumblr, Facebook, and I attempted to post it on Gamefaqs


	1100. Chapter 1100

(Hello? THE CREATOR? Are you there?)


	1101. Chapter 1101

THE CREATOR:I'm sorry. Life and fate have been very cruel to me as of late and I'm almost always preoccupied. That, and I haven't been able to come up with anything good story-wise. I thought I had everything for the rest of the story, but I didn't. If I ever do these again with you, it won't be for a while. Again, I'm sorry.

(Okay...)


	1102. Chapter 1102

NOT THE CREATOR: ur mum lel

Me: ... Secretly, I'm dying inside.


	1103. Chapter 1103

THE CREATOR:Hey. I just wanted to let you know...

i farted

(Kay)

Rare mind: *Tries to fall asleep*

(Ever play Dynasty warriors?)


	1104. Chapter 1104

THE CREATOR:Expand Dong

(No, I'm trying to conquer ancient China for the Wu kingdom)


	1105. Chapter 1105

THE CREATOR:I've enhanced my Dong Expansion skills in Smesh Bruhs.

(Message me earlier tomorrow. I'm stuck in my room now, and my personal Internet sucks. Did I mention I'm in college?)


	1106. Chapter 1106

TEH KREEAYTR:uwotm8illreku

Me: Well Excuse me for liking Dynasty warriors.


	1107. Chapter 1107

THE CREATOR:No, it's just that I'm obsessed with MLG jokes and I take the opportunity to make one whenever I can m8 pls no h8 i r8 8/8

Me: ... Expand Dong?

Rare mind: *Tries to fall asleep*


	1108. Chapter 1108

THE CREATOR: It's a meme revolving around Donkey Kong. Watch How to Expand Dong 101 by AlpharadTV. It's a Smash Bros. video.

Me: I need help in monster hunter. I still haven't gotten Monster Bone M yet.


	1109. Chapter 1109

THE CREATOR:I wasn't aware you had still been playing Monster Hunter. I also got a New3ds.

Me: Cool. Also, We'll have to do it later, I have to get ready for class.


	1110. Chapter 1110

Me: Are you ready to play Monster Hunter yet?


	1111. Chapter 1111

THE CREATOR:Hold on, I have to put your friend code into my New 3DS.

Me: Okay.


	1112. Chapter 1112

THE CREATOR:You register me yet?

Me: I'm about to.


	1113. Chapter 1113

THE CREATOR:wat

Me: I wanna play Metroid Prime 3.


	1114. Chapter 1114

THE CREATOR:And I wanna play Fire Emblem: Fates, but I can't do that, can I?

Me: So because you don't own a game you want to play, that means I can't play a game I own?


	1115. Chapter 1115

THE CREATOR:Loomynurty Cuhnfrmd

Me: What?


	1116. Chapter 1116

THE CREATOR: Watch any "RKO Outta Nowhere" vine compilation.

Me: Then you watch Samurai warriors crack 2


	1117. Chapter 1117

THE CREATOR:I watched it. Kinda boring, but at least it was short.

Me: And at least it wasn't more where the dead go to die.


	1118. Chapter 1118

Sorry about the Hiatus. My 3DS is broken, but I ordered a package to fix it. I'll likely have it by next weekend.


	1119. Chapter 1119

THE CREATOR:GIT ONN TEH PPPOINTT, STOOPID!

It means that until I go home late Friday next week, I won't be able to play any of my 3DS games except Megaman 5, and Megaman 6.


	1120. Chapter 1120

THE CREATOR:Oh, s***, I didn't actually expect you to update. I bought a New 3DS XL. Also, I got robbed. They didn't take much, just a bag of medicine I left in my car, which I hope he's using to help himself or someone else instead of selling it to buy weed...

Kay. Also, turns out Megaman 2 and 3 also work with the X button, so I can play them as well. I will be able to play Smash Bros soon. I got Cloud.


	1121. Chapter 1121

THE CREATOR:Cloud is OP. His hitboxes are broken as hell.

Well he's my new main. That is until Corin and Bayonetta come out.


	1122. Chapter 1122

My 3DS somehow fixed itself and I'm now ready to Smash.


	1123. Chapter 1123

THE CREATOR:Cool. I'm pretty occupied with Xenoblade Chronicles 3D. I also bought a game called Persona Q, which is a sort of crossover between Persona 3 and Persona 4. The thing is...the game is frustratingly difficult no matter what difficulty you choose. The levels consist of multiple-floor labyrinths that are ridiculously long, are all dark and bland, have enemies that have a spawn rate worse than Zubats in Dark Cave, said enemies are usually more of a pain to deal with than the actual bosses, and there are these things called F.O.E.'S that are like the "Super-enemy" of each dungeon...BUT THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! I haven't even gotten to the worst part. The gameplay is entirely ripped from another game called Etrian Oddessey, and that game does literally everything better. The spawn-rates aren't anywhere near as bad, the levels are much more vibrant, there's plenty of story in-between each floor to keep you entertained, etc. I wasted 40 dollars on Shitsona: Moneybait Oddessey.

I got Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3.


	1124. Chapter 1124

THE CREATOR:You need to get Xenoblade Chronicles 3D or X. I don't think X is a direct sequel, so it's not confusing to newcomers. Also, you get to pilot giant robots called Skells and wreck everything in your path

I already own it.


	1125. Chapter 1125

THE CREATOR:How is it?

I like it.


	1126. Chapter 1126

THE CREATOR:I beat Xenoblade 3D.

I can't play it at the moment because I left my 3DS charger at home.


	1127. Chapter 1127

THE CREATOR:How far in are you?

Not very, I've been playing Link's Awakening DX, Metroid 2: Return Of Samus, Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3, and Ocarina Of Time.


	1128. Chapter 1128

THE CREATOR:Here's an idea. Why don't you recreate your RP in the Sonic/MLP crossover section?

Maybe when I get home.


	1129. Chapter 1129

Hey, I had to reset my 3DS again... what's your friend code? My new one is 4356 - 3714 - 5584


	1130. Chapter 1130

THE CREATOR:0705 - 6055 - 3173

Thanks.


	1131. Chapter 1131

THE CREATOR:Wanna Smash?

Later.


	1132. Chapter 1132

THE CREATOR:I'll have Customs on.

Okay, later


	1133. Chapter 1133

THE CREATOR:It has to be before 6:00 PM U.S. Western time.

After my workout.


	1134. Chapter 1134

Kay, I'm ready.


	1135. Chapter 1135

THE CREATOR:Did you...just ragequit?

No, the Internet connection kind of sucks.


	1136. Chapter 1136

THE CREATOR:I just found it funny that the game froze right after I defeated you with one of Little Mac's aerials.

I know.


	1137. Chapter 1137

THE CREATOR:...I have more time than I thought. Wanna reboot the RP? To get more people to join, how about making a T-rated RP in the Sonic/MLP Crossover section of Fanfiction? Just so you'll be occupied when I'm not around.

I already did.


	1138. Chapter 1138

THE CREATOR:Welp, this bombed. Back to the old place!

Agreed.


	1139. Chapter 1139

...I have more time than I thought. Wanna reboot the RP? To get more people to join, how about making a T-rated RP in the Sonic/MLP Crossover section of Fanfiction? Just so you'll be occupied when I'm not around.

It's okay, and sure.


	1140. Chapter 1140

THE CREATOR: Sorry that didn't work out. That fucker Gold the Fox wasn't helping much either.

It's okay.


	1141. Chapter 1141

THE CREATOR:Lol, did we just find eachother on For Glory?

No, I haven't played Smash in a while, you see, I recently moved home from college.


	1142. Chapter 1142

THE CREATOR:Good, 'cause that guy fuckin' rekt me.

Wanna smash?


	1143. Chapter 1143

THE CREATOR:Charizard's Blast Burn tho

What games for the 3DS are you excited for?


	1144. Chapter 1144

THE CREATOR:God, my internet is trash right now.

That sucks.


	1145. Chapter 1145

THE CREATOR:So, what games are you excited about?

Hyrule Warriors Legends, Super Metroid, and Metroid Prime Federation Force.


	1146. Chapter 1146

THE CREATOR:Have you seen anything regarding FE Birthright? It's depressing as f***.

No, but guess what I'm getting tomorrow.


	1147. Chapter 1147

THE CREATOR:Btw, I sent you a couple Replays in Smash. How about you check 'em out?

Kay, also guess what game I'm getting tomorrow.


	1148. Chapter 1148

THE CREATOR:What?

Super Metroid.


	1149. Chapter 1149

THE CREATOR:It goes by really fast.

Turns out it's not coming out until tomorrow.


	1150. Chapter 1150

THE CREATOR:Wanna Smash? I made Bowser even more OP than before.

Sure, Why not.


	1151. Chapter 1151

THE CREATOR:How ironic that Saitama was the only Mii that lost.

I know.


	1152. Chapter 1152

THE CREATOR:So how come you quit?

Smash Bros I'd good in short bursts.


	1153. Chapter 1153

THE CREATOR:Ok?

Yup.


	1154. Chapter 1154

THE CREATOR:You...uh...watch anything Undertale-related yet?

It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these, kids like you... should be burning in hell.


	1155. Chapter 1155

THE CREATOR:Who'd win? Sans or Speed of Sound Sonic? (from One Punch Man)

Saitama.


	1156. Chapter 1156

THE CREATOR:That...wasn't an option...

Confused... Also, I just got Super Metroid.


	1157. Chapter 1157

THE CREATOR:*click* Noice.

I'm fighting Kraid.


	1158. Chapter 1158

THE CREATOR:Toby's thinking of putting Undertale on the Wii U.

HE'LL YEAH! Also, I just beat Crokomire.


	1159. Chapter 1159

THE CREATOR:I told you that game was short. There are only, like, 3 bosses left. The alien queen thing, Ridley, and Mother Brain.

Just because it's short, doesn't mean it's bad. BTW, I beat Dregon.


	1160. Chapter 1160

THE CREATOR:I know it's nowhere near bad, but you should at least get something that'll last long. I mean, you've had it for three days and you're already halfway through the game.

I'm getting Legend Of Zelda: A Link Link To The Past on Monday.


	1161. Chapter 1161

THE CREATOR:Yeah, that one should last you longer. Isn't Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones on the Nintendo E-Shop? You should try getting that. A warning, however: DEATH IS PERMANENT. Though, it's not that hard of a game.

Maybe one day.


	1162. Chapter 1162

THE CREATOR:Who do you think would win in a fight? Saitama from One Punch Man or Rare Mind?

Listen, I'll admit that Rare Mind is powerful, but Saitama is the fucking one punch man, so one punch man would win.


	1163. Chapter 1163

THE CREATOR:XD Good to know you actually know of Saitama's limitless power. Knowing him, he'd beat Nova into the ground.

Yeah.


	1164. Chapter 1164

THE CREATOR:Dude, in honor of Goku winning his Universe Tournament is DBS, let's go back to our own Universe Tournament and have Saitama stomp EVERYONE

Announcer: Next up is Raiden against Saitama.


	1165. Chapter 1165

THE CREATOR: Oh geez, it's been a while since I've written anything. My quality probably isn't gonna be all that great.

Raiden walked onto the scene, unsheathing his signature sparking sword. "Saitama?", Raiden said to no one in particular, "Haven't seen him around before. Guess he's a newbie. And what's with that bald head?"

As Saitama walked into the arena, he was lost in his own thoughts and admiring the sheer size of the arena rather than sizing up his opponent.  
"Huh," The Caped Baldy said to himself, "I wonder if the food is free here. I might have to stockpile some before we head back."

Nova appeared above the arena, floating down to his signature throne and readied the force fields that separated the audience from the arena.

"Begin."

Raiden gave a smirk before rushing towards his shiny-headed opponent. He stopped just before hitting Saitama and jumped in the air, clinging his sword onto his heel, then diving down in an axe kick.

To many, Raiden's speed was blinding, but to the Caped Baldy, it was unbearably slow and predictable.

"Come to think about it," Saitama mused to himself, "This seems familiar."

In the audience, a certain speedy ninja's eyes widened as he saw what his bald adversary was about to do.

"What the hell does that guy have against ninja's?!" Speed of Sound Sonic cried as he tried to block out the incoming excruciating sound that plagued many of his nights with nightmares."

"Checkmate."

*It was over before it even began, as the caped baldy's fist made contact with Raiden, the cybernetic ninja was sent flying into the force field*


	1166. Chapter 1166

THE CREATOR:"What a letdown," Saitama commented with his usual bored look as he turned an exited the arena."

Meanwhile, Raiden was hunched over, gripping the area Saitama's fist made contact with.

Announcer: The next fight will be Lu Bu against Chuck Norris!


	1167. Chapter 1167

THE CREATOR:...which Lu Bu? I'm going to assume it's the idiot from Dynasty Warriors.

Lu Bu gave his usual cocky smirk.

"Hah!" The idiotic sorcerer cackled, "Someone like you could never stand up to my...MAAAGIIIII-"

A swift roundhouse kick was all it needed to spare everyone's ears.

Lu Bu: *Gets up* ENOUGH FOOLING AROUND! You are an insignificant pion compared to me!

*The battle was an amazing sight to behold, and in the end, Lu Bu came out on top*


	1168. Chapter 1168

THE CREATOR:Nova facepalmed. "Chuck definitely hasn't aged well. Anyways, the next fight is Beerus the God of Destruction from Universe 7 VS Madara Uchiha.

*Beerus entered the battle field*


	1169. Chapter 1169

THE CREATOR:Look up Top 3 saddest Fire Emblem Fates deaths

Madara walked onto the battlefield saying nothing as he activated his Rinnegan.

(Then you look up Grand Theft Auto GBC positives)

*Beerus waved to the crowd*


	1170. Chapter 1170

THE CREATOR:"It's not often I come to the Universe of someone else," Beerus said, "So you'd better be worth my time, or else I'll destroy your planet. No hard feelings, just doing my job."

(I don't know shit about Naruto)

*Madara glares at him*


	1171. Chapter 1171

THE CREATOR: Watch Madara VS The Shinobi Alliance after you're done with that Fire Emblem thing.

Neither made a move for at five minutes before Beerus finally burst.

"WOULD YOU JUST ATTACK ALREADY?!"

"Just like him," Whis commented, creating a seat next to Nova, "Always short tempered."

Madara stared down his seething opponent with no change in emotion.  
"I was never one to make the first move, save for when I get too excited. By all means, you take the first attack."

This only angered the God of Destruction further.  
"I'M THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION! I HAVE TO ALLOW MY OPPONENT TO ATTACK FIRST! IT'S IN THE DAMN RULEBOOKS! YOU ATTACK FIRST!"

Neither side was relenting, as both sides just continually argued over who was supposed to go first.

"We can do this all day," Madara said, "But I'm not attacking first. I have nowhere to be anyways."

Beerus's head was practically shooting smoke out of his ears in boatloads.  
"FOR THE LAST TIME, I AM NOT ATTACKING FI-"

"Enough."

Both fighters turned to the owner of the voice, who happened to be Nova.

"This has gone on long enough. I expected more from a God, Beerus. One of you attack first or I'll disqualify you both. And that means you no longer have extended access to the food here."

That was enough for Beerus to flip his lid and take Madara out on the spot. Cheers of relief flooded from the bored audience, especially from a certain loudmouthed baldy yelling "FINALLY!" much louder than the others.

*Beerus easily beat Madara*

*Later as Beerus stared at the food he was no longer allowed to had, a boy named Sora walked up to him and gave him some of his*


	1172. Chapter 1172

THE CREATOR:Beerus looked at the young human that offered him food.  
"...thanks,"  
"You shouldn't have tested Nova like that," Whis commented with a hint of smugness.

To this, Beerus seethed.  
"I LISTENED TO HIM AND FINISHED THE MATCH, BUT HE STILL BANNED ME FROM ANYTHING OTHER THAN MY REGULAR THREE MEALS A DAY!"  
Whis just shrugged and slurped down the entirety of his Instant Ramen, further frustrating the jealous God of Destruction.

Announcer: The next fight shall be Ieasu Tokugawa against Toyatomi Hideyoshi!


	1173. Chapter 1173

THE CREATOR:I have no idea who either of those people are.

(Then to understand, you have to watch Extra Credits' Sengoku Jidai series, followed by Gaiji Goombah's Sengoku Basara video)


	1174. Chapter 1174

THE CREATOR:...that sounds like a lot of videos...

(Actually, I think you only have to watch Gaijin Goombah's Sengoku Basara video)


	1175. Chapter 1175

THE CREATOR:Ok, I'll do that...how was that Fire Emblem video?

(Sad)


	1176. Chapter 1176

THE CREATOR:It's weird how the ACTUAL saddest deaths come in the form of the side characters. Aka, Kaze, Flora, and Lillith.

Also, the matchup, I've decided, is completely one-sided. So, take a guess at which one wins.

(Ieasu Tokugawa, because he kills Toyatomi Hideyoshi in Sengoku Basara samurai heroes. But there still needs to be a fight)


	1177. Chapter 1177

THE CREATOR:Iseau ended the match instantly. Now let's move on to the people I know.

Nova raised a hand. "Iseau takes the win!"

(Fine...)

Announcer: Next battle is Sora vs Zhoa Yun!


	1178. Chapter 1178

THE CREATOR:God dammit, now I have to look up Zhao Yun. Brb.

(Watch Joshscorcher's top 10 Dynasty Warriors)


	1179. Chapter 1179

THE CREATOR:God dammit, now I have to look up Zhao Yun. Brb.

(Watch Joshscorcher's top 10 Dynasty Warriors)


	1180. Chapter 1180

THE CREATOR:Wombat 3OP5me. Also, I made a different review, so please do that one. Even if you don't get notifications, can you just check the reviews?

(Okay)


	1181. Chapter 1181

THE CREATOR:Alright, he was easier to sum up than I thought.

Sora and his opponent walked onto the battlefield, taking their similar stances.

"Begin."

Zhao wasted no time summoning his Blizzard Dragon Naginata and flying towards his opponent, shouting "FLYING DRAGON!"

Sora activated his Guard Counter, forming a polygonal clear shield, which exploded outwards upon the Flying Dragon's connection, sending Zhao flying.

Sora gave a smile that was somewhere near genuine and cocky. "I'm gonna warn you now. Attacking head-on isn't really a good plan wi-WOAH!"

Sora parried another Flying Dragon that came his way, only for Zhao to use his momentum to fly back around and strike at Sora from above in a massive flurry.

*Sora dodged it*


	1182. Chapter 1182

THE CREATOR:Zhou plunged his naginata into the ground, alighting the area around him in purple.

"DRAGON WAVE!"

A plume of harsh, purple, swirling winds caught Sora in its vaccum, cutting and ripping at him.

Sora: HEEEELP!


	1183. Chapter 1183

THE CREATOR:Suddenly, Sora was pulled into the dark recesses of his mind by a familiar hooded figure.

"You rang?"

Suddenly, the Dragon Wave was dispersed outwards by a figure in a hooded cloak who replaced Sora.

"Who are you?" Zhou asked.

The hooded figure summoned his signature Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades.

"The name's Roxas."

Yo Matthew, Imma let you handle this fight, alright? Just give it a shot. It's not as if you haven't written battle scenes before.

*Zhou Yun at Roxas, but Roxas, thinking quickly dodged, causing Zhou Yun to hit the wall leaving him wide open for attack. Roxas fired a ball of ice at Zhou Yun. Zhou Yun, in a display of unnecessary and over complicated action, ran on the wall and half way around it. Once he was half way around the wall he launched himself toward Roxas. Roxas sighed an moved out of the way, not knowing why this guy would resort to such over complication. Zhao Yun slammed hid spear to the ground, causing it to bend in such away that he was still somehow defying gravity, and got up close to Roxas. The two clashed, spear to keyblade. Sparks were flying as they glared daggers at each other. Zhao Yun then decided that he would stop breaking the laws of physics and plant his feet on the ground giving him more traction, allowing him to knock over Roxas. Once Roxas fell over, Zhao Yun was about to deal the final blow until Roxas summoned his second keyblade. He got out of the way as Zhao Yun trusted his spear into the ground, and Roxas now had his chance. As Zhao Yun pulled up his spear, Roxas slammed his Keyblade between Zhao Yun's hands causing his spare to break. Roxas slammed the blunt edge of his Keyblade to the back of Zhao Yun's head, knocking him out*


	1184. Chapter 1184

THE CREATOR:Roxas allowed Sora to regain control of his body in a flash of light.

"And the winner is Sora!"

"Heh." Beerus said in the audience, which dudn't go unnoticed by Whis.

"Taking a bit of a liking to the human, are you?"

"...Admittedly yes, though he has a long way to go. But he has lots of latent potential. So much that-"

"You just like him because he gave you food, isn't that right?" Whis interrupted with a smug grin, to which Beerus started grumbling.

Announcer: The next battle will be Riku against the prince if all cosmos!


	1185. Chapter 1185

THE CREATOR:"Prince of all cosmos?" Riku remarked, "That sounds a bit out of my league, but whatever."

*Riku could not see him, maybe he was invisible? He kept walking until he stepped on something and heard a tiny scream. He looked at the bottom of his shoe and saw a little green person*


	1186. Chapter 1186

THE CREATOR:Riku raised an eyebrow at the little green man and sweatdropped.

"...maybe not as out of my league as I thought..."

Announcer: The winner is Riku!

*They somehow save the prince of all cosmos*


	1187. Chapter 1187

THE CREATOR:Riku gave Nova a quizzical look.

"Why'd you let that guy fight here?"

"I don't handle the admissions," Nova replied.

Announcer: The next battle will be Ieasu Tokugawa against Nobunaga Oda!


	1188. Chapter 1188

THE CREATOR: Oh, good, I at least know somewhat what Nobunaga is capable of, due to Nobunaga's Ambition, aka Pkmn Conquest, the Pkmn/Dynasty warriors crossover. But my knowledge isn't THAT extensive, so I'll leave this battle to you.

(Alright, but at some other time, I'm really upset)


	1189. Chapter 1189

THE CREATOR: Ok, why?

(Because I can't access my steam account)

*Nobunaga and Ieasu both enter the the area, Nobunaga began trying to shoot Ieasu, but Ieasu was fast and dodged them all. He got up close to Nobunaga and started punching him until he passed out*

*Meanwhile, Rare Flame was watching the match. He was incredibly angry, mostly because he wouldn't be able to get to Nova. He wanted closure for what Nova did to him*


	1190. Chapter 1190

THE CREATOR: Sucks about your Steam.

Oh, shit, the OC's. I forgot about them...what did Nova do ti him again? I'm gonna assume that he put Rare Flame in his place and he got butthurt about it.

"The winner is Iseau." Nova announced, "The next fight will be Saitama VS Rare Flame.

(Actually, Nova kept Rare Flame as a slave for 18 years)

Rare Flame: *Enters the arena*


	1191. Chapter 1191

THE CREATOR:...what the f***? I'm all about killing off my own characters, but not TORTURING them.

Saitama faced off against his opponent with his signature blank stare.

"Begin."

(He never tortured Rare Flame, he made Rare Flame work as hard as he could work)

*Rare Flame shot foreword at Saitama as fast as he could and started delivering a flurry of punches*


	1192. Chapter 1192

THE CREATOR:Saitama raised his right index finger, blocking all of the punches.

"Is this really your best?" Saitama asked, honestly surprised.

*He remembered the condescending remarks his mom would always say to him*

Rare Flame: FUCK YOU! *Grabs Saitama and slams him into the edge of the arena, but Saitama shrugged it off like it was nothing*


	1193. Chapter 1193

THE CREATOR:Why are my characters a***? I don't recall Ember being abusive.

"F*** YOU TOO!" A certain blonde cyborg could be heard yelling from the stands.

Saitama continued to give Rare Flame his usual blank stare.  
"C'mon, already. I want to be first in line for the food after this fight, so hurry it up."

(I'm not saying she's abusive, I'm saying she's hard on him)

*Rare Flame eventually tired himself out and nearly broke crying. He felt like the world hated him. Well, at least he gave Saitama more of a challenge than everyone else*


	1194. Chapter 1194

THE CREATOR:Oh. Well, I don't believe that Nova would torture anyone, much less him.

Saitama knelt beside Rare Flame. "Woah, are you crying?"

The thought of what Saitama just said just struck him, making him cringe internally.

'Oh, no, no no.' Saitama thought, "He's gonna tell me his life story now, isn't he?"

(Good, because he didn't, he just worked Rare Flame as hard as Rare Flame could work)

Rare Flame: Just finish me off. *He wasn't willing to put anyone through his life story*


	1195. Chapter 1195

THE CREATOR:'OH THANK GOD' Saitama thought.

"...Ok"

Saitama simply extended his arm and let the force of the resulting wind take down his opponent.

*Rare Flame passes out*


	1196. Chapter 1196

THE CREATOR:The crowd went wild at Saitama's display, to which he gave them his simple look and shrugged before exiting the arena.

Nova waved his hand, teleporting the unconscious Rare Flame to the sidelines where his parents and grandfather were waiting.

*Rare Flame woke up an hour later*

Rare Flame: ... Where am I?


	1197. Chapter 1197

THE CREATOR:"ya blew it" Ray said simply.

*Rare Flame clenched his fist*

Rare Flame: SHUT UP!


	1198. Chapter 1198

THE CREATOR:"no."

(Want me to change it?)


	1199. Chapter 1199

THE CREATOR:No, that's just what Ray said back.

(Oh, okay)

*Rare Flame grabs his eye in pain. He was so stressed that he popped a blood vessels*


	1200. Chapter 1200

THE CREATOR:"Woah there," Ray said, kneeling beside his grandson, "You gotta keep your stress in check."

Rare Flame: I could if you would let me... You're putting too much pressure on me...


	1201. Chapter 1201

THE CREATOR:"...the hell do you mean? I spend most of my time sleeping nowadays. You're putting imaginary pressure on YOURSELF, bud. I couldn't care less if you lost a match. Much less against the guy you DID lose to. You know he's literally called the "One Punch Man" right?"

Rare Flame: Right, but I recall you telling me that I blew it. And mom has been dissaproving of me lately, same with dad.

*He turns to Ember*

Rare Flame: What do I need to do to make you proud of me?

*Rare Flame uncovers his eye, revealing it had gone completely red*


	1202. Chapter 1202

THE CREATOR:Ember paused and looked at her son. "...how is it that you have emotional instability worse than your father? I dunno what world you've been living in, but I've been proud of you ever since you were born."

Rare Flame: ... I guess I just feel this way because of Nova...


	1203. Chapter 1203

THE CREATOR:"AND THAT CONCLUDES TODAY'S MATCHES," Nova yelled over the intercom.

As everyone left the colossal stadium, Nova walked up to Ray and the others.

"Yo."

*Rare Flame glared at Nova, then walked away*


	1204. Chapter 1204

THE CREATOR:"Still aggro about our training days, I see."

Rare Flame: What did I do to deserve to be enslaved?


	1205. Chapter 1205

THE CREATOR:Nova narrowed his eyes. "I believe your memory isn't up to s***. First of all, you were never enslaved. You begged me to train you. Secondly, I subjected myself to EVERYTHING that I subjected YOU to. Finally, you could have left at any time and I wouldn't have stopped you."

Nova turned his back and scoffed.  
"I don't know what dystopian fantasy you've been living in, but you need to clear your head of it."

Rare Flame: I CLEARLY REMEMBER! *Meanwhile in another dimension, Rare Flame was wondering why everyone was being such a jerk to him*


	1206. Chapter 1206

THE CREATOR:F*** the alternate dimension. They all died or some s***.

Nova glanced back at Rare Flame with a paralyzing cold stare. "No. No you don't."

(I'm trying to say that these Rare Flames are from different dimensions)


	1207. Chapter 1207

THE CREATOR:...but there's only one Nova, so how does that work?

(Imposture?)


	1208. Chapter 1208

THE CREATOR:...okay...you come up with the story and I'll follow...

*Rare Flame noticed that something was... off*


	1209. Chapter 1209

THE CREATOR:...go on...

*Everyone was being so nice to him. He looks in a mirror and puts hid hand on it*


	1210. Chapter 1210

THE CREATOR:...okay, how about this? Gimme some exposition, like three paragraphs worth, so I can appropriatly do this. I can't follow along...

*Rare Flame went back to see Ember, he had no idea what was going on. Things were stage, the kindness he has been shown was abnormal. Sure he liked it, but it didn't seem right. He felt as if everything was all wrong. He couldn't understand, he tapped Ember on the shoulder*

Rare Flame; Mom, what's going on, this is so strange, you and dad have been so kind to me, and even though I like it, it's confusing. I don't understand what's going on.


	1211. Chapter 1211

THE CREATOR:There we go.

Ember raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Rare Flame: I... I don't know anymore... I'm just so confused...

*Meanwhile in the other dimension, Rare Flame was confused as to why his parents were being so hard on him and why everyone was such a jerk to him. He walks up to Ember, making sure to not let his Guard down, he put up a psycokinetic barrier*

Rare Flame: Mom, what's going on? I'm so confused. Why are you and dad being so hard on me?


	1212. Chapter 1212

THE CREATOR:The alternate Ember raised an eyebrow. "This again? Honestly, you should be used to this by now. We're doing this because you're WEAK. Not even that Nova character could whip you into shape!"

*Rare Flame was nearly in tears, feeling as if his own mother didn't care about him. He lowered his psycokinetic barrier*

Rare Flame: You know what? Let's go outside. And I'll show you how strong I really am.


	1213. Chapter 1213

THE CREATOR:The alternate Ember laughed. "You honestly think you're ready to fight me? I'll humor you."

*Rare Flame steps outside, ready to fight the alternate Ember. He got into a battle stance*

Rare Flame: Alright, come on, hit me with everything you've got.

(Also, in this universe, the alternate Ember and Rare Mind should still care about the alternate Rare Flame, but they just act like this because they want him to unlock his full potential)


	1214. Chapter 1214

THE CREATOR:The alternate Ember smirked and got into a battle position.

"Ladies first."

Rare Flame, now, don't use only a fraction of your power. Hit me as hard as you can.


	1215. Chapter 1215

THE CREATOR:Ember just smirked, readying a weak attack before (Cell) Rare Flame interrupted her.

"Now hold on," Rare Flame said, "I didn't say half your power, nor some arbitrary percentage. I want you. To hit me. As HARD as you can."

Rare Flame: Am I clear?


	1216. Chapter 1216

THE CREATOR:"And if I don't play along?" Alternate Ember asked.

Rare Flame: Then I do the thing.


	1217. Chapter 1217

THE CREATOR:The alternate Ember raised an eyebrow. "The thing? Oh. You mean like a SPECIAL ATTACK?"

The alternate Ember put on a familiar red glove and punched Rare Flame so hard that he, and anything visible in front of Ember, was blown away completely.

The alternate Ember smirked and blew out the smoke on the glove before a familiar Caped Baldy stormed up to her and ripped it out of her hand.

"Hands of my stuff, will ya?!"

*Rare Flame was on the ground not moving what so ever*


	1218. Chapter 1218

THE CREATOR:The Alternate Ember walked over to Rare Mind and smirked as she knelt beside him.

"Next time, don't push your luck. It'll save us both the trouble."

As she started to walk home, she called, "I know you're still conscious. If you can pick yourself up and get inside in an hour, I'll have dinner ready for ya."

*Rare Flame was conscious, but dazed, he got up and went inside*


	1219. Chapter 1219

THE CREATOR:"Oh, you're back already?" Ember asked from the couch, "Dinner's over on the table."

Rare Flame: Why do you hate me?


	1220. Chapter 1220

THE CREATOR:"Whoever said I hated you?" The Alternate Ember called from her couch. "After all, I just met you."

Her eyes gave a little glint. "You're not even my own kid. My kid would've been put on deaths doorstep from that punch, yet you recovered in less than an hour."

The Alternate Ember got up from her couch and pulled up a chair from the table.

"So tell me," Ember said, "Who are you?"

*He was starting to put the pieces together little by little*

Rare Flame: My name is Rare Flame.


	1221. Chapter 1221

THE CREATOR:Ember narrowed her eyes. "So you say. My child also has that name. What a coincidence..."

Rare Flame: I'm confused.


	1222. Chapter 1222

THE CREATOR:The alternate Ember slammed her hands on the table and gave Rare Flame a death stare.  
"What I'm getting at is, where the hell is my actual son?!"

*The Nova imposter appears behind you*

Fake Nova: He's in a different dimension, and he's never coming back.


	1223. Chapter 1223

THE CREATOR:Suddenly, a mosquito flew onto the nose of the fake Nova.

(You know what to do)

*Saitama burst in and blew the Fake Nova's head off trying to kill the mosquito*


	1224. Chapter 1224

THE CREATOR:(You've made me proud)

"HEY, GET BACK HERE!" Saitama yelled, trying and failing repeatedly to kill the tiny flying menace before it flew away with Saitama in tow.

Rare Flame: So I guess him and I switched places.


	1225. Chapter 1225

THE CREATOR:"You...you GUESS? What, do you not know? You switched places with the guy, and you don't know where he is?!"

Rare Flame: I don't know where he is, but I can help you.


	1226. Chapter 1226

THE CREATOR:"Hoowww?!"

Rare Flame: I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!


	1227. Chapter 1227

THE CREATOR:"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU SAY YOU'D HELP IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO HELP?!"

Rare Flame: You know, you're a bitch.


	1228. Chapter 1228

THE CREATOR:"Takes one to know one."

Rare Flame: I bet your son ran away so he wouldn't have to deal with you anymore.


	1229. Chapter 1229

THE CREATOR:The Alternate Ember took out the glove from earlier.  
"Want another?"

*Back in the other dimension, the alternate Rare Flame went to Nova, who confirmed that he was in the wrong universe. The only way for them to get back and once and for all destroy the fake Nova is to merge the Universes. There was a way to do it without damaging the universes, but it will take some time*


	1230. Chapter 1230

THE CREATOR:"Yes," Nova confirmed to the alternate Rare Flame, "There is a way to merge multiple Universes, but not only are those out of my jurisdiction, as they have their own Guardians who look over them, but it's also incredibly stupid. Why would I mash two Universes together simply because one person who shouldn't be there is there when I can just pluck them out and back into this Universe? It is well within my limits, as that person is from my Universe."

Alternate Rare Flame: Please? I just want to go back so I can teach my mom a lesson for what she's done to me.


	1231. Chapter 1231

THE CREATOR:"You shouldn't be here as it is," Nova commented, "Anything to right our two Universes."

Alternate Rare Flame: take as long as you need.


	1232. Chapter 1232

THE CREATOR:Eh, I'm lazy. You do it.

*After Nova fused the dimensions, Rare Flame released the full Nelson he had on the alternate version of Ember. The Alternate Rare Flame went up to the alternate Ember*

Alternate Rare Flame: Hello, mother.


	1233. Chapter 1233

THE CREATOR:"Yeah, hi."

Alternate Rare Flame: We're you even worried about me?


	1234. Chapter 1234

THE CREATOR:The Alternate Ember scoffed. "Pfft. Whaddya take me for? Of course not."

Aron: You know what? Fuck you.


	1235. Chapter 1235

THE CREATOR:Who the f*** is Aron?

(Sorry, got my characters mixed up)

Alternate Rare Flame: You know what? Fuck you.


	1236. Chapter 1236

THE CREATOR:...still, who's Aron?

"That's illegal, dear."

Alternate Rare Flame: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!

(He's an OC of mine. He's a Saiyan senr after Kakarot to stop him as a big middle finger to Freeza, but a meteor hit his pod, causing him to end up in Equestria. He end up being adopted by Princess Celestia, making him the Saiyan prince of equestria. Because he was raised to be peaceful, he's weaker than most Saiyans. His false Super Saiyan form is as powerful as a regular Saiyan, his Super Saiyan form is as powerful as a False Super Saiyan, his Super Saiyan 2 form is as powerful as a Super Saiyan, and his Super Saiyan 3 form is as powerful as a Super Saiyan 2)


	1237. Chapter 1237

THE CREATOR:Ah, right. Saiyan of Equestria.

"Ah, sure it is." AT Ember said with a lenny face moving in from offscreen.

*AT Rare Flame could no longer take it, and like some Dragon Ball Z bullshit, he unlocked his true potential, pinned AT Ember to the ground and started bashing her face in. After about a minute, he left her a wimp erin mess*


	1238. Chapter 1238

THE CREATOR:AT Ember hacked up blood. "You sure you weren't up for it? Because...that deus ex...machina...bull...s***...was the...most r***...I've ever...seeeen..."

*AT Ember has stopped moving  
*A smile eternally planted on her face

AT Rare Flame: Mom? You okay?


	1239. Chapter 1239

THE CREATOR:nah, she ded fam.

"She need some milk!" A lady yelled.

*AT Rare Flame runs off and comes back with some milk. When he saw that it wasn't working, he held her corpse in his arms and started crying. Hoping that Nova would bring her back*


	1240. Chapter 1240

THE CREATOR:...but nobody came

*Years later, AT Rare Flame's daughter: be the second came across a flower that was talking to itself*


	1241. Chapter 1241

THE CREATOR:What the f*** happened to the Universe Tournament?

(I thought it would be clear that Saitama already won)


	1242. Chapter 1242

THE CREATOR:...okay...

(We can go back to it if you want though)


	1243. Chapter 1243

THE CREATOR:Smash m8

(Kay)


	1244. Chapter 1244

THE CREATOR:Sorry, I have to go with my mom on a run.

(Kay)


	1245. Chapter 1245

THE CREATOR:I'm in so much f*** pain. A sickness just f*** rammed into me yesterday like a god-damn truck. Not to mention, I ran 6 miles beforehand, so that only added to the pain. I've also got a b*** of a sore throat that's prevented me from eating and drinking, and sleeping, a runny nose, nausea and dizziness. I feel like I got a cold immediately after coming back from the moon after being there for a month...AAAAGGGGHH

(Oh my)


	1246. Chapter 1246

THE CREATOR:im ded

(No you're not)


	1247. Chapter 1247

THE CREATOR:fite me m9 ill rek u

(Huh?)


	1248. Chapter 1248

THE CREATOR: Overwatch kills you. It's so good of a game that it forces its players to spend ungodly amounts of time playing it.

(Ever play Dragon's Crown?)


	1249. Chapter 1249

(Do you have Monster Hunter Generations yet?)


	1250. Chapter 1250

THE CREATOR:yep

(Tomorrow... No... Metroid Prime Federation Force is coming out tomorrow and I Pre Purchased it. And on Friday Saturday and Sunday, I'm going to be at a family reunion)


	1251. Chapter 1251

Kek: yor mum lel

Um...


End file.
